Sakura's Last Chance in time
by Nighthawk Imac
Summary: When her magic is accidently relevaled to the world and eventfully begins World War 3. Sakura and her freinds must join up to change the past. Project Shelved until later notice, see profile page for details
1. Sakura's Darkest Hour

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**4th Edition **

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Darkest Hour**

Location: Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house

Date: April 8th, 2007 (+8 Years after Sakura first opens the book of Clow)

Time: 16:30 hrs

In among the mountain range north of Tomoda, was a peaceful land that was the correct place for this house; it was the quiet beauty of this place that drove Sakura and Tomoyo to come here whenever they could. In the years since Sakura and Syaoran admitted their love, it was almost impossible to break those two apart for a second. Nor was Tomoyo alone anymore either; in the month just after Sakura caught the missing Clow Card. Eriol decided to move back to Japan; rather then accept a Oxford scholarship Course for a Science Doctorate.

He had deceivably thrown the chance to go on the quick road to success, and go after the one thing that he had looked for himself; a true love. After some time in Tomoda; Eriol had grown quite fond of Tomoyo. They started to date not long afterwards, and eventually became increasingly in love with each other. Eriol and Tomoyo were suited both as intellectuals, they loved modern arts and a good novel. Evident in the furnishings of Eriol's new home; a portrait of the couple hung in his study, a beautiful oil painting that featured Tomoyo and Eriol as a prince and princess. It was most certain that Tomoyo and Eriol had a relationship as strong as Sakura and Syaoran. Which itself had resulted in minor but humorous competitions between Syaoran and Eriol.

With Sakura's powerful cards and magic in control, and the string of strange activities ceased; resulted in making Sakura happy and safe knowing that her magic would never be revealed to the world. Distance from the known world, Sakura unwarily was now apart of a league of people that unlike everyone else had certain gifts in many ways prevented disasters and defied against problems that faced society.

Around Tomoyo's Winter Home, the tall silent mountains and the lush green trees blanketed with snow isolated in this place from the rest of the world; this was a place Sakura liked a lot, it was very peaceful, its clear exceptional beauty that this pristine valley made Sakura remind herself of life's inherited beauty. This unspoiled paradise was Sakura's retreat from the pressures of high school, her part time job and Toya.

"Sakura-Chan, do you want to go ice skating?" Tomoyo spoke.

"But, Tomoyo-Chan, the nearest lake is not for three miles"

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and the winter was starting to come to a conclusion by this time of the year. The sun was started in make its decent to the west.

"Must I remind you of the facts, Sakura-Chan…?" Eriol noted to Sakura. "When there is a girl with magic, there is a way"

Sakura wasn't somebody who liked to use her magic gifts at any given time; she had in all her years as their mistress, respected the cards abilities and skills. Sakura sometimes worried too much about what if she failed once; it would be an excuse for the cards to go rampant again. Sakura glanced around at the surroundings for a moment, another reason for Sakura disuse of cards was mainly because Sakura was afraid of letting the secret loose. This happened far too many times in her card capturing days; Sakura had constantly played a game of risk, using her magic in awkward situations and miraculously pulling it off by no more then the skin of her teeth.

"Sakura-Chan, there is no risk around here" Syaoran spoke,

He had known about Sakura problem ever since when she captured the Maze Card. Simply having Ms Mitzuki just turn around felt more like asking her to pretend she saw nothing. Syaoran in fact couldn't count the number of situations were Sakura had to hide her magic and finish a task at the same time. Tomoyo had defined it only as extreme luck; but Sakura knew inside; that her miracle run would one day come to a shuttering halt.

"Sakura-Chan, the cards don't think shallow of you, they respect every single move you make, even if it's to no objectionable goal. Once you catch a card, it makes an oath not to break your trust, and it would sacrifice itself for your safety" Eriol explained.

Tomoyo starred a worried look to Eriol. The thought of sacrifice scared Sakura, although she wanted the protection, Sakura objected to the theory that the Card's sprit was less important then the mistress. Sakura maintained an impartial view that she, Kero, Yue and all fifty three cards were all equal, something of a counter Oath Sakura made that she'd never let cards suffer. Sakura sighed and retrieved two cards from her special bag.

"At least the cards, I hope will be able to forgive me if they get used like this"

"Sakura, less worrying, more using…they are your cards" Syaoran spoke up "they love you just as much as you love them…no other master or mistress I know would give so much dedication to those cards"

Sakura looked at him for a moment. Before speaking,

"Thank you Syaoran, you know what so say when it counts"

Tomoyo and Eriol were indeed surprised by Syaoran; usually that was something that only Eriol would say. Sakura nodded and jumped into his arms. All at once; Syaoran's now well known blush quickly came to action, as did Tomoyo's subconscious flick of the wrist to relieve an active camera and Eriol's quiet Smile.

Unaware to the small group below, a white blob or stick of light grey tracked in between the undergrowth and the trees, the white cover of a bare mountain face removed this thing from hiding; in what appears to be a lump of snow moving; but the mere fact was it was a dangerous thing, it was a he and he was an agent on the move. The man was a rookie; not something he would admit too. Being someone of that position; it meant he would always get disgraceful jobs, like Japan. The man stumbled around, the steep angle of the hill made it impossible to walk and stay balanced for very long. The view he receives gives him a perfect view of the house and the field in front of it. The spy gives up trying to walk, and finds some place to sit, the sun was setting and he hadn't a clue were he was. Where he sat, he looked.

"I've spent two years in the academy; I did seven years as a marine, and for what? Some weak posting in an allied country that wouldn't deal with terrorists even if they had the…" The man slipped off the log, he didn't believe in karma or anything suspicious in that nature, he didn't care much for the environment around him either; he thought very little of anything that wasn't capability of killing more then five people, or keeping him alive. He decided to stop walking and rest on a fallen log. The agent then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth,

"Brats" the agent thought to himself looking down at the house as looked for his lighter "Hope there parents are drug dealers or at least North Korean, maybe I can do them in for that"

Eventually he found a lighter, but as he started to light it; The suddenly wind picked up, blowing right at him and defusing the lighter flame. The mysterious karma he carried pushed against him again. The agent became angry and tried to re-light his cigarette. When he eventually re-lit it, he heard the strangest sound. He looked up to the lodge again; then agent paused for a second in awe. In his gaze, he didn't notice the cigarette suddenly drop out of his mouth and onto the snow. The Sound and noise came in the direction of the logde; The most amazing thing he'd ever seen suddenly flashed in front. He reached into his front side bag for his GRE-110 high focus zoom record camera. When it was finally on, the flash had died down, instead, what appeared to be four teenagers stood in the open plain.

"What the…" The man stared through the camera scope, just as he was about to use profanity, a girl with a pink stick started to speak, to herself; the result of this speech started when a small bright circle appeared underneath the young girl. He could barely here her speaking, but then a flash. Inside the whirlwind around this girl, a dark blue stream burst out of small piece of paper evaporating as the blue stream flew out.

The blue stream arced high and hit the ground. The agent starred in awe as it spread out across the enclosed area and formed a perfect circle, not denting the ground or causing any damage. As soon as this spectacle was over, another blight flash occurred; the agent turned his attention to the girl who again was repeating the words she said before, the motionless wind picked around her, the ground light up around her feet; another burst flashed, out of the boom a tower of frost and light blue flew up in a more gradual arc then the previous.

The Agent for all of his wisdom didn't keep near enough film to stay recording for long, in order to be operational, he would require film for his GRE-110, and a Navy issued Night vision camera, for about twenty four hours. He had enough power and film in them for thirty minutes. His spare batteries, other camera's and night gear were at least three miles from his location. The agent would lose valuable data if he wasn't careful. After the noise and winds had subsided, the agent kept a firm eye on the girl with the staff.

Inside the agents mind; the only questions were "What is that?" and "why are they using it?" he thought as watching the four teenagers head back to there homestead.

"We go make the ice pond, but we don't have our stakes, where are our minds these days?" Tomoyo laughing; Sakura however, still thought about the cards, which for a moment defocused her attention on were she was walking. Syaoran held her arm as to prevent her walking into a tree.

"I hope that the cards don't mind I'm using them for this, like…they are like my friends too" Sakura pondering,

"Sakura-Chan, you heard the mirror card's testimony, they like you as their card mistress; they'd do anything for you, no matter how insignificant the task" Tomoyo spoke.

"It's true" Eriol spoke "You don't think Clow-san didn't use it like this, and cards do not feel pain unless you yourself are in pain"

Sakura jerked her head towards Eriol momentary; Sakura heard the two words that kept punching her feelings in. Sakura responded,

"Eriol-kun, I'm not Clow-san, Clow-san had greater respect within the cards, I didn't create them, and I didn't do anything great"

Eriol interrupted Sakura for the moment,

"Sakura-Chan, I told you twice before; you are you, and Clow-san was himself"

Sakura took it meaningful and metaphoric; Eriol had actually said it once to Sakura. But Eriol certainly was referring to the time Sakura went back and visited Clow Reed in the past. The original master's words inspired Sakura to defeat Eriol in a final battle. Sakura felt funny that she had actually fought Eriol, and here he was standing and still being helpful. Without any relationship to the subject; Tomoyo started giggled behind Sakura.

"Do we all have to go get our skates, can't you go get them for me" Tomoyo spoke, motioning to both Syaoran and Eriol.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then at each other, and then commenced a race making a dash straight for the house. Sakura wondered were the logic was in what Tomoyo said; Tomoyo was known for having fun with common situations; Or setting up Eriol and Syaoran in some kind of contest. In some aspects; Tomoyo felt it was competition on who had the best boyfriend, Sakura normally didn't care, and it wasn't something that you could gamble on.

"You wanted to do that, didn't you Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura breathed a weak sigh. Tomoyo replied with a nod and a giggle, making Sakura smile as well. Despite how Syaoran and Eriol's evolved friendship was, there were still some ice thorns that appeared between them. Syaoran had some need to prove he was better; almost every time Eriol won a competition, Tomoyo usually made a deal out of it, and this taunt usually drove Syaoran nuts.

Syaoran and Eriol were neck to neck when they reached the door. Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside of the lodge quietly waiting for their return; the quiet was only in existence for less than a minute. The noise of returned as Syaoran and Eriol bolted out of the building neck and neck each carrying two pairs of skating boots. The tidal force of Syaoran and Eriol's run by almost knocked Sakura and Tomoyo of their feet. Sakura turned around and watched them stop, Syaoran gives Sakura her pair and Eriol gives Tomoyo her pair. Sakura and Tomoyo notice and inspect there boots, Sakura then giggles a bit.

"Um Syaoran-kun" Sakura giggled "This is Tomoyo-Chan's skating boots"

Once the judgment of who won the race was settled, Sakura deeming it a draw; Sakura and Tomoyo changed their boots and began to go off and skate. Syaoran and Eriol followed suit a few minutes later. Syaoran then jumped on to the ice and started to skate, not as bad as in previous years. Sakura had taught him over the years how to Skate, in exchange for Syaoran teaching Sakura martial arts. While everyone skated on the ice; above in the hillsides and among the bushes, the CIA wondered closer to the ground.

"I need to get closer" the agent said to himself. The agent started to traverse down the side of the mountain, slowly getting closer to the ground level. He managed to get within a one hundred meters he crept into the bush and looked forward towards the four teenagers, whom were completely unaware that they were being watched. He watched on as Sakura and Tomoyo were moving on the ice field. He carefully observes Sakura most of all, and watched her every move; carefully trying to gain the answer to the secret of her powers.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo spoke "Smile!"

Sakura turned around and started to skate facing backwards. Tomoyo then slung out her video camera and began to record; Sakura performed some tricks for the camera. The agent in the bush noted name of her target.

"S-u-k-r-a-c-h-a-n" the agent noting the girl's name into, and obliviously bad at translation, completely forgetting about the suffix.

Sakura smiled; as she turned back to Tomoyo. Syaoran over took Sakura and suddenly slowed down, Syaoran lost his balance and fell, again.

"Sakura-Chan! Look out!" Tomoyo yelled.

Sakura made a turn to face forward and saw Syaoran directly ahead. Sakura immediately attempted to stop, but was too late; she tripped forward and landed right onto Syaoran's chest. Sakura's forced impact made Syaoran slide along for at least three meters until they came to a stop. Syaoran was pushed into the hardened ice; although Sakura was a comfortable weight on top of him, the freezing cold ice was close to unbearable.

"Sakura-Chan, You okay?" Tomoyo spoke, sliding to a stop.

"Yes" Sakura responded. Tomoyo paused for a minute to examine the 'interesting' scene unfolding, focusing the camera on Syaoran who just starred into the camera; hoping it would explode or something.

"I don't wish to be rude, but can you get off me, the ice is starting to freeze my back" Spoke Syaoran.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun" Sakura spoke, quickly jumped up off Syaoran. Eriol looked up at the hills towards the sunset and down at his watch. He approached the trio and helped Syaoran up.

"Look at the time, it's almost 5, we should call it a day" Eriol said

"I suppose so, time for dinner" Tomoyo agreeing

Sakura agreed and everyone got off the ice, Sakura then transformed the water and ice into cards again.

"That was a fun day Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo spoke.

"I suppose so" Syaoran said walking slower.

Sakura turned to Syaoran "Are you alright? Let me help you"

"Ok" Sakura takes Syaoran's arm and they walk helping Syaoran keep balance.

Meanwhile, the agent runs without his backpack, only with a torch and his camera. He runs thought terrain, leaving a path of destruction behind him, a sign of is disrespect for nature if Sakura were to see this. He found a road and ran down until he saw a unmarked black van parked on the side.

"Liven those wires, I found something over the ridge back there"

Sitting in the back of the truck was another man, short in height and smoking cigarettes like oxygen. He was oblivious board, having a dart board on the wall with pictures of his ex-wife and some other person.

"Agent 564, you haven't found a thing here, and you want to know why? Because them top brass don't care about what we do, they put us here because we are the only unit in Asia that is unable to keep track of anyone" The radio operator spoke "and we are unable to make so many mistakes, out here"

"Well the pentagon is wrong" The agent spoke back "I thought the same, until I saw this"

The Agent grabs his camera and hands to the radio operator. He inserts a HiFire Cable and rewinds it to before the magic stunt. Hooks it to the computer and plays the tape. The image was fuzzy at best, but it was a good enough image to see the people. It gradually got better as the camera tumbled around. The only odd thing was a loud windy noise.

"I don't see anything suspect" The Radio Operator spoke.

"Just keep an eye on this girl" the agent pointing at the screen.

"She reminds me of my daughter" The Radio Operator joked, "in which I cannot see because my wife…says I'm a bad influence" the Radio operator mocking his ex-wife.

The video plays, hearing the noise of Agent 564 lighting up. Then the girl there watching speaks, as she does a small white ball appears and opens to a staff. The Radio operator drops his cigarette he had in his mouth. They watch the entire video.

"Well?"

"That's not going to stand up as a case" The operator spoke "Get move evidence and it then I'll send it"

"Sure"

The agent went to a cabinet and grabbed a second bag full of camera gear, microphones and other night gear. The agent set out back towards to where he left his bag. Knowing for once he had a job he could do. He ran thought the same path he took and reached the lodge just after sunset. Snow started lightly fall around him, he established himself no more the three hundred meters in the thick snow already falling on him.

"Great, it's going to a cold and boring night" the agent speaks as he watches the lodge dinning room.

The intermission of quiet outside kept him saying nothing and him lunching from a distance, he gazed at them alone, no parents around. He stared intensely at Sakura, something that innocent holding so much power. He stared and waited. He grabbed his silencer gun and pointed it at the house; it fired a stringy rope and anchor at the top of the overhang outside the dinning room. The Projectile hit the snow on top; a stringy cable connected to the bullet is wired to a recorder and earpiece. Inside Sakura and Tomoyo were taking plates out to the table. A brief sound of wood being knocked was heard. The agent froze stiff when Tomoyo looked in the direction of the impact

"Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo spoke "did you hear something outside, just now?"

"Not really" Sakura responded.

The girls continue laying out the table for four people, completely ignoring the thing that caught Tomoyo's attention. The agent tugged the line a bit to make the hook sink in to the gutter. After some time setting up; he then lay and waited for them to spill the secrets of SukraChan's Powers, although he a strange feeling that was spelt wrong. Inside Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting to dinner, while Eriol was cooking something.

"It's been a great weekend Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura complemented "Its being so nice recently that we haven't had any problems"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo replied.

"Well its not over yet" Eriol speaking, as he brought the dinner out "I hope you enjoy it"

"Thank you, it looks fantastic" Sakura.

The group of four speak in there version of grace. They then enjoyed each others company in the sharing of meal, or more like a feast to Sakura. The Agent from outside looked at them in, but he remained focused on the task at observing them. About half an hour later,

"Thank you for the dinner Eriol-kun" Complemented Sakura.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal"

"You're such a good cook Eriol-kun, but if cooked for me all the time I'd end up getting fat" Sakura joked.

"Well, Sakura-Chan I wouldn't that to happen, right Syaoran-kun" Syaoran pretended to take no notice and made a blank stare at Eriol from that comment, Sakura and Tomoyo giggled quietly. Syaoran did take some pride in Sakura's athletic ability, as Eriol did with Tomoyo's taste for art and cuisine.

In was only early in the evening; so Eriol and Syaoran were going to play billiards, hopefully Syaoran would actually win a game for once. In the meantime; Sakura and Tomoyo decided to go to the hot springs ad bath for some time. Tomoyo was quite proud of the hot spring bath that was located in an enclosed area attached to the house. It was a brisk cold weather, but the heat of the hot spring forced them into it. Sakura sat down in the water as Tomoyo was inside changing into her winter bath robes.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, can you think of a better way to spend a weekend?" Tomoyo spoke, stepping into the hot spring.

"Depends where we go? Okinawa to Hokkaido; I can never think of place better then here" Sakura spoke gleefully. Tomoyo lay down and rested until only her head was above the water. Sakura was quietly thinking to herself, Tomoyo already knew exactly what it was she was worried about.

"Sakura-Chan, are you still thinking about this afternoon?"

"Kind of…" Sakura nodding,

Tomoyo sat up and looked over at Sakura. Tomoyo never got angry when Sakura was like this; she'd understand that ever since the mirror card had hurt Toya, Sakura felt that if she lost her grip, it could happen again. In the many cases were a Clow Card put someone at risk of serious injury; Sakura almost panic on the scene. Tomoyo could not figure out a way of comparing it to life, it simply was a fear that only Sakura could surpass.

"Sakura-Chan, tell me, when are you going to stop overprotecting of the Sakura Cards?"

"Tomoyo-Chan, I can't use them like this, its wrong, they deserve respect, and I can't use them at blind random, it's meant to be a secret"

"Sakura-Chan, what's that noise?" Tomoyo spoke suddenly,

Sakura tried to hear it, nothing expect the bamboo pipe swinging into a pipe outlet. Tomoyo nodded and sat down into the water. Eriol and Syaoran were too busy playing pool, so it could only be one thing.

"I think we should let mirror join us, Sakura-Chan"

Sakura got out of the water and walked back into the changing room where her cards were. When the void card had almost cost Sakura and everyone their life; Sakura made it a unspoken rule that her cards would be inside the book 24/7 unless used. It meant that Sakura would have to lug the book around as well, but it meant that her cards had a magic seal protection. Meanwhile outside, the agent was rewinding the cable microphone. He had a hard time retracting the cable and resulted in snapping a piece of wood on the building off.

"Dammed to hell, I cannot here a thing they are saying…all I'm hearing now is the two guys yakking about balls" The agent radioing the Van.

"Hey what did I say about communications?"

"Oh please, what could you possibly be doing sitting down at a console? The only thing that you can do is listening to the conversations of these teenager weirdoes"

"Whatever, just cut the chatter and throw the hook again, this time use the camera and audio hook"

The agent grabbed his gun and placed the hook the barrel, this time pointing it towards the spa bath area. This time, he hit a tree, but it was okay; the camera could see straight into the open door spa.

"Cable in place, what you got?"

"Oh, just the goodies out of those two girls from before"

"They bathing…naked?" the agent thought for a moment about Japanese baths, if reputations were true, he had to get a screen to watch, quickly he grabbed his GRE-110 and placed a cable line into the camera. Automatically the screen showed a steamed open air spa bath, but Tomoyo and Sakura were wearing full length bath robes in the water.

"Man, you're desperate or just perverted" the radio operator laughed into the agent's headset, "Hang on, something's happening, our target just went inside, rotate camera up two degrees"

The agent picked up the GRE-110 and used the keypad on the back to start moving the camera remotely. The Camera went up and showed Sakura walking into the change room; the door was left wide open. But Sakura was visible, reaching into a book.

"A book? Why would she bring the book like that into a bath area?"

"Don't know, the Japanese are crazy people"

While the two CIA people were left unknown to Sakura and Tomoyo; Sakura went to the work of bring mirror out of sleep. Sakura came out moments later with a single card and her key. Sakura then did her customary check, which this time actually had merit.

"Sakura-Chan, nobody would come looking here, if they did, Syaoran-Kun would've pounded them into dust by now"

"That's true"

Sakura opened her staff, and then opened the mirror card to produce the identical self, Sakura never came to understand why the mirror Card 'liked' Sakura's image; Sakura long ago said to mirror that she could take any form that was pleasing mirror. Mirror hadn't changed her appearance opting to be like Sakura, although with knowing Sakura since she was ten; Mirror sometimes transformed in Sakura from any period in the last four years. Indeed were both embarrassing for Sakura and helped Tomoyo remind how cute she saw back then.

"Good evening, Tomoyo-san, Good Evening Sakura-sama" the mirror card this time decided to look like Sakura at age twelve. Sakura was felt cold every time the mirror Card or 'Millie' as Tomoyo called it; referred to Sakura as her superior. She had try to convince the Mirror Card to just call her 'Sakura-Chan'.

"Mirror-san, please just call me 'Sakura-Chan'. I dislike it when you call me your superior" Sakura half embarrassed. The mirror nodded her head as the mistress calmly invited her into the hot springs bath.

"How have you been Millie-Chan?" Tomoyo spoke cheerfully, Mirror obliviously couldn't report much, mainly because Sakura was increasingly secure grip on her movement. It wasn't Sakura's fault that she'd never went anywhere, Sakura needed to remain quiet about her magic in any matter, regardless of he situation or location. Tomoyo as often as possible would be a friendly as possible to Sakura's duplicate, for a moment; Tomoyo thought how lonely it would be to be sitting in the card waiting to be used, when her master was half afraid to use the cards.

"I cannot believe it came down to this, remember the old days when you used the cards?" Tomoyo smiled at Mirror "We never got caught, despite breaking into school dozens of times, a art gallery, Tokyo Tower…and you're worried about being caught"

"Tomoyo-Chan, that was then" Sakura paused "remember all the stories that followed the final judgment with Yue-san? People were Scared the next day when they saw that the radio transmitters attach to the tower and windows were completely smashed…we could never do that again"

Tomoyo thought to herself; it was true that for the three weeks after the battle with Yue; Tokyo police were conducting a full scale investigation into the damage sustained on the tower and two buildings. Also there was the unexplained earthquake earlier that same day; which subsequently disappeared everywhere, expect on the detectors at the university of Tokyo. Sakura had to learn the consequences of her past actions, even if she was inexperienced then. It still resulted in fearing that her secret would expose, if she was careless. The Cards became more a burden then a gift; Sakura wondered sometimes if it was best if she just resealed the book, and open it when the time was right.

"It's just too dangerous now" Sakura sighed,

"I suppose so" Tomoyo nodded.

Mirror sat quietly on her own, worried about Sakura's thoughts. It was abnormal for a card to have or care for the feelings for their owner, but Mirror was a consistent exception to the rule. Mirror shifted over towards Sakura, with a saddened look. Sakura understood that mirror took her words seriously enough; it made it easy sometimes, but other occasions, it was annoying. Sakura calmed Mirror down my gently hugging her, a sign that she respected her cards, despite the pressure on her.

Sakura stood up and proceeded to the change room, Tomoyo remained sitting as Mirror move over to her.

"Tomoyo-Chan, I think I'm done bathing, you done?"

"Almost, I'll be in a few minutes" Tomoyo relaxing herself in the shot spring "You going to see who one tonight's game?"

"I think so, Syaoran sounds like her lost though" Sakura giggling,

Sakura entered the Changing room and closed a door behind her, leaving Tomoyo and Mirror to relax for a few minutes before she had to go to inside.

"Does Sakura-Chan ever worry you when she's like that?"

Mirror silently nodded a yes. The Mirror card opted to not speak; Tomoyo once was disturbed by the face that she was soundly like Sakura. Tomoyo looked at herself for a moment; it was around about time she got sleep. Tomoyo got up and helped Mirror or 'Milly' to the changing room. Inside Sakura was just finishing changing.

Outside the agent was both confused and amazed by what he had just seen. Some things were now apparent.

"You finish watching the peep show?" the radio operator joking "I swear they were not expecting that"

"Just let me get the details straight" the agent scribing on his notepad several things "Okay; confirm target name is known as Skurchan, the second female suspect is confirm known as tomtochn, and apparently this is some kind of black magic. She can create a mirror image of herself, not really accurate though; the duplicate seemed to be shorter and possibly or deliberately appearing like the main suspect at a younger age…"

"Yea, yea, magic blah! Blah! Blah...dam those two girls were good looking…"

"Is the only thing you think about girls? Maybe this is why your wife left you! And maybe why she won't let you see your daughter!"

"Shadup! Just continue monitoring them" the radio connection broke off.

Inside; Sakura, Tomoyo and 'Milly' met up with Eriol and a defeated looking Syaoran-kun.

"Defeated again?" Sakura asked

"Ten matches and I lost every…single…one"

Milly stood behind Tomoyo kind of scared that her former master was just opposite the bar. It wasn't like he was the man himself, but the Sakura Cards could defect his aura after being with him for so long. Milly stepped out from Tomoyo and stood alone.

"Oh my, Milly-Chan, you've decided to join us" Eriol smiled, as he spoke the clock hit ten in the evening.

Sakura spoke "I don't know about you three, but I'm tired"

"I agree" Tomoyo-Chan speaking and yawning.

"I think its best that we call it a night" Eriol announced. "And does Milly-Chan want to sleep in a bed tonight?"

Milly nodded slowly, quickly retreating behind Sakura, who giggled. The four plus Milly begin upstairs to there rooms, Syaoran and Sakura in one and Tomoyo and Eriol in the other. Tomoyo directed Milly to a spare room, inside was a warm room with a large four post bed. Milly wondered inside and felt the pillows and mattress. It was a soft and warm layer, perfect for anyone to sleep in.

"This was my room when my mother took me up her as a young child"

The room indeed did have relics of an era past; Tomoyo's favorite doll from childhood, her teddy bear, many things that showed her peaceful upbringing. The Mirror card lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

"I hope get some rest Millie-Chan, goodnight" Tomoyo hugging her and walked out of the room. Outside; Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran were waiting for Tomoyo to close the door.

"You're going to be such a great mother one day Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura giggling.

Tomoyo joined in giggling for a minute, afterwards everyone went to the respective rooms, Sakura and Syaoran in one, Tomoyo and Eriol in the other, inside each was a spacious queen size bed and a bathroom.

"Good night Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura spoke tired.

"Good night Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo giggling still.

Syaoran went to the bathroom while Sakura went and changed into her new night gown Tomoyo had given Sakura for her birthday the previous week.

"I'm just so tired Syaoran-kun"

"Almost done"

Soon enough Syaoran came in wearing sleepwear in the case of winter were full length sleep wear like Sakura.

"It was a good day today, and a nice dinner that fill me up, and I'm with the person I love the most" Sakura said half asleep, turned over to face

Syaoran hugged Sakura around the waist "I know, I did as well"

"Good night Syaoran-kun"

"Good night Sakura-Chan"

Syaoran turned the light out and both fell asleep.

Outside in the frost, a cold and tired agent waited, he considered just going back to the van with the data he got, but knowing the radio operator, he would be surfing the internet or viewing that footage again, he sometimes wondered how sick people were to join the CIA and do things like that.

"So her name is Skurachan, her friend is tomtochn, but the other two names of the male suspects…unknown" The agent stood in the dark cold waiting for something to happen. He was about to leave when the audio buoy again attached to the house picked something up. He picked up the ear peace and listened to somebody whispering.

"Sakura-Chan" Syaoran spoke softly.

"Huh? Syaoran-kun it's three in the morning"

"Let's go for a walk" Syaoran spoke,

"Okay, if I'm with you"

"You will be Sakura-Chan" Syaoran putting on something warm for the walk.

Outside the Agent quickly pressed the retract level on the cable line. It disconnected with ease this time, unlike before when it was near the hot springs; it snapped a branch, lucky not to attract attention. Sakura and Syaoran stepped outside and walked into the open, above them Sakura's eye's lit up. Syaoran and Sakura stepped into the open where a half moon shone over them.

Syaoran the spoke "Let's go"

The agent listened carefully slowly grabbed an audio recorder and GRE-110 and left his post. Sakura and Syaoran began their trek up the mountain to the summit; far behind was the agent following them. At the summit that looked far over the valley below, and far off towards the east coast. Sakura and Syaoran stood before end edge of the peak, and gaze at the first light of the new day Syaoran hugs Sakura's waist and speaks to her.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan" Syaoran softly whispers in her ear.

Sakura and Syaoran embrace the sun's first rays on this pristine part of the world. The trees fed the new light that shone into the deep valley below them. Mountain sides begin to light on the mountains. Birds awoke and chirped, and flew into the valley.

"Syaoran, you want to fly down with me"

"If it's possible, I will"

In the bush, less the twenty meters away, the agent held on to his breath. One tiny move would blow his cover, he moved his GRE-110 out and focused it on Sakura only. Sakura grabbed out a card from her pocket and suspended the key on its string.

"Yes Sakura, show me your secret" the agent though, have the perfect chance to capture what she had on film.

Sakura stood in the center of the opening near the edge, Syaoran on the near side watching. She recited the incantation that would open her staff, and extracted the fly card from her pack.

"Fly, form wings on my staff"

The fly's sprit emerged from the card and took shape around the staff, and formed two wings at the end, Sakura and Syaoran Climbed on and took off. They flew in close with the birds, gracing in time with the morning breeze, the started to descend down the mountain on Sakura's staff, watching her above now, the agent emerged from hiding, and looked at the duo fly back to the lodge.

"Enjoy it now Skurachan, soon you'll regret using those cards"

The agent ran down the hill and took a sharp right for the van. After a few manic style falls on his three kilometer dash for the van, he eventually reached the van parked. The radio operator was standing outside with a camper grill.

"Top of the morning idiot, you get the pictures? And where is your stuff?

"Just Start working, we have got to get this all to the pentagon immediately"

Location: the Pentagon, Washington D.C, United States of America

Date: April 8th, 2007

Time: 18:20hrs

Halfway around the world, it was Saturday evening still in the city of smoke; the air is filled smog from the cars that kept blocking the main avenues. Not far from the home of the most powerful person, lies a building of five sides. Inside these walls are the most dangerous minds in the business, minds that craved destruction of its foes and the installment of fear into its enemies. The temperature drops around the grey walls of this building, inside, it is colder as if to the journey to center of a the installer of hate and the bringer of death.

In side the maze of wards of the office of high command, a young man in dark navy uniform dashes hastily thought the dark corridors, cutting through other person's progress, the man runs as fast as he can towards an elevator, entering, he immediately presses the top floor button a few times. The door closes with a silent bang and goes rises to the top floor. The young man continues his journey into a ward room on the side reads 'National Strategic Service Command' He enters the office to the end. Sitting at the desk, was an old grunted dog-of-war; A man of many combatant years, evident by the ribbons he wore. He appeared to have a hunch, or a demeanor hate towards his former enemy. His desk composing of various papers, his Vietnam war era combat knife, a bottle of brandy, and a box of cigars; Columbian, not Cuban.

The old man rose from his seat like a silent beast and looked towards the younger officer slowly. The old man was a general, five stars to say the least. The young man stood and saluted sharply, the old man did as just, but in a slower more relaxed sense.

"Son, what gives you the courage to pass through two armed guards and approach the you're most senior commander;, what could a lieutenant possible need to say" the old general spoke with a grunge in his voice "Speak up solider, I'm not a loving man when my time is wasted"

"General Sir; I have just received a Emergency Action Message from the Japanese CIA operations, patched through from Langley" Spoke the young man.

"Son, why the hell are you telling me this bull? There are other people that take care of that certain matter in regard to what those egg heads in Langley think is a global threat, you report to your commanding officer, and he'll submit me a report…"

"Sir, my commanding officer, told me to go to you, sir" interrupted the young man

"Solider, watch your mouth in front of me, I'm the highest ranking commander in the entire United States military" the old man snapped at the young lieutenant.

"I'm sorry sir, but please read this before you make a further comment, sir"

The general receives the piece of paper and reads quickly, we scans quickly and then stops on something, and brings his eyes to the top of the paper again slowly reading it again, when he finishes, we read it two more times before putting it down onto the lieutenant's hand.

"What the hell is this, Harry potter? Are we placing a CIA agent to spy on J. K. Rowling? This low grade stuff is becoming a joke"

"Sir with all due respect, the audio and video evidence is being downloaded; I suggest that you call a meeting…"

"I want to 'see' the audio and video before I start calling meetings lieutenant!" I do not call the president or secretary of defense based on some agent's cocky report. For all we know, they probably got high and started typing stuff with no proof"

The lieutenant retrieved a buzz from his pocket pager and spoke,

"That must mean that the data has arrived and sent to you sir"

The general walked over to the computer on his desk, after clicking a few folders. He opened a file called 'Card Captor Sakura'. He watched the entire twenty minute clip, but ignored the photographs, it was enough information to sallow. The general reached down and picked up the red phone dialing the top speed-dial button on the phone.

"Yes, get me the secretary of defense…I don't care what meeting, get me the war cabinet and assemble them at the white house, get me the chief of the CIA in my office" the general spoke "alert the president, we have a crisis"

Location: The white House, Washington D.C, United States of America

Date: April 8th, 2007

Time: 20:30 hrs

Inside the situation room, about a dozen men had been gathered and were sitting at the table await the command and chief to arrive; The General's and Admirals of the various wings of the American Armed forces.

"Gentlemen please" said the spokesperson, the same lieutenant that interrupted the General was now ordered to conduct the meeting.

"What have you called us for?" said an admiral of the navy "No details, no nothing…Calling us all here is a waste of time"

"Gentlemen, we could not tell you because we are still without an explanation on this thing"

"So why have you called us"

"Because after you leave this room gentlemen, your understanding of world power will be changed forever" Spoke the chief commander of the military "shall we begin?"

The doors opened, entering the most powerful man in the world, the president sits at his seat and speaks,

"Okay, I had a dinner tonight, I'm going to have supporters wondering were there leader is, now why have you dragged me here"

"General, Mr. President, what we are about to show you must remain a high priory of secret, there is to be no disclosure what so ever in regard to what we are about to see" The secretary of defense spoke sternly "lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, lights please" The officer spoke, the lights dimmed and a projector turned on "Gentlemen, the last 24 hours have been a mixture of many things, on thing in particular is this person here"

A Picture of Sakura and hold her staff from 300 meters away

"Who or what is this?" The president exclaimed,

"This sir is the first proven case of supernatural power ever to be record; it goes by the name of Skurachn. Our operation team has being lucky to spot this abnormally, Skurachan and three of her associates in the previous 24 hours, using something with great power. Sakura is in passion of what we have come to know as magic cards, containing an incredible amount of force with seem to obey to her every whim. Despite Skurachan seems a disordering person, but appears to act seemly normal"

"Secretary, before you lag us on with this fairy tale, can you assert to me that there is proof?"

"That is were we can help you" the speaker replied "The agent that was more then lucky to of spot this event was able to remain unseen to the person in question, on three occasions, this video is the entire footage shown during an event about twenty eight hours ago, twenty four hours ago and again four hours ago"

"Gentlemen, I received this same order less then two hours ago, I couldn't believe my eyes either, until you see this" the chief of the CIA spoke.

The speaker commenced the showing of the first film entirely. When it concluded, the entire room exploded into argument, air force commanders and admirals made statement threats of what the two magic forces shown could do to there planes and ships, the army generals were starting to talk about the public reaction if they kidnapped her.

"There is more; despite the unusual circumstances of this next film being shot, we wish for you to understand and concentrate on the magic occurrence" The second film started playing, on the screen; Sakura was in the hot springs with Tomoyo. Sakura walked up to the room, pulled a card out of a box and undid the key. Quickly as ever the key was undone and Sakura went to work using the Card. The motion pause as the mirror card's true form appeared in front of Sakura.

"Why'd you freeze frame?" the president asked,

"Because this is the cards true form, what you'll see next is just unexplainable" the lieutenant continued playing the tape. The mirror card then took on the image of Sakura; younger, but almost identical to the real person.

"Impossible, this Skurachan can clone herself?"

"Apparently so, sir; the implications of this 'card' could make facial identification impossible"

"This card?" a General spoke

"Yes; the power source of these beings are stored in card that evaporates when they are used, it is assumed that the card is the beings form when not used"

Everyone in the room spoke for a minute arguing at each other.

"Gentlemen" he president spoke up "We are dealing with a threat Gentlemen, a threat to the united states and this world, I think we should act"

"We have no solid evidence yet. But we do know that; for something like this, she can not be alone in her actions, her friends we suspect might have be involved in the creation of such powerful weapons" the lieutenant spoke

Another General spoke up "and how many of these 'cards' does she have?"

"Fifty, possibly fifty-five cards; a photograph here, shown her removing what is known as the 'fly' card, gives us a proper view of how many cards Skurachan might have. The practical card she is taking to use, made this staff capable of aerial fight, not just only did it support her, but this other person as well, he at this time have no idea who's his name is or what his relation with the main suspect"

The speaker shows footage of the 'fly card, being used, an then air force commander spoke,

"Do we have any clue what range, speed, flight ceiling the 'fly' card has?"

"Not at this time" the lieutenant answered "Gentlemen that conclude all the information gathered here, our operatives have reported that the suspects have left heading south, we have identified the number plate of the vehicle and as we speak tracing were movements"

"Mr. President? Your comments"

"Gentlemen, what we have seen is the most unusual thing I've ever seen in all my years, what possibility could have this person decided to overrun this government?"

"Considering what we have seen so far, it's possible; but we need to know what the other fifty cards can do"

The president thought for a minute and fiddling with his pen; He looked at everyone in the room and stood up to address the joint chief staff.

"…and every democratic country on he face of he earth, Gentlemen, we are going to capture her and he friends; and expose Skurachan for the true evil she is, you have two weeks. Admiral"

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to get every available warship in the pacific within two hundred miles of the East Asian coast"

"Sir; that is about five hundred warships; three of which are aircraft carriers"

"That'll have to do for now; we have to assume that Skurachan isn't the only person in possession of these things, there must be at least two hundred or more people like Skurachan working in that region"

Everyone was surprise and yet concerned; such a force of that size would completely destabilize the world if they chose to attack. The generals around the table looked carefully at the president; his face then told them work had to be done.

Location: Tomoda High School, Tomoda, Japan

Date: April 22nd, 2007

Time: 12:30hrs

Around in the air, the mood changes as the seasons start to change. The sun appears strong and dominant, the trees and flowers re-incarnate once more. Sakura enjoys this time the most around Tomoda, the season of re-birth, meaning and love. Once more the lined streets of cherry blossoms bloom. Whilst the spring bloomed in this area, the CIA were closing in on their target behind all of this, the presence of an evil lurks and appears in and around the world of Sakura's unspoiled home.

In between the clean serenity of the cherry blossoms that Sakura passes lurks a black smudge in the portrait. Sakura and her fellowship are unaware of the presence of eyes watching them closely. There lives were been the center of attention for two weeks. Those who are interested were only interested in one thing that they rarely showed, there magic. One cloudy day had come upon the quiet city of Tomoda, Sakura wouldn't realize it yet, but today would become what would be to be the last day of comforting freedom in there souls.

As now a young a beautiful lady, Sakura walks down the halls of the High school, a tall slender body she had reinforced her quiet and opening hope that could break a heart of stone. Sakura walked down the hall with her long time accomplice and true friend of friends; Tomoyo. Tomoyo has since in the time admitted her feelings about Sakura and how she felt when Syaoran came into her life, but remains happy to see her grow up from the side and that herself and Sakura are constantly happy together.

A lot has changed since the last card was sealed. Tomoyo has grown up along side Sakura as an equally beautiful lady, Tomoyo sometimes lived with Eriol when her ever busy mother went abroad. Tomoyo learnt a lot more about life through Eriol's reincarnated mind of Clow. Learning about Sakura in ways she never thought of. Eriol always enjoyed his girlfriend's company and love. Making him find new love as his predecessor did once. They lived happily together, Eriol always making Tomoyo beautiful and tasty dinners; Tomoyo quite enjoyed them, so much that she at a stage was starting to get noticeable softer. Tomoyo spent many hours with Eriol in front of a fire in a private room at home together.

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the halls of Tomoda High school, remising memories of the days of when Sakura was a card captor. Unaware of the presence that she was attracting. Sakura and Tomoyo continued to the court yard where Syaoran and Eriol were discussing something in private. Sakura stopped at the flight of stairs and stopped Tomoyo.

"Look, over there" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo

"What could they be talking about" Tomoyo whispered back.

"Let's give them some privacy" Sakura spoke.

Tomoyo agreed and went with Sakura down another flight of stairs towards were Rita, Naoko and Chiharu were sitting. In the medium, Syaoran and Eriol stand in the corner of the Courtyard. Both were hiding in the shadow the building was allowing to give privacy to there important discussion.

"Syaoran-kun, have you found your ring?" Eriol asked almost sternly "Remember our pact"

"Yes Eriol-kun" Syaoran answered "So why have you brought me here?"

"Two reasons Syaoran-kun" Eriol explained "Firstly, tonight I'm going to propose to my beloved Tomoyo-Chan, just before she sings tonight are the concert"

"I was waiting for you to say that, but for my reasons, I'll pick a more peaceful setting, I want us to go to Penguin Park after the concert, so I can propose to Sakura-Chan" Syaoran answered and explained "Tonight, I want to make it the most memorable night of all our lives"

"That's also another the second thing we must talk about, I believe that our honor of protecting our beloveds may be put to the test tonight as well" Eriol warned as Sakura began to approach "I fear that our lives may change in more ways then one"

Syaoran stared at Eriol blankly, and then resumed his gaze to something else. Sakura approaches and meets, they then all move of to eat lunch.

Location: Tomoda High School Auditorium

Date: April 22nd, 2007

Time: 18:30hrs

The night was becoming cold and the weather seemed to be clear that night, Sakura wore a dress Tomoyo made for the event, lined in purple and blue Saturn silk, with a fleshly picked Cherry Blossom on the top left corner on the strap. Syaoran wore a formal outfit as did Eriol, who quite more looked like an old English gentlemen then a young Japanese magician.

As Sakura moved up the stairs, Syaoran looked at her for a minute as she seamlessly was slower then normal self, Eriol and Tomoyo walked into an empty corridor whist Sakura and Syaoran waited in the foyer for Eriol to return, Syaoran looked at Sakura closely, she seemed edgy and quite nervous. Syaoran confronted her with concern.

"Why are you feeling edgy tonight?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura opened her eyes more and spoke almost shaking "I felt a presence of something on the way home today, I haven't felt it in so long. When I got home I did a reading of my future"

Syaoran looked at her almost in surprise, almost nothing scared her "What did your future tell you?"

Sakura took a breath and quietly spoke "My worst fear will come true tonight"

Syaoran stood there and looked at Sakura almost start to cry, he stepped towards her and let Sakura's head fall into her chest as Sakura was about to cry and calmed her back, softly hugging Sakura's warm skin. Sakura looked at her and warmed herself again; Sakura lit her eyes again and looked at her. Her soul warmed up and her tears dried.

"My cherry Blossom, no man or sprit will harm you; I promise that from tonight and every moment onwards that I will protect you when you are sick, weak or afraid, I shall be beside you"

Sakura hugged Syaoran more tightly, as they did Eriol and Tomoyo return to the foyer, Sakura confused by Tomoyo's extreme happiness, Eriol only giving Syaoran a wink to say that she has accepted.

"Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo spoke as they approached.

"Tomoyo-Chan, shouldn't you be backstage right now?"

Tomoyo exclaimed and giggled "I forgot"

"Tomoyo-Chan, how could you forget?"

"Um…I'll tell you afterwards" Tomoyo giggling even more.

Sakura stood there more confused as ever, trying to figure out what Eriol said that made her so happy.

"My Sakura-Chan dear, have you been crying?" Eriol commented.

Syaoran stood up straight and looked at him "She felt something" Syaoran spoke "Something of her fears coming to life"

Sakura felt both protected and confused by the exchange between Syaoran and Eriol, but she then made sense of everything and smiled.

"Thanks ok Sakura, everything will surely be alright" Syaoran spoke.

Sakura stood up and took Syaoran by the hand, then proceeded into the main hall with Eriol on her left and her most beloved on her right. Once the concert had concluded, the cheers of the crowds rumbled the heart of the young Tomoyo. She made her exited from the stage and proceeded to quickly change as she wanted to see the next thing to happen tonight. Sakura and Syaoran proceeded to the foyer, and decided that Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran would part ways for the meantime and wait while Eriol went to receive Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran exited the building and walked out and were gushed into the chilling cold air that bound them in the cold night. Sakura put on the coat she had brought and looked into the direction of the park.

"Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Yes Syaoran-kun" Sakura answering in a calm voice.

"You are still worried? About your fears"

"No, I'm just glad that tonight…that nothing had gone wrong" Sakura turned to hug Syaoran "Can you forgive me for acting sad before?"

"Oh course Sakura-Chan" Syaoran spoke "I always forgive you"

"Thank you" Sakura's eyes closed to appeal her tiredness "Lets go home"

As Syaoran and Sakura were about to kiss, he doors open with Eriol and Tomoyo walking out. Sakura and Syaoran pull back from a kiss but continue to hold each other. They eventually release each other and begin down the stairs and towards Penguin Park. The evening was fresh and cold, the water reflected like a mirror, a perfect reflection of the image above them in the night sky, an assembly of white dots blanketing the sky with a full moon at presence brightly over Tomoda, Sakura walked in time with Tomoyo as she waited to hear of Sakura's comments about her performance. As Sakura walked, she was blinded by a twinkle of bright light into her right eye. She rubbed it and tried to force its source of the light, the light of the moon reflected on a silver ring that now appeared on Tomoyo's Hand. Sakura skated around to face her.

"Tomoyo-Chan, since when did you have a ring on your finger?" Sakura ask her friend politely.

Tomoyo blushed and confronted to face Sakura, Syaoran started to sweat as he reached into his pocket for a small box.

"Before the concert, Eriol-kun came to me and…"

As Tomoyo was about to tell her, and as if it was the key note of a song; the ground rumbled as all of a sudden two loud explosions went off. Then everything went silent and in slow motion, The girls instantly screamed but the noise was muted, Syaoran quickly caught Sakura and covered her, onto the ground, they then looked at Eriol, Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was on her knees bleeding and saw a red light pointing at her, he ran towards her and jumped in front of her, facing her, the noise of bullets hitting flesh was the only noise auditable, still in slow motion Eriol body took shock waves of a bullet impacting in his back, he jolted 6 times, then his body hit the ground, he then rolled on to his back.

The silent was absorbed with sound again, and time resumed. Eriol mouth opened as air quickly escaped through his mouth, he's voice started to make only a light noise as he the air came out, he cold air crystallized his last breathes the noise of air exiting him, with the steam heat of his arm body starting to retreat out.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tomoyo disregarded her own safety and came to Eriol body, she dropped right on to him and picked up her hand, he could barely speak but he tried to say a last word to her

"I…love…you…" Eriol's blue lips spoke words once more and stopped.

His face stopped moving, his eyes stopped blinking and came out of focus and motionless. Eriol's entire body slow became very pale; the pavement was being covered in a rich red substance, blood. Eriol was not moving at all, Eriol had died protecting his Beloved.

Tomoyo's body dropped onto her, crying in a burst. "Why, who could do such a thing?"

Sakura and Syaoran were surprised by the absence of action the got up and looked. As they walked to Tomoyo, the sound of gunfire cracked and rattled the trees and quickly Sakura and Syaoran ducked.

"The game is up Skurachan, you have lost" yelled a man pointing a rifle at them, behind him assembled marines with automatic weapons. Another dozen marines came out of the bushes behind them and helicopters appeared out of nowhere, American CIA agents, American marines surfaced from the lake. Sakura was surrounded and outnumber two hundred to one. Sakura and Syaoran went back to back and waited to see what happened next. In the near distance, the sound and heat of cruise missiles impacting on the schools pushed Sakura to the ground.

"Skurachan, now if you do use your magic, we will kill your friends and you, and you know that you don't stand a chance" The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Syaoran yelled

"We are the police of this planet; we are here to stop your kind from ruling the world"

Sakura and Syaoran's anger inflected by accident and activated there sword and staff.

"Skurachan" the man yelled "you made a terrible mistake" the man the yelled "do not kill them, we need them alive.

The men didn't haste, and Shot single rounds around Sakura three hitting her arms and legs and a further two shots directly into the staff, snapping it in two; the staff immediately began to shrink and then collapsed into dust. Sakura dropped and hit the ground. Syaoran yelled and prepared to use fire, two marines shot him five times in the arms.

"ARHHHGG" Syaoran yelled in pain, he dropped to the ground, two men surrounded him, pointed the guns at him, but didn't shoot.

"Syaoran-kun! Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo yelled. Tomoyo got up. Suddenly she froze expected to die in another hail of bullets, but nobody shot her.

"tomtochn, I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake as Skurachan and her friends, now would you? I know you have no powers; so we could kill you, but we wont" the man yelled to the marines to retrieved Sakura and Syaoran's bodies and were quickly put into a helicopter, Tomoyo waked towards the man and asked,

"What about Eriol-kun?"

The man looked at the body of Eriol and then looked back to Tomoyo "He's trash, the marines will dispose of him"

Tomoyo returned to the body of Eriol, as she turned to Eriol's body over, She saw Eriol's magic key, she undid the chain and took his key and then took his glasses, then Tomoyo kissed her beloved one more time. A marine slapped her away from the body; she was handcuffed as she saw the soldiers throw Eriol's body in the lake at the park. Sakura not realize how much her life would change after that in her darkest hour.

Location: Science wing, CIA Headquarters Langley, United States of America

Date: April 22nd, 2007

Time: 18:45hrs

Sakura woke up, slowly. Her eyes were still fuzzy, she tried to wipe them but she couldn't move her hand to her face. Her eye gained focus and she stared to get an idea of where she was. Her clothes had been removed and were lying on a table wear all of her things were laid out; she was dressed in only a white robe, nothing underneath.

To her left lay Tomoyo still asleep and Syaoran to her right in another white robe with his belongings on the table. Sakura tried to struggle but with no energy. She tried to get an idea were she was. Finally her eyes stopped hurting everything came into clear focus. She was in a room, in was cold. The walls were stainless steal; everything in the room was stainless steal. There were three beds and three tables. Sakura managed to sit up in her bed and look around better, there was one white light above her, Tomoyo and Syaoran. There appeared to be only one door. Sakura felt like she couldn't walk, so she tried to get Syaoran up.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura spoke quietly.

Syaoran mumbled and looked for the voice that he heard "Sakura-Chan, are you alive or am I dead?"

"We're alive, I think" she responded half glad.

Syaoran managed to awaken and started to focus his eyes, he then sat up.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm come to you" Syaoran announced.

"Don't, your legs are still weak" Sakura spoke.

Syaoran climbed out of the bed and walk, he stumbled and staggered to the ground, he then crawled towards Sakura's bed.

"My legs are too weak!" Syaoran then climbed up the side to Sakura and climbed on to Sakura's bed and collapsed. Sakura was use to Syaoran's weight on her and didn't mind at all, she felt like everything was being crushed.

"Syaoran-kun, you're crushing me" Sakura whimpered. Sakura normally could withstand his weight, but it felt like he was a ton of bricks.

"Sorry" Syaoran puffed, lacking the energy.

Syaoran then heaved to Sakura's left side and lay down Sakura moved a bit over so Syaoran didn't fall off. Both lay on there backs and looked at only the ceiling.

"What happened to us?" Sakura spoke,

"We were shot in the legs; our bodies might not be able to work them anymore"

"What about Tomoyo" Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo "she looks…"

"She wasn't shot, she is merely asleep"

Tomoyo lay on the bed, she looked like she had been crying for hours, and she slept soundlessly and calmly. You could almost mistake Tomoyo for being dead. Her hair was messy, not normal for Tomoyo to leave it like that, her normally clean body covered with scars and bandages. And her eyes had black tear liners, from the makeup and her crying.

"try wake her up" Syaoran said "we need her awake"

Sakura couldn't speak loud enough. So she climbed out of bed and dropped to the floor. Like Syaoran, she slid her half dead body, across the floor and reached Tomoyo's bed. Sakura climbed up onto her knee's and came face to face with Tomoyo sleeping. From up close, Sakura could hear Tomoyo's nose and mouth breathing very gently, her eyes were still moistened with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sakura gave a light tap on her arm.

Tomoyo moved a bit, and rolled onto her back, Sakura touched her neck, her soft and sometimes thick skin was warm, the nerves vibrated and her pulse could be felt, Sakura tried again to wake Tomoyo up. With success, Tomoyo turned back over towards Sakura and opened her blue eyes.

"Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo's lips slowly moved, they seemed as they were blocked and stuck, Tomoyo's eye's widened and slowly regained focus.

"Tomoyo-Chan, it's me, Sakura"

Tomoyo still couldn't hear Sakura yet but her face meant more then anything Sakura could say

Tomoyo took some time to wake up, after a while; she helped Sakura back to her bed and went to the table with her evening gown and belongings. Tomoyo stood and approached Sakura again.

"Tomoyo-Chan, do you know where we are?" asked Sakura,

"I don't know, but we were on a plane for a while" Tomoyo responded.

Just as Tomoyo answered the question, a buzzing noise came and went, and then in front of Sakura and her friends, the door opened. In came four air force armed guards and two other person's in high rank. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't stand, and had no magic for them to use.

"General, these are the people we hunted down last night, and brought back here" spoke the other name; a Captain in the air force.

"Good evening Skurachan, Welcome to the CIA Headquarters Langley" Spoke the general.

Sakura and her friends froze.

"I've just wanted to visit you, despite the reputation the media has made of you in the previous twenty four hours."

Syaoran looked and attempted to stand up and fell. All of the guards flinched and pointed the guns at Syaoran.

"Don't shoot" the Captain yelling.

"What happened to our legs" Sakura cried.

"Nothing, you have being given an injection of nerve de-simulates, you will able to walk in a while" the captain spoke to Sakura sternly.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement; Surprising the General.

"You are very cooperative, that's good for a prisoner"

All three pricked of them pricked there ears hearing that word

"Prisoners? What have we done to harm you?"

"My commanding officers and the CIA made the order for you to captured, as your 'magic' has been considered a threat. The president this morning made full disclosure about you Skurachan" the general explained.

"What! Why!" Sakura spoke.

"Because we know your true powers Skurachan" Spoke a man, known as the integrator entering the room "But we don't know your intentions were for good, but as you proved, they weren't; now…you are going to tell me everything"

"How many people know about my magic?" Sakura asked politely.

"Well, you should see for yourself" the integrator spoke.

Another person rolled in a Television set on a stand and turned it on

"This is CNN; I'm Bruce McKay, coming back to the main story, '_Lie or truth; the mystery of Sakura'_. After the pentagon's release of information yesterday of claming to of captured the first known magician known either as Skurachan or Sakura, has become an international headline around the world, mixed reactions from Japan, mainly on the fact that the first attack on Japanese soil since the Second world war in the space of a few hours, American soldiers purposely damaged buildings and captured its people. The illegal act of war on Japan, this news has cause all outrage in China, North and South Korea and in Russia, are intending that this 'act' of capturing a supposed magical being, is being considered as an 'act' for another global conflict; this adds to the increasing threat the American navy have posed; positioning almost two hundred warships within site of the coast in some areas. The president will make a national address tonight, with clam that the Untied States government has video footage shot..."

"I don't believe this" Syaoran commented.

"Well, believe this; at 6pm tonight, one Billion people are going to learn the truth about you. your secret will be broadcast to every single nation in the western world"

Tomoyo and Sakura hold on to each other and watch the television

"…in more news, the Russian president slammed the United States government in causing an international conflict to kidnap three people, including the supposed magic person; Sakura…"

The Captain turned off the Television,

"We will let you eat in two hours, until then, let the nerve tonic where off" the general kindly proposed.

Sakura quickly saw that the general hid a personnel feeling for Sakura and her friends predicament and was helping as much as he could. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. The General walked out slowly shaking his head, the major promptly ordered the guards to leave the room, leaving only the interrogator. Sakura and Syaoran sat up in there positions, Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and held onto her arm for support.

"Ok, now Skurachan, if you want to see daylight again, you're going answer a few questions in regard to you and your cards" the interrogator spoke,

"Okay" Sakura nodding her head, she didn't see the man harmful. Sakura decided to just say what he wanted to hear.

"Name, age, nationality"

"Sakura, 14, Japan"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and worriedly looked at Syaoran's sign to tell him. The interrogator continued asking basic questions to all three of them; once done, he placed the papers in a folder and instructed a guard to go and deliver the folder to an upstairs office.

"We will tell you" Syaoran and Sakura agreed.

"That's what I wanted to hear" The man spoke, turning on a recorder. Sakura turned to her friend, disgraced by her openness. Tomoyo whispered an apology to Sakura. Syaoran looked disappointed. Sakura closed her eyes and spoke again, confessing everything she knew.

After hours of explaining the real story, the interrogator stood up and looked at his watch.

"Well, its time"

Sakura still shaken looked at the time, 7:30pm. She looked towards Syaoran who was walking around now that the nerve tonic wore off. Tomoyo sat on a bed looking at her. Sakura was quietly spoken for when Syaoran approached the man.

"What time? What's going on?" Syaoran spoke sternly

The interrogator looked at them closely and laughed weirdly,

"We need to get better information for tonight, tonight is the night that the president will admit to the world that you really are"

Sakura and Syaoran's mouth dropped in unison. Tomoyo turned white as she saw the door open again. In walked the general, two CIA agents and two dozen marine units, the marines surrounded the three and stood extremely still. After the group entered, two air force technicians entered the room with a television,

After some tuning they were watching the oval office of the white house filled with generals and media crews. Behind the desk sat a lone president prepared to talk to the nation. He seemed like he was going to enjoy the moment a lot. He waited until a person spoke,

"Mr. President, you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Suddenly the fuzzy reception cleared to even better reception and the president looked into the camera and spoke

"Good evening; in the last twenty hour hours have been extremely intensive across the world; once again your country has proven itself victorious in defending this land from the evil threats from abroad. On the 22nd of April, 2007 the Central Intelligence Agency and the United States marine core conducted and completed the task of arresting terrorists in the empire of Japan. The immediate report of terrorist were to cover for a much more extraordinary plot against the free world; These three people in particular have in been involved in a far greater threat that until now, no political or military power could match. These people go by the names of Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo…"

Sakura and Syaoran stood there with there mouths open and stared at the television. Tomoyo limped towards Sakura and held onto her arm. Sakura instead put her arm over Tomoyo's head and hugged her.

"…these people have magic, no more is there a barrier of protection between the magical and human world, their secret is blown…and now its time for them to pay, these three alone, could have the potential to threaten and destroy the entire democratic world, there want to bring peace to us is not there intention, they are the enemy of the free world and the enemy of the Inited States, they are pure evil…there apart of a wide network of evil, an axis of evil that spreads throughout the entire world, they hide as spies for there secret army, waiting for the day when they can rise and rule this earth…"

"That's a lie!" Sakura shouted to the general in the room,

"I don't even have powers!" Tomoyo spoke,

"…tonight my fellow Americans, we will rise to this threat…will are now of this moment at war with their army. We will unite as one and purge this earth of all those who follow this path of destruction and pure hate for mankind. We will stop at nothing and go where we are needed before we have removed each and every magician, witch, wizard, and sorcerer from this earth, we will use our most powerful weapons to destroy them. Its time for there demise, that demise will begin with Sakura…"

"What!" Syaoran turned to the general. The general was nowhere to be seen, instead approach the guards with there guns pointed, the started to move them to a plane outside. The television coverage continued around the world, in Japan; Chihura, Rita and Naoko watched intensely as they learnt there friends secrets as it unfolded.

"…and to every nation that stands with us, you now have one choice, if you do not support us, you will be eliminated, if you are hiding magic types, you will be destroyed…if you support us, you will be spared, the choice is yours…

As the speech continued, the door to Naoko's house was blown open, in charged marines and CIA operatives, capturing the three girls watching the television. Meanwhile Yamazaki was riding as fast as he could out of town on a motorbike, excited that then he heard that the American fleet had parked off shore. He was almost in the forest when a helicopter gunship flew out of nowhere and fired missiles at him, blowing him off the road and down a hill, to be left for dead. Yamazaki could only look up, a full moon…the last to be covering a peaceful world for a while.

"…I leave you tonight with the hope that god will help us support the pure and democratic humans to distain this earth of magic types and bring forward a new freedom to us all, good night and god bless the United States of America"

As the president concluded, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were been driven to Langley Airbase, where they would be flown to another facility. As they approached the cargo plane. Sakura watched out towards the night sky. It would be the last time the sky would cover a peaceful world, her moment of concentration was then interrupted as five B-2 bombers taxied onto the runway. Sakura didn't have to imagine what they were going to do.

Sakura wanted to cry but couldn't, one move and she would be shot at, instead she looked towards a air force commander and asked,

"Where are you taking us?"

"To your home…" the major responded

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion before the major filled her in,

"…the president authorized the invasion of Japan one hour before the speech; the country is now under American control, your hometown will become your base of operations for this new war, we are removing the people and destroying the northern side to create an airbase and prison for only you and your friends in Japan and here"

Sakura went to hug Syaoran, but was thrown back by a marine

"Forget it Sakura, you've already lost this war"


	2. The Cold Hard Truth

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**3rd Edition **

**By Isaac M. Zavelsky**

**Chapter 2: The Cold Hard Truth**

The wreaked shadow of time lingered high above the earth this day, as below the clouds scattered around was the disgraceful sign of power, as it indulges the world into an endless night. It grabbed the last plight of love and dragged it below the rock. Silent cries could be heard in people's minds as only one soul was the creator and responsible for this darkness, the person that is called 'Sakura'.

Location: Just outside Tomoda, Federal States of America

Date: March 31st, 2011.

Time: 16:28hrs

The sky was a pallet of only darkness in gray; the blue sky was extinct as huge clouds of dark gray covered the range in where Sakura would live the remainder of her unnatural life. The surroundings were surreal to the cold reality of the future Sakura and her friends had been destined to live. They lived where they'd least expect, home. But despite how much the landscape was familiar, it no longer was there true home.

The city lay abandoned the place covered itself inside a dark array of towers that lined old crushed cement pavement of its streets. The buildings stood like ancient obelisks, quietly and shadowing the ground day by day. No natural life lived; the place was sterile of anything remotely organic.

On the other side of the river stood the new part of Tomoda, or what was apart of the new power that controlled the world, a massed were many temporary buildings and concrete blocks, huge runways lined three in a row. This area what once Sakura's old neighborhood, it's now her prison.

The weather poured a deep dark rain all over the region. The storm that blew a death chills towards to anyone in this appalling place. In had become a nightmare vision of how hell could be better then living on this dark and terrifying new earth. The world stood still in progression of humanity's existence; because of this one place on earth.

On this last day of the month drove down a road a motorcade of military vehicles towards the blackened hole on the earth. Ahead of the Vehicles was a line of twisted wire and mesh, this combination included a cement gun tower surrounded by many guards and sentries. The vehicles slowed and halted before a gate warning the results of anyone attempting to get through. A guard walks with rifle at the ready towards the diver-side window and knocks on the thick glass.

The window scrolls down, Instead of a person's voice appeared a plastic card on string. After the guard takes a view; the guard snaps himself to attention and singles for the gateway to open. The window on the car scrolls up and locks in place, silently the car begins to forward towards the half open gate.

The vehicles pass over a bridge towards the decaying ruins of Japanese lifestyle, culture and livelihood piled on the streets are the furniture of its former residents, nothing they were allowed to keep, children's toys and dolls left discarded on the side of the road, damaged and slowly being broken apart by time itself. The piles of other things also remained, cars left and burnt, clothes torn apart and thrown away, people's treasures forgotten forever.

The vehicles then entered the darkest part of town, the towering buildings that once filled themselves with workers. It now seemed that they had been abandoned for centuries. there were what remain of a lost society that had seemed just vanish. The streets sidewalks were piled high with melted metal and broken glass, ripped sheets of fabric hung from windows. The streets smelt as sewages flowed freely onto the street and towards the river. They then soon approached the only bridge left standing; it crumbled as the gravel crunched underneath the tires of the vehicles.

Before them was another narrow path that intertwined thought rubble and ruin. Then there was an opening, a huge flat ground bordered by fence. The vehicles picked up speed as it went along the side of the fence towards a distant gate. In this huge area was the airbase that the military had built over the old homes. Without any warning the horrific and haunting whistles of two jet fighters pass over the vehicles towards the runways. Theses huge flying masses of metal touch downed onto the smooth runway and taxied into a huge pavilion of hundreds of aircraft.

The vehicles approach the gateway near the large buildings and hangers that lined the runway. Ahead was another gate, twice as much guns and guards walked up and down this one. The vehicle stopped and waited, as more guards approach. One particular guard leans towards the window and knocks on it gently.

"Who is this?" Spoke the Sentry.

"General. Three stars" a grumbled response from inside.

The guard stood waited before he was given an I.D card for proof. Towards the gate another guard gave a signal for effort. Still not pleased with the results, he continued to ask more questions,

"What business are you here for?"

"The business I'm here for is not of your concern son, now open the gate!" spoke a grumbled voice in the passenger seat.

The guard took no spare moment to order the gates to open.

"Welcome to Fort Dragon, sir" the soldier spoke as they prepared to drive off.

The vehicles proceeded down a fresh paved road towards the main building, which mostly was submerged in the ground. The driver came into entry that went into the ground. The vehicle went down this tunnel almost thirty meters down until they approached a gate, the driver ordered a marine to open the doorway. The door open to reveal a large room with five other vehicles parked. The driver parked into a space reserved closest to the lift. The room was brightly lit with white light across the ceiling, everything was white or green-gray this was the first of many rooms were nothing seemed to appear natural. It was all artificial.

The doors of the vehicle opened and out came a few men, the general looked around and started walking, his advisors followed, in the opposite direction approached a single officer.

"General" the man saluted "Welcome to Fort Dragon"

The general who didn't care nodded slightly and started to continue forward.

"I believe I should take you to the commanding officer, sir" he continued,

"Very well my intention major, now take me to him" the general grumbled with his tone

"Yes sir"

The small group of officers walked down the hall towards the main elevator, they all clambered into the lift and clicked to the top floor, the small box lift then lifted up to the top floor. The general flanked with his advisors entered the dark cold office hallways and proceeded to the room at the end. The general walked down and grumbled to his advisors as he returned salute to every person that saluted, the general the slammed thought the door of the commanding officer.

Leaning back in a chair, with his feet on the table was the commander of the fort, dart in hand pointed toward towards the disappeared door.

"At attention, you freaking slacker!" The general yelled,

The officer fell back in his chair and slammed into the wall, an advisor stood next to the downed commander. The major stood up and finally gave a salute.

"What in my name are you doing in my office Colonel!" The general yelled with an old grumble in his voice.

"Sorry sir" Spoke the Colonel with Texan accent "your office?"

"Colonel! What the hell gave you the initiative that your former commanding would give an officer like you command of this hellhole?"

"Sir I was left in command by…"

"I don't care who gave you this office, now here is the order, pick up your sorry rear and get out of my office, now!"

The Colonel took no time grabbing his dart and beer and ran out the door slamming it, thus making the dart board fall down.

"Clean this office up, I want all officers in the meeting room in ten minutes" The general spoke as he left the room, the advisors went to work as he said to.

Location: Fort Dragon prison/air base, Tomoda, Federal States of America

Date: March 31st, 2011

Time: 18:30hrs

"Gentlemen, firstly I've give you the news, I'm in command now, for now on if there isn't anyone that's up to my standards, I want him or her shot, understood"

The room was dimly lit, it was dusty and the only window that looked out onto the airbase was half covered in soot. The room essential was 1 long table and 12 chairs, half of which were empty. The general looked almost dead in the dark room, but his blackened overalls covered him in a dark shadow.

"As well, I'm here to speed up the interrogation, it has been 18 months since this place was built and you have only have been bale to get almost nothing out of these demented freaks, _meanwhile_ the people in Washington state have almost found everything about the cards we need. So why can't you do the same?"

"Sir we have to be human, the Geneva Convention law says that we…"spoke an anonymous person at the end of the table,

The general approached the person in the dark and slapped him over the head.

"This is a military fort of the United States of America" The general paused for a second. The United States of America had become the Federal States of America after three years of conflict. On July 4th, 2010; the president or now Emperor declared the invaded areas officially American soil and changed the name of the vast land to something different. People were still adjusting to the change, including the high brass. A recent assignation attempt forced the Emperor to re-shuffle his staff to the front line, and this is where this man ended up. He had been the man that first read the intelligence report that came in on that day four years ago; it was his decision to allow this information to go to the president that ultimately led events to the war. The recent assignation had him stripped of two stars and shipped out to the front line. Now he wanted revenge; he had no connection to the bombing, yet he had to pay. He was fueled with hate on every degree.

"We don't have the 'Convention laws' here, we have the 'American laws', to get what we want, when we want, at any cost from with these freaks, we get what we want and that is all we do"

"Yes sir" spoke all officers,

"Now when is the next interrogation?'

"In two hours sir, with Chihura" spoke a major.

"Okay then, as of 18:45 hours I've installed a new policy of interrogation. If she say's nothing in fifteen minutes…kill her" Spoke the general in a grumble,

The entire room went mumbled silently, not one person looked away from the general.

"How" spoke the Texan Colonel, who apparently was still drunk. The general picked through his overcoat and threw an old revolver onto the table. Every person in the room then went stone cold at the movement the general made.

"Simple Colonel, one shot in the head, and if you slackers don't do it…I will personally" Not one said a word, most knew the prisoners they kept downstairs. They even started to like them, but standing up to this new commander would certainly mean death.

"Dismissed, I will personally come if she doesn't talk" the general spoke to as he picked up his gun and left.

Location: Cell 13, Cell Block C, Fort Dragon Airbase, Federal States of America.

Date: March 31st, 2011

Time: 19:00hrs

Chihura and Rita were alone in there cell; knowing that today, they would have to be interrogated. Rita was lying down after her interrogation. Chihura waited slowly before she was taken into the hallway.

"Are you feeling better Rita-Chan?" Chihura slowly spoke to her as they both lied down on the beds.

"I'm…a…little…tired…" Rita spoke and passed out.

Chihura jumped to life and crawled to her friend

"Rita-Chan? Rita-Chan, answer me!" Chihura shook her body.

Behind her the steel door blew open, and walked in the major and two armed marines. They slowly pointed the rifles at her head. And ordered her to get up and walk out.

"But sir, please…my friend…"

"She'll be fine…you on the other hand wont might not have the same kind of hope if you act like you always to"

"But I keep telling you what I know" Chihura spoke in defiance.

"Then you better think up something, quick"

Chihura cooperated with the marines and walked out of her cell, she was escorted down the hallway towards Sakura and Syaoran's Cells. In the main intersection of the hall way, they went down another hallway. At the end was a large steel door, a guard went to open it and push Chihura into the room. The room had simple lighting, only two lights that shone a light blue gleam.

The remainder of the room was a fixture of weapons of torture. Inside this room, it was below freezing, the huge radiator behind admitted a blistering cold wind into the room. Chihura was not clothed well and could only be in here for short periods of time. Chihura sat down and waited for it to begin. The door slammed shut when the interrogator walked in, the guards left the room. The integrator carried a small bag, inside was a recorder and a shock rod. He placed the recorder on the box and started to talk while playing with the end of his shock rod.

"Good Evening Chihura my dear, are you going to talk to me today…"the interrogator grabbed his shock rod and stung her stomach once Chihura moved and got up again. "…or am I going to shock you for 2 hours"

"Please…sir…I've…told you all I know"

"Rubbish" the interrogator yelled into her left ear "You have said that same thing for every second day in the two years, although I must admit you are very good to hold information in for that long"

The door opened up and in entered the Colonel.

"I have I missed anything, turn that recorder off"

"Yes sir" the interrogator spoke tuning the recorder off.

"Chihura you cant hide anything, I swear I that the new general will not approve this"

"I have been telling you for the past two years, I don't know anything about Sakura's magic"

The Colonel stood there and waited for her to respond. Ten minutes past as Chihura sat there freezing on her chair, the Colonel waited and sweated the interrogator walked around her and finally the time came. The interrogator stood there and looked towards the Colonel. The Colonel nodded and walked towards the phone and dialed it waited and hung up. He approached Chihura and spoke again,

"You do realize that if you don't tell us now, there will be no going back on your decision" the major spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I cant, I don't know…anything"

"You don't know enough to save your life?" the general murmured as his voice appeared with his body form the dark corner of the room, both the interrogator and the Colonel jumped.

"Sir I beg you, I don't know anything, Sakura kept it a secret"

"Chihura, I don't beg mercy to anyone, I was the man who approved Sakura's capture, and seeing that the previous commander couldn't do his job, I've been filed into replace him" the general grabbed the shock rod off the interrogator and started playing with the end.

"But something I must admit about your boyfriend and you have a lot in common, was the name Yamazaki Takashi right? Yes, he was a tough case like you; he didn't say anything that was honestly believable"

The interrogator and the Colonel looked at the general. The general himself told one whopper of a lie. Yamazaki hadn't been captured, instead had been declared dead; although in four years, no one had ever manage to find his body or any evidence of where he went. He was one of two people affiliated with Sakura that disappeared without a trace during the war. Chihura believed the story one hundred percent, it was kind of difficult to not believe a man of his power.

"You didn't…kill him, did you?"

"When I believe he was of no use, I made his painful life much shorter"

Chihura wanted to cry, but couldn't as the general took the shock rod and stung her in her ear twice.

"Tell me what you know!" the general yelled into her other ear.

Chihura was too weak, staved and injured to carry on.

"Your time is up, Chihura…you' could have grown up to be a beautiful young woman Chihura had you not known Sakura, but you had chosen this for your destiny a traitor to us, throwing in your bidding with those freaks"

The general pulled out his gun and pointed it onto her forehead.

"…you've had your last chance to prove to me that you should live; now you will learn your true result of your choices…"

Location: Cell 11, Cell Block C, Fort Dragon Airbase, Federal States of America.

Date: March 31st, 2011

Time: 19:00hrs

Sakura screamed to awaken at the echoing crack of a gun in the interrogator's room. Sakura was extremely pail and her body was frozen into the metal clamps of her bed. She struggled to breath; her body was lying down, terribly underweight and her skin cleanly whitened by the cold winds that brew into her cell window. Sakura's body was covered in scars; her body stopped normal development; Sakura had a clean bill of health before she was imprisoned. Now her body was suffering major problems in terms of development.

Sakura found energy to get out of bed and crawled up to the doorway were a small hole remained for people to look at her. Sakura looked into the hole and saw out into the hallway. The freezing intake of flesh air flowed through the hole and hurt her eye as she peered down to the end of the hall. Was a doorway opened up, out came a bed trolley with a white sheet covered over the occupant. Sakura's eyes began to water when they started to move the trolley out and towards the room across the hall which was better known as the freezer room.

Sakura then saw a dark robed man walk directly towards her and stop short of the door, Sakura ducked and sat down by the door. Without anything better to do, Sakura started to listen to the conversations.

"Sir, we went too far, I'm not questioning your decision, but why did you kill her?"

"Colonel, her excess were are not allowed in my book, and it allowed me to decide her fate, and we cannot afford to keep these people anymore"

"What kind of book is this, sir? We can't just kill innocent people…"

"She was not innocent, she and her friends were guilty, there freaks, not even human, so why should we treat them like human's?"

"Cause they are humans!" the Colonel spoke up.

"Colonel! Keep you opinions in your hole! Now, when is the next interrogation?"

"Two days from now, I think its Tomoyo's turn"

"I'll tell you what; I won't kill Tomoyo or her friends but only if they tell me something I want to hear" the general smirked, he's deal wouldn't change much,

"Fine, but sir please. Don't kill them; they are nice people when you get to know them…"

"You have been talking with these prisoners! I don't know why I shouldn't just kill you"

"Sir, it was…a…plan"

"Plan, Colonel …a Plan?"

"Well, if we they could just trust us, they might talk"

"Rubbish Colonel, hang around me few days and you might learn a few things about these kinds of people that interrogations don't" The Colonel nodded in agreement, although he didn't agree at any point.

"The remaining prisoners will be informed that this one will be buried tomorrow morning at 0900 hours, is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well" the general spoke and walked off towards the staircase and left.

The interrogators left the room and approached the Colonel who was leaning his back on a wall with his head in his hands thinking. The Colonel looked up and spoke.

"Were not going to kill them all, yet" The Colonel announced.

"Listen" The interrogator spoke "She's with her boyfriend now, she isn't here in this hellhole, you aren't alone and a lot of people are going to miss her"

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 1st, 2011.

Time: 0850hrs

The next day was quiet different from yesterday, it was quite a rare occasion that all members of the group would be assembled in the one area, particularly here thought, this was the only time all of them were allowed to be together, at a funeral. Sakura walked slowly down the hill towards the graves of two of her other friends, Kero and Yukito; they had suffered the same fate when both attempted to escape the airbase when they first arrived. Sakura crept down to the small grave of Kero, her best friend when she was in trouble, her only friend that could help her when the odds were stacked against her. She now needed him more then any other time.

The next grave was a large one, it had to be more then 3 meters in length, Sakura looked for the tombstone to check, but it had been destroyed over the years. Sakura had known Yue more as someone she feared for so long, but now he was a lot better then the people that Sakura dealt with now.

"Sakura-Chan?" Spoke a weak flailed voice "Its been a very long time?"

Sakura turned around to face her faithful friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo was suffering the same kind of punishment that Sakura had been given, her hair was tied back and 2/3 the size that its original length was, She had by her side a crudely made cane that she needed to get around, her body was incredibly weak from punishing conditions over time. She was thin, a major change from Tomoyo, who before all this was joking about putting on weight because of her love for Eriol's cooking. Of course; that was four years ago, it was amazing what happens over the years.

"Sakura-Chan, you still look as cute as ever" Tomoyo joked then coughed.

Sakura came to the aid of her sick friend, and hugged her back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan"

Sakura was about ready to collapse and cry right there, until a marine came up to them and instructed them to come to the ceremony. All the remaining members, five in all stood side by side as the coffin of Chihura was lowered into the grave

'May our god, please bring mercy on her deviled soul" spoke the chaplain on the airbase, who was under strict instructions to not bless Sakura or any of her friends.

"Alright, we have been nice to you" Grumbled the general as he approached the grave "You will all have the rest of today off to sleep, the chaplain will come around and give you your blessings and wishes"

"Sir?" spoke the chaplain confused, oddly wondered by what he said,

"Ha, you gullible trash, April fools the lot of you!"

Tomoyo thought and whispered to Sakura "Today is April 1st, it's your birthday today Sakura-Chan"

'I know Tomoyo, but I don't like this day anymore"

Tomoyo nodded and started to walk of with the rest of the group. Back to there cement cells to wait, all thinking they'd be in the next grave.

Location: Commanding office, Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 1st, 2011.

Time: 12:58 hrs

Some time later in the afternoon, the chaplain went upstairs to the main office of the general of the fort. The cold hallways reminded him of downstairs in the cells, the heaters didn't work here too well, and it remained very cold, the chaplain came to the door and knocked gently

"What is it" Spoke the voice in the office.

"Sir, can I have a word with you in private" spoke the light hearted voice of the chaplain,

"Come in" responded the voice,

The chaplain slowly walked into the room, it was unusually warmer then the rest of the base, at least warm enough to work in. the chaplain slowly sat down on the chair and waited,

"Well father, what's on your mind?" The general spoke putting down some files. The general was a religious man for some reason, and this made it certain that the priest was the least likely man to die under the new commander.

"Well sir…I couldn't help but look at Sakura today, this morning, something is lacking from her, and the rest of the group they are without close friendships. Well I'm Saying is that, I want Rita brought in to Naoko and Tomoyo's cell and Syaoran brought into Sakura's cell"

"Are you out of your mind, father?" he general stared at the chaplain,

"Sir, after all this time, Sakura has barely had any contact with her boyfriend, Syaoran. Did you know those to were to marry that night you cam into there lives" The Chaplin had been on base every since Sakura and Syaoran were transferred. In his two years, he had become the medium contact between the Federal States of America and Sakura. The former commander had used this contact point as a way of getting information, it was slow, but it reduced the need to use torture; of course the rules always change when somebody new arrives.

"So?"

"Sir I'm just asking you, can we move Sakura and Syaoran in together?" spoke the army Chaplain

"No, it's too dangerous to let them, what if they breed something we can't control?" The general spoke at his desk.

"Sir, there only teenagers that need a friend, if we can't, please sir, before we lose Sakura"

"Lose Sakura?"

"Sir, we are going to drive Sakura insane at this rate, and then she'll be useless for information"

The general pondered on that suggestion and then picked up a file of his desk, and finally spoke.

"Fine, but if I hear another request anytime soon, Sakura lives alone again" the general looked seriously at him.

"I only wish to see them happy for once" the chaplain spoke and left. The Chaplin getting his way with the general decided to quickly to spread the good news to the prisoners. Making his walk towards and lift, he pressed for the second floor. He went down for three floors, until the door opened on the cell block level. He started walking to an intersection; from here he walked toward another passage until he came to a check point. Nobody checked the priest, for holy reasons, inside this area; Sakura and Company were locked in cells ten to thirteen.

Sakura was still left in her cell crying a river of tears in her small dark cell, only with a bed and enough space to stand up. This room was all her world represented, Sakura sniffed her nose and coughed some more with the beginning of another fever. Sakura was ready to fall asleep when a light tap on the door came, Sakura was most aware who that was, and smiled only for a second and looked at the door, in came a tall young man, probably the only person not wearing a military uniform.

"Good evening Sakura"

"Good…evening father, Sir I…" Sakura stammered,

"Sakura, please…calm down"

"I assume that you're here to give me my final rights?"

"No, no, no, my dear Sakura, I'm here to forgive your soul…"

"Yes father Sir"

"…and to bring good news to your mind"

"Good news? What could be good news after what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, you see…a lot of people are a lot like you Sakura, we don't show it, but we all wish that you and your friends weren't in the disgraceful place. Many like the Colonel you might have encountered last night. You are a beautiful young girl that is trapped in a place worse then hell…but you were always alone, so I've talked with the general, you and your friends won't be killed like that, but unfortunately that is only for a short time, but I have made it so that you won't live in here alone anymore"

"Who will be here?" Sakura questioned,

"In the morning Sakura, you'll find out"

The chaplain stood up and proceeded out the door to talk to the others in the next cell room. Sakura lay down to sleep trying to think of who that could be, and who did she interact with this morning. Sakura filled her mind of thought of Tomoyo and Chihura, thinking and falling asleep thinking and dreaming of leaving this place.

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 2nd, 2011.

Time: 06:30 hrs

The night slowly turned into another dawn, today the prevailing winds brew a mighty gale over the area as the rain came down in huge portions. The dirt became slippery and wet, and the rain wrecked anything that stood outside. Inside the main building, many of the officers preferred to sleep instead of doing work, the general was at his desk signing papers and cleaning his office. Meanwhile downstairs something else was happening

Sakura slowly gain awaken energy, her body was unusually warm. Sakura waited for her head to clear and her eyes to refocus before she'd do anything. Sakura first felt someone else's presence in the room, afraid that it could be the general, Sakura stayed still and waited, she then felt something touching her skin and her hair. Sakura continued to wait; she'd try to think for an answer for what or who that was.

Sakura tried to turn over on to her back, but something seamed to an interruption to her movement. Sakura finally gained focus to her eyes and turned her head and move her top arm. What Sakura discovered was a arm over covering her arm and touching up to arm joint. Sakura lifted her arm that was imbedded on her and lifted this arm up so that she could turn over onto her back. Slowly Sakura inched her way onto her back until she simplify gave up and let her body fall back onto her back, she held the arm that was on her arm and slowly lowered it onto her stomach.

Sakura then saw the body belonging to the arm; it was about her height, the skin roughened and the hands and arms with lots of muscle. Sakura then slowly turned her head to look at the face of this stranger, slowly scared of who it could be. It was a young male with dark amber hair, very messy, behind the over grown hair, was a face Sakura immediately recognized.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered.

The figure remained still and quite, almost lifeless. Sakura picked up his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel her heart beat. Sakura the turned over to face him directly, Syaoran didn't make any signs of movement; this started to worry Sakura a bit. Sakura looked towards Syaoran's closed eyes and tried to look for signs of movement, Sakura the raise her hand place her cold clammy hand onto his face and felt a warm present glow around his face. Sakura could feel his magic aura growing stronger in his nervous as they all went to his eyes.

Syaoran's the started to move his hand up from Sakura's chest and lowered it onto her exposed cheek. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and closed them again, it had looked like they had never been opened before, but he continued and struggled to open them fully. When he could, the sight he was welcomed with was unbelievable to his mind, despite the apparent changes to her; Sakura was once again with her. He was with his cherry blossom once more.

Syaoran tried to warm his lips to speak, but he couldn't do that with all his energy trying to keep his eyes open and Sakura in his sights. He closed his eyes and prepared to open his mouth. Until Sakura gently put a single finger across his lips and spoke in her soft voice,

"Don't speak Syaoran-kun, were together again…" Sakura removed her finger blocking his mouth "…you don't need to tell me"

Sakura then moved in a little and kissed him on the cheek, which suddenly gave Syaoran a quick burst of energy that he desperately needed. Syaoran opened his eyes and then hugged Sakura, then moved underneath her turned her to face him. Sakura moved in motion with him and paused. Syaoran then looked as he moved some hair blocking Sakura's left eye and continued,

"I've been too long without you my cherry blossom…" he weakened his eyes "…and don't want to part ways with you again"

Syaoran closed his eyes and kissed Sakura softly on the lips. Sakura melted in Syaoran's warm body and quickly found comfort to sleep again, Syaoran did the same as well and slowly deepened his mind into sleep, knowing that his dreams finally came true.

Across the other side of the thick wall between Sakura's cell and the next, lay a different scene altogether. Naoko and Rita reunited in an ever lasting hug as they first caught glimpse of there faces, Tomoyo thought sat distant from the group sitting up in her bed laying froze and lifeless. Staved of love and care, Tomoyo was finally starting to waste away, giving up on living on her shameful existence.

Naoko and Rita finally noticed this and came to Tomoyo to see if she was alright. Naoko and Rita weren't experts on human emotions and such; but were very much aware of her condition.

"Has she ever talked about it?" Rita spoke,

"No, she just sits there day after day with that stare, sometimes she gets up and walks, and during the winter; we shared the same bed for warmth, but she never talks about anything" Naoko explained,

Rita sat next to Tomoyo and lay next to her head on the pillow, Rita hugged her only to be greeted by a cold and clammy skin that had lost its color and depth. The two girls sat hoping to hear something from her when suddenly Rita sat up.

"Huh?" Rita thought aloud,

"What is it Rita-Chan?" Naoko asked,

"In silence, I could swear I heard Tomoyo-Chan say something in her breath"

"What did she say?"

"Sakura-Chan" Rita spoke silently,

The girls then understood two people she missed the most, one of which was only on the other side of the wall she backed.

Syaoran and Sakura dosed off little more then an hour ago, there first encounter in a long time made both of them happy. Syaoran was quite okay to accept the crushing hard mattress under him and what seemed heavier Sakura on top of him, its was only a small set back to what he had gained.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes once more and carefully looked at the door to see another pair of eye looking back at him through the eye hole in the door. Syaoran was ready to catapult Sakura right off him and go back to sleep, when he saw a partial shine in his eye, he could then recognize the person more, it was the chaplain that made this happen.

Syaoran moved into a more comfortable position, but resulted in waking up Sakura. Sakura fizzled her eyes open, first seeing Syaoran's tired but welcoming face pretending to sleep. Sakura started to giggle which made Syaoran open his eyes again.

"What's so funny Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran whispered.

"Nothing, but you need to work on your acting skills a bit"

Syaoran didn't laugh or smile but hugged Sakura and brought her closer together. Sakura was ready to kiss when Syaoran stopped her, Sakura paused and the spoke,

"Why did you stop me…?"

Syaoran looked behind Sakura to the door and saw the chaplain still looking

"Cause I somewhat fell the presence of someone is watching us"

The chaplain with his good hearing then knew that he had to leave those to alone, walking along and up the stairs, he thought "Their such a promising couple, but why did they have to be destined for this place"

The Chaplain the made his way up the steep cement stairs up to the officers quarters and into a room at the end of a small hallway, inside was a half drunk Colonel thinking about the events two nights ago.

"Good morning Colonel"

The major noticed the presence of the man and stood up, trying very hard not to lose his balance and fall back into his chair.

"Good…morning…Father, sir"

"I was sent to talk to you by the captain that lives in the next room"

"Is that so…" the Colonel attempted to get you; only to lose his balance and collapsed into his chair, when he landed and looked up he then spoke again "Listen father, I know that what ever I do down there is not god's willing and all, but I don't want to die because I'm not following the orders"

"I know that, but I was done stairs before, what I heard about you before was unbelievable"

"What, don't tell me that someone told you last night or something"

"I fortunately did, listen I need you, to help me help one of Sakura's friends today, Tomoyo"

"I know her; she's the one that's that wont talk to anyone"

"That's not true"

"What makes you so certain father?"

"Yesterday at the funeral, I saw Tomoyo next to Sakura next to that grave of that smaller guardian beast, now I couldn't really hear them, but, Tomoyo is only approached Sakura for a reason, the same way you did that night"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want to firstly have Sakura and Tomoyo in the room today, and secondly, I want to be there"

"Okay, father, but I doubt that sir will approve it"

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 1st, 2011.

Time: 17:20hrs

"You want to do what!" The general yelled at the major

"Sir, it's a suggestion the Chaplain made, I…"

"Listen Colonel, I don't give a care in a world what that white collar nerd wants, this is my airbase, and we go by my rules…"

"Sir" the Colonel abruptly spoke "Tomoyo has not said a word in two years; she's lost her mental capacity, which means…"

"She'll be eliminated" the General finishing the sentence "I told you yesterday about getting rid of useless people"

"Sir, In all honesty, you are been absolutely reckless with the situation sir, these are teenagers, there not familiar to situations like this"

"Colonel, this is not a daycare center; those freaks downstairs will do what I tell them to, when I want them to talk, they will talk. When I tell them they will die, they will respect that" The general continued "…and you! And your behavior for these freaks, its not impressing me at all, unless you want to tried for treason major, I suggest you start to act like a Colonel in the United…Federal States army…"

Suddenly a loud roar came from outside, both the general and the major raced to the window and watched the southern runway as a fighter was landing. Outside the speaker was out loud yelling,

"Your too low, pull up the rear…now...now!..."

The aircraft then dived into a stall, the tail of the plane hit the and bounced of the runway, the entire plane hurled forward, nose first into the runway and exploded into a huge fireball on the runway.

"Not again! I wanted those Mig's out of this region, those things keep taking the patrol planes, I wont have anything to protect this place" the general talked to himself,

The major then quietly started for the door, before the general stopped him,

"Major! When is the next session?"

"In ten minutes sir, with Tomoyo"

"The alert the guards and get Tomoyo in the chair, I've be down there in five minutes, and she doesn't answer in fifteen minutes…"

"Sir, I must protest"

"Colonel, if you wish for her to live, then I won't kill her…straight away"

"Sir, I just don't see the sanity of killing them"

"I tell you what, if she doesn't say a word, I won't harm her today" The general though in his mind what he'd have to do with Colonel later.

The Colonel looked outside as the fire crew arrived to the scene of the crashed plane. The Colonel walked out and proceeded to the staircase; the general when to his desk and made a call to the interrogator's office.

"Is this the Captain? I want you to prepare a knife for miss Tomoyo today, yes I know, get me a good surgical knife and that's all I ask, now" The general made his demand and hung up. He looked outside again at the pillar of smoke and flame on the runway; he then reprised his anger for that crash and went down stairs with an overcoat and his gun in the holster. He had hell to pay and it seemed that he didn't give a rats who's blood would be spilt.

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 1st, 2011.

Time: 17:30hrs

Tomoyo look even paler when the doors on the cell started to sound of locks and bolts clicking back and forward. Rita and Naoko went and huddled to the corner of the cell, leaving Tomoyo sitting on her own. Tomoyo stood quivering as the guards came closer with their rifles squarely aimed at her forehead. Tomoyo started to exhale and inhale quicker. Her skin stayed pain white.

Then as Tomoyo was begin handcuffed, the Chaplain walked in and approached Tomoyo. Tomoyo wasn't as calm when he started to give her a final blessing before she left, Naoko and Rita could only now imagine what she could face, and that it seem almost certain that her fate was sealed.

Tomoyo did everything that he guard told her to do. She started to slow shuffle her body out of the cell and into the corridor towards the death chamber. Tomoyo was incredibly weak and could not sustain living for any longer, if they killed her now, she would not fear it as it would take her away from this horrible place. Sakura and Syaoran crept up to the small eyehole to watch, Sakura almost started to cry as she saw Tomoyo been brought down. Syaoran didn't know what to say and comforted Sakura and brought her away from the door.

Tomoyo shunted slowly down the finally path to the door of steel, behind it Tomoyo would most certainly know that this is where she would die, Tomoyo turned her head and looked at the red line that followed the middle of the hall, she looked up more to the other door at the opposite end. Behind that door was her friend, who despite resistance from Syaoran, still looked in the through to her friend entering the room.

Tomoyo was restrained from looking back and was pushed into the cold room. At the middle of the room was a table for her to lie on. Tomoyo was then instructed to lie on it and wait. Tomoyo did as she was told and slowly walked to the table. She got up and sat on the freezing cold stainless steel. She slowly lied down. Feeling the cold touch her delicate back, once she was lying down, to guards secured her down with straps, the ropes cut circulation to her arm and legs.

Tomoyo then waited for some of the longest 5 minutes in her life, begging for them to get it over with. Eventually the Colonel came in with a suitcase and prepared the instruments. Then finally came in the general, he dressed fully black this time and waited for the recorder to be turned on.

"Ah Tomoyo, good evening, I hope you had a nice day today, because if you don't answer any of the questions I tell you, it will be your last" The general grumbled again, he then picked up a needle from the suitcase that the Colonel had carried in.

"See this, this green liquid, looks nice doesn't it?

Tomoyo shook her head for a no.

"This is a numbed down version of the drug we use to kill people, I'll give you this in ten minutes if you don't speak to me"

Tomoyo's eye's started to form tears; she couldn't wipe them away, so she blinked as much as she could.

"You're afraid to die?"

Tomoyo nodded in answer.

"I see, well you know that it doesn't have to come to this, but I suppose that fate can't be changed, But what made you think that your secret would remain a secret?"

The Colonel stood in the background watching in frustration, it would be a cruel way to end someone's life if Tomoyo lost it.

"You and your friends thought that your magical secret would remain a secret, but you thought wrong, and your second secret that your Sakura friend keeps denying, that she had the intention of rising up against the United States and killing us all with that black magic of hers"

Tomoyo open her eyes even more ready to open her mouth, the general puts a gag on her. She tries to spit it out.

"You and Sakura planned to use that magic to destroy us, didn't you?" the general yelled at her "You wanted to deify humanity, prove something"

Tomoyo shook her head violently in response to the question. The general unhappy with her answer got a shock rod out.

"Tell me, was she going to use them for war!"

Tomoyo shook her head for a no, resulting in the general stinging her in the chest with shock rod.

"Tell me the truth!"

Tomoyo shook her head again, getting a more painful electric shock from the general.

"Tell me then, was Sakura going to keep this a secret forever?"

Tomoyo nodded. The general put the shock rod up to maximum output and shocked her chest again. Tomoyo jolted in pain, she was about ready to pass out, wishing that she would die soon. The general still thought he'd get the answer he wanted to hear, continued the progress.

"Ok, Tomoyo…Tell me then" He ripped of the gag and placed on the table "…tell me, what did Sakura really have in mind for the cards, her magic, her future"

Tomoyo didn't say a thing; she just sat there waiting for him to shock her in the chest. Instead the general adjusted the setting on the shock rod and pointed it to her throat.

"Well?"

Tomoyo remained quiet, and sweated incredibly much, her eyes started to flow with tears, her skin drabbed in gray and black around her eyes. The general's patience was too weak to wait any longer; he gave a low pulse shock to her neck. Tomoyo jolted on the table, choking and spewing her salvia out of her mouth.

"Tomoyo! Answer the god dam question! What the hell was Sakura planning to do?" The general yelled in her face.

Tomoyo couldn't predict the future; but for sure she knew that she was going to die soon. All it was trying to figure out when.

"You wish to give your life for Sakura?" The general spoke, his salvia dripping out his mouth "Why is she so important?"

Tomoyo decided to answer, but as she opened her lips she was shocked again in the stomach. When she recovered, she attempted to speak, but no sound came out, her voice box had been temporary been made too weak to produce any sound. Tomoyo tried to speak. The general took no notice of this and moved right up to Tomoyo and waited for a response.

In the background, the chaplain and the Colonel waited on as Tomoyo received a tremendous beating from this old general. The Chaplain continuously nudged the Colonel to intervene on the actions the general was taking. The Colonel kept still, knowing that his actions might force the general to simply kill her.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to give you five minutes to respond. If you don't, I will kill you, in either to ways..."

The general produced his sidearm, a revolver, with the blood of Chihura dried on the end of the barrel. He placed the gun on the table right next to Tomoyo's left ear. He then turned to another table and relived from a suitcase a medical issue needle. With out removing the safety cap, he placed it facing Tomoyo's right ear.

"Choice is yours Tomoyo, tell me, or choose either a quick or slow death" the general spoke finally.

Tomoyo just lay there, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to be heard, but her once lovely voice was no longer audible. The general stepped back and timed his watch and looked. Tomoyo then looked to her left a bit and tried to find someone that could hear her, Tomoyo looked at the Colonel and stared at her. The Colonel couldn't stand to see her in much pain for any longer and walked forward to the table.

"Major, what are you doing?" The general yelled.

"Sir, her voice nerves appears to of been damaged in the last two shocks, you might of damaged it too much, she looks like she tried to say something as well"

"Colonel! She hasn't said a dam thing; Tomoyo has three minutes to speak"

The Colonel ignored the general and proceeded to check her neck burns. He covered his rough hand over the entire neck, the nerves were in shock. Her body looked like that too; The Colonel started to massage her neck for a minute, attempting to revive her voice quickly and looked over to Tomoyo's face and heard a quiet squeak coming from her mouth.

"What is it Colonel?" the general grumbled at him. the Colonel had officially crossed the line now, and the general was only trying to think of how he would kill him.

"She's tying to speak"

The Colonel came up close to her face and tried to hear her. Tomoyo strained to speak at all, but continued in a faint pace,

"Please..." Tomoyo's voice sounded like the air coming out of a tire

"Please...what?" the major asked,

"Please...tell...sakua...that...I...forgive...her..." Tomoyo crocked even more.

Tomoyo started to shake and her eyes started to go out of focus.

"Sir, she's going into shock" The major spoke "Medic!"

A person near phone picked up and started to ring for a medic, when the general started,

"Private, hang up that telephone, now private!" the general yelled,

The private, despite how much he wished he could disobey, did as he was ordered. The major stood back from the table, and spoke,

"Are you going to let her die? Sir I demand that we spare her"

"Colonel! You have crossed the line for the final time with me" The general spoke "Tomoyo has two options, die or talk"

"Sir, she can't talk!"

The general was hesitant in the Colonel's defiance he relived a hand gun and shot the major 3 times in the chest. The Colonel spun back from the impact force of the bullets and fell to the ground. The general walked around the table and approached the Colonel; he laid helpless and unarmed waiting for the final blow.

"The is one lesson you keep forgetting; there is no space in this world for weakness, only the strong will succeed, love and friendship are nothing compared to the strength of destruction and power, your kind will die off when my kind will win the day"

The general turned away from the Colonel and looked to the table with the other freak as he called them. He slowly waited and counted the time before Tomoyo had no time to live. Tomoyo was still able to see and hear, but the immense threshold of pain still existed making her wish for her time to end sooner.

The general waited for almost a minute before the time past. He reached into his pocket and recovered a gold watch. Slowly the time closed, and passed. The general placed the watch away and walked to the table.

"You ever heard of Dr Charles Darwin? Probably not, he was not a famous magician like your mentor; Clow Reed. Darwin was a naturalist who proposed the theory called 'natural selection'. Simply put, he believed that those species best equipped to survive would do so, while otherwise, less effective species would die out..."

Tomoyo tried look and think what he was really trying to imply,

You and your magic friends are different to the human race, in that we are superior to your kind, and he strongest species will always destroy the weaker ones. You freaks will die out, and we normal kinds will rule this earth" the general pulled his handgun out "I'll do you a favor and make your death a quick one"

Tomoyo leaned her head towards the gun on the table, lying right next to her. It still had the dried blood of its last victim covering the barrel end, she felt both fear and relieve that he was going to kill her. The general picked up the weapon and faced it directly above Tomoyo's Head

"Goodbye Tomoyo, you freak..."

As the he finished him speech the lights went out. Suddenly a huge sound from above rumbled everything in the room. The room vibrated badly from the movement, the general lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor, everything one else dropped as well, glasses smashed and the metal clanged against the floor.

Some dim lights restored some vision to the room, before they went out as well. The general picked himself up and tried to find his gun to finish the job. A phone then rang, everybody in the room halted there actions, only to fall to another violent rumble, above the muffled sound of a huge explosion echoed into the room. The general picked himself up and ran towards the ringing phone, knocking a marine over in the progress; he picked up the receiver to hear a panting voice on the other end,

"What happened?" the general yelled "What happened to the power?"

Before he could get an answer another rumble disconnected the phone. The general approached a marine, who got up again,

"Marine! Find out what is going on!"

"Yes sir!"

Before he could move, the phone rang again, this time; the general picked up and heard loud shooting in the background.

"General Sir! The radar tower was hit sir!"

"What soldier?"

"We are under attack!"


	3. Escape from the enemy

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**3rd Edition **

**By Isaac M. Zavelsky**

**Chapter 3: Escape from the enemy**

The dark skies were filled will fire and smoke, the ground rumbled of gunfire and burning oil as the entire place burnt apart, the dark skies above provided cover for the silverly sleek bombers that flew over the burning damage. The streaming lines of night fire and missile trails fired into the distance. The tragic and hopeless fight without realization is the start of the end of this terrible darkness.

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 2nd, 2011.

Time: 19:50hrs

The rooms filled with light every time another bomb hit. The general was running blind in the room, trying to find a torch. When light was restored, everyone in the room was on ground coving their heads. The general regain his balance and got up; he looked around for a minute to see the people in the room. The four marine guards and the interrogator, and Tomoyo strapped to the table. Apparently Tomoyo was bleeding in her stomach, it didn't look like she was shot; merely a light blub fell and smashed onto her.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get your rifles and go investigate that"

The marine grabbed their guns and headed out the doorway, the interrogator inspected Tomoyo for a second, before he was grabbed by the arm.

"Forget her, she's dead, or dying, whatever the hell is; she's dead" The general holstered his gun and walked off with the interrogator. Everyone ran down the hallway with weapons drawn and filed out the door downstairs to the garage were a jeep would be waiting for the general. The general approached the office and looked out onto the airfield, it was littered with burning planes and wreaked anti-aircraft units, marines hopelessly tried to arm and get aircraft running, the sky was filled with tracer fire and the jets after-burners.

The general ran down to a jeep with his escort marines loading guns and missile launchers. All around the base barracks, the marines whom where half dressed; rushed into uniforms and ran out with whatever gun was loaded. The general arrived to the north end of the base where the flight control station, weapon storage and Helicopters were stored. As he got out, he saw marines putting on a jacket and then loading a gun with ammo. The general picked a rifle and fired it three times at the group ducked then looked and heard the general yelling at them as if they were animals,

"Listen you freaks, forget the uniform, just get your guns and fire at them, bloody sake! This base needs protection now!"

"Why is this happening, we had Radar station two clicks away, didn't we?" an air force Colonel spoke to the general "We had no warning"

They looked at the burning remains of the control tower. It had been blasted right to the ground, the cement reinforcements had been smashed apart and were scatted across a minor apron and yelled "This is another pearl harbour, in Japan!"

The marines stood and ran out into the cold weather outside, warmed by the senseless heat of the burning wreckages. The aircraft lined up were easy targets for the enemy doing strafing runs. Almost every plane in the base had been levelled, the hangers hadn't been hit, but they stuck out like sore thumbs. It only would take time before they got damaged.

Sakura ducked down onto the ground when a huge explosion rumbled the ground. There room was dark, but every time a bomb hit, blight light seared through the window and onto the young couple holding on to together. A much louder and closer bomb hit the ground, when Sakura realised Syaoran and ran to the door. She started banging it, screaming out the same thing,

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and shook her,

"Calm down Sakura-Chan! We are not hurt yet! Now help me move the mattress onto the ground" Sakura stared at Syaoran in disbelief for a second and then did as she was told. Sakura then moved it under the bed frame and proceeded with Syaoran to lie on the mattress on her stomach. Syaoran tuned and faced Syaoran and spoke

"Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry about that" Syaoran spoke,

Sakura finally came to her senses and turned over and stared at Syaoran for a minute, Sakura almost assured, then spoke as she put a hand over his back.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled,

Syaoran looked both confused and then realised what this entire situation could mean to them both. Sakura the continued,

"Everything will surely be alright" As Sakura spoke, another loud band forced Sakura and Syaoran to hit the mattress and wait for the cement dust to clear. Sakura held on to Syaoran tightly and hoped they never let go.

Tomoyo opened her eyes momentary, everything was fuzzy; the lights were flickering badly and heat had been restored to the room. Tomoyo could feel something on her arm squirming on the band. Suddenly a click snapped the belt off Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo twitched her head towards it, and stopped when she met the end of a needle still lying on the table. Tomoyo breathed out sharply making a gasping whistle out of her mouth.

"Oh good, your awake" spoke a crocked voice. Tomoyo tried to see who it was; suddenly another click undid a leg strap. The sound of a body dragging around the table could be heard between the noises of gunfire in the distance. A minute later all the restraints the chest were undone. The noise of a body dragging went around Tomoyo's head and stopped. The sound of someone lifting up of the ground was met with the Colonel crawling up on his knees and leaning on the table.

"You, you're alive?" Tomoyo whispering, suddenly realizing she could speak again.

"Don't talk just yet" the Colonel lifted his upper body over the edge of the table and started to undo the chest strap. Eventually it came off and Tomoyo was free and able to move, The Colonel then pushed the needle of the table and letting it break on the floor. He then slowly drifted Tomoyo's frame slowly over the side and back down with him.

"Hang on, the might hurt a minute" the Colonel moved and brought Tomoyo on top of him and fell to the floor, Tomoyo had he fall cushioned by the Colonel, who started to drag her to the corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo whispered. The Colonel didn't respond instead continuing to move with her until he rested against the mattress that was lying on an angle. He lay back and slowly moved Tomoyo off him to the side. He then grabbed the Needle in his pocket and prepared to inject it into Tomoyo.

"What's that?" Tomoyo scared that it was a poison,

"Penicillin, it should help you stabilize, for now"

The Colonel injected it into her arm; the cold watery substance shook vibrations into her bloodstream. The Colonel then produced a Small first add kit from the corner; it had somehow flew off the shelf when the bomb hit, and somehow ended up there. Tomoyo was very surprised how this person was treating her, or was it because he was definite against her dying. Tomoyo tried to rest and then noticed the bleeding in the Colonel's chest.

"You're bleeding, badly!" Tomoyo whispered in pain "you should've taken the medicine"

"No Tomoyo, it's more important that you survive this"

"Why?"

"Our future depends on it"

Tomoyo blinked and stared at him, it didn't make any sense in what he was saying. Tomoyo looked at herself for a minute, the bleeding had been pressurized by bandages and the penicillin was starting to take affect. Tomoyo laid back and did was best for her in the meantime,

"Tell me why? And I will tell you want to know"

Location: Fort Dragon airbase, Federal States of America

Date: April 1st, 2011.

Time: 20:00 hrs

Just outside the airbase perimeter fence; a small squad dressed head to toe in bluish black camouflage. The band had been waiting for a day for this to come. The soldiers creep in a long ditch following the road into the fort facility. Slowly the squad parked themselves and waited. The head of the group slowly waited for a radio transmission on there two-way.

"Major, are you in position…" spoke a husky voice on the other end.

"Yes sir, we are awaiting for the next signal, gate still intact and we need a strike, over?" returned a tired and burnt voice.

"Ok major, hold steady, air strike inbound five minutes"

The major was looking at the main gate to the airbase; heavy guarded and populated my troops looking at everything in the sky. The major crept back to his squad and started to speak quietly.

"Listen up squad, once the gate is clear, well will divine into three groups. First squad; the main building ahead is out target, intelligence informed us that Sakura and her friends are kept there" All the soldiers listened carefully to what the major was going to say next. As they did, they commenced the procedure of loading there automatic rifles and removed the safeties on a few explosives.

"Second squad, will be led by Sergeant major Mao" the leader pointed to women holing a Rifle. "your job is to blow up the ammo supplies here; I want this place out of commission."

The sergeant nodded and continued to check an explosive pack she'd brought. The major looked at the other two men next to her, one Italian and another Russian. The major then took note of something and contiuned

"Sergeant; if you come across a vehicle with no marines; commandeer it at any cost. If we need to escape, I would prefer we had as quick escape as possible"

As the Major spoke, the radio crackled,

"Major, our fighters are coming from the south, get cover"

"Right, you heard that! Take cover back there"

The squad moved back up to another ditch and waited for the attack. The gate guards heard the engines and started to rapid fire shots into the sky. The marines gave up shooting and started running to the shelters. Then it came, a stream block of fuel vapour strikes the gate and blew everything to dust the extensive fireball that engulfed everything that was moving, gun posts were incinerated or wreaked. The squad the came out of hiding and commenced there attack on the remaining marines, not surprised by the lack of resistance,

"Bombing them takes all the fun out of killing them" laughed a German sniper expert. He was then hit in the head by the man next to him; a Japanese solider who was carrying a battle rifle.

"The squad slipt up, Mao and his men ran to the right while the Major, and his three people sneaked around the barracks.

For the next ten minutes it was a constant fight of killing off unsuspecting marines. Some were still getting dressed into uniform. Some of them just ignoring the order and found some lousy excuse to hide. They continued forwards and around corners of buildings, occasionally getting into a gun fight with passing marines.

The General and his officers worked there way down to the Helicopter pads were 12 out of the 20 assault helicopters were destroyed. The bombing was still going on in the sky, but it was clear that it was dieing down. The general assumed only then the next move would be a ground assault. He ordered the remaining pilots to assemble immediately at the temporary command centre.

The airbase had probably manage to scramble at least one and a half dozen planes from been completely blown to pieces. The entire apron was scatted with burning wreckages and craters from once existing targets. Inside the command centre The General walked to a table map to see where to send his men. Absolutely now, he knew that his base would come under ground attack and assumed it would be to the west towards the Sea of Japan.

"From the sea of Japan?" a Colonel in the air force spoke; the Colonel was also the commander of the airbases helicopter complement, or what remained of it. "It's a logical choice for an attack route, but wouldn't they try to attack us from another angle?"

"No, the resistance movements are heavily undermanned to launch from sea, they'd need the landing base for the fighters and a transport plane. That leaves us with Korean airbases and maybe a Chinese airbase on the north end"

"Send all your helicopters to just above this area and the attacks them head on, all they should have are the British army's Chinooks and other long range helicopters"

"Sir, isn't that a major gamble?"

"Just do it"

The general followed the Colonel to the helicopter pads where the remaining pilots were briefed on patrol routes. The captain in charge paused as he saw the general approach and calmly stepped aside in fear of being killed.

"Captain, take a seat" The general grumbled

The Captain did as he was told and sat with the squadron.

"Maggots, The enemy are ready to take one final blow to us, the enemy we now assume is in the Sea of Japan and towards Russia, North Korea and China, most likely that the landing force is being despatched in transport helicopters to take the base, this force is going to come from the same direction as the fighters, towards the north west. I want all of you to go out towards the sea of the Japan and start a search and destroy mission of each and every one of those helicopters, do you understand?"

All the pilots, the Captain and some of the maintenance crew overhearing the speech knew even that was a military mistake, but they also knew that they could not doubt the general, in thought that they only thought that opinion.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" responded all of the squadron pilots.

"Good, now move out, double time"

The general called all of his officers left into a quick meeting in a hanger empty of planes. While it was used as ammo deport for marines and a triage ward for wounded. The general started,

"Men, I want all of you to listen carefully. It seems that we have no choice but to kill Sakura and her freaky gang before we expect the ground attack, it will only come to that if the attack starts goes towards the facilities at the southern end of the base. Also I have figured that there is a ground force already at the radar station, which was why no contact about the attack was made. Major, you assemble a transport helicopter and some heavy explosive experts to take back that radar base. You two Captains will assemble a squad and start a door by door search of the main facility. Understood?"

Everyone didn't really but still said "Yes Sir!"

Eventually the squad got to the main building and towards the motor pool underground. The major and his three comrades started to make their decent down the steep drive. They met twelve marines and a machine gun position stationed at the doorway.

"Forget you scumbags, prepare to die"

The fire fight lasted the better half of one second minute when the machine gun failed to fire. The Sergeant of the marines looked at themselves in embarrassment. The marines hurled the guns up and fired round after around at the attackers. The fight ended in less then five minutes thanks to the machine guns breaking down. One the fight had ended, the three men collected the weapons of the marines and threw them into a hummer not bullet riddled.

"Souske, you come with me" the major referred to Japanese solider who was carrying his assault rifle and another gun he took from a dead marine. He felt it important to carry another gun for back-up. The third man started work on repairing the machine gun while the other three prepared to enter the building.

"Souske, Weber; prepare yourselves. We need to move out in thirty seconds" The major turned to the third man, "Guard this point, and make sure nobody gets through"

"Yes sir"

Before the Major could even move, the radio crackled and hummed. The major went and picked up the receiver as everyone listened.

"Major, this is ground reinforcement is under engagement, repeat, the drop zone is no use, you'll have to find another way out. Landing engagement forces inbound twenty minutes to the airbase, we have contacted there commander to pick you up as well"

"Okay, my squad are separated at the southern end, and I have the fuel reservoir set to blow in less then twenty minutes"

"Over, move all squad and target package up to the northern end at the airbase's helicopter hanger."

"Understood, out" The major spoke as he turned the radio system off then turned to approach the other men, "Okay, new plan" the major fiddling with the end of his rifle "We have less then twenty minutes to safely get away from this base before those tanks detonate. There is enough fuel at this airbase to blow everything in a mile radius of this place to the ground. He need to be well gone by the time that thing goes off, everyone set the watches to ten minutes on my mark"

The soldiers get their watches and wait for a signal from the major; they waited until the major raised his hand and looked at his watch and a computer vox.

"Mark it" spoke the major.

A quick sound of electronic beeping sounded at the signal. The major looked up to the entrance of the inner facility and readied the rifle and faced the group again. "Remember men…" He started a hand pile as they all entered a pact "…for the future"

"For future" Spoke the entire group.

The major and two of his squad members charged down the hallway and towards the staircase.

The general felt accomplished; he had survived a air strike that damaged almost half the airbase, destroyed the ground unit that disabled their radar station, which now was in his control and was almost back to working usage. He was also about to hear the return of the helicopter attack group he had sent to destroy the invasion force, hopefully destroying every single one without any losses.

But the rest of the camp felt a different complexity, they survived an attack, and the radar would be operational, but the general ordered the radar station to concentrate its efforts to the north and west to look for fighters. Leaving the east and south approach completely unprotected from air strike or even ground attack. The entire base was slowly coming back to operational status, medic's were running up and down the barracks and first aid post conducting triage on the many wounded that still were coming in from the wreaked hangers.

The general started back to a canteen which had become a temporary command post. He had retrieved himself an automatic rifle and was not afraid to scare his own men with it. Inside the canteen the officers were relieving supplies and the injury toll when the general started to speak.

"What's the damage to us?" the general grumbled, pointing the gun at his requestion officers.

"Sir, we have maybe 6 short range fighter planes in the air, and maybe 3 more in the next hour. Every single aircraft in 1st, 4th, and 5th interceptor squadrons have been destroyed. The motor pool at the north end is a mess; we have only one tank left and 3 jeeps to use in any counter attack. The medics are complaining that we are running out of blood and penicillin for the injured troops. And the security in the southern end of the base is completely unknown; a report five minutes ago said that three unidentified individuals were heading towards our fuel tanks"

The general fired his gun in the air in anger, his reaction blowing a hole through the cafeteria roof, and temporarily scaring the troops.

"The enemy is here! You bastard! Sakura and her group are in the southern end"

"Sir, I've also noticed that of all the buildings that are on this base, the main building wasn't hit"

The general suddenly knew there was a reason for the air strike on only the north end and proceeded to the security commanders.

"Send an alert, every man to his station, now! We are under attack again; send as many people to search every building, every room pronto!"

"Yes sir!" two men spoke and ran to a phone box.

"What about Sakura?" spoke the officers?

"Kill her"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was sitting down trying to relax her and past time; trying to distract herself from the pain in her stomach and trying to make the Colonel get distracted from the bullet wound. They traded stories, Tomoyo was still taking about her meting with Sakura.

"Accident, Sakura had did it by accident?"

"Yes, it wasn't like she wanted to be a Card Captor, but she fell in love with it for some reason. It was just after she caught Mirror I think" Tomoyo had regained some of her strength since she'd been saved by the Colonel that betrayed the orders. The Colonel had given her another dose of penicillin to stabilize her blood flow and keep her awake.

"In two years, you never told us that"

"Would you believe me then? Nobody has believed a thing we say so far, so why bother say something"

The Colonel slumped back for a minute and thought about it for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"Cause mankind forgot how to believe I suppose, a minor mistake led us into a war that destroyed our future"

"And what about our future? Even if I escape, where could I go? What you've told me doesn't give me a lot of hope"

"That's where you're wrong, there is still hope, but not in our present, our future can be changed though"

After some time had past, the entire base was alight with activity again. It was now quite obvious that the element of surprise was gone from the rescue unit sent to 'kidnap' Sakura and her friends. But somehow the commander in charge wasn't concerned about any attacks.

The major and his squad slowly crept up the stairwell towards the cell floor, after nailing the lone guard at the prison; the three men gathered the weapons they recovered from all the troops they killed. The major looked down the hallway towards the staircase which went up to the officer quarters. Slowly the men crept towards the intersection in the hallway, to the major's right it lead down another hallway, and directly towards a room that was left half opened. The major paused his move when the sound of a glass falling quietly shattered and echoed in the hallways. He kneeled down and sorted his rifle, he cleaned some of the grime his gun picked up in the previous gunfights and screwed in place the silencer extension.

"Souske, take this gun and approach that door" The major handing he Rifle over to him "Don't miss the target"

Quietly the major picks up a piece of broken pavement and throws it into the dark room. No response; without night vision goggles, Souske had to aim and shoot at the blink of an eye. The major crawled slowly to the right side of the doorway and Weber over to left; both had a good two metres behind Souske who was lined up against the door back lined against the wall. Souske breathed heavily as he grasped his rifle and prepared to smash the door open. He grabbed a bullet shell and dropped it. As it hit the ground, Souske turned and kicked the metal door in with his foot, the cartwheel rolled two metres, once up and kneeling down he sprayed the walls in front with 12mm hallow armour piercing shells. Weber who jumped to the exact opposite had landed on the left side of the door and almost opened fire when a young girl screamed.

"Hold fire" Weber yelled, Souske and the major who was at the door stopped shooting. The major retived a flashlight and looked for the source of the scream, most probably it was one of the female prisoners, hopefully it would be Sakura. The major stopped looked for the light switch. He eventually found the switch and turned the lights on. Only one of the filament lights was working; the other had fallen out of place and landed on the examination table. Souske then looked into the corner and noticed a young girl and another person, an American Colonel.

"Over here" Souske got up and walked over to the girl, keeping his rifle pointing at the other person. Weber and the Major moved in and noticed looked at them

"Who is she?" Weber asked,

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

Tomoyo had fainted when Weber had pointed a gun at her before, the Colonel left alive barely. If Weber did shoot; Tomoyo would've been hit instead of him, something of a human shield.

"She fainted, but she's okay for now" the Colonel speaking to the major,

"Shut up you idiot, throw her around in this prison" Weber yelled "Time we threw you around you ass!"

Weber pulled his rifle up and pointed it at the Colonel for a minute. He waited for the Colonel to speak again so he could shoot, as he did, Tomoyo finally regained energy

"Stop" Tomoyo regained herself for a minute "he was protecting me before"

Weber put down the rifle for a second, Souske picked up on this and moved over to inspect the Tomoyo's patched up wounds. They had been hastily put in to prevent bleeding, but it was good enough. Souske looked over to the Colonel,

"Where are the other prisoners?"

"Inside cells ten through thirteen, check them all"

Souske nodded Weber to go back and check the cells with the major. Weber understood the request and moved off out the door. With the heavy lock in place, Weber drew with his hand gun and shot three rounds into it; still the door wouldn't move, but it was unlocked now. Weber kicked the door in on cell ten; nobody inside.

"Nobody in Cell ten, liar!" Weber yelled back,

Sosuke pointed his rifle at the Colonel, if he was wrong about the next two, he'd die. Weber pointed at the door of Cell eleven His hand gun and aimed at the lock, but this time he decided to knock on the door first to check

"If anybody is inside, you better stand clear of the doorway"

Weber pulled his hand gun and shot three rounds again; then kicked the door in on cell eleven; this time, he was in some sort of luck, the be had been over turned and underneath was a teenage girl and boy.

"Two people! Major, I need you here"

The major walked down to the cell that Weber just kicked in; inside Weber had drawn his gun down and looked at the two teenagers standing up with their hands up. The major immediately recognised the persons.

"We Found Sakura and Syaoran; main targets acquired"

The major stepped forward to calm Sakura who was frightened out her skin, Syaoran held a position in front of Sakura and paused for a second. The major decided to speak and settle the calm Syaoran down.

"We are the rescue team" the Major spoke, he lent out his hand to Sakura.

For a straight minute nobody moved an inch, only the sound of Sakura's gasping breath could be heard. Sakura then nudged forward to Syaoran's side and extend her hand to the major's and shook hands.

"It's an honour to meet, Ms Sakura" Weber speaking "I'm checking out the other cells" Weber went from the cell and proceed with smashing cell number twelve's door in.

"Sosuke! I need the med kit!"

"Sir!" Sosuke replied,

Sakura and Syaoran walked with the major down into the integration room where Tomoyo was being cleaned up for transport. One the way to the room, Syaoran found a hand gun lying on the floor. He went to retrieve it, nobody seeing keep the gun. Sakura then stumbled, her eyesight catching her friend on the interrogators' table with a solider doing something.

"How is she, did she die?" Sakura slowly whispers, fearing the worst.

"Your friend is alive, just" the major putting it to her straight

"Alright" Sakura sighing; Sakura struggles to see her injured friend, but the major stops her form approaching. Syoaran goes to Sakura who starts crying. Not thinking straight, Syaoran explodes at him,

"What did you do!"

Without speaking, he points to the medic wrapping Tomoyo in bandages. Syaoran then calmed down Sakura who continue to cry. Then Weber yelled out from around the corner,

"We found them"

The major picks up his rifle and runs towards the last cell in a long line, Sakura yelps from behind. The major then goes back, picks up Sakura and carries her down to the cell. In a short row of broken doors and spent shells; in the very last cell was Rita and Naoko scared in the back corner of the room. Weber didn't approach them, but waited for Sakura and his commander to show up.

"Well, there they are sir" Weber noting. From inside the cell, Naoko catches a glimpse of Sakura being carried by the squad's commander, Naoko jumped up with Rita.

"Sakura-Chan!" Both yelped. After the very short reunion, Sakura, the major, Rita and Naoko walked back to the main torture room were the medic was ready to move Tomoyo out. Souske and Weber were now fixing the American up for transport; they figure that because of his efforts in the rescue, he might be useful.

"Well, we have everyone, now what? The only exit to this place is downstairs in the hummer"

"Hang on, we're one person short; Colonel, where is Chihura"

"She's dead"

The major thought about his last comment and tried to think of it better; five out of six wasn't too bad, but one less person felt like a failure. He shook it off his head and grabbed his gun; and preceded down the hallway the stairwell. He didn't hear any gunshots before therefore it should've been to hard getting back down to the hummer. Sakura was been carried by Syaoran who limped in time with Sakura, Tomoyo was being carried on Weber's back and Rita and Naoko stayed behind Souske.

Souske; a veteran combatant since the young age of eight, had been living in the disputed areas near Russia after the collapse of Soviet Union since birth. He had been working for his commander for two years before the war broke out, during the war, his skills were effective in various campaigns and helped turn the tide of the conflict temporally two years previously. He had been selected for this mission, along with his comrades Weber and Sergeant major Mao; they had been picked as they were the best when it came to finishing a job.

Souske had been frustrated at the pace he had to go, Rika and Naoko were too slow for him to move along. Suddenly all the stop watches beeped ten minutes to go.

"Major! Its ten minutes"

"I know, the real fight is about to begin"

After the alarmed was raised the general insured that he wanted to be the one that killed Sakura in a single shot, still with his gun in the holster. The general and his staff were making there way down to the main building when the familiar sound of helicopters hummed quietly.

"Goody, they have returned I hope" muttered the general.

An air force commander who was driving the jeep slowed down and eventually stopped in the middle of the marching ground halfway to the main building.

"Why have you stopped you idiot!" yelled the General

"Shut up and listen" returned the officer.

The general shuts up and waits and can hear the helicopters, but something was wrong with the noise, one thing was that they sounded like a twin rotor transport instead of the single rotor attack helicopters he deployed to destroy the suspected ground attackers and even worse; these helicopters sounded like they were approaching from the south-east instead of the north-west.

The general's radio screeched and yelped until he answered it.

"What's those helicopters', our enforcements?

"Negative General Sir! The invasion force is coming from the south! We have signatures of thirty Fighters from the north and two high energy signatures directly west. We are surrounded!"

The general ordered the jeep to turn around as he did a marine shouted out from behind.

"Up there , its coming towards us"

The general looked up towards the sky in the direction of the west, the two heat signatures were in view. Two long sleek missiles were just entering the atmosphere, the shape didn't indicate they were nuclear weapons, and the tip was rounded out. A parachute deployed from its rear and slowed the thing down. The general suddenly realised the object. It was the worse thing he could possibly have happen now. As he thought, the missiles realised two shell sides and split away, inside a thing jumped out and somersaulted three times before deploying a parachute itself. It was definitely the general's worst nightmare; the M9 Armour Slave unit.

An Armour Slave or AS the pilots knew them was simply a four storey high manned robot that had an assault rifle the size of a tank. They were a development of the war years on both American and Former Russian weapons manufacturers. They were rare, but extremely effective in combat. The Americans had developed an equally powerful TDV-3 Class deployed in western fronts of Europe and Africa. But the M9 were extremely more powerful and better durable then the American counterpart.

As a result, the Americas trusted AS's in groups bigger then five, any less and it was possible to lose a fight against only one M9. Only two thousand were ever built of the TDV-3. Half of which had been destroyed in battles. The deployments of these machines were considered valuable targets and serious weapons of war. The general knew now he was outgunned and going to worry about winning.

"Red alert to all personnel! Aircraft focus on the M9's"

"Were going to die" yelped a marine in the back. The general currishly answered the marine by shooting him in the arm.

In the garage, The Major inspected the handy work of the third person, fifteen more marines dead and several machine guns more. A hummer had been prepared to leave. After Souske made a quick trip up to the office and retrieved a box that the Colonel suggested on. Everyone clamored into the Hummer.

"Sakura, Syoaran, Tomoyo, I suggest you lie down on the floor" Naoko and Rika, please lie on the seat here. Souske, get that machine gun up there, Weber you back him. Corporal, take drive. The major sat in the passenger seat and aimed his rifle and started smashing out the windshield. "Drive Dimmit, Drive!"

The hummer raced out of the garage and turned the corner, outside marine search parties took notice of the hummer and started shooting at it. On the top hatch, Souske and Weber lifted their heads out with a mini gun and started shooting back. At the marines. The hummer was chased down the roadway towards and intersection; left towards the airbase and right towards the fuel deport and tanks.

"Sir, we need to get dear Sis", Weber yelled from the top,

"Corporal, make a right" the major looked back at the two and yelled back "Hang on, this might get rough!"

The hummer turned right and started to speed up, in front was two marine units charging from one side, Suddenly the hummer stopped outside the fuel deport and the corporal beeped the horn. A few seconds later, three people came out of a building, the female of the three, throwing a grenade into the building on the way out. The persons ran for the hummer. Mao led the men into the back to realise that her and her men had to jump into the hummer. Mao leaped in through the hummer door and crashed just to the left of Sakura; the two guys did the same, one unfittingly landing onto of Mao by accident. Knocking her out for a second, The hummer reverse when it was hit by a hail of bullets from behind, Souske has hit in the arm, grunting the pain, he turned around with the mini gun and fired back at them and shot up a oil barrel, exploding a entire building and the burning the marines shooting. The hummer turned around and started speeding down another road towards the helicopter pads. Souske looked down at his watch,

"Let's go, we have about three minutes before our ride comes here"

Behind them a violent explosion inside a building, rumbled to the ground. Sakura winched and looked over at Mao who was starting to regain consciousness.

"…or sooner, let's go!" the major commanded the driver.

The general was losing it, the airbase was in chaos and was about to come under attack from the heavy weapons on the enemy M9's. At the north end, already four of the helicopters had landed and the battle had begun. The fighting was at first a straight shootout and turned into all out trench warfare. The fight was starting to gain pace when the general arrived at the now former temporary command post that had established. An officer who had escaped the burning building ran directly to the general.

"Sir" the officer yelled as he still approached him "We got hit when that M9 landed!"

"Fighters, where are my fighters?" the General yelled.

"Sir, there are none available for duty, the airborne ones were shot down by nearby MIG 29's"

"Chance of survival?" the general asked.

"None, sir…we have lost the battle"

"But not the war, get somebody to go back to Sakura's cell, kill them all" The general ordered the half blind officer.

"That's not possible sir, Sakura and her group were reported on the move a few minutes ago"

The general was furious at the officer and made his response even clearer then before by shooting him in the head. The general went over to a bunker where a bunch of men were loading missile launchers to try fight the M9's.

"You twelve, you're coming with me" the general picked up a mini-gun and started to jog off towards the only undamaged part of northern end, the helicopter hangers. He had suspension that they left that undamaged, because they were going to pick up Sakura there where it was easily near a M9. On the other side of a compound of buildings, the hummer passed another bunker group of marines and was almost at the hangers. Mao was finally conscious and reached for a radio pack that the major gave her,

"Radio command, this is URZ 2, prepare for dust off in one minutes. All package minus one recovered, repeat, please prepare dust off team to meet at dust off point"

Mao looked over to Sakura who was staring back

"Ms Sakura I presume?"

The hummer stopped short of crashing into a wall. Souske and Weber jumped out of the top and walked down to the doorway that led to a hanger. Inside, nobody was around, it was empty of machines and personnel. Souske, Weber and Mao then went inside and cleared the area. The major exited the hummer carrying the box that the Colonel was intent on keeping. The corporal helped him out into the hanger space while Sakura and Syaoran limped behind. Naoko and Rika were both carried by Mao's other two squad members. They crouched down while Sosuke and Weber kept rifles ready to fire; Mao kept a gun on the door they exited.

Sakura and Syaoran looked out the hanger doors and saw a transport helicopter approaching. It was shooting machine guns over towards the building on its right. Sakura and her friends stood up and started running. Behind them a large door suddenly opened, behind them a squad of marines and the general.

"There they are! Kill them all!" the general yelled in a manic sense. Sakura, Syaoran and the others while, Souske, Weber and Mao, along with the other three troops returned fire. Helicopter wound forward the chin gun turret and pointed it to the inside of the hanger.

"DUCK!" the major jumping down coving Sakura. The Colonel was shot in the back and leaped to the ground; the corporal tried to retrieve him but was killed as well. Everyone ducked just in time as the chin gun on the helicopter fired. The helicopter fired a four barrelled fifty Cal machine gun at the front into the back of the hanger, enough firepower to decimate the marines and blow up the discussed hummer. The general ran away from the blast before he was incinerated in the occurring blast. The helicopter landed and the group forwarded towards it.

"That's the lot of them!" Weber yelled "Gets get the hell out of here!"

The general got up again got up and picked up his assault rifle. He ran full force and fired his weapon. The solders turned around and fired back; more marines came out the hanger backdoor and backed the general up with firepower. Another soldier defending Sakura was picked off, but the group made it, all that was left was Tomoyo and Rika. Sakura was almost thrown down into the helicopter by a soldier onboard; Syaoran helped Naoko on and stayed still as the soldier provided cover fire for their escape.

The general had her in his sight and fired, Tomoyo was only so much as an inch from freedom when she was shot in the back. Tomoyo collapsed onto the deck of the helicopter; Syoaran jumped to Tomoyo and dragged her into the helicopter. Sakura stood in disbelieve; Syaoran took it to his duty to extract revenge in a split second, grabbed a gun he had stolen before and emptied the gun on the general. The old bagger of a general fell down and died. The Major sat on the side and kept shooting until Weber dragged Mao, who had been wounded, were aboard.

"Taking off now" the pilot yelled from the cockpit. The helicopter turned around and lifted off, allowing a M9 to level the hangers finally. The blades on this machine lifted the helicopter up an away from the airbase, the view outside was a mess, burning wreckages and fireballs exploring around the northern end of the base. Syaoran fell back and then turned to see Souske performing first aid on Tomoyo. Mao and Weber closed the doorway as they left the fight.

"She's still alive, but we need to get the ship if we want her to live"

"What ship?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, can you give me a count on the timer" Sosuke asked.

"Its 21:00" spoke the pilot,

"Ok, we have about thirty minutes to get Tomoyo there, or she will die" Sakura chilled at the sound of that word.

"Please sir" Sakura cried to the pilots "please fly faster!"

Sakura turned around to Tomoyo; who Souske was quickly trying to contain the bleeding. Sakura could see for a second that Tomoyo wasn't awake; her chest was still moving though, slowly. Sakura clasped her hand and held on tightly.

"Please Tomoyo-Chan, don't leave me now. Not now, not ever."

Syaoran came to Sakura and calmed her down, he then took her away from that scene and helped her concentrate on something else like where they are headed; this question then came to mind and Syaoran asked.

"Where are we headed? Where are you taking us?"

"To sea my boy" spoke the major

The helicopter travelled off along towards the next apart of their long adventure.

Location: Somewhere off the eastern coast of Japan

Date: April 7th, 2011

Time: 21:15 hrs

Normally, the weather would be tremendous and extremely difficult to deal with, but for some apparent reason, it was a clear night. Sakura and Syaoran were at alone watching the scenery change. The question 'Where now?' seemed their favourite; Sakura pondered at the thought too much to see what was on the horizon and now below her.

"Teiwertz-14 to Commander of SSBN Konovalov, this is night express one; package is about to be delivered to the mail box" the pilot speaking on the radio.

The dark outline of a ship started to rise from the ocean. The ship was small from a distance but was big. Very big thing in fact it was a submarine; a massive boat designed to simply disappear and never be seen by the enemy. When The massive bulky submarine had surfaced, a light setup activated on its forward deck area.

"Commander SSBN Konovalov to Teiwertz-14; mail box is ready to receive mail" spoke a female's voice

"SSBN Konovalov, prepare emergency response medical, we have three wounded, one critical, request stretcher to flight deck" the major spoke into the microphone.

"Understood Teiwertz-14; stretcher will be on deck in fifteen seconds"

The wind was slightly stronger as the helicopter started to make its decent towards the ocean and towards the submarine. Sakura and Syaoran now knew that whatever that thing was, they were going aboard it. There luck had proven very well lately. The helicopter hovered over the vessel. Normally the procedure was to lower everyone by cable; they were going to land on the deck instead. The helicopter flew around the submarine once an approached to land on the flat deck in front of the conning tower. Sakura held on to a strap attached to the wall as the helicopter prepare to land on the front deck. The wind started to pick up as the helicopter started to land. The back set of wheels landed on the slippery deck, slowly the helicopter nosed downed onto the deck of this boat. Once the helicopter was on the deck, the crew of the submarine came running forward from the conning tower to secure the helicopter and retrieve the payload.

"Command wants Sakura and the entire squad below!" spoke the pilot to the sailor securing the nose wheel. "Stretcher is on its way"

"We have one wounded, serious; get her below now!" Souske yelled as a stretcher was lifted out of a side door on the conning tower.

Syaoran went off with Sakura While the major and the two other members of the squad moved Rita and Naoko with him off the helicopter and walked towards the conning tower. The massive waves splashed off the bow and came over the surface. The submarine had made slow so that the helicopter could safely land. This made the water do some strange things just off the bow. The massive after wake of the ship make the waves come from both bow and stern. Syaoran and his friends were quickly pointed in the right direction towards the conning tower. Sakura wanted to remain close to Tomoyo who now had close to ten minutes left; but headed downstairs with everyone else. Souske and the stretcher crew started to strap Tomoyo up into a stretcher and carry her off the helicopter and down to the conning tower. Weber and Mao were the last to leave the helicopter and immediately ran for the hatch. they tried to run along the deck towards the hatch.

Syaoran slowed climbed down the ladder towards the base Sakura just above her, once Syaoran had cleared it; he helped Sakura get off. Syaoran then suddenly realised a gash of blood on her back. Sakura then suddenly dropped down onto his waiting arms. Syaoran then yelled for someone to help him. A nearby officer came over and help Syaoran move Sakura to Sickbay.

The helicopter started to pick up more thrust as it attempted to take off from the deck and leave to where ever it was needed. It whirled even faster as the engine gave momentum and proved lift. The wind picked up and the noise roared across the deck and finally the massive mass of metal started to fly off. The officer blew his whistle and called all the other sailors back to the hatch. Rita was the last person down, having a last glimpse of the moon and the bow eject two geysers of water into the air and then the door shut.

The ladder led directly into an area near the control room of the submarine. Crewmen manned consoles blinking yellow and red lights, the room itself was dimly lit with blue lights through the room; the officers were looking through the periscope and at their new guests. Sakura was been moved with Tomoyo into the medical quarters ten meters aft of the ladder wells. As Syaoran and the officer carried Sakura to medical quarters; another man past him, he wasn't kind looking; instead he was tough looking. We wore the insignia for a Captain 1st Rank, although Syaoran couldn't see that.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked reawakening just outside.

"That's no important now Sakura-Chan, you're hurt badly" Syaoran spoke back. Sakura inspected her own wound, and then fainted at the sight of the blood. Syaoran felt her weight suddenly fall down, but was still holding on to her long enough to carry her on to a bed that was apparently next to Tomoyo. The three doctor in charge were taking Tomoyo's ripped clothes off and getting her ready for surgery. Syaoran waited and accidentally saw Tomoyo without a shirt, as her prison outfit had been removed. Behind Syaoran, Sakura was tugging on his shirt. Turning around, he saw Sakura waking up again, but in worse pain.

"Is Tomoyo-Chan getting treatment?"

"Yes, and I'm going to get you treated as well."

Syaoran turned to the three doctors and asked for help. One doctor turned around and went to Sakura's aid. After making and examination of the wound, he called the other doctors, for a second.

"I'll take of Sakura, you two take Tomoyo, but call me if you need help" the doctor explained his orders.

"Sir, can you save them both?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure that Sakura will pull through, but Tomoyo – we can only pray"

"Please save them both, I can't stand either of them dying now"

"I'll do my best" the doctor gave him some confidence.

Syaoran was moved out of the medical quarters by another officer and moved down towards another room a few doors down. It was a small room; it usual housed two junior officers. Rita and Naoko were already there lying down on the beds, Syaoran closed the door behind them and moved to the ground where he for the first time in a while he cried.

Back in the control room the captain was at his post, beside him was the women on the radio before, she handed him a paper reading out the events just occurring.

"Okay" The Captain nodding "Prepare to dive, full dive, 800ft displacement now, thirty degree on the bow plane"

"Aye sir" the female concurred "Dive, thirty degree on bow plane, course heading 037 north east, all ahead"

The submarine began its decent downwards at a quick rate. The dials on the submarine kept going up; speed and depth were important now. The captain of this boat knew how important he was to this entire mission, but didn't like the part he would play. He was pretty much a babysitter for a few days while he pitted his 30 years of experience in the old navy against a tide of American 688 and their newer 772-A/B attack submarines. But he was a man who had experience. Experience in hiding from he enemy, he knew the importance of these people and more importantly what they processed.

Captain 1st Rank Vladimir Tupolev was the best captain left in the Old Russian navy, or at least what remained of it. The captain was apart of a handful of survivors that escaped at Severodvinsk when the Americans used the shot cards emblem power to destroy the remaining delta class ballistic missile submarines at sea and later three nukes to level the entire base that was set up there at the start of the war. The captain was both very fond and very hateful towards Sakura. In that she let her enemies onto her and that she was the cause for this miserable existence that he and his crew had lived out.

Every man on his ship had been there for two years now. And they had been lucky, they escaped with there lives on more then one occasion as they were been hunted down. The captain had a special alliance with his men, they trusted his actions; his actions assured that they would live. Then this mission came; and so did the submarine, this old hulk was never meant to see daylight again, but this is one insurance policy the Russians had. The 'Konovalov' was part of a top secret project that would give the Russian navy some firepower in the near future if war broke out, apparently, they were of good use.

Built five years before the Berlin wall fell. When the Soviet Union eventually broke up, the KGB withheld her and supposable scuttled it. It actually was left in a bay, submerged in cold water. twenty years later this top secret submarine along with eleven others were secretly reactivated. Since then no American submarine has ever noticed them, which was why the Konovalov was picked to do this mission. It was a phantom submarine to America and it had a dam good captain at the helm.

But one thing that the Konovalov, a modified typhoon class missile submarine lacked; was a proper working silent drive system. This 'tunnel drive' was installed on all twelve of these secret submarines, of the twelve submarines only two actually worked. Fortunately Konovalov had a working system, but it was too slow to be effective for any length of time. The captain was going to basically run gamble everything and hope that it'd work for him. He had been given a diversion, a helicopter was force crashed in Japan; this plan would make American forces believe Sakura was dead, for the time being. Now it was up to him; he had to be assured that couldn't fail the mission that he had just started.

Location: SSBN Konovalov, Somewhere in the north pacific.

Date: Apirl 2nd, 2011

Time: 23:30 hrs

All the excitement on the Konovalov had died down an hour ago, since the ship was in silence mode; most of the ships company were asleep. The Captain resumed to his quarters and the control room was a quiet with no noise. Syaoran was sitting down in the officer's mess; waiting for news on Sakura and Tomoyo. He slowly sipped the coffee that the ship steward provided him. Syaoran has since changed into something that was more suited, it wasn't a prisoner outfit, instead it was a military outfit, Russian issued standard for a Lieutenant Commander in the navy or army. Syaoran was thinking for a moment about Tomoyo, how she got shot like that, and how he revenged her by shooting the general, also; he was the same guy that learned of coordinated his and Sakura's capture.

Meanwhile in medical quarters; Sakura was still out of it. Dr. Petrova saved her just as he promised Syaoran. They had removed the shrapnel that hit Sakura and patched her up; the doctor's only concern came when to that anaesthetic; seeing the doses were designed for a fully grown male adult, not a teenager girl. The doctor had decided to move Sakura to quarters to rest and pay attention to Tomoyo. The bullet was in an unfortunate position of hitting the side of Tomoyo's spine and then into the intestines. With the bullet removed and the damaged fixed to her insides, attention was payed to her spine. It appeared okay, but the doctor had his doubts. Blood and nerve pressure was pumping through the bodies legs. All they had in terms of problem was a lack of blood.

"Well, we tried to sir but her body doesn't have enough blood to maintain it"

"What's Tomoyo's blood type?" asked the chief doctor

"A" replied the surgeon.

"Sakura has A type blood" Spoke the other surgeon.

"No use, Sakura has only got enough for herself and they have been exposed to antibodies too much, and I doubt that any of the others have it"

"Well ask the crew; there are a hundred men of this tin can, one must have type A blood" spoke the first surgeon.

"Get the captain"

The chief surgeon and doctor walked out of the room and made a quick run down to the control room. It wasn't far; maybe twenty metres, not long enough to have to run down. The room was quiet; the crew had just changed to third watch and were preparing to go past a blockade of American 688 class attack submarines in the morning. The captain and 1st officer were at the map table plotting their next move; right now everyone was more concerned at the sonar contact board.

He wasn't going to receive the two alpha class attack submarine escorts for another twelve hours. In that time all he had was his Typhoon class's T-138 torpedos; they were the fastest torpedos invented, but at a cost of the payload. It would take about 3 torpedos to destroy a 588. In the meantime his stealthy slowness was all that protected him.

"Captain" whispered the Dr. Petrov,

"Yes Comrade Doctor"

"We have a slight problem, Albert, a big one"

The captain dropped his pencil and turned and looked at the doctor.

"What happened?" the captain asked calmly, hoping not to hear that Tomoyo and Sakura are both dead.

"It's Tomoyo, the bleeding…its very extensive, we can save her, but we don't any type 'A' blood to use"

The captain was on alert, but remained calm,

"What about the crew?"

"No, I don't trust what the crew do to their systems; their blood probably has vodka or drugs swirling around. Too much damage to there weak system"

"Any of the officers?" the 1st officer spoke,

"Probably the political officer, he's the only one I know that has type 'A' blood match" the doctor explained quietly "When did he sleep last?"

"He just went to his quarters"

"We'll get him up, come with me" the captain walked from the table and lead Dr. Petrov down a small step way towards the political officer's quarters. The narrow hallway was common in a submarine, even this size of submarine it was difficult to move around. The political officer was pretty much what a moral booster on a ship. In the old soviet days, the political officer was pretty much a teacher of socialist beliefs. But nowadays they are there to report all the good things that happen of these ships, whatever good can be found in it. Captain 2nd Class Yurevich Putin was the political officer onboard the Konovalov. He was a short man, no higher then 5' 5''; the man was easily approachable and liked to talk a lot about spirit and the true way. He signed up to the navy less then a week after the war broke out; he wasn't officer material so he became a political officer instead. First on the small attack boats then later on delta class missile boats, until eventually on a modified typhoon class missile boat.

"Comrade Yurevich, it's the captain" the captain knocked on his door for the third time.

"Oh, sir! My apologies comrade, what is the problem?" the political officer was heard speaking.

He eventually opened the door and let the captain speak,

"Comrade, what blood type are you?" clearly asked the captain in a low dull voice like he was interrogating him,

"I'm type A" the political officer spoke to his commander and the doctor, he then asked a question "What is so important that you need to wake me?"

"We might need you to give a bit. Have you been drinking?" Dr. Petrov asked

"Hey what? Sir, my blood is not for use!"

"Yuri, he need that blood for Tomoyo, she won't live if we don't get some blood in the next twenty minutes…"

"…Besides you're the political officer" the captain continued "you teach the crew all the time about being heroic. Now is time to prove it"

The political officer looked at the captain who by now expected him too. He got his jacket and followed the doctor and the Captain to the control room and aft to the medical quarters. The captain this time also came with the political officer, to insure he did it. What he and the doctor remembered to late was that Yuri hated the sight of blood to much, it made him faint.

"Well get that in Tomoyo and give me a call when she wakes up"

"Aye sir"

The Captain proceeded to move out of the medical quarters to return at his post in the control room, he took one last look at Yurevich sleeping on the other bed. Well at least now because of him, Tomoyo had a fighting chance. The doctors finally gave Tomoyo a good sum of blood back into her system. Warm Russian style blood would give her pail checks and skin some colour for now.

"Alight, clean her up and put her in with Sakura in the spare bunkroom"

"Yes comrade doctor"

The other two surgeons were cleaning up for the job well done and readied a stretcher for Tomoyo, they would get the political officer next. The doctor moved down the stretcher carefully, everyone quickly made a pathway for the mini stretcher and entered one of the two rooms the rescued were using to for sleep. The doctor knocked before entering, inside Sakura was still sleeping like a log.

"Ms Sakura" the doctor whispered, "are you awake?"

"Mmm…uh? What?" Sakura mumbled some words, still sleeping in her bunk. It was in fact Dr. Petrov; a small room in compassion to the other officers onboard. His room was four metres by maybe two and a half; the bed was inbuilt to the wall and could easily allow both Sakura and Tomoyo to sleep. The room otherwise had a suitable sized desk on the other wall, some small belongings that the doctor owned. It also was a comparably warmer room then outside in the hallway. The only annoyance was it had vents on the ceiling pumping the air in; the pump usually made a vibration if the ship sped above twenty knots.

The officer cabins had such luxuries in these most recent versions of alpha and typhoon class nuclear submarines. The possibly good thing about the navy was that it started to listen to its captains about the comfort level in the late 1980's; these of course made its way onto the secret fleet of submarines that later would provide resistance in the war.

The doctor lifted Tomoyo's relatively light frame over Sakura's sleeping body and laid her in together then tucked her and Sakura in under the thick wool blankets and left a fresh change of clothes. Dr. Petrov was once a father, who himself had a little girl called Natalie. She was no order then five when he was forced to join the Russian naval force. At which stage the world was into a full scale conflict with the uncontrollable American Federal Army.

About three months after Dr. Petrov joined the service, he learnt that his home and family in Kaliningrad which is just outside the capital was completely wiped off the map when Americans bombed Moscow into submission with there new hellfire bombs that integrated the fire card's power. They said that you could see smoke burning Moscow to the ground from Bryansk in the south west; the smoke covered the entire horizon to the North West.

All the Doctor Had left of his wife and only daughter was a picture when they visited him in a naval base. Those pictures were on his desk, faded and dusty. It showed how much was lost in this terrible war. Terrible enough this story was the same almost everywhere else where military men and women left their homes to run for the then safe Russian motherland. That was short lived; now it seamed that the best place to hide, was underwater in these old ships.

Location: SSBN Konovalov, somewhere in the north pacific

Date: Apirl 3rd, 2011

Time 01:50 hrs

While Sakura and Tomoyo rested from their wounds, Syaoran was still very much wide awake in the officer's mess, hoping that sometime soon or in the morning, if it wasn't already morning; that somebody would give him a decent explanation on where he was. Syaoran had already established the facts that he was onboard a submarine. But what country owned this steel shark, certainly not an American submarine for sure. Syaoran kept wondering about the facts and what lead the last three hours. Thirty-six hours ago he was with Sakura for the first time in two years, but in a cell in a prison in Sakura's hometown, almost thirty hours later he was in a small metal cabin two thirds the size of Sakura's cell, travelling at…Syaoran looked a like clock like depth gauge on the wall; one thousand feet below water.

Syaoran hated being small places for very long periods of time, but this was pushing it. Syaoran didn't take a bed; Rita and Naoko were already asleep when he was put in here. And seeing there were only two beds, obviously reserved for the other two junior surgeons on the ship, Syaoran didn't see a real need to wake either Naoko or Rita. So he sat in a chair next to the room's only desk. He was not really tired; just board of thinking. Suddenly the door opened; Syaoran went into defensive mode. Instead of a guard, a female naval officer walked in. She had Ash-brown in a long braid and soft grey eyes. The person was looking down at a report she was reading, unaware that Syaoran was inside. Followed behind her was another person Syaoran had see before, the sergeant major that was responsible or detonating the fuel tanks, Mao as she was known by the other two guys.

"Hey Tessa, it's that guy" The naval officer looked forward and saw Syaoran sitting down looking at them "Hey there"

Syaoran de-stiffened his attack pose, realising they had no means to harm him. Mao and the other person sat down and started to talk

"You're Syaoran Li, yes?" Mao started speaking "You are the famous boyfriend of the mistress"

Syaoran quirked his head at the sergeant, not something you'd expect to hear. The other person lowered her file holder and decided to speak. Syaoran then noticed the bandage on her right arm.

"How bad were the injuries; Madam?"

Mao looked at Syaoran, his serious tone and defensive nature was consistent with the amount of sleep he had.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced" the naval officer spoke "My name is Captain. Theresa Testarossa, my all my friends call me Tessa"

"Pleased to meet you Captain Testarossa-san" Syaoran bowing in respect to her.

"And I'm sergeant major Melissa Mao; you can call me by my first name, Syaoran-san"

"Pleased to meet you Sergeant Mao-san" Syaoran bowed "and thank you again for saving my friends"

"You're very polite considering your record, Syaoran-san" Theresa spoke "what are you doing in here?"

Syaoran didn't have a lot of excuses to play with; he didn't even know his way around the submarine. Dr. Petrov had told him to go this room under his request.

"I'm awaiting the outcome on the surgery on Tomoyo-Chan. I'm aware Sakura-Chan made it, but Tomoyo-Chan…I haven't heard from"

Theresa knew exactly what happened; whether she should tell Syaoran or not she wondered. She fiddled with her ponytail for a second and then spoke,

"Tomoyo-Chan's surgery was completed, but she had a lack of blood to continue pumping" Syaoran punched the table in and stood up

"You let her die!" Syaoran stood up and walked to the door.

"Syaoran-san!" Theresa spoke "Please listen"

Syaoran realised quickly how warm it was in the room when he stepped out of the door and into the narrow hallway; Melissa and Theresa got up and followed. Syaoran remembered the path to the medical bay and proceeded past without a sound; Syaoran unannounced walked down the hall to the control room. As before the control room was on third watch still the next change would be in one hour, at 0100 hours. The captain was in his cabin so only the senior officer and two other officers manning two of the six consoles stationed by other crew. In totalling there were about eight people in the room.

Syaoran walked past the control room and towards the medical bay. Syaoran had too see Tomoyo, even if she was dead, it was important. Theresa and Melissa passed through the control room. Syaoran opened the door and saw Tomoyo on the table like at the interrogation room back at the prison. On the left however was a unidentified naval officer.

"Blood transfusion, Mr. Syaoran" Dr. Petrov spun around on his chair "Tomoyo's luck that Captain Yurevich had type 'A' Blood"

Syaoran slumped on his body, relieved that Tomoyo wasn't dead. He approached Tomoyo's incapacitated body; he could've help but be saddened at her damaged state. Unlike Himself or Sakura, Tomoyo wasn't able to take intensive damage. Theresa and Melissa waited and watched Syaoran look on at his friend. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo's cold and pale face lying still and her eyes closed. Syaoran took her pulse, it was beating, slowly but enough to keep her alive. Syaoran lifted her sleeping body and hugged Tomoyo. It wasn't affecting the blood stream therefore not doing anything bad. Syaoran sat edged on the bed side hugging Tomoyo's unconscious body for two minutes before Theresa tapped him on the arm.

"You should let her collect the blood she needs" Theresa spoke "You'll get to see her again"

Syaoran nodded in agreement and laid Tomoyo's sleeping body down. Syaoran then spoke to her into her ear,

"Fight Tomoyo-Chan, Fight it, you have too"

Syaoran got up and walked out in a somber mood, quietly walking back to the officers' mess room; Melissa and Theresa followed Syaoran with great interest. Syaoran continued his original seating position at the tablet, both sleepy and annoyed. Melissa decided to ask him the question.

"Why were you so….lovely with Tomoyo-san back there?"

Syaoran flared with anger in his body for a few seconds. Melissa for a second thought that it was the wrong thing to say. He managed to calm himself inside before responding,

"Ever since our immediate capture, Sakura and myself have sworn to protect Tomoyo at every cost; her loss made her weak; and that didn't seem to change. We looked out for her in the prison back in Washington before we were transferred over to Tomoda's research lab. Went we were put into separation, we could only hope that Tomoyo would survive longer then us" Syaoran slumped back into the bench tired, "Tomoyo-Chan was my best friend next to Sakura-Chan, in cases from our card capturing days, Her safety counted more the Sakura's sometimes"

"Tomoyo-san doesn't have any magical powers, why did she come along?" Theresa the next question,

"Tomoyo-Chan didn't need powers to help us, she was as important to us on the field as she is now" Syaoran starting to get angry at their questions.

"Then you'll know that do don't mean harm to her" Theresa continued "in the meantime, let me show you around the ship"

"Oh boy, well if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep commander and I think I've had enough excitement today" Melissa got up and left the two alone.

"Firstly" Syaoran spoke "I want to know something"?

Theresa nodded approval to him asking a question.

"Who are you people and where are we going?"

Theresa responded, and answered "I myself haven't really much of a clue where we are but I can tell you know we are; you are aboard the 'Konovalov' a Russian built advanced typhoon class nuclear missile submarine, we are the commonwealth resistance, a group of nations that fled the war to the desolate areas of Russia to regroup and fight back"

Syaoran asked again. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure myself" Theresa's renowned dumb attitude to answering simple questions "That I can tell you; come with me"

Theresa walked out of the officers mess cabin followed by Syaoran; Theresa walked forward to the main control room and towards the navigation table. At the table already was a junior officer marking the navigation points on map. The map itself was a map of the north western pacific region. On it was a black marker line showing the course the ship took to get off the coast of Japan. The commander gets his pen and points to a small X symbol not to far from the coast.

"Okay at 21:50, where we picked up from the helicopter was here" Theresa explained. "After we picked you up we headed due north east. At about 0100 we started to head towards the Bering Strait at 020"

He followed his pen along the line he had drawn when he was plotting the course. "Now its 02:23 hours and we are here." the commander marks the position with the pen.

"That's some distance in five hours" Syaoran commented "where are we headed?"

Theresa gets another map of the North Pole from a draw; she lays it out on top and gets it oriented, Theresa points on their current position on the map. "We follow the Russian north coast until the Kara sea region and then head south until we get to the port town of Tazovskiy."

It answered Syaoran's second, but it didn't answer the first quite as much. Syaoran then took glance around the interior of the Control room; it wasn't quite as relaxed as it would normally be in peace time. Crew were checking and double checking sonar readings. The two helms men were checking the bearing on the gauges and digital screen on top. Most importantly the officers on watch were looking at the threat indicator.

This piece of hardware wasn't a Russian tool, in fact the computer and this indicator were the only two instruments on the entire Konovalov that wasn't designed and built on these boats in the first place. The PACTOR computer system was a relic that was salvaged from the British Trafalgar Class attack boats when the United Kingdom and the remaining Europe ran to Russia for protection from the Federal American states.

The indicator boards were a mixture of British and German hardware designed. The German indicator boards originated on their Emko-200 class frigates. This hardware was completely vital on a submarine that was trying its best to avoid the fast attack boats of the American navy. But this hardware suffered from age. The computer could perform well, but on smaller and fast ships not something like the Konovalov, so of the ships reliance fell onto its crew; everyone in the control room had served on naval boats for years before war broke out.

Syaoran respected the fact that these quiet but productive people were working on his side, but why was the question that he couldn't answer. All these people from he heard were taking a massive risk stealing him and Sakura away from the Americans. He remembered how many helicopters that landed and the troops that fought to the death to allow Sakura and her friends to escape. There were what…five that said to of landed there the math was that twelve troops a helicopter plus the one original seven person squad that busted them out behind the American backs. Syaoran turned his attention back to the commander in charge of third watch.

"Can you answer any of my questions?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"I can, but I don't think your ready to comprehend, you won't like it. But ask away" Theresa being honest

"Is this a missile boat?"

Theresa was a little confused about the question. Of course he knew that it was a missile launching boat. Maybe to him a nuclear weapon is scarier then anything alive or anything him and Sakura experienced as there magicians or scourers. Theresa had one policy about answering questions; if you could show them, show them all the facts as well. Syaoran looked confused when she got up and walked down the ladder just outside.

"Hey, you coming?" the female commander spoke.

Syaoran jumps to his feets and catches up to him as they head down three full decks. He turned toward the bow of the ship and walked forward for almost forty meters. Around him was machinery that operated the tunnel drive. Turbines and steam hissed all around the two as they past through the heart of the Konovalov power plant, her reactor was in a separate sector aft of the control room and was the most powerful reactor type for her type of submarine. Syaoran was beginning to understand that this woman was a silent for the reason of responsibility he had.

The next room was virtually empty of anyone. This was partially because this room was left below freezing to lower the risk of any of missiles having internal combustion accidents. Syaoran looked on in gaze; no power could match a missile submarine. Missile bases could have more missiles but was a stationary target and was easy prey to bombers. Jet bomber planes were unable to deflect air attack. Submarines had the advantage of movement and more chances of survival.

"This is the missile room in the Konovalov; it can store twenty six submarine sub-orbital re-entry package ballistic missiles. Each missile can explode six separately guided MR-240 high yield warheads. We can launch more firepower then that's ever been realised in the history of war…before this one"

This took time for Syaoran to swallow. The compression of what a nuclear weapon looked like was in front of him, and then the thought that some of these destructive missiles had been realised.

"Thought this war, the Americans and us; the combined forces of Europe and Russia have launched two hundred low to high yield missiles and bombs" Theresa spoke. Theresa turned around and left the room, Syaoran would have nightmares thinking about it. But he asked a question, and he got an answer, he couldn't complain with that.

"You best return to your quarters Syaoran, dawn is soon and I think best you brief your friends"

Syaoran understood now the information he was told and agreed to his quarters. But he couldn't sleep knowing what this steel shark was capable of doing. But his question had never been answered; on who they were, Syaoran followed Theresa up to the control room and towards a room the end a corridor. Syaoran opened the door and to his surprise, Tomoyo and Sakura were lying down. Both incapacitated in a deep sleep unable to move.

Location: SSBN Konovalov, somewhere in the north pacific

Date: April 3rd, 2011

Time: 04:56 hrs

Third watch had concluded in the control room; but nobody had left there stations, first watch also where at there stations. Waiting on the other side of the Bering Strait was two of the fastest attack submarines in the Russian navy. Unfortunately, the two submarines were restricted to actually following the Konovalov all the way to Japan. Sending them south with the Konovalov would've raised some suspicious noses about their naval movements; the Americans would've responded by sending twenty odd 688's into the Konovalov's path. Already there were almost thirty 688's patrolling the area surrounding Japan, looking a phantom submarine that appeared on Sonar for ten minutes after the attack on the base. The Konovalov now running the silent drive; managed to slip past several 688's in its eight hour trip approach to the Bering Strait. In one such case, the Konovalov managed to get no less then thirty meters of a submarine traveling in the opposite direction.

The submarine was about to take an unusual measure; In the past, Russians used the deep submerge navigation maps they had on the submarines since the 1980's; this allowed any Russian submarine to pass the radar nets of American ES-03 patrol planes, and follow through the seabed rock canyons with incredible speed. The problem was that the underwater trenches was it put the submarine less then one hundred miles of the coast of Alaska for two thirds of the journey. A sonar watch station could detect a propeller noise if they decided to go above fifteen knots. The submarine although could dive the canyon that formed here, and virtually go undetected up to Wrangel Island, this is where the Russian escorts were waiting.

Inside Dr. Petrov's Cabin; Sakura was finally coming to. The room was still rather warm for a normally frosty cold steel cube. Once Sakura realised she was alive; she decided to take it slowly in waking up, already her mind was running at a million miles a second. Although Sakura's stomach felt like she sallowed lead or something; she was glad to still be alive. Sakura then suddenly remember about Tomoyo; Sakura tired to stain up and sit upright, but the energy wasn't there.

"Sakura-Chan, if it's Tomoyo-Chan you're worried about; she's right next to you" spoke a voice just above Sakura head to the right.

"Syaoran-kun, is that you?" Sakura whispered,

Syaoran got up from his seat and put himself into Sakura's eyesight. Sakura smiled momentarily; she then leaned over to her left and saw her friend lying next to her.

"Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura whispered aloud, nudging her sleeping body,

Tomoyo remanded silent, not responding to Sakura's yelping. Syaoran stopped Sakura from trying to awake her again.

"Tomoyo-Chan is still under the influence of medicine" Syaoran explained to Sakura "She had suffered a fatal amount of blood loss in her transfer from the base to the medical quarters"

Sakura remember that she overheard something about her nerves and spine being damaged. Syaoran sat down on her bed and looked Sakura, unable to move on her own for a while. Syaoran lifted Sakura upright and embraced in a kiss for a moment. Sakura was both surprised and relived at the same time at Syaoran's momentary thinking. When they stopped; Syaoran and Sakura held on to each other, refusing to release from each other's grasp. Sakura felt closer to him more then never before. After sometime hold on gother, Syaoran laid Sakura back down to lest.

"What have you managed to find out? Assuming you have looked around" Sakura asked, with a better tone,

"We've somehow managed to get aboard a Russian missile boat called the Konovalov, which according the vice commander, is apart of a top secret navy that fight the Americans"

Sakura nodded understanding what he had said. Syaoran resumed sitting down at the chair beside Sakura; and started to drink his coca that he'd taken from the officers mess room. Syaoran remained quiet as Sakura quietly rested. Despite lying still awake; Sakura was thinking about what had happened in the last day.

"What do you think they want from us Syaoran-kun?"

"Our magical powers, what else? The Americans wanted it, what makes you think that whoever is in charge of these guys doesn't want the same?"

"They are taking care of us pretty well Syaoran-kun" Sakura sitting up on the bed and looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's medicine had worn off, but Syaoran decided to let Tomoyo awake on her own will.

"Whatever it is Syaoran-kun, until I'm well enough; you are my contact to this ships' commander" Sakura speaking seriously for a moment "I want to hear everything that they'd said to you.

As Sakura finished speaking, a knock came from the door. Syaoran got up and went to get it; he slowly opened the door and peered outside to see who it was. In the hallway; Theresa and the other solider known as Souske were standing and waiting for him to let them in.

"Captain Theresa Testarossa-san?" Syaoran opening the door fully "I'm sorry to let you wait"

"Its no problem, Syaoran-san" Theresa responded "I wanted to visit Sakura and Tomoyo if they are awake"

Syaoran to Sakura who was looking surprised at the sight of the lady commander who appeared as a friendly person for her age, and young, something that Sakura immediately picked up on. Theresa walked in followed by a Solider who closed the door behind him. Syaoran quickly brushed the seat off for the commander to sit on.

"Commander-san" Sakura kindly bowed to her. Theresa simple giggled,

"You are exactly like I thought you'd be, a girl as much kindness her gift" Theresa introduced herself "I'm Commander Theresa Testarossa, the vice commander of the Konovalov"

"Thank you for taking us aboard, Commander-sama"

"Tessa-Chan is okay, Sakura-san"

Sakura nodded and resumed to speak and shook her hand.

"Sakura-san, we have much to discuss, and very little time to discuss it in" Theresa started to answer all the questions that weren't answered before.


	4. Running Silent, Running Deep

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**3rd Edition **

**By Isaac M. Zavelsky**

**Chapter 4: Running silent, running deep**

Above and below the ocean, the massive was is on for the one know as Sakura. Deep and far north towards the icecaps of the artic is the stealthy ship known only to a few of its own people. This ship, a powerful symbol of war slowly carts a package that is worth more then any weapon on the planet, but how do you use it?

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, somewhere south of the Bering Strait.

Date: April 3rd, 2011

Time: 06:00 hrs

"Sakura, we are apart of the special mission task force that has been planning your escape for the last year" Theresa explained "I myself am personally pleased that we got away with almost everyone"

Sakura silently bowed for a minute; Chihura wasn't killed in the escape, in fact had she not died three days before the attack; it was very possible that she'd be with them now. But then Sakura remembered, the American Colonel that betrayed the general, and two members of the rescue team had been killed as well, plus the unknown amount of soldiers that diverted the attention of the marines. No, it hadn't been a successful mission. Just lucky they got what they were after out alive.

"What does whoever's in control of your armed forces want with us?"

"His reasons cannot fully disclosed yet, but he doesn't have the same intentions to use you like the Americans have" Theresa turned to Souske for a second "Sergeant, could you please wait outside, I'll be fine in here"

Souske snapped to attention and walked out of the room. Syaoran decided to sit down on the bed instead of stand; now that the armed escort was gone, Syaoran could feel relaxed. Sakura lay back on the bed and bulkhead wall. As she relaxed, Tomoyo started making a grumbling noise from her mouth. Sakura immediately turned over to see Tomoyo was starting to stir and awaken.

"Tomoyo-Chan?" Syaoran leaned over and took her pulse; Tomoyo's heart was beating normally, a significant improvement since the previous night. Syaoran was in a too awkward position to do anything. Sakura leaned over to her left and saw her friend to see her squinting her eyes open.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered aloud. Tomoyo attempted to speak, but her mouth felt like tar or some kind of sticky muck was covering it. Theresa stared on quietly as Sakura was starting to panic at Tomoyo's not responding,

"Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo whispered in a muttered way.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura almost jumped out of bed, instead rolling over to hug her. Syaoran and Theresa both sighed relief when Tomoyo spoke. Tomoyo was still coughing as she started to regain consciousness,

"Syaoran-kun, get some water!" Sakura spoke. Syaoran immediately ran outside and went directly to the officer's mess. Sosuke surprised, entered the room; and saw Tomoyo coughing while Sakura and Theresa were moving her to the edge of the bed.

"What happened commander?" Souske speaking clearly,

"Tomoyo has woken up; apparently she has a build up of residue still in her mouth" Theresa quickly explaining. Syaoran then came back with a bottle with glass and bunted past Souske.

"Sakura-Chan" Syaoran handed the bottle and glass over

Tomoyo was wide awake now, but was extremely concerned in clearing her mouth first; forgetting to breathe through her nose, she was starting to suffocate unable to cough out the solid liquid in her mouth. Tomoyo noticed the glass Sakura giving to her; Tomoyo took a full swig, for a second Theresa and Sakura held there breath as Tomoyo swished into her mouth, then spat the water out onto the deck floor. Tomoyo gasped her first gush of air into her mouth and continued to cough. Sakura held onto Tomoyo as to prevent her from fall off the bunk. Theresa stood and watched on as Tomoyo kept coughing up stale air. Tomoyo took another sip of the drink and swallowed it. It was until then Souske noticed something weird about the bottle,

"Isn't that Webber's bottle of Vodka?"

Sakura and Theresa turned to Syaoran who held the bottle. It indeed was a half-wine bottle full of low grade Vodka. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo who stopped coughing. Nobody could tell if Tomoyo actually swallowed it, but it was most likely. Syaoran was just glad Sakura didn't scold him.

"Tomoyo-Chan? Are you all right?"

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, her face was pale but Tomoyo seemed to of swallowed some, if not all of the second swig.

"I'm alright Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo speaking softly, her voice still had to recover from the accident "Owe, are you alright?"

Sakura remember that she overheard something about her nerves being damaged. This proved that she could still feel, but could she walk?

"Tomoyo, can you move your toes or anything?"

"What are you talking about?" The alcohol had obliviously take affect with extreme efficiently. Tomoyo had never had anything worse then non-alcoholic wine. It was her option that she wanted to avoid it as much has possible. Tomoyo wondered what Sakura was continued to wonder what Sakura was on about. Sakura lifted the sheets to see for herself. Tomoyo did what Sakura said to do; it felt harder to do then before. Tomoyo started to realize why Sakura was worried, it felt like the blood had been cut off for sometime and it felt hard to move. Tomoyo keep trying to move her legs, but eventually but she did it.

"You're alright!" Sakura spoke.

"I'm alright? What? Where am I?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can answer that Tomoyo-san" Theresa speaking. She straightens her uniform jacket waiting for Souske to wipe up the Vodka spilt on the floor and her chair.

"I'm Captain Theresa Testarossa-san, the executive commander of the _Konovalov_"

Tomoyo was always cheerful at meeting new people and responded in kind, Theresa found her quite warming to strangers; straight away she could tell that Tomoyo was very open about her feelings.

"Tomoyo-Chan, you can just call me Tessa-Chan like my friends d…did" Theresa quickly realizing something,

"Did, you mean use to?" Sakura spoke, sitting down on the bed again. Theresa didn't respond for a second before finding a way to respond. When Theresa commanded her own submarine, she allowed the crew to use such an affiliation to certain extents. But of course, that was a year ago.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san; it's just something that I keep remembering about my past"

Sakura leaned towards Theresa who looked saddened almost. Syaoran looked concern for a moment, scared that Theresa could be angry.

"I apologies if I don't understand, but what do you mean?" Sakura suddenly wished she didn't say that. Theresa looked up at Sakura who looked like she was afraid of what she said. Theresa instead smiled at her and continued to speak.

"I should be the one apologizing Sakura-san. You see; I once commanded my own submarine, the _Tuathan de Danann_, but I lost her when I was on land doing something else. I knew some of the crew" Theresa lied, she knew all the crew. Just as she continued, Theresa yawned for a moment and looked over at Sakura who was worried about her. Tomoyo then slowly moved over to the wall and allowed space for Theresa to rest down.

"Why don't you have a rest, this is your cabin correct?" Sakura asked politely. Theresa opened her eyes for a second to comprehend what Sakura said. The real fact was Theresa didn't have a cabin. She wasn't actually assigned to the _Konovalov_ as a member of her crew; Theresa was still assigned to command headquarters. Theresa for a moment was confused by Sakura's offer. Their hospitality was unlike she expected.

"Tessa-Chan; why don't you rest and tell us what you mean?" Tomoyo said half tired. Sakura and Syoaran both interested. Tessa nodded and decided to take advantage of the bed offered. She didn't get a lot of sleep the previous thirty two hours because of their arrival. Theresa felt a little weird that Sakura was insisting on her to rest. She felt that it would be the opposite. Theresa slipped her shoes off. Theresa then slipped under the sheets in full uniform, having taken only her coat off. Syaoran stood up and moved over to the seat while Sakura lay back on the side of the bulkhead. Theresa then started to explain, still feeling weird by the fact what she was in the same bed with Tomoyo; who was considered a 'dangerous target' by the federal American states.

"We don't have anyway of thanking you for saving us, Tessa-Chan. But we do respect your needs" Sakura spoke. Theresa nodded; they were very kind to her, despite there status. Theresa then started explaining her history to them; she was in a way glad to be on this submarine; the _Tuathan de Danann_ was a lot like the _Konovalov_, but way more. The _Konovalov_ lacked a lot to the _Tuathan de Danann_ in a dozen areas; speed, size, and stealth all were different by a large margin. _Tuathan de Danann_ was also the only submarine in the resistance to have her own flight deck; thus becoming the flagship of a combined British, Russian, and Chinese navy in the north pacific fleet. _Tuathan de Danann_ then led a stunning attack on the west coast of North America in the height of the conflict when it was demanded that the resistance attacked the home front of the federal states.

Unfortunately, the _Tuathan de Danann_'s only major flaw was that in total, the submarine's fire power was purely for land invasions and surface strikes. The vessel was fitted with five cruise missiles and several harpoon missiles. No where the capacity of the twenty six nuclear missile _Konovalov_. For almost six months; the _Tuathan de Danann_ was transferred and led a task force known as 'Red team sigma' around the pacific, destroying surface ships and submarines from America. _Tuathan de Danann_ led by Theresaand the Russian Alfa Class Submarine _Borisoglebsk_ both shared the team record of number of kills; seventy-five ships each. In total the task for of eight submarines managed to sink literally twenty task force groups, and in some aspect managed to curtail the war effort in a major way.

When the American Navy gave up and started flying their goods in the pacific. Command made a terrible decision to have _Tuathan de Danann_ Re-fitted to include twenty nuclear missiles in the area that was used for aircraft. Theresa initially disagreed, speaking that her submarine was better for attacking at sea, not land attacks; but when she was threatened transfer, her mouth was shut. _Tuathan de Danann_ and its team were then transferred to the Atlantic squadrons where fighting was still rapidly drawn between the British, French, German submarines and the 688 class boats from America which reigned superiority. The intention of central command was to let the _Tuathan de Danann_ do to the Atlantic what it did to the pacific, and more.

Apon the arrival at Murmansk, Theresa was ordered that she and several key members of her team were going to camp SPARTAN for an important briefing. This meeting was of course the groundwork for operation Card Capture. Two days later Theresa was informed that she'd be in charge of the operation and her duties on the _Tuathan de Danann_ had ended. Theresa was frustrated at the betrayal of her superiors; having promised to return to her ship in six days. Theresa intended to return on the date, but two days after her transfer, _Tuathan de Danann_ and over a hundred other warships were completely destroyed. Murmansk having fallen and the basic force of Atlantic and pacific naval power destroyed. Theresa was saddened for months that her colleagues had been killed; but only lucky that herself and a certain sergeant and his team had gone to SPARTAN. After the attack on Murmansk, Theresa then vowed and pushed her efforts towards operation Card Capture; now was seeing the result of her hard labor.

"So you can see, the feeling of seeing you, cannot be simply explained" Theresa held in her anger at Sakura. While they were sitting around in prison; everyone in the world had their life's changed in one hit.

Sakura sat on the bed nodding and starting to understand. While she had been in prison everyone else's lives were going through the terror of all out war.

Theresa was a clear example of what had changed. Her pale skin from being inside submarines for yeas showed in her face and skin. And a slight build indicted the hours Theresa was at a desk planning and re-planning their escape from prison. The math and figures that when it came down to it, was an incredible gamble she was now living out.

"Theresa-san" Syaoran spoke "We didn't have any idea how it was on the outside, for that we're sorry"

"Then please tell me something" Theresa asked, lying down on the bed "Please tell me the story of how you became who you are?"

"Why? It's not a very interesting story" Syaoran lied,

"I don't believe so" Theresa laughed "a story that rose you to became you the master general of the magic army, and then the downfall when the Americans found out"

Sakura for a moment didn't have a clue what Theresa was on about, mainly because Sakura wasn't really aware of all the propaganda on her.

"Army of magic?" Syaoran spoke "Such a thing as not existed since 1225 AD, just after Clow Reed died"

Tomoyo, Sakura and Theresa all looked at Syaoran momentary, Syoaran realized that such a thing he had never told Sakura. Theresa then asked a question that nobody expected.

"Who is Clow Reed exactly? Was he like the general?" Theresa asked for a moment.

Syaoran and Sakura's ear's pricked up at the question Theresa asked. Tomoyo nudged at Theresa indicating that the question was important. Syaoran answered first,

"Clow Reed was not a member of any army, but it was his influence in his latter life that ended the magic wars, forever"

"He must've been very powerful"

Sakura and Syaoran again enriched power into their bodies as they heard wrong assumptions. Sakura this time answered the question.

"Clow Reed was the most powerful of his time. In fact, he was the person responsible for the creation of the Clow Cards, which now are known as the…"

"Sakura Cards? He created the magic in the first place?" Theresa shocked to learn this; Believing that Sakura all this time had created the cards by herself.

"Then how did you get them? And how did they become the Sakura Cards?" Theresa quickly erasing mentally everything she knew about Sakura. Syaoran and Tomoyo tensed up as it seamed Sakura would have to tell the story. Tomoyo personally felt it was time somebody knew, and now was a good time. Theresa decided to sit on the chair again and hear Sakura out; but ended up sitting up in the bed.

"The truth is…" Sakura breathed for a moment "…It was a accident that I found the cards"

"Albeit a very big one" Syaoran spoke up "at the time, I had been trained to capture the book since I was four. Then word reached that the Clow book had been found; I was set off to Japan to retrieve it, only to learn that the Clow book had in fact been opened, and had all the cards scattered"

Theresa finally managed to get out of bed and back onto the second chair. Sakura decided to go back to bed while Syaoran sat on the bed. Theresa quickly reached into her pocket and picked up a notepad with a bunch of scribble on it. On the top it said 'Sakura – Master of great army of magic'. Sakura then was surprised when she scribbled out the writing and wrong underneath. 'Sakura, Capturer of the cards'.

"We actually knew Sakura as 'Card Captor Sakura' most of the time" Tomoyo noted in a giggle.

"Oh?" Theresa scribbled out 'Sakura, Capturer of the cards' and wrote 'Card Captor Sakura'. Theresa then looked at Tomoyo; the records indicated she had no magic, so how did she know? Theresa had no choice but to ask.

"How did you know about Sakura's magical powers? Did she tell you?"

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura sighed, a funny statement that it was an accident. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran then started to recount the events that led them to the first judgment at Tokyo Tower, the Second judgment with Clow Reed's incarnation, and the unexpected last judgment at the theme park. All along the way Theresa was asking question after question about them. Quickly time pasted, but Theresa was learning the truth about everything.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, North Pacific end of Bering Strait canyon, North Pacific Ocean.

Date: April 3rd, 2011

Time: 17:00 hrs

Despite having given the submarines patrolling the Japanese coast the slip, the _Konovalov_ wasn't about to gamble running full steam into the Bering Strait in broad daylight. It had since station-keeping five hundred miles from the start of the canyon; it would be pointless if the ship, carrying something that could end this terrible war was to sink of the coast of Alaska because the enemy could hear her speeding along without interference. A storm was destined to hit the western coast of Alaska and had the strength to cause havoc along their Sonar and anti-submarine stations. The captain decided to wait until nightfall on the surface. About three hours ago Theresa had gone to sleep in the cabin where Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were.

Sakura and Syaoran decided to go explore the ship while Tomoyo took care of Theresa. This of course was until the chief doctor called Sakura to be checked on. Now that she knew what happened and why she was here. Sakura was admissive to these strange new people. In the medical quarters; the room was a relatively big room, big enough for two operation tables. Sakura lay down as the doctor started taking her blood pressure.

"So, you're the most powerful and revered Card Mistress of the world over" Dr Petrovie spoke. Dr Petrovie liked to communicate with the patients he treated; his feeling was that if they knew him better, they could trust him more. One a ship likes the _Konovalov_; it was hard to forget a face. He also was curious about Sakura; despite all the propaganda that America enforced against Sakura, a great deal of lies about this girl, portraying her as central pivot of all evil. Many people entirely doubted this story as it didn't make any logical sense or matter. But because of the lack of information based on Sakura or any of her friends, this exaggerated version of Sakura became the accepted version of her image.

"Powerful and Revered?" Sakura recited those words,

"Yes, indeed it is an honour to treat your wounds".

Sakura looked at the doctor for a minute. It sounded more like he had bought the propaganda that was realised by the Americans. Sakura then lay down on the table as the doctor ordered her to, so that he could inspect the wounds.

"Hmm, it looks like you recovering nicely, let me apply some cream that should reduce the burning feeling a bit for now" The doctor explained as he walked to a cabinet. He fiddled around for a blue bottle, while he did so, he continued to ask questions.

"Well. I was wondering, did you and Syaoran really have some kind of relationship?"

Sakura blushed deep red; expecting him to ask a question about the magic cards or some other thing, but nothing like that. Sakura decided to answer,

"Syaoran and I first met as enemies, but that changed over the course of a year when Syaoran and I were capturing the cards" Sakura explained to the doctor; who became increasingly curious about her, and decided to ask a few things while she was here. Also the fact Sakura just told him something only forces his instincts to ask again.

"Capturing cards? I thought you had them from birth"

"No, I came across the cards by accident, complete accident" Sakura replied,

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting to hear"

"How is that?" Sakura asked in surprise,

"I see, and these cards, what accident was involved with them?"

"I accidentally let them free…but I got them all back"

The doctor closed the door on the cabinet; he walked over to Sakura and examined her exposed lower chest and stomach. The wound had managed to deflate the skin from the left side of Sakura's chest down to her left hip. The bullet wound obliviously leaving some impression in eighteen hours. The doctor removed the bandages on her stomach and discarded them. As the doctor started to apply the cream, he spoke again.

"Didn't anybody notice?"

Sakura was somewhat bemused by that last comment, the cards did cause havoc, but unbelievably, Sakura always got away with less then a few seconds before Sakura's magic was in eye sight of a normal person.

"We never got caught"

"Until now?"

"Until…I made the stupid mistake of using my cards for fun!" Sakura frustration took the better of her for the moment. The doctor paused

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, it was bad timing"

Sakura understood the comments and continued allowing him to inspect the wound and change the dressing. When the new bandages were on, Sakura breathed in an out for a second; the bandages felt a lot more comfortable then the previous set, obliviously these ones were designed for a longer period of time. Dr Petrovie then retrieved a metal tray from a desk, in it were two needles. Sakura then positioned herself on the table and waited for the injection needles.

"Sakura, considering the amount of damage your body suffered in the fight to get you out, you seem to be recovering very well, any magical reason for that abnormity?"

"I suppose the years of training before I was captured. And all the body punishment from when I was capturing cards, I got seriously injured, but somehow managed to recover" Sakura explaining how she managed to survive; the damage taken from falling three story buildings, getting hit by heavy things, and slammed into the steel bars on Tokyo tower.

"When was the last time you or Tomoyo had something to eat?"

"A long time; probably the dinner at the prison before we left" Sakura spoke.

"I'll order the chef…um maybe not now…let me go down there so I can monitor the cook…just so I can add some medicine…so that the taste of the medicine doesn't effect you too much"

The doctor had a long running disagreement about the cook's attitude towards his health and safety history; Way too many times had he treated the crew for food poisoning on a ship where food was vital to keeping a healthy crew.

"In the meantime Sakura, I recommend that you stay rested until we bring you tea"

"Yes sir"

"Don't call me sir, call me Petrovie, or Dr Petrovie when the captain is around"

Sakura nodded and got up from the table. As Dr Petrovie gave Sakura a new gown, the room, phone rang. The doctor easily could reach the phone line.

"Dr Petrovie, are you done with the girls?" the captain spoke on the box

"No captain, I'm only done checking Sakura now, I've still got Tomoyo to inspect"

"You won't have time for everyone; we have to start making our approach for the strait"

"Aye sir, I'll finish with Sakura. have the executive officer bring some tea and mugs from the officers dinning room"

"Why not just get it from the galley?"

"I prefer that I don't have our patients killed by food poisoning; especially after what they have been through"

"Aye comrade, ill have a junior officer bring them to Sakura and Tomoyo's Quarters"

The phone receiver was hung up; the doctor turned his attention to Sakura again.

"Alight, rest the medicine off, I'm coming around in five minutes after I check with the Captain"

"Thank you Doctor"

The Doctor didn't care, as long as it wasn't sir.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, North Pacific end of Bering Strait canyon, North Pacific Ocean.

Date: April 3rd, 2011

Time: 17:10 hrs

While Sakura was off having an inspection; Syaoran decided to look for Naoko and Rika who went missing the moment they arrived on the submarine. After some time; Syaoran found Naoko and Rita were seated alone. The galley wasn't the grandest or cleanest room, but in comparison to the quarters and other rooms besides the missile room, it was big, one level down and forward twenty meters of the control room, this room was basically a retreat for all personal on the ship, their eating quarters and occasionally a classroom from the political officer on the ship, reminding them about what they fought for and their goal. It was in a pretty safe part of the ship, the third floor of a four floor high ship.

"Syaoran-kun? Where have you been?" Rika asked,

"I was going to ask you the same question"

"What happened to us?" Naoko asked

"Well, I figured the surrounding were oblivious by now" Syaoran spoke. In front of Naoko and Rika were two trays of food; it looked okay, expect it tasted like cold roast and gravy. Rita swore that it was more then a month old. Syaoran and the two girls reluctantly ate it anyway; it tasted a lot better then what they had been eating at prison. For some strange coincidence, two of the soldiers in the rescue team were sitting at another table bench with engineering personnel. One solider was holding a bottle of whisky saw the food and decided to talk with them.

"How can you eat this trash?" the solider asked,

"Compared to the stuff made at the prison camp, this is good" Syaoran commented. Syaoran turned around to see that it was the same person he had taken a bottle of Vodka from. Syaoran remembered earlier when he gave it back with half the drink gone. If it wasn't for the female sergeant slapping him over the head; he'd guessed that Syaoran would've been killed.

"What did they have you eat? Bugs and dirt?" the second solider spoke. Syaoran instantly remembered the second solider; Melissa Mao. She and Captain Testarossa spoke to him last night when he was waiting for the result of Sakura and Tomoyo's emergency surgery.

"No" Rita half grinned.

"I'll tell you, we were berthed only two weeks ago" A sailor beside Melissa spoke "fresh supplies, clean vodka, the lot. But this chef, he can't cook if he had a gun at his head"

"He can't be that bad" Naoko said.

"He put a mixture of flour and coffee in this morning's porridge" the first solider spoke; Rika and Naoko suddenly felt sick "…enough said"

"Oh, you haven't been properly introduced" Melissa spoke "This is Sergeant Kurtz Webber"

Syaoran quickly apologised again for stealing the alcohol, and explained the reason. When Syaoran had finished explaining, Webber and Melissa laughed aloud,

"I've heard how freedom and life is sweet tasting, but that's a little too much" Melissa still enjoying the joke that Syaoran, Naoko and Rika didn't get. Syaoran looked down at the meal; even he had to admit, and he didn't like its taste. Even Meilin; Syaoran's now dead cousin had better skills at cooking.

The first sailor continued "Anyway, what I suppose I should give you a little secret that I use, if the food looks a little grey, add some of this"

The Sailor produced a half empty bottle of Vodka, the very same one Webber had on him before

"Thanks…" Syaoran spoke unsettled "Why don't I and Rita just cook ourselves?"

"You can cook?" they all said spoke.

"Yes. Rita, Naoko and me; we all know how to cook, is there a problem with that we can prove it"

"Dam, I wish we had you as cooks on this boat"

Rita gleamed at the moment and walked slowly to the kitchen. It was technically a mess, well so much that it was untidy. The deep fryer for some reason was out of service. The tables were covered in floor and coffee from this morning. Knifes and other instruments lay around on tables unused and covered in grease. Rita turned to the group and spoke,

"If you can clean this all up, and fix and clean out the deep fryer, I could cook something before I leave"

"You have deal; I can get Yuri to fix that thing in less then a hour" the people were looking forward to a better tasting meal.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, North Pacific end of Bering Strait canyon, North Pacific Ocean.

Date: April 3rd, 2005

Time: 19:30 hrs

The weather on the surface was starting to act choppy as the submarine slowly approached the strait entry marker. Ahead of them was a day trip within range of the Alaska coast's anti-submarine weapons. The _Konovalov_ however had an advantage; with the tunnel drive system, the submarine could go to twenty knots in almost no risk of detection; making the trip only half the time. The captain's major concern with the tunnel drive though was noise, and every submariner in history hated noise; the reactor was the most effective for the tunnel drive; but came with a cost. A loud noise would occur then the ship angled to port or starboard above ten knots speed. In order for the captain to secure that, he would have to stop and manually rotate the ship to face the right direction every time they came to a turn.

Fortunately the underwater trench had only two port side turns and two starboards that made the submarine create the unwanted noise. But unfortunately; one turn was right on a sonar net point. Its was hard to tell if it was active because of its aged design; but in order for the captain to pass that one, he would have to turn his reactor off and glide around the thirty angles until he was clear, then turn the reactor on and hope that he doesn't get noticed. If he did, the only option he would have was go shadow and speed off on propellers at full speed which. Then the captain if lucky would get to the ice caps and float steady until his escorts met his submarine.

Inside the control room, the captain commenced the standard procedure of checking systems and sub systems for any problems. A crossing with any noisy component on a ship could render the ship visible on sonar.

"Dive to 700 feet and find welcome mat two" the captain spoke to the first officer. Theresa had resumed her poison on the bridge after a blissful three hour snooze.

"Aye sir, dive to 700 feet, ten degree's down angle" Theresa then went over to the navigation table and started to read the map. From the submarine's point of view, there was a fork in the road; known as doormat one and doormat one. These connected up with the canyon, but each provided different levels of protection. Doormat two would provide little protection from ASW aircraft, but allowed for speed. This was important considering that there was no ASW aircraft active for the time being. The storm by this point had struck the airbases in Alaska and would've made it pointless to send up a plane, even if it were a missile boat.

The _Konovalov_ started her decent to 700 feet, a sharp angle down to the depth, it was better to go down quickly at this point. Slowly the ship started scanning the surface for the entry; The Russian navy made a pretty good marker to look for; they sunk the American carrier USS Boxer Hill there in the first battle of the Bering straight two years ago.

"Very Well, Activate the UTMD and prepare for course speed of seventeen knots" The captain sitting down at a chair next to the navigation. This was a close as to the captain's chair as anything. Theresa continued to stand and repeated the order

"Activate the UTMD and speed of seventeen knots"

The first officer waited on the helmsmen to ready to enter the trench; all was quiet as the commanders of the ship closely monitored the forward sonar depth gauge. This gauge gave the ship one tactic advantage the 688 attack submarine didn't have. This device was located in the bow and a backup unit was located on the bottom of the ship, halfway down. One detector faced directly forward and another eight sonar detectors rotated on a propeller like device and gave range between the ship and the rocky terrain below the surface. This device was designed to give a tactical view of the terrain almost 200 yards in front, above, below and sides. This machine was called the UTMD or Underwater Terrain Mapping Device.

In the control room, the small screen would then give the commander a simple 3D view forward of the ship underwater and mapped all the terrain outcrops in the next 50 to 200 metres. It was the most effective thing to be invented outside the American laboratories since the war broke out.

The Captain looked at his watch, 7:30pm on the surface. The Americans on the Alaskan coast's anti submarine bases would be too arrogant to be manning their controls right now, dinner time for some of them; others it would be time for them to sleep off the glaze they received from their 15 year old monitors. There also was the storm that would provide cover. This would be the only chance he'd get to pass through the nets and the defence platforms.

The Bering Strait was the oddest point in this war; in that it was the only place in the world the borders hadn't changed since the beginning of the war. The Bering Strait mainly acted as no-man-land and both armies were entrenched on their respective coastlines; The Federal States of America on the Alaskan side. The Russians, north and East Asian rebels, European armies were entrenched on the other side. Nobody heard much about this defensive barrier; because anyone, American or Russian who wanted to travel between these two lines took a very high risk of being killed.

The only thing lacking was good warning devices; the best equipment was in two places; In Washington and on the western European front lines; where a wall once again divided Germany. This wall extended from Italy to Denmark. Fighting here was still very common. It wasn't uncommon for either side to lose ground, very much like trench warfare in World War one. Everywhere else it was quiet and proper gates and walls were built.

A wall that surrounded Russia was the only known border left anywhere in the world. It was a 20,000 mile border that extended from Denmark, down to Libya across to Pakistan and all the way to Beijing, china, all in one straight line. This border separated the two countries. Russia, minus half of its habitable land was overcrowded with people from south Asia, Africa, and Europe.

"Approaching cannon entry two; one hundred metres, USS Boxer Hill thirty metres below keel" Theresa spoke

The captain looked around at Theresa and the rest of the control room's crew. He like the other crewmembers was at the upmost concern when they would travel into the trench. Sakura and Tomoyo were locked into the cabins, as a precautionary measure to secure the passengers. That what it really was, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Rika and Naoko were; passengers on a wartime liner, the submarine was taking a risk to just taken them to the base, let alone coming out here in the first place.

"Sir, I can see her, flat top directly ahead and below 600 yards" the sonar operator named Gregory, spoke looking at the screen. The 3D 'map' showed a box like structure lying on its starboard side on the bottom.

"Comrade Captain, entry mat located, Bering 357 degrees at four hundred fifty metres" the sonar officer spoke.

"Come right to 003 degrees, reduce speed to fifteen knots on tunnel drive" Theresa spoke to the helmsmen. The submarine started to tilt towards the right side. Moments later;

"Madam Commander, entry mat is now located 353 degrees at hundred metres"

"Come left to 357 degrees, reduce speed to twelve knots and recompute" Theresa replied; Theresa started to sweat, it was her first attempt to navigate this section of terrain in a submarine. The Captain looked over at her clasping the hand rail as the Submarine once again leaned, this time towards the left side and strayed until Gregory responded,

"Madam Commander, Bering to target 357 degrees at two hundred metres"

"Good, lock course and speed and prepare for speed of…"

"Increase speed to eighteen knots and recompute, prepare timers for canyon run" the Captain interrupted.

Theresa flinched for a second as the captain gave the order; speeding in the canyon was a gamble in itself, the gamble would be too much considering their position and the passengers on board, betting here meant you needed to have nerves of steel. Theresa did and ordered the submarine crew to do exactly that.

"This your first time in a canyon run Theresa?" the captain whispered to Theresa standing next to her.

"Yes, Captain"

"Don't worry then, the ship has the best record of canyon running, one hundred times, not once have we hit a rock" The captain reassured her. The computers beeped and the crew examined the consoles and gears carefully. The Captain looked at the ship clocks and then at his watch. The crew waited the orders to go and take the route.

"Helm, commence your run on the canyon"

"Aye comrade Captain"

"All non essential lights and heaters off, rig for silent running" Theresa spoke to the crew in the control room. At a console at the near end of the room, an ensign flipped a few switches; almost immediately, the lights changed from white to blue. The lights in the living quarters went out. The engineering department went dark, only pin lights appeared above the consoles. The crew were all at their stations, at least with two men backing up a person on consoles and mechanics.

Syaoran, Rita and Naoko were about to enter their cabin when the lights all went out, the scary sense of darkness chilled Naoko and Rita encouraged them to get into the cabin, Syaoran walked in behind and locked the door. In the next cabin; Sakura and Tomoyo who were sipping the tea noticed the lights dim in their cabin and looked at each other. The Sonar officer carefully monitored the tactical and geographic sonar stations; he had three people to a station. The commander noted the wreckage

"Depth above wreck" Theresa spoke

"We were six metres from hitting the island structure" the sonar operator spoke

"Aye, new record for this ship" the political officer spoke, walking into the control room unannounced. The mood didn't change the crew's attention towards the operations they were assigned to. One slip, it would all be over in seconds.

"twenty seconds to first turn, starboard side ten degrees" Theresa spoke to the helmsman

"Aye commander…turn in 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the junior officer at the navigation table. Ruler and stop watch in hand he slowly dotted the course of the _Konovalov_ as it approached a slight turn.

"Down five degrees on the bow plane to starboard, course Bering to 005 degrees" Theresa ordered. The helmsmen turned there wheels and adjusted the bow planes by leaning forward on wheels. The submarine gave a slight tilt towards the right; Theresa felt a little G-Force suddenly hit her, a moment later the submarine leveled out.

"Next turn in thirty seconds, twenty degrees port side" Theresa looked forward to the clock and counted it down from twenty,

"…17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…turn flank to 345 degrees, ten degrees on the planes, move it!"

The ship tilted on the port side as it made a sharper turn onto its new course, the vessel tilted carefully for another 300 feet before the ship turned completely and levelled out.

"Aye comrade captain, comrade commander" the junior officer tapped a line out and made a calculation. Next turn in three hours, thirty minutes and five seconds, mark"

"Alright Theresa, you take the command, call me at the next turn" the Captain spoke as he left.

The captain resided to his quarters to sleep for an hour. Meanwhile another predicament arose in the cabins with Syaoran, Rita and Naoko.

"So where do you want to sleep Syaoran-kun?" Rita asked him. Rita and Naoko beat him to the beds. Naoko and Rita were not getting out either; the heating in the ship was turned off to reduce the energy output from the reactor.

"I'll just sleep on the floor; you two take priority of the beds" Syaoran sitting down on the cold steel deck plates. Naoko turned over to face Syaoran who was sitting on the floor and trying to get comfortable.

"When was the last time you got sleep?" Naoko asked,

"Before we left the prison" Syaoran spoke "but I can handle it"

Naoko sighed for a minute sat up in bed. Syaoran looked up wondering what was on her mind. Before Naoko could speak, Syaoran got up and stood next to the bed.

"Why don't we just share the bed?" Naoko suggested. "You're not going to be any use to whomever if you don't get sleep"

"I'm fine" Syaoran lying, he had been tired since yesterday, but managed to fight it for a day.

"Li-kun, please get some sleep" Naoko motioning to get on the bed.

"I think ill go get some sleep in Sakura and Tomoyo's room"

"But didn't they lock it?" Naoko spoke. Rika turned over to se what the fuss was about. Syaoran blunted at the reminder, even he wasn't aware of the security detail outside her quarters. He more preferred to go next door with Sakura and Tomoyo, their bed could fit them all tightly; but if one was on top of the other, it would be comfortable. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naoko or Rika; it was the awkward. Whatever Syaoran thought, he tried to keep his mind on the goal; protecting Sakura.

"Li-kun, Sakura-Chan wont be protected if your pass out on us"

"Fine" Syaoran giving in, he didn't want to waste energy on arguing with her. Syaoran took of his shoes and climbed into bed, still wearing the uniform he was issued when he first came aboard the _Konovalov_.

"Goodnight Li Syaoran-kun" Naoko, turning over to hug him from behind,

"Wait a sec!" Syaoran's body went from cool to red alert in a flash. Not amused by Naoko's actions.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that" Naoko smiled "Sakura once said to do it, just to jump your nerves"

Naoko turned over and left Syaoran to himself, both tired and worried about what was ahead of him.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, Bering Strait canyon.

Date: April 4th, 2005

Time: 08:40 hrs

The crew of the _Konovalov_ were making good use of the wild weather and the snow cover. They had been speeding through the strait at almost twenty knots. The submarine could easily travel at a good speed and range without being detected. The Federal Americans wouldn't want to launch any planes now; even if they did see the submarine on sonar arrays, there was the risk of it either being damaged to much by the storm or being shot down by a stray MIG on a patrol; these were the sad cases where the sonar operators could only watch, but they didn't know yet that there even was ship called '_Konovalov_'. _Konovalov_ would most likely encounter either an American submarine or ASW aircraft at this point if it were running on props. At the final stage of the canyon; there always was an American submarine on patrol.

Passing through here required one of two tactics; the first would require any ship to power down and simply drift pass the enemy, this cause a meaning full problem in terms of current pushing the ship in any direction. The second was simply to put on the props and pretend to be an American ship. This meant that any typhoon class submarine would stop driving on two props and stray with one, but steering would be hopeless in maintaining course. Unfortunately, and in the submariners world; nothing can go completely undetected, the _Konovalov_'s tunnel drive made a very low pitched noise that up the Americans fortunately wouldn't believe was a submarine.

The captain entered the control room and relieved the overworked commander. The ship was on a dead straight for the arctic sea now, the canyon run had been finished and the Americans unaware of their trespassing. It was another four hundred miles to the escorts. The two alpha class submarines and a joining Charlie I class attack submarine were waiting for the _Konovalov_ to steam into the area. The Charlie I Class was a slow but sturdy submarine; it was in compassion to the Alfa; a noisy old rust bucket, the design ship severed the country well in the early 80's, but despite the age of the hull and weapons; the reactor was brand new. After the fall of Murmansk;

Every spare ship was required to defend the remaining ports. The captain could agree with that as much as any captain in the navy. There were almost forty five attack submarines and all twelve secret typhoon ships; these ships like the _Konovalov_ were assigned to making various missions around the world, acting as couriers, passenger transport, and most importantly; secret launch platforms for a rebel nuclear stockpile to destroy an advancing enemy.

Theresa walked out of the control room and towards the quarters at the moment belonging to Sakura and Tomoyo. She dismissed the guard and walked inside the quarters and sat on the chair beside the bed. Sakura and Tomoyo were quietly asleep, waiting the trip ahead. Despite the chaos that came from the last twelve hours, Theresa could quietly be happy with her progress in her mission; that mission being bringing Sakura and company to the rebel's side. A vent started to rumble then the sound of a fan rotating hummed for a second; the captain had disabled the silent running order and restored heating. Theresa relaxed as she took off her coat and tried to get comfortable as she attempted to sleep on the chair, Tomoyo and Sakura started to wake up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you mistress Sakura" Theresa apologizing to the still half-tired Sakura. Tomoyo was the first to sit up in bed; rubbing her eyes and trying to gain focus. Sakura finally understood what as going on and replied,

"Is it time to swap places?" Sakura joked,

"No mistress Sakura-san, I've just..."

"Don't worry, I slept well and so did Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura spoke, then Tomoyo nodding. Sakura uncovered herself and got out of the bed. Tomoyo shifted slowly to the side and waited for a minute.

"Something wrong?" Theresa said to Tomoyo,

"No, it's just that I haven't walked since the escape" Tomoyo for a moment was scared of walking; her muscles probably didn't fully recover since. Sakura noticed and thought for a moment. The decided on a solution,

"I carry you out, and if I have to, ill get Syaoran-kun to help"

"Thank you" Tomoyo swung her legs over the side while Sakura looked around for a coat.

"Commander Testarossa-san; is there a coat I could use, to cover Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura spoke. Theresa looked around until she remembered something about that issue. Theresa stood up and opened a locker cabinet near the door, inside was a suit bag with the names 'Sakura' and 'Tomoyo' written on them.

"Sakura-san, there is something you could wear, it's actually meant for you to wear" Theresa handed Sakura and Tomoyo the bags, Sakura opened hers, inside was a maroon and grey-brown uniform. Some insignia was attached to the collar, indication for a major in the Russian army. Tomoyo open hers; inside was the same style uniform, but with insignia for a captain in the army.

"Because of your positions, and some certain influence on your behalf, you were given ranks for commissioned officers" Theresa tired to let off the impact as much as possible. Sakura and Tomoyo suddenly felt wide awake, without any notice, they somehow joined the army.

"I suggest going talk to the captain about it, Major Sakura-san"

Sakura and Tomoyo agreed; there was no fuss in arguing with Theresa, she didn't mean to do this; it was oblivious from the look on her face that Theresa didn't like the idea of making Sakura and Tomoyo, as well as Syaoran, Rika and Naoko army personnel. Once Sakura dressed herself; she slowly changed Tomoyo's drab outfit with the uniform. Once they were done; Tomoyo decided to test the strength in her legs.

"You shouldn't try it Tomoyo-san, it's not worth breaking your legs over" Theresa advised before Tomoyo made her first attempt. Sakura was on her immediate left side waiting to catch her if she fell. Tomoyo slowly stood up; with a stumble, Tomoyo was able to stand normally. Sakura still saw the need to simply hold onto her. The two girls then started to make there way out of the cabin and towards the control room. Theresa finally was relived of all her duties, went to have some blissful sleep. Inside the control room; the captain was concentration on the sonar screen, it was only a matter of time before the _Konovalov_ would run into its escort group, which in theory wasn't necessary anymore, the _Konovalov_ would be traveling in safe waters, but the probability of running into a 688 was pretty high. As Sakura approached the navigation table; the Captain turned to face Sakura Tomoyo.

"Did you call us?" Sakura spoke

"Good morning Sakura-san, I see you got the note to meet me in the control" the Captain sitting at he navigation table fiddling with a pen. On the table was a map readout showing the current course of his ship. Sakura, while striding with Tomoyo, approached the table.

"Yes sir"

Sakura looked at the map; Sakura couldn't recognise it. But the _Konovalov_ was now north of the Bering Strait and coming close to two yellowish marks on the map.

"What is this?" Sakura spoke, never seeing a map before of this type before.

"Oceanographic survey maps, and this our course" the captain pointing to a red line that had been drawn "I'm aware that your not familiar with a lot of things on the _Konovalov_, or for that matter; anything in relation to the military"

"What are these yellow spots?" Tomoyo asked curiously. On the map they had the simple scribble and the course of the submarine, just above the 'current position' was a dotted line that lead to some scribbled numbers in yellow

"VK 45, VK 34. What is a VK?" Sakura starred on section in yellow

"This represents the submarines _Novgorod Veliky _and _Borisoglebsk_; they are waiting for us at this point to escort us to here" the captain pointed at the red X mark on the land area near the town of Tazovskiy. Sakura pondered over the details for a moment; before she could ask why he wanted to see her; a red alarm went off. The Captain stepped up and resumed his command posting at the command deck. The radio operators were scanning frequency to pick up the single

"Comrade Captain, I'm receiving an emergency call from the _Borisoglebsk_" the radio operator starred to switch the radio transmission to his headset. The captain rushed over to the console and picked up a headset. It usually was best not to let the whole control room hear emergency transmissions. For about one minute, the captain was listening to the radio on the headset. Sakura and Tomoyo just stayed at the navigation table to hear what would happen. Then the captain took his head off and slammed it against the bench, he turned and went to the centre of the control room.

"Rig for Battle stations" the Captain ordered

The control room immediately went from white and blue. Seconds later; alarms sounded on all the decks of the submarine. The Captain went to his chair and picked up a phone from its hook. He pressed firmly on the speaker button

"All hands this is the Captain, prepare for engagement, all hands to battle posts. Fire control load torpedoes one to eight, rig all nuclear missiles for impact secure" the captain hung up the phone and proceeded to Sakura and Tomoyo "I apologies to ask you, but can you and Tomoyo, please remain in your cabin, until further notice.

Sakura nodded and walked off with Tomoyo towards their cabin. As they left, Theresa entered the control room, without her shoes off and her blouse and jacket half on.

"I'm Sorry about the uniform sir; I'll be ready in a second" Theresa buttoning her jacket. The captain ignored his 1st officer's state. The captain looked around as every station was quickly manned with people and all the senior officers reported in on and activated the consoles for tactical and firing control. The captain looked at his charts, it would take another hour to get to the fight, but at least he was ready.

"Helm and engineering; use conventional props, full speed, Bering 350" the captain yelled as he looked at the maps, Theresa didn't argue and relayed the order,

"Engineering, deactivate tunnel drive and switch to conventional props. Helm, prepare for full flank at 350"

"Aye madam, full speed now"

The engines of the _Konovalov_ pause for a minute, and then suddenly the dull roar of the two bronze propellers starts to rumble to life. Theresa finished dressing up her uniform; her ash blonde hair was still a mess and not put in as it usually was. She left that part of herself undignified as it didn't really matter now.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, Last known position of the VK _Borisoglebsk_, Arctic Sea.

Date: April 4th, 2011

Time: 10:45 hrs

The captain was frustrated at the possibility; upon arrival of the_ Konovalov _an hour ago, the _Borisoglebsk_ or _Novgorod Veliky_ were nowhere to be seen. Left naked and waiting; the _Konovalov_ risked being shot to pieces by the enemy of 688's that probably wiped out the two submarines. The _Borisoglebsk_ and _Novgorod Veliky_ were both the latest Alfa's to enter service, they also were the last built, after they left dry-dock, Murmansk Naval yards was destroyed. The captain sat down while the female 1st officer manned the radio consoles; she had a unique gift in detecting some transmission, which probably was hidden from them.

"Sonar report in" the captain started his check of consoles

"No contacts, Comrade Captain"

"Firing control"

"All tubes are still loaded, outer doors closed, computer ready to lock and fire enemy at first sight, Sir"

"Radio Commutations, Commander Testarossa?"

"No…wait" Theresa heard something in her headset. The captain and the entire control room froze for a minute. Then the Sonar officer almost jumped out of his seat when something pinging in his headset.

"Comrade Captain, two contacts, unknown description"

"What's their range and Bering?"

"One thousand meters, Bering is…035"

The captain stood still and silently cursed himself, the Bering pointed them straight to Canada; those contacts unmistakably would be two American 688's. He turned to Theresa who was still listening to the static breakup of the contacts. The on sonar, the ring expanded from the contact. It took almost five seconds but suddenly a loud noise hit the hull, it created a echoing noise like a pipe or bell being hit. The noise was coined as a ping, in naval terms; it identified the target's range, but gave away the attacking ship's position. As the Captain quickly thought of a battle tactic to defend him; Theresa was closely listening to the radio, then suddenly raised her hand.

"Comrade Captain, I'm receiving an encoded frequency on the UHF line"

The captain jerked his head towards Theresa who was quickly tuning the digital board for the radio frequency

"It's the _Voronezh_" Theresa spoke and looked at the captain "isn't that a Charlie I class?_"_

"It is Commander" the captain quickly trying to solve the mystery. Theresa got up from radio and gave it back to the radio operator. She rushed over to the Sonar stations and grabbed a headset. She quickly thought for a few seconds and then responded.

"Comrade Captain, those two contacts are the _Voronezh _and _Novgorod Veliky_"

The captain quickly turned to the fire control and cancelled the targeting order he gave.

"But where is the _Borisoglebsk_?" the political officer finally entered the control room; he had been in the forward missile bay checking on the crew and equipment "Aren't we meant to have two Alfa's? Not an Alfa and a Charlie I?"

"Let's find out" the captain looked over to Theresa who was at the sonar station sonar "are there any other contacts other than the _Novgorod Veliky _or the _Voronezh_"

"No comrade Captain" Theresa replied,

"Contact the _Novgorod Veliky _and her commander"

The radio operator started tapping on a single encoder. They waited 5 minutes before the radio officer picked up a message,

"Sir, receiving message from the _Voronezh_" the radio operator said to the captain.

The rest of control room crew watched them for news. This was quirky and tense by the crew; the commanders felt the same urgency and decided on the solution. In the radio department of the _Konovalov_, there were three ways of communicating between ships. The first was the SW radios, which basically was a phone service between captains and were a privatised way of converting tactical data between fights. The Second was the Morse code light system that could only be used if the ship was surfaced and using a periscope, this was the most effecting way of communicating any information without any detection or been tapped by hiding enemy submarines.

The third and last system is a fax like device that could transmit any information to anyone in the fleet, it was effective in transferring operational orders, but if required a complex coding process to avoid the enemy obtaining the same information that was being transmitted. In this case, there was no need, no American submarine captain in there right mind would even approach a Alfa, Charlie I, and a Typhoon all in the one go, the chance of surviving is not very pleasing.

"Okay, now check message" Theresa spoke. The radio operator checked the number code against a code book and went up to Theresa with the message, she started to examine the first paragraph, the finally spoke.

"_Konovalov_, this is _Voronezh_, glad to see you, please activate to SW frequency _'Captains frequency'_ 1092.88, _Novgorod Veliky _Radio receiver down for moment, unable to commutate" as Theresa reading the message; the captain sighed relief for the moment. Theresa continued to scan the next paragraph and then looked back at the radio operator, who nodded his head and took his cap off.

"Unfortunate to confirm that the _Borisoglebsk_ was destroyed with all hands by Federal American 688 class attack submarine, _Novgorod Veliky _was damaged in fight"

"Dear god…" the political officer spoke in his breath, Theresa continued reading

"Can confirm that the American submarine was destroyed with all hands"

The captain sat down and assessed the situation for minute. The _Borisoglebsk_ was destroyed, the _Novgorod Veliky_ badly damaged; probably unaware that the _Konovalov_ was in front of them and the only attack submarine ready to fight was a slow Charlie I class.

"Comrade Captain" the radio officer spoke "The _Voronezh_ has opened the channel and is patching it through to us and the _Novgorod Veliky_, if they can hear us"

"Alright, Captain Putin and Commander Testarossa to officer mess quarters, Commander Testarossa; go and get Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, tactical chief, I leave you in command"

"Aye Comrade Captain" Theresa turned and walked down the deck towards Sakura's quarters. While the Captain and political officer went to he officers mess quarters, Theresa went to Sakura and Tomoyo. She opened to door to see Sakura and Tomoyo taking off the uniforms.

"We need you in the officers meeting room Sakura-san"

"Why?" Sakura confused,

"Because you're important in this matter, and officially, you're an officer now"

Sakura agreed, but was still confuse. Without arguing or asking questions, Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their jackets they just took off down the hall with Theresa towards the officers mess quarters. Sakura was slowed down by the weight of Tomoyo; who still required assistance walking places. Although Tomoyo could walk, her legs were still in bad shape. Sakura then saw Theresa knocking on the other door were Syaoran was, inside he had been wearing his uniform for the last day. Sakura continued with Tomoyo into the officers mess room were the political officer and the captain was already seated. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran sat down on one side of a table and the political officer, Captain and Theresa sat on the other side.

"The _Voronezh_ has acquired communication security, I'm patching it to your phone now comrade captain" the radio officer spoke. The phone switched through to a small device on the table. It was in these cases that the officer quarter's was sometimes used as a private room for comminations

"This is the Commanding officer _Konovalov_, may I know who is speaking?" spoke the Captain grimly; Sakura and Syaoran looked each other down and noticed both had the rank of major. Tomoyo just listened in to the conversation.

"This is captain of _Voronezh_, we received transmission from the _Novgorod Veliky _three hours ago about an attack, the commander of the _Borisoglebsk_ insisted that we left the area, I didn't understand why though, two hours ago the Commander of the _Novgorod Veliky _said we had to turn around and come back here. He said it was a priority importance or something, apparently he was right"

"I see" Theresa spoke "what's the situation with the _Novgorod Veliky_"

"It'll take them another hour to get there normal radio online and they have is their encoder messengers. Their firing control will take longer, but they can fix that en-route to where ever you are going" the cracked voice continued on "I've never heard of your submarine before?"

The captain looked at Theresa for a moment; she responded by slowly nodded her head. As Theresa was head of this operation, it was her responsibility over the secrecy of the mission to other sections of the army. Theresa decided to speak first,

"We will give you the operational orders meant for the _Novgorod Veliky_"

Theresa stood up form the table and walked towards the door and exited. A few minutes later ordered the radio officer to send the operational orders of the mission to the _Voronezh_ via the ships 'fax machine'. When she returned, the radio officer had started the sending process.

On the _Voronezh; _Captain 2nd Rank Vasily Borodin was watching the dot-matrix type writer, quickly print the details out. As each line typed out, he couldn't believe his eyes. This quickly had him being thankful for listening to the request of the _Novgorod Veliky_ to return here.

"Captain of _Konovalov_, is this for real, not a dummy order?" Vasily asked.

"Its real comrade, you must treat this with the up-most confidentially until he have reached the Kara Sea region, you then can tell your crew when we have confirmed that we haven't got any ships following us that aren't Russian or European rebel. This mission has already jeopardised the future of our country and humanity, please remember that your class of ship isn't part of the initial plan, but we need an escort.

"Understood, can I inform the political officer on my ship?"

The captain of the _Konovalov_ sighed, if the political officer knew, everyone including the Americans would end up knowing. Theresa continued on behalf for the captain,

"You may not inform your senior officers, you are to proceed with us until we get to the naval yards in Tazovskiy"

"Understood comrade captain, we will prepare to escort your 'package' as soon as the _Novgorod Veliky_ has been repaired of communications and weapons." Vasily continued,

"Not enough time, they will have to repair their equipment en-route, prepare course 270 and follow our lead"

The captain ended the converstation by pressing the button to disconnect. The Captain and the political officer headed outside of the room to address the crew in the control room. The picked the microphone speaker and turned it on.

"Crew of _Konovalov_, this is the captain, unfortunate events have caused us to postpone our progress Until the _Novgorod Veliky _is able defend itself; this ship and the _Voronezh_ must be ready to sink and destroy any Americans that threatens to destroy any of our ships. We will maintain battle alert until we are safe. What's on this ship is too valuable to lose after how much we have gravely risked to get; every man on the _Konovalov_ must remember their duties and I promise to put this entire ship in for one week, one week comrades…of shore leave to enjoy the rights gained from hard work"

The crew thought long and hard about that, a week shore leave, almost unheard of in the way the war was going. But the matter turned to protecting this ship, word spread quickly about the fate of the _Borisoglebsk_ and the crew were more then anxious not to share the same fate. They also were querying the relativeness of the _Novgorod Veliky _having survived the battle, yet having no contact with them.

These sailors weren't all experienced officers and electrical technicians, so they didn't understand the context of the words. But they all understood the order the captain gave, that was the most important thing on a submarine.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, Laptev Sea, en-route to Tazovskiy.

Date: April 4th, 2011

Time: 17:45 hrs

It took almost six hours, but the _Novgorod Veliky _finally was able to commutate with the _Konovalov_ and _Voronezh_, the three submarines finally able to set a speed course for their final destination. They had managed to dodge the sonar nets at the capes entering Laptev Sea. This was made increasingly difficult by the lagging Alfa class, trailing the group at almost half its speed and noise. The _Konovalov_ however was making good time and would be in Tazovskiy in almost a day's time. The task to even pass thought his area was difficult, which only experienced naval men knew

In this time of calm and orderly silence, the doctor took the opportunity to finally treat Tomoyo who need her bandages changed before she arrived at Tazovskiy. The doctor made his way from his temporary quarters to Sakura and Tomoyo's cabin.

"Is Tomoyo in?" the doctor said knocking on the door,

"Yes Sir" Sakura replied, looking at Tomoyo who was lying down on the bed. Syaoran suddenly panicked. He suddenly realised that he wasn't meant to be in here at all. He looked around and noticed the closet,

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered confused as Syaoran hid in the closet and shut the door just as the doctor came in the room.

"Good afternoon Sakura, Tomoyo"

"Good afternoon" Sakura spoke, still thinking about Syaoran in the closest.

"May I borrow Tomoyo? I need to do a check up on her wounds"

Tomoyo nodded and prepared to go to the medical quarters, Sakura assisted her by helping Tomoyo walk. Syaoran held his breath and waited, slowly and slowly the group departed the room and walked down the hallway. Syaoran finally hit the floor to the relief of fresh air.

"I need to be more careful about the way I move around this ship. I'm likely to get myself launched out of a torpedo tube" Syaoran brushed off of dust and sat down at the table. With nothing to do but wait for their return; he had hoped to talk to Sakura, but that might come later on; which would be proceeded by his sudden disappearance until the it was clear. In the medical quarters; Tomoyo lay down on the table and waited for the doctor to begin his exanimation of the wound. Sakura patiently sat down near the door. Sakura sighed and hoped not to have too much blood come into her view.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm quite alright, you can go back if you want to" Tomoyo spoke,

Sakura nodded her head to respond, not wishing to go.

"I'm Alright Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura reluctantly said,

"Sakura-Chan, you and Syaoran-kun need some time alone, go visit him"

"I'll do that later on, I don't know where he is at the moment" Sakura replied. Tomoyo nodded in agreement the actual reason was that Sakura was confused about something. Tomoyo gulped as the scene quickly familiarised to that of the much integration that took place when she was imprisoned; Stainless steel table, cold floor and air, sharp knives and other instruments of torture lined up on other tables around her, a blight light beaming onto her from above. Sakura took Tomoyo's shirt and because of the need to access the wound on her stomach and upper legs.

"Okay Tomoyo, I want you to relax, this is going to hurt a bit" the doctor explained,

"Can I have an antithetic?" Tomoyo enquired,

"I can't give you a needle; you need more blood in your body before I can do such things. How about a gag?" Tomoyo nodded approval. The doctor reached into his drawer and picked out a plastic sealed mouth piece, unwrapped it, applied some cream and put it in Tomoyo's mouth.

"Any better?"

Tomoyo nodded, seeing she now couldn't move her jaw. The doctor got a bottle of vasial-98 and rubbed it around the edges of the bandage, Tomoyo felt it freeze her skin and nerves. It was cool and felt like ice on her body.

"Okay, hold still…" the doctor started to pull slowly, careful not to rip the skin. Tomoyo cringed at the pain of it ripping micro hairs and skin off her. The doctor finally finished removing the entire bandage. The wound was recovering well, well better then the doctor was hoping to discover.

Tomoyo had suffered enough in the doctor removed the gag and placed it in the sink, Tomoyo started to breath heavily and slowly again, shivering at the cold effect of the applied cream on her chest and stomach. The doctor then went to his desk and came back with another cream; Tomoyo wasn't all to pleased with the pain; but this was nothing compared to her treatment before.

The doctor started to look at the damaged area of Tomoyo's delicate body. The skin appeared okay. Tomoyo was a little concerned at the damage as well, but then the doctor calmed her down when he finished doing checks on the blood veins healing.

"Very seems to healing very well Tomoyo, let me place another bandage on it and I'll start checking your other health problems" the doctor spoke,

Tomoyo was relived to hear that everything was fine and laid her head back down onto the table. Sakura was a little sick for a moment; she never could stand the sight of gross injuries. The doctor produced form another sealed package a fresh soft wound bandage, and some stretch bandages to wrap around her waist. Tomoyo squinted; as it normally was a every sensitive process as the doctor was wrapping the cover bandage on. When he was finished he made certain that it wouldn't fall off that easily.

"Alight Tomoyo, does this feel tight at all?"

"A bit" Tomoyo replied. Sakura was glad to hear all of this news about Tomoyo; it didn't seem to bad now that she had proper care. Sakura handed back Tomoyo's uniform shirt to wear, the room was cold, and Tomoyo was freezing cold from the metal table.

"Okay, you need to leave this for a week, when we arrive at base, we'll give you the other stuff we don't have here" the doctor continued "please sit up"

Tomoyo moved herself up from her position and swung her legs off the table and lifted her head to face the doctor. The doctor then proceeded to start a medical check up on her. Tomoyo was entirely familiar with the process and proceeded as she was asked to.

"Okay, can you please place this over your heart; let's see how you're ticking" the doctor handing her the stethoscope. Tomoyo was entirely sure with the term he said, but continued to put her arm under her shirt and placed the stethoscope on her chest. Tomoyo felt the quick cold pain that came with the metal rim on this device, Tomoyo then breathed as per requested the amount of times and relaxed.

"Okay Tomoyo, now your back" Tomoyo turned around as the doctor lifted her shirt and placed the stethoscope on Tomoyo's back, "Your heart seems in good condition, you must care a lot about people"

Tomoyo blushed turned to look at the doctor; Sakura also flinched and looked at the doctor.

"Pardon doctor?"

"They say that a person with a pure and working heart is always there when their friends need them"

"How come I've never heard of that saying before?"

"Because it's an old saying" The Doctor spoke. Sakura thought about that for a minute; it was a true in a way, the years that Tomoyo held on, despite the worst happening. Tomoyo never seemed to not change face on Sakura. The Doctor turned to the second table for some tissues and the first needle, Tomoyo waited patiently as he inserted each needle and its dosage, when he was done he put an egg timer down and set it to five minutes.

"I need you to stay seated until the egg timer goes off"

The doctor sat down on the chair and waited, silence came for a minute,

"Why don't you ask me something" Tomoyo said "passes the time"

The doctor thought and decided to remain silent, he wanted to ask a certain question, but with Sakura in front of her, it would be difficult and extremely difficult. For the next five minutes, It was absolute silence, only broken by the buzzing noise of the egg timer.

Location: SSBN _Konovalov_, an inlet on the Kara Sea

Date: April 4th, 2011

Time: 19:24hrs

The _Konovalov_, flanked with the _Novgorod Veliky _and the _Voronezh_, were almost four hours away from the finish at there current speed. The _Konovalov_ at this point could put the props and race home in three hours or better; but with the _Novgorod Veliky _needing protection, this stalled the efforts of the crew. A week of shore leave was almost at there fingertips and they just wanted to jump off and swim to whatever few remaining townships on the coastline; most of which were either crowed with refugees from the south or were bombed into submission from the north. As the _Konovalov_, was now safely in the inlet, it could use props at its best speed; the water around here was mixed with fresh and salt water from the fjord and made American Sonar useless.

Inside the control room the crew were working quietly, looking forward to the arrival on land. Theresa was busy packing her bag to take with her; while Melissa was briefing Souske and Webber were being briefed. The captain was looking through the periscope to see the white caps of the fjords, it wasn't a beautiful sight, but it was as close to safe as possible.

"Captain of _Novgorod Veliky _reporting, Comrade Captain" the radio officer spoke. The captain retrieved the phone from the hook and started listening

"This is the _Konovalov_, what is your Status?"

"The reactor has been cleared of the broken glass; we can proceed at forty knots"

"We want to literally get Sakura into harbour before midnight, so as to the total amount of darkness to move her out of the naval base and to this other location" Theresa walked into the control room. The captain looked at her and then spoke to the captain.

"Surface in ten minutes, Go to maximum possible speed, we can race it from here"

"Understood Comrade Captain" the phone hung up. The captain put the receiver unit back onto the rack and sat down, not as troublesome a voyage this time round, the end was in sight and the crew would finally get some rest. The other officers were doing a variety of tasks at once, checking the gauges over and over and seriously concerned with the fact they were only three hundred miles away from docks.

"Sir, in about ten minutes, we will be surfacing, in form the _Voronezh_ to do as well, we need to get into the harbor before midnight"

"Come to ninety feet under sea level, and increase flank to two thirds" Theresa relayed the order.

The _Konovalov_ didn't need to use its tunnel drive here; no American submarine would dare come within one thousand miles of these waters, it was always full of Russian submarines and other surface ships patrolling the inlets around the Kara and White seas. These were essential waters as the fish and occasional whale could feed the population which suffered greatly. It was a long ten minutes the _Voronezh_ and _Novgorod Veliky _trailed their flagship, as the _Konovalov_ slowly came to the surface.

"Radio contact, the surface is clear; the _Novgorod Veliky _has surfaced"

"We'll do the same, prepare to surface"

The _Konovalov_ made a quiet rumble and prepared lean upwards to the surface; the submarine groaned as the hull decompressed and moved upwards to the surface. Sakura and Tomoyo were in their quarters sleeping when the noise of the hull woke them.

"What's happening?" Sakura spoke half asleep on the chair. Tomoyo lying on the bed got up and looked. Sakura looked at what a device Theresa pointed out before, the gauge read zero one zero.

"We've surfaced; I think were almost at the dock. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to get ready if that was the case. Sakura and Tomoyo left their room for the last time and walked down to the control room where, Syaoran Naoko and Rika were already at the foot of one of the ladders.

"Sakura-san?" Rika hadn't seen Sakura ever since they arrived on the _Konovalov_, amazing considering the size and space of the submarine. Naoko and Rika hugged Tomoyo and Sakura for a moment while Syoaran remanded pre-occupied with the activities in the control room.

"Surface ship, Bering 184 degrees, large and fast" the sonar officer announced,

"Is it one of ours?" Theresa spoke,

"Has to, if it's coming from the harbour in Novyy Port, I've got another fourteen contacts, small, just as fast thought, there around the big one." Theresa made her way down to the conning ladder with the captain when Syaoran walked to her,

"We wish to go up top" Syaoran spoke,

"I'm not sure, it's dangerous with the bow break, and we are only fifty kilometres from docks. With that word, Melissa, Sousuke and Kurz were walking down to the ladder towards the ladder well. After a quick agreement and a difficult climb up the ladder, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo took their first glimpse of sky in a few days. It was a clear night, very unusual for a northern spring. Sakura looked up the moon that greeted them when they first boarded the _Konovalov_, off the coast of Japan. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo also were greeted with the same frosty winds that met them when they struggled across the deck.

Tomoyo breathed in all the sea air she could feel with her face. Syaoran proceeded to the look out towards the lights clearly visible on the horizon; the docks didn't look big, only enough for five submarines and a few surface boats.

"I believe…that's the Kiev, odd to have a cruiser escort trawlers" Melissa spoke behind Sakura and everyone else. Syaoran then remembered the conversation Theresa with the Sonar officer. He gazed over towards the group of ships. From the height Syaoran was at, he wouldn't be able to get a decent view of the ships.Syaoran looked up at the full moon, it had been sighted at all the most important events of their lives, Sakura opening the Clow book, the final judgement at Tokyo, the day he was meant to propose to Sakura, and then when he was broken out of prison by these people.

Up ahead the three submarines slowly slowed as they started to make their approach into the harbour way into another inlet for a smaller river. Increased speed meant that they would be in harbour within 30 minute. Sakura and Tomoyo were still standing on the main deck, counting the number of missile tube doors that lined the ship. Tomoyo was enjoying the cold air, something that made Sakura a little bewildered by her abilities.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes Tomoyo-Chan?"

"I was thinking earlier, about our lives before this; do you think we'll ever be able to get back to normal, even with this war"

Sakura paused and then thought of an answer,

"I don't think we'll ever get be normal again, everything we know has been taken away from us, but I'm sure that something will always help us feel better, and I'm going to make sure you find it" Sakura trying to make it sound as less important as possible where it had the opposite effect;

"That's why I never leave you" Tomoyo hugged her, Sakura replied did the same,

"Come on, before we catch a cold" Tomoyo said,

Sakura and Tomoyo and headed towards the side door of the conning tower. While Syaoran and Melissa continued to talk.

"I heard the meal you, Rika and Naoko cooked yesterday was great"

"Thank you Melissa"

"Hey, that's got to be the first time you didn't call me madam, you learn fast kid" Melissa Chuckled, Behind her, Sousuke and Kurz were watching over their commanding officer. Ahead of the submarine and into the sky a low glow of lights could been seen over the mountain range

"Welcome to the motherland Syaoran-kun" Melissa spoke,

Syaoran nodded acceptingly,

Location: Tazovskiy Submarine Deport, Tazovskiy

Time: 23:00 hrs

The _Konovalov_ rumbled its forward trusters and propellers at the approach to its dock way, alongside a small boat; it was being guided into the barn. Tazovskiy wasn't a major navy base, but it housed facilities capable of servicing five submarines. Not exactly service, but at least hide them from satellite photography. These massive 'barns' were copies of what the Germans hid their u-boats in the first two world wars. As a tributed coincidence, a actual German attack submarined in the next Barn to the _Konovalov_

The command crew were standing on the conning tower and the remaining crew and junior officers were standing on the open deck Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo who were now joined by Rita and Naoko, waited inside the conning tower for arrival. It wasn't a difficult docking procedure, just a straight follow through to the dock way and parking into the dry-dock like inside these barns

The Captain, Theresa and political officer were standing at the bridge section of the conning tower as the _Konovalov_ started a slow trudge to the number four docking barn. It was large enough to easily fit an advanced typhoon class submarine. The tugboat released it and allowed the _Konovalov_ to dock under its own power. Slowly it headed inside the docking yard and stopped at full reverse thrust when it was near the end. The Barn inside was lit up very well, enough to see the entire submarine for its true nature, a black giant from the deep. It finally was docked and roped to the dock and the crew cheered silently; they were home.

Their only concern now was the shore leave that was promised by the commander. The captain and his command crew proceeded out with Sakura to the front row of the _Konovalov_ crew that were lined up on inspection on the dockside, the crew of the _Voronezh _and _Novgorod Veliky_ were also lining up beside the crew of _Konovalov_. A luxury car parked in front the assembled, crews pf these submarines submarines, mostly trucks to take the tired crew to Tazovskiy. Approached and stopped to a gangplank that had been put out to meet with the submarine. The remainder crew of _Voronezh _finished lining up when a man climbed out of the car and started his way down the long line of officers; returning salute to them. Eventually, he approached the Captain. Sakura started to worry and straightened her jacket. The man approached the Captain and looked at him for a second.

"Comrade Captain 1st rank, Vladimir Tupolev" the man starts to shake his hand "Welcome back"

"Commodore Nelson, it's nice to be home, thank you"

"A British Commodore?" Syaoran thought to himself.

"Comrade Commodore Nelson, I present you the crew and ballistic missile submarine VK _Konovalov_ and its crew, agonized with VK _Voronezh_ and VK _Novgorod Veliky_" the Captain left his position in the line and followed the Commodore down towards Sakura. "May I also introduce you, this here is the mistress herself, Sakura Kinomoto; her friends Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, Rita Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa"

"Mistress Sakura; welcome to Tazovskiy Naval base"

Theresa stepped forward and addressed the Commodore

"Commander Theresa Testarossa, I am the leader of 'Card Capture', reporting in duty, sir"

"It's nice to see you again Theresa" Commodore Nelson shook her hand and bowed slightly. The person being accustomed to Theresa obliviously shown,

"As Commodore, I will permit the shore leave request" the Commodore walked out and spoke.

"Attention, as of 23:15hrs, all personnel of the VK _Konovalov_, VK _Voronezh_ and VK _Novgorod Veliky_ have permitted right to their one week shore leave, dismissed" The crew didn't need to hear that twice, they started to all walk down and piled onto the waiting buses taking them to town. The captain and command crew stayed for further orders.

When the crowd died down, the officers of the _Konovalov_ remained with Theresa and Sakura's group. Theresa went off to say goodbye to the crew with Sakura while Syaoran and everyone else headed to the trucks lied up ready to go to the base.

"It been an honor to be under your command, Sir" Theresa saluted her commanding officer

"As the same Ms Testarossa; I hope you do well in the future, good luck with Sakura and the operation"

"Thank you" Theresa shook his hand and then waited for Sakura to say goodbye,

"I'll just like to thank you for everything you've done or us, sir"

"It was an honor to meet to Sakura, good luck"

Sakura shook his hand, for the first time feeling his bear like grip as she shook her hand. The captain stepped backwards and saluted; Sakura returning the salute. Theresa and Sakura walked down to the truck and got on board. The trucks started up and started driving down the cement towards the exit, Sakura glimpse out the back and had one last look at the VK _Konovalov_; knowing it be the very last time she'd see it. Sakura then turned around to see Syaoran also looking back at the submarine, it was a long shot, but it helped them remember what was at stake now. Sakura looked around more to see, Tomoyo and Theresa sitting down rugged up in blankets. Sousuke sat alone cleaning his assault rifle again. Sakura the relaxed and waited for them to go wherever next. Sakura gazed out the back again and took the scenery in again, and remember of a better time.


	5. Missing Promise

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**3rd Edition **

**By Isaac M. Zavelsky**

**Chapter 5: Missing Promise**

Location: South of Tazovskiy, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 01:23 hrs

The convoy moved steady on the old dirty road; out here it was extremely lonely, nobody had could possibly live out in this forest and wasteland. Sakura was wrapped deeply in old cloth and gowns nobody had washed since the start of the war. Sakura felt a little sick of the smell that was making her dizzy. Syaoran was a little different; he had commandeered a uniform standard army overcoat. These old overcoats were last seen in the 1940's as cheap and efficient ways of covering Russia's troops in the fight with Germany. They were not at all destroyed, just disappeared amongst the poor beggars looking for heat. They were smelly and covered in all kinds of dirt and dry mud.

Tomoyo and Theresa sat further in the door having turns drinking coffee that Melissa gave them. It was an army brew style, it didn't taste well, but it was warm.

"So where are we going anyway? There isn't really anywhere around here we could hide" Syaoran asked. Theresa looked at Syaoran for a moment and replied.

"We are taking you and Sakura to the last place on earth the Americans would try and get you. Its four hundred kilometers from here" Theresa explained. Syaoran thought to himself that at 75km an hour on this old truck, he could probably sleep until they arrived. Syaoran didn't get to sleep much while on the missile submarine _Konovalov_. Sakura fell asleep on Tomoyo's lap, by accident, Tomoyo didn't seam to mind. Naoko and Rita decided to stay up with Theresa and talked for the first time. The trip would be another four hours until then reached Headquarters, so anything was good to pass the time.

"So, who are you" Naoko remembered seeing Theresa on the submarine and assumed that she was a member of her crew, but remained suspicious to who she really was"

"I'm Captain 2nd rank Theresa Testarossa, but you can call be Tessa" Theresa introduced herself in her fashion.

"You're a Captain?" Rika found it hard to believe

"Yes, well one rank below Captain, I'm a commander"

"How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty, I was a captain since I was sixteen, then was demoted to Commander when I was eighteen" Theresa explained her position. Naoko and Rika were left amazed at the story. Theresa continued to entertain them with her story from when she worked with MIRTHIL.

Location: The white house, Washington D.C, Federal States of America

Date: April 4th, 2011

Time: 18:00 hrs

Although it wasn't his best hour, he still had to present the briefing to the, a position that was almost as holy as the pope; seeing that this same man killed millions to produce a new religion abolishing others. The general was the security general in charge of the Clow Card weapons project; a design team from Roswell that found ways to capture the card magic and applied it into producing the most powerful weapons of the war. This was both a succuss and a fail; Yue slowed the process down when he powered the cards under his command, resulting in a deadly conflict in the desert. The project had been able to convert the cards into new age maritime weapons for the navy and some conversions for the air force, but in terms of ground weapons, it came too late before Roswell was bombed into submission by the mysterious 'Red team sigma' submarine force. Fortunately for him, the events didn't cause him to be transferred to the front line in Europe.

The president liked his work and was considering sending him to Japan before he picked The 2nd missile command's General, who had lead the 3rd army into Europe in his vile then down into as far as Iraq to claimed seven million people or 'magic beings' into prisoners or killed them in the face of resistance. But now he wished he kept his decision of sending his other general out to Japan, but it probably would have not changed the outcome. As the president prepared to speak, the door opened, the president already knew who it was and spoke,

"Ahh, Morning chief, your late"

The Chief Officer of the Central intelligence agency; the one-time agent on the field in Japan, was now the top boss in the entire agency. Near legend for his find, the president kept him under his wing and rewarded him for is next mission that eventually lead to the battle of Hong Kong. Simple known as 'chief' by the staff generals in the white house; His main job was boss of the FBI and CIA meant a total control over the Federal American's information and intelligence gathering. His day was normally busy with meetings about resistant groups and daily reports about movement in and out of the borders at sea. When he was confirmed that there was a resistant movement, cult, religious group practicing or even worse, magic beings still around; he gave the order for the FBI to handle it.

The FBI itself was diverted from its original purpose before the beginning of the war; most of its tasks now were done at the CIA. The FBI and the presidential secret service were formed into one service, which the residents of the federal states feared for their lives. This new and haunting secret police had almost mythical status and resembled that of the SS Guard from Hitler's time, working in the night; this police force moved to eliminate suspects and permitted torture in bases similar to the one in Japan. This form of enforcing the law throughout the empire became a example of human discouragement to stand up and freedom of speech.

"So, chief; what wonderful explanation have you got?" the president asked,

"Mr. President, in the last couple of days, my people have been monitoring recent events…" the chief spoke

"Of course you have, who wouldn't!" the 1st general yelled

"Well the situation is this Mr. President, in a swipe attack, they took out the entire base, we have understanding that they attempted to capture Sakura and her subordinate officers; Naoko, Rita and Tomoyo, as well as her fiancé Syaoran"

"What success did they have?" the president spoke,

"None sir, their helicopter was shot down, or ran out of fuel. We recovered a helicopter that crashed on a small island off the Japanese Islands of Okinawa. We found the burnt remains of five girls and one boy, but we have believed that's not them…" a general explained

"What makes you say that?" The president slightly confused,

"They nuked the crash site and the airbase" the chief explained,

"The airbase was nuked?" spoke an air force commander.

The Chief of the intelligence stood up and took the presenter's stand. He inserted a new CD into the presenter equipment. The table that was in the situation room had been replaced from a old oak, and replaced with a 2 million dollar television screen under glass, the centre of the table had a flat screen monitor that often was used to display maps and animated movements of enemy. Every seat had a good view of the screen as the overhead lights were dimmed and the lights near the walls. On the screen, a map of the area around the airbase was mapped out.

"It was a defined attack from the east and west: At 18:00 hours, April 3rd local time, a large deployment of bombers and strike fighters left the airbases, here and here" the person pointed to two areas on the edge of the table "we counted two hundred and two contacts, fifty fighters, one hundred and fifty medium tonnage strike fighter-bombers, and two aircraft that we've never seen before in any description"

"So, what's so incredible about that?" the air force commander spoke

"A hell of a lot, that's the entire eastern strike force in he rebel's arsenal. They wiped every plane we had out to the affect, then there are the two planes here; they flew at mach 6.8, at almost twice the air ceiling of our interceptor fighters in that region, and its stealth. It carried the Russian Mark-2 Minjoiur Electromagnetic bomb, these are modified from the standards mark-2's and are stealth capable, thus far we have renamed them mark-3"

"Oh god, these people want to start another world war?" the 1st general spoke

"Our current understanding is that they use their speed to outgun the radar system, it is capable of being seen on radar when it decelerates below mark 3, a mechanical problem that we believe is why the new plane has never been used in combat bombings of major cities in the inner Federal American states"

"Where is this getting?" the 2nd general questioned the chief,

"This aircraft obviously was sent forward of the main attack group, but it didn't decelerate when it neared Tomada; it did a radar scan of the region and flew out to the pacific ocean, then came around and fired several E-Bombs at the forward Radar station north of the airbase.

"Blinding the enemy…" the Admiral spoke out of turn,

"It then turned around when the main attack group did its primary attack, and dropped these, each fighter had a M-9 Arm slave attached to the belly"

"Christ, out forces didn't stand a chance?"

"At 20:30 hours, two ultra hot contacts were found speeding towards Okinawa and the airbase in the Tokyo bay region, the course and speed in indicate a sea launch"

"A sea launched missile attack?" the president

"A submarine?" the 3rd General spoke,

"Not possible, we know they have submarines, but only their Charlies and Alfa's. But, since when does an Alfa fire nuclear missiles?" the 2nd admiral informed,

"The admiral is right, General" the 1st General spoke out "We creamed their fleets of missile boats and proper fighting ships when we took out all their major ports two years ago. If they have anything to play with, this is they very first I've heard of it"

"A another missile boat?" the 2nd General spoke,

"That's bull, there's none left" the 1st Admiral spoke "They don't have a single Delta or Typhoon left in their fleet"

"Which means?" The President enquired,

The chief sat down "we have no idea if the Russians have Sakura, or deployed a dummy to make believe they have them, or if they outright killed her"

"Why would they just kill the target? There were signs and reports of an invasion force of a thousand troops trying to take the base. That wouldn't be needed in any case" spoke the 2nd General

"Unless they took Sakura" the chief spoke up as he went up from his chair.

"You have a better explanation?" the 1st Admiral spoke

"Yes, fortunately I do" the chief ordered the lower ranked official to place a memory card into a computer in the table.

"Exactly, the radar stations at this base are down, nobody can tell what happened, except for the satellite radar system which could detect the stealth planes decelerating and turning in the pacific. After the first strike force was sent through; about ten twin rotor helicopter transports from the British army and twenty mid range attack helicopters from the Chinese 4th army regiments landed and took to the grounds, the battle wasn't going well for the invaders and our forces backed and held ground. But then this…" the screen related the flight pattern of the helicopter that supposably took Sakura and another helicopter that went to see and back to the fight.

"So they have them?" the president spoke,

"Not exactly, The Russians then fired the two missiles from sea, but we couldn't identify where, we believe that the Russians gave up and ordered a retreat, this backs the theory that we conducted just after the end of the battle of Hong Kong" the chief explained "the Russians obviously are willing to scarify recourses in any battle, they also destroy the evidence when they fail a mission"

"They destroyed their own men?" the president found hard to believe,

"First rule of losing: cover up the evidence" the 2nd general spoke

"So in hence sight, the Russians failed to steal Sakura?" the president continued

"That's our firm belief at the moment" the chief declared "But there is one more piece of evidence that makes no sense, the fact there was a sea launched missile attack and the presence of three Russian submarines just north of the Bering Strait. Two Alfa's and a Charlie"

"The loss of a Los Angles class boat, in the Bering strait?" the 1st Admiral was normal to assume such stupidity in intelligence gathering, but still it was a serious affair.

"The staff should understand that this next piece of info might completely disregard the conventions that we follow"

"Go ahead" the President spoke out.

"Mr President, our boat fought the two Russian Alfa's, that were parked in behind an ice cap on this small island" the chief zoomed the electric map and pointed the island. "When our boat opened fire, there were two Russian Alfa's, we successfully destroyed the first Alfa, but then a Charlie I showed up and shot ours up into pieces, just before the submarine was destroyed, the black box put in a buoy and launched to the surface, the Russians didn't see this, fortunately and we had a seaplane recover it"

"And?"

"The Sonar detected a third Russian submarine, it was larger then even any Typhoon missile boat; and it was heading out of the Bering straight towards the submarines, which is extremely odd because on the sonar, it literally appeared out of nowhere"

"That's bullsh…" the 3rd Admiral loudly enforced the opinion that all the in the room admirals had.

"Admiral, we calculated the time between this and the attack in Japan, a ship could sail at twenty knots average, and have time to carefully go through the strait and be on time to be on that Sonar screen, expect this one showed up almost one hundred miles away, when the range on this certain boat is two hundred miles"

"Meaning the ship was silent for one hundred miles?"

"No, this submarine was travelling at close to thirty knots, but strangely it was just starting its propellers, which could make rotations for five knots at their power"

"Hang on!" an admiral raised his voice "are you talking about a stealth submarine the size of a missile boat!"

"It's a possibility, it would explain why we didn't see any missile boats near Japan at the time of the attack, and a surface ship would easily be destroyed in the strait" The Admirals and Generals started to argue, this to them was absolute trash, but so was Sakura's magic to them when they first heard of it.

"Chief; there is no way that is possible! The Russians don't have the places anymore to even build normal submarines, let alone a stealth missile boat"

"The size of the boat, and the possible fact that Russia may still have Missile boats is a big possibility, this allows us to believe that Sakura may also have been on that boat"

"What?"

"Like the good old USSR in old days, they managed to give us the slip" The chief joked,

Location: Somewhere south of Tazovskiy, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 05:25 hrs

It wasn't the first time Sakura felt fear, but this was a new kind of fear; for the past few days, Sakura didn't even think of what would happen to her now. Sakura kept to her as the convoy approached the base; which from what she heard, was incredibly more secure then the airbase. Escape would be impossible if Sakura wanted to leave. Her nerves were steaming with fear; but it felt like there was something that she didn't expect from all of this; comfort. Syaoran had stayed awake the entire trip, he had been unable to get any sleep since they left Tazovskiy. The base wasn't far way now; it was said to be hard to see at night, and just as hard to see in the day. Up ahead was only a mountain range and a lake and what Theresa said was an abandoned ammo dump. Sakura and Tomoyo looked out of the back and looked towards the roadway road block they past without any stopping.

Sakura then looked around at everyone: Melissa and Webber were sleeping; they swapped position with a British and Danish army officer who was now sitting near the door with readied automatic rifles. Souske was still awake holding an anti-air missile launcher, and Theresa was leaning into the corner of the truck while Tomoyo had fallen asleep on her arm. Sakura felt for a moment that Tomoyo and Theresa would get on very well from that single act. While Rika and Naoko had fallen asleep, it was only Syaoran and Souske still awake. Sakura then leaned her back on the seat and waited. As she did, the British officer gave Sakura something in a flask,

"Here, we are going to arrive soon, its best to keep warm"

Sakura opened the flask of hot chocolate; amazingly still warm, even after four hours on the road. Syaoran looked at the man that gave it to him, a Captain of the British army, and odd appearance considering they were in Russia, it still quirted Syaoran a bit because of that.

"Thank you" Sakura warmed sipped the contents of the flask.

"Not a problem madam, names Bentley, Captain James Bentley, 402nd special air services regiment, British Army" the man was one of the two persons on the door holding an automatic rifle. He didn't look as threatening, but he still managed to scare Sakura by his itching movements on the trigger. Sakura finally calmed down.

"And I'm friend here is Gerrit, sergeant major Gerrit Leanny, 3rd Regimental Special Forces, Royal Danish Army" Spoke the man siting opposite to the British Captain on the truck. It didn't really make Sakura feel anymore safer then before; Sakura and guns Tomoyo once declared 'don't mix well'. Tomoyo was pretty much the same on the issue, but was more accepting. Sakura found some relief from their introduction and drank her hot chocolate. This calm was short lived; as the thundering sound of a Fox-bat Mig-25 flew less then a hundred feet over them. Despite not being at mach speed, they still made a harrowing high pitched noise that rang in your ear and deafened you for a second.

Sakura screamed and catapulted her hot chocolate out of the thermo flask into the air and back onto her, and the British officer nearby. Tomoyo, Syaoran and everyone else was now awake from the noise, Tomoyo quickly seeing Sakura stiff as a board quickly went to her. Souske went to Theresa to wipe the liquid off her face.

"I see you're a little jumpy Sakura, don't worry, were all like that sometimes, jets passing over like that should be old stuff now that you've heard it" Kurz realising what just happened, Melissa responding by hitting him. Everyone calmed down and resumed seating position; for an aircraft to be that low meant that they were close to the base or headquarters

"I suppose so" Sakura whispered; As she tried to sip some of the remaining hot chocolate, a another Mig-25 rumbled over in the other direction, this time it was at mach speed and shocked Sakura's nerves even more, spilling even more hot chocolate over towards Tomoyo and Theresa. Souske covered Theresa as the hot liquid fell towards her; Souske muttered something and sat down again.

"Then again Kurz-san" Theresa spoke "some people take longer to adjust"

"Indeed…" Souske sitting down and fiddling with the tip of his weapon.

"Where are all those aircraft going? I don't see any lights for a landing strip" Tomoyo asked.

"The headquarters is an airbase as well; a unique one at that its runways are all is submerged 15 centimetres under water" Theresa explained "We are about to enter the main tunnel way; take a last whiff of the air, that's going to be the last fresh breath of cold Siberian air you'll ever have to have"

Sakura didn't really take an understanding of what she said, until the truck suddenly decreased speed and dove down a steep ramp that went down a few metres. It was more a trench covered with army nets then its description of a tunnel. The roadways wound towards a small line of hills that sat at the base of the mountain behind them. The lake went right up to the hills and oddly shaped folds on the banks of the lake. Sakura then noticed that this area had more to it then it could appear to have.

The convoy of trucks arrived to a solid steel gate, guarded by to M-80. Syaoran noticed that everything here was rusting badly, the trench was reinforced cement and steel trusses were painted brown and black with the addition of the cover net, which had no holes expect ones to vent the diesel smoke from all the heavy weapons guarding this entry.

"Entry authorised, let them through" a guard spoke to a sentry at the gates. About eight men all then opened the swing doorway at the entry; they pushed it along the track in the ground and opened up a lamp lit roadway. The trucks then slowly crawled down the pathway and further down to the intersection. The entire length of road had barricades and machine gun nests along the one hundred meter road to the intersection. The trucks lumbered by the waiting tank aimed at the door. In case any enemy managed to break it down they would have a hard time getting down the road. Sakura and Tomoyo looked out the back, from a behind view, dozens of soldiers of a variety of nations patrolled the base road to the row of buildings that lined the roadway.

Then the convoy entered a hanger sized tunnel; seven trucks could drive side by side with ease. But it had five tanks guarding the entry. Obvious signs that they took any attempt of attack as a serious threat. The path the trucks took, went along a series of doors on the right side of the tunnel, one was left open, it relieved a Mig-39 and two Mig-25's parked facing towards the trucks.

There was now an apparent the reason for such a wide tunnel. This tunnel seemed to also act as a taxiway to the air force's various planes. Down towards the next intersection, the exact Mig-25 that first shook up Sakura was taxing down to the opened doors of the hanger containing the other three planes. Sakura and Syaoran looked out in amazement at the design of this place; it was massive inside and amazingly couldn't be seen from the outside.

"Impressive isn't it?" the British officer spoke to Sakura and Syaoran "Probably the best secret that we have; it is the largest fully operational air force and army base built by the lake, it has 99 coverage of its base under the hill range and up the side of the mountain behind us"

"I see" Sakura looking at the amount of guns that were being carried by patrols. Sakura's fear of guns and what they did to Chihura, Tomoyo and herself suddenly made scared even more. Chihura was killed with a handgun; Tomoyo and Sakura were given chest and back wounds from a sub machine gun. Everyone here was carrying fully automatic weapons, it wasn't the right place for Sakura to calm down.

"Were about near the entry, take a left here corporal"

The driver, a corporal in the German army turned the truck down another road tunnel. The view in the back revealed another door that lead directly to the shore of the bank. It was lit up with red lights that blinked and travelled in a pattern from the other side of the lake down to the end of the runway. Sakura blinked a few times when she saw another red light above the trees in the sky moving downwards. An alarm of some description rang and everyone suddenly headed out of the way of the door. The light then relieved to be another jet. It slowly touched down on the lake; it suddenly slowed the plane as it quickly approached the hanger doors.

It eventually slowed down and was slow enough not to concern anyone. In turned as soon as it passed through the doors and taxied right, revealing it was a French Euro fighter; something Sakura obviously wouldn't know; but the British army captain would and everyone else did, but this fact didn't matter; Sakura had more important questions on her mind. Tomoyo was amazed at this place; it was like it was straight of the latest 'James Bond' movie. Expect it was ragged and aged; its simple design lasted ad stood against time. Everywhere; imprint paint of soviet era emblems and the national flag of that time were visible in places; But they also looked new in some areas.

"Were here" Theresa ordered the truck to stop, "lift two: this shaft will take you to the meeting rooms, and for now, your quarters"

The truck passed the doorway and turn to backup into a parking bay outside the door. Along the walls in this road were docking platforms that allowed access to the back of trucks like this one. Souske exited the truck first with Kurz, Melissa then stepped off followed by the British and Danish officers. When the soldiers were off Theresa rose from her seat.

"We've arrived, its better we get inside, or you'll catch a cold"

"Were we going" Tomoyo enquired Theresa.

"Well, to your quarters, from there you'll have the opportunity to sleep off your travel lag"

Tomoyo agreed; on the matter that her chest and legs were starting to feel numb on the account of the exposure to the north Russian winter. The soldiers helped them all out and escorted them down to the lift, oddly to Sakura; found not one was pointing their gun at her head, something that she was so use to when she was imprisoned not to long ago. Something like that took sometime to get use to. Kurz was even caring about his stance, holding the gun by the middle and not in any position to fire it. Souske was the only one ready, Melissa copied Kurz's fashion, while the British and Danish men didn't even care if there rifle was loaded.

"You be allowed to sleep and get acclimatized to this place for now" Theresa explained "I would however like all of you to get at least six hours sleep"

"Then, what after that?" Sakura asked,

"You will be asked to a meeting at 13:30 hrs, or 1:30pm today to discuss the details of the last four days, anything else?"

"No, Theresa…Captain Sir" Tomoyo thanked her and walked with Sakura into the elevator. Sakura, with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Naoko and Rita waited as the doors were closed; a sergeant major at the panel removed a key from his pocket and inserted it into the bottom of the panel. They were currently on G3; standing for ground three, the top was E2 and the bottom was B10. The person turned the key; as he finished, all the lights on the panel then flashed and went blank. Theresa then pressed Q2, standing for 'Quarters two' which was five floors up, out of the ten more before E2. The lift started to rise up to the floor. The lift was big enough for twenty soldiers to get in, with Sakura and her friends, plus the five guards and Theresa; there was plenty of room to move. Tomoyo started to quietly shuffle towards Sakura.

"They are nice people Sakura-Chan, but I'm worried about it" Tomoyo whispered very quietly in to her ear, at this moment, Tomoyo dint believe feeling uneasy was an excuse be scared.

"You're not alone on that Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura replied quietly.

Syaoran leaned on the back wall and looked at the ground tiredly; it'd been a while since he had some decent sleep. Naoko walked to Syaoran and looked at his solid eyes, looking directly into space. Confused and some bit scared, she decided it was best to remain out of the way. Rika looked at everyone; making an impression like on the crew of the _Konovalov_. Rika however was too tired to continue working, or talking for that matter, she cared for some sleep in her own bed for once. As Sakura waited for the lift to stop on the level, she turned to look at the people around her, three of the guards kept with close clench their rifles, at the ready. The looked like they'd not take any complaints or any compliments either. The hard look on their faces showed no mercy for the enemy Sakura thought was her. Tomoyo walked over and leaned on her friend; before Tomoyo spoke, Sakura replied instead,

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be alright" Sakura whispered.

This helped Tomoyo feel relief. Syaoran perked his head up, quietly surprising Naoko whom was still starring at him.

"Level, Q2" the solider spoke.

The doors opened momentarily to hallways that lead down to an intersection area on the floor. The hallways were silver and black with a red line on the top and bottom kick boards, the ground had a grating like metal 2 metres in front of the lift, the rest was solid marble; polished marble in fact, it was the complete opposite to what Sakura imagined,

"This way, a brief tour of this level wouldn't hurt"

Sakura was quickly reminded of the interior of the prison that her friends stayed in for two years, but this was different, it was like the officer quarters of the _Konovalov_, but bigger. Syaoran looked in amazement at the room. That was like the main area here; it was mainly a library; it maintained red, sliver and black as the room colours, but the furniture was dark blue. It was decked with various models; aircraft, battleships, even spacecrafts from Russian history, as well as a few from various other nations, and a few models that didn't come from anywhere.

"Sakura, this way to your quarters"

Sakura and everyone followed the officer and looked at a door that could be locked from the outside; there was one on the end, but no lock, just one from the inside.

"Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika" Theresa opened the door "these are your new quarters: Room five, level Q2"

In compassion to rooms Sakura had been to, it was neat; it had eight single beds, with warm heating, and a window view of the lake, from looking outside before, she could now recognise the cliff part that she was now standing behind, the lake was big and from the reflection of the light, you could see three runways criss-crossing each other at the centre. The room was warm and had soft beds; Sakura felt if was a hotel room and not a military installation like it appeared downstairs in the hanger area.

"Your joking right, this is too good to be true" Syaoran spoke as he checked the foot lockers at the end of the beds. Inside each wardrobe were two uniforms that standard with the Russian military, and some clothes to wear when not doing anything.

"Were not joking Syaoran, these quarters would be used in the event of nuclear war by the government. Seeing there is no Russian government anymore; these rooms are spare, and seeing you are here, why not use them?" Theresa joked and explained,

"Still…" Sakura still worried about what was going on.

"Syaoran, please. You will be filled in on the issues later, in the meantime I suggest you sleep, the bathroom is back down the other end; buts its highly suggested that you don't wander downstairs via the lift, you are bound to forget were you are quickly" Theresa nodded and left Sakura and the group to themselves. Sakura heard them walk off, but didn't hear any locks. Sakura instead locked the room's door from the inside and huddled the group together

"Sakura-Chan, are you feeling alright?" Rita asked,

"I'm alright" Sakura spoke, "but I'm worried about why they took us here"

Everyone was considering the options, if they didn't answer to whatever they were brought here for, would they get worse treatment then before or not? Best though that they agreed with Sakura; with that, the girls decided to turn in for sleep. Without warning to Syaoran; all the girls started changing into the warm sleeping garments that were in the foot lockers. Syaoran suddenly felt out of place everyone changing like he wasn't there. He spun on his heel and looked out towards the window; which comically had a minor reflection of what was happening behind him.

Naoko and Rika the suddenly realised that Syaoran was there and looked at him; doing everything to allow their privacy from being undisturbed. Sakura and Tomoyo turned also when their senses realised who they forgot about. Sakura being the closest to him put on her gown and walked to Syaoran.

"Its okay, I'm dressed" Sakura spoke gently; Syaoran took her word for it and turned, opening his eyes shut when he was facing Sakura. Syaoran thought for another second, trying to think about what to say, in the best way he could think of

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I forgot"

Sakura didn't giggle at the funny moment, instead; she kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran went full blush red and froze as stiff as a board.

"That's for not looking, thank you" Sakura whispered,

Syaoran completely didn't know what was going in his own mind, but it'd been a while since Sakura kissed him, like that, let alone made any contact. But something was different in what was normally felt. Syaoran thought about it; Syaoran then opened his eyes and didn't realise that Tomoyo hadn't finished putting on her shirt; Syaoran turned, stumbled and hit the carpet ground.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you okay!" Tomoyo spoke,

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" Syaoran answered loudly,

Tomoyo thought for a moment and then giggled "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay Syaoran-kun! We know you didn't mean it!" Sakura giggling "Come on, we need sleep, we wont look when you change"

"I'll go outside" Syaoran grabbed his stuff and ran out the door tripping over shoes that Rika left on the floor. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other in embarrassment, Naoko and Rita simply didn't try to find an explanation.

"Syaoran-kun hasn't acted like this since you first met him" Tomoyo spoke to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura didn't quite get what Tomoyo meant it.

"Only thinking" Tomoyo giggled,

"I'll never understand those two" Rita said quietly to Naoko

Naoko quietly nodded to her friend, just as the girls lay their held down to sleep, a loud scream came from down the hall, followed by several doors banging wide open. Sakura and Rika jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Sakura and Rika saw the door on the end was smashed in. With Kurz and Melissa were outside with pistols, pointing inside; Sakura then immediately rushed down the hallway to the scene; Inside was another crazy scene.

Just before; Syaoran left the room to change in the bathroom. Because all the doors had labels in English and Russian; Syaoran couldn't understand what the door on the end was. He believed from before that it was the bathroom when Theresa avidly pointed to the corner of the hallway. He decided to open on door which had a sign on the top, it was only 1 row instead of two like the rest, and therefore Syaoran assumed it was the bathroom. In actual fact, it was Captain Testarossa's private quarters. He opened the door without and walked in, only to see Theresa into her night gown; predictably she screamed, triggering Souske to run from his room, smash the door in and rugby tackle Syaoran to the ground, then pulling a gun on his head. Kurz and Melissa followed suit and were then surprised by who it was Sakura rushed inside and saw Theresa had hid behind the bed, putting on her nightwear. When she had finished, Sakura helped her up and walked over to Syaoran who was lying on the floor out cold for the moment,

"The guy is gutsier then I thought" Kurz lowering his gun and laughing,

"Why is he out?" Melissa spoke,

"He said he'd change in the bathroom or something, and then, well…." Sakura very embarrassed having to explain for Syaoran, who was starting to come about. Rika leaned down and checked him for injuries, Souske still had his gun pointed and ready, in case he had to fire.

"Its ok Souske, you can go now"

"But Captain, he is…"

"Don't worry, ill handle it from here, you get some sleep" Theresa requested. Souske saluted and left the room,

"Rika-chan, you too, you, Naoko and Tomoyo should sleep" Sakura pleading,

"Ok, we'll stay up for you"

Rika hugged Sakura and left the room; only leaving Sakura, Syaoran and Theresa. Syaoran finally work up and then with awaking up, remembered why he was knocked out. He clamped his eyes shut and pretended he didn't see Theresa. Sakura kneeled down and looked at him,

"What happened?"

"I thought this was the bathroom, I swear, it only had one label on the door, but it was in Russian, I swear! I didn't mean to" Syaoran blushing red the entire time, while eyes shut. Sakura and Theresa both then giggled when Sakura told Theresa that the exact same thing happened before.

"Syaoran-san, you must be as committed as Souske when it comes to being clean!" Theresa laughed "That's ok, now that I know it's an accident, I'll remember to put Japanese labels on my door"

Syaoran got up and looked at Sakura and Theresa; suddenly Syaoran noticed a relative beauty in both girls, well, Sakura looked pale, so did Theresa in way. Syaoran lightly blushed when he saw how they looked in light sleepwear and gowns. He didn't notice it before; But Sakura looked strange in his mind, like if she was more attractive; less like a child and more feminine, like Theresa who looked beautiful, despite her upbringing. Syaoran quickly put it to the back of his mind that he had been faithful to keep clean of certain thoughts.

"I'm sorry again, for causing so much trouble and pain" Syaoran spoke standing up.

"No, I should the one that should be apologizing; you go slammed in badly by the sergeant"

Syaoran bowed his head and let Sakura finish

"We will be leaving now, I you have a good night sleep" Sakura nervously left the room

"Actually, would it alright if I slept in your quarters now?" Theresa grinned "if the door is smashed and open, it would leave in a nasty chill, and its better not to get a cold here"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other; they were partially responsible for causing this to happen. Sakura felt guilty for it happening and invited her,

"Sure" Sakura agreed "it's the least we can do for what trouble we've caused"

"Thank you" Theresa picked up a pillow on her bed and walked down to the quarters, Syaoran left for the real bathroom and changed finally. After some time; everyone finally gave to sleep, it was now nice and quiet, and the light couldn't be seen yet. An advantage to the Russian winter, having the sun appear very little every day, which meant that sleep was possible for night time eighteen hours a day. Sakura slowly rubbed her body into the warm thick sheets and lay rested looking at Syaoran who was looking directly back at Sakura. Sakura felt relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep; feeling safe and secure for the first time in a very long time.

Location: Somewhere 300km South of Tazovskiy, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 12:30hrs

The hours past quickly, it felt barely enough time for Sakura and her friends to recover from their travelling ordeals. Sakura was blissfully left in a dream state, dreaming of home, and her old life that tragically was cut short. When Sakura felt a nerve pinch as an abnormally; she suddenly crossed into being awake. The nerve then made Sakura think; what did just happen, was it a dream? Sakura for a moment relaxed and tried to take in the noise around her; only the sound of ruffling sheets, no wind from an open window, no prison guard walking. It wasn't in the prison; as Sakura feared. Sakura had believed for a moment that the past few days were a dream, no, the regular sounds were absent. Sakura slowly opened her eyes a bit to see; it was bright for second, she shut them again as the influx of light disturbed her vision.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and opened them a bit more to reveal the sheets and the heavy blanket covering her. Sakura slowly lifted herself up, rubbing her right eyes a bit more and then leaning heavily on her left arm. Sakura's hair was completely messed up now, some off her overgrown fringe covering her eyes; she straightened it for a second before could see properly. She then tried to scan the room; to her right side, Tomoyo was sleeping peacefully, but unlike her normal sleeping posture, she was on her side. Naoko and Rika on the other side of Sakura and Tomoyo were sleeping well; Rika was almost unseen as her cover was almost over her head. Sakura checked if she could breathe no cause for alarm as Sakura heard her very faint snore from Rika. Then there was their guest, Theresa who was sleeping on the other side of Tomoyo in the spare bunk.

Syaoran on the other hand was completely different to everyone else. Sakura took notice of him as he turned over again; he was sleeping in the bed on Sakura's left. Sakura got out of bed and looked at him carefully, he was sweating and his expression on his face was of frustration and anger. Sakura walked to his bedside and kneed down to his level; she didn't know what to do, Syaoran started to breathe a little faster and his skin turned reddish pink. Sakura worried and slowly put her hand forward to touch his arm that was nearest to her. Sakura's heartbeat increased as she slowly approached his hand. Sakura then touched; it felt of a warmish completion, but very humid and dry skin.

But as in an instant, Syaoran snatched her hand. He opened his eyes wide open and saw Sakura about to faint. Sakura's insides were shaken up and stirred her body to slow down. Her skin went pure white for half a second. Syaoran stared at her for a full five seconds, before breathing through his mouth finally, heavily breathing like he was underwater for hours. Syaoran slowly let go of Sakura's hand,

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright!" Sakura whispered,

Syaoran-kun took a second and answered "I'm fine, just a weird dream"

"Are you sure your alright, you were pretty worked up"

"I was just thinking and then" Syaoran tying to find the words, instead, he saw Sakura's worried eyes "I'm sorry I worried you Sakura-Chan, I…"

Sakura motioned him to stop talking,

"Do you want to talk, for a little while?" Sakura quietly whispered

"Here?"

"Nobody else is awake" Sakura looked around again; everyone didn't notice what had happened, they too tired to notice. Syaoran didn't resit Sakura's help, and allowed Sakura up next to him. Sakura got off the floor and lay on the bed along side Syaoran

Syaoran stared "About earlier, when you and the others were changing…"

"I know, I'm sorry about that Syaoran, about thank you for being trying to help"

Syaoran felt confused. Sakura also had a tough time dealing with the issue. Syaoran was only human, and this was a normal thing for males his age. Syaoran just didn't understand it well, which made Sakura glad that he tried. Syaoran broke the silence of the moment, "When I looked at you before, Sakura-Chan, you looked different…I mean you were beautiful in a another way"

Sakura smiled; it'd be a long time since Syaoran said that to her. But then, remember he said it was different

"What did you like about me that was different?" Sakura started to worry it wasn't the kind of love Syaoran had for her before.

"When I figure it out myself, ill tell you" Syaoran replied, he didn't want to talk about it, and decided to change the subject "let's talk about something else, ok?"

Sakura nodded and continued speaking. She had the strange feeling Syaoran wasn't telling him something that Sakura should've heard. But in her on mind; Sakura felt that Syaoran was doing was he felt was best.

"Well, I've been thinking about these people as well, what if there like the Americans?"

"I had the same suspicion about them before, but I think we can trust them" Sakura responded,

"Maybe they can help us" Sakura spoke "Getting our life back to normal"

"Help us with what?" Syaoran knew how much Sakura wanted a bright future, but now it was possible "Sakura-Chan, our lives weren't normal, and we can't erase what has happened, I'm sorry…"

"We did at act normal, and look what happened! One simple mistake and we lost everything!"

Sakura burrowed in and looked at herself, wanting to cry. Syaoran put himself in a complex situation with Sakura, something that he did enough when they were capturing cards. But now was intensively difficult,

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura sobbed "Was this world my entire fault?"

Syaoran couldn't answer that question. On one hand, yes; Because Sakura accidentally relieved magic to the world, it set in motion events that changed the entire world. On the other hand, it wasn't; Sakura couldn't tell if she was being watched, and Sakura couldn't known they would believe the person.

"It's not your fault Sakura-Chan, its only fate"

"Please! Don't be so nice!" Sakura clearly was sobbing tears.

Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore, now Sakura was crying it felt like a arrow in his soul. Syaoran the hugged her. Sakura's face dug into his warm chest. Sakura sniffed as she cried even more. Syaoran stroked her auburn hair with his free hand. Sakura felt warm and comfortable feeling his gentle heartbeat soothing her pain.

"Its not your fault, and I'm sure everything will be alright" Syaoran whispered into her ear. Without even Sakura or Syaoran noticing; Tomoyo was awoken by the sound of Sakura crying Tomoyo didn't hear it thought her ears, but through her heart; she could feel Sakura was crying. Tomoyo turned her head to the direction of Sakura's bed, but beyond that was Sakura laying at Syaoran's side, hugging him, crying and wanting comfort.

"Li-kun" Tomoyo whispered

"Sakura-Chan is alright, ill take care of her from here" Syaoran replied silently

Tomoyo nodded and lay back down and started sleeping again to the satisfaction that Syaoran helped Sakura calm her fears. Sakura and Syaoran then lay back down and slept even more peacefully together.

Location: Somewhere 300km South of Tazovskiy, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 15:30hrs

The group slowly started to wake up after a long, but comforting sleep, none of them felt this good and well rested for a long time. Sakura and Syaoran, whom were still asleep; remained together on the same bed; everyone but Tomoyo were left in surprise. Sakura was still naturally hugging him and Syaoran was lying on his back unaware that he was being watched. Syaoran had his arm covering Sakura lightly. Tomoyo restrained herself from shouting some hilarious remark, understanding her friend's predicament before hand. Tomoyo instead motioned the other two to get changed while Syaoran and Sakura were still asleep.

"Come on, we'll let them sleep in, we'll get ready and wait for them in the library" Theresa spoke and agreed with Tomoyo, Rita and Naoko looked at themselves and agreed with a slight nod.

"Besides, we can't have Syaoran passing out at us changing" Tomoyo giggled; Naoko and Rita nodded again. Theresa looked at Tomoyo for a second when she said that, it instantly reminded her of the previous night/morning when Syaoran accidentally went into her room, and then her door was smashed in by Souske.

"Tomoyo-san, it might be a good time to tell you, but there is a shower next door" Theresa lightly reminded the three girls that they haven't had a shower in a while. Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika didn't smell like garage; but it would be better that they cleaned themselves before they went to the meeting. Tomoyo looked at herself and then at Naoko and Rika who were surprised by her suggestion.

"That would be a good idea" Naoko giggled realizing that she hadn't had a shower in a month; Rika and Tomoyo also agreed with their friend, and picked up a towel from the lockers. Theresa then led the girls to a bathroom that Syaoran had missed the previous evening. Inside, it was a pretty typical reminder of the girls changing room at Tomoda High school. But it was pretty; self contained. Theresa walked down to the last door and locked it behind her, Tomoyo then took the one next to it and Rika and Naoko the two on the opposite wall.

"Nice and warm" Tomoyo commented as she felt the hot water on her face,

"This base has a good hot water system, but its prone to breakage, so don't get to comfortable" Theresa reminded her,

"I didn't realize how much dirt was in my hair!" Naoko announced, cleaning her hair clean of dirt that got caught in her hair on her escape.

"I didn't notice it before Tomoyo, but apart from your hair and eye color, you and Theresa look almost identical" Rika commented. Inside their respective showers; Theresa and Tomoyo looked at the wall that faced them at the person. Tomoyo then looked at herself, her height and build made her almost identical to Theresa, despite her being two years older.

"I never really noticed that" Tomoyo and Theresa thought to themselves,

Once they had done with their showers; the girls walked back to the room, where Sakura and Syaoran were still sleeping. Theresa had taken a change of uniforms to her temporary quarters the previous night and decided to change here. The four girls proceeded to their footlockers at the end of beds, while Theresa grabbed the clothes she left on the remanding spare bed. Inside each foot locker was; uniforms for a week, an overcoat for cold weather outside, army boots and shoes that fit their size, and a few other things; like towels, and other essentials.

"Do you know what we are going to do this afternoon?" Tomoyo enquired Theresa, Who was disrobing and changing into the standard uniform provided,

"We will be going to a meeting at 5pm this afternoon" Theresa explained "a brief introduction and a debriefing of the past few days"

Naoko nodded and took out a shirt and started to put it on, it felt bigger then it should've, probably for someone taller, everything felt a lot bigger then what Naoko's real size was, despite these uniforms were made for them. A minor not the tailor left out was that all the name tags on the jackets were in Russian, the only way you could tell was by the insignia on the collar.

"Is it just me, or were these made for a person shorter then me?" Rita spoke fitting her tall frame into a slightly shorter uniform top.

"Tight!" Tomoyo tried to put on a top, oblivious to small for her size and height. Theresa then turned around to see the three of them wearing the clothes, automatically Theresa realized the problem. On the foot lockers, the names of them were printed in Russian, so the person moving the crates could understand, but Tomoyo, Naoko or Rika couldn't read or speak Russian.

"Oh my" Theresa giggled slightly "your all wearing the wrong uniforms"

Theresa only had a light top and her blouse on when she had to fix them up. So she explained it

"Tomoyo, all the stuff in that box is actually Rika's. Naoko, your stuff is in the box Rika opened, Rika, your box has Syaoran's uniform, yours is here" Theresa pointing to a footlocker at Sakura's bed. Without any fortunate luck, Syaoran started to come about. Sakura was still asleep, but Syaoran started to here some strange things he really wished he could block his ears. Only before he attempted to do he realise his predicament; Sakura was using his right arm and chest as a pillow, with his left hand has holding her back. He could only hear Theresa talking, and naming things, but it was weird.

In the time Theresa explained the problem, Tomoyo Rika and Naoko exchanged for the correct uniforms. Tomoyo went to get a fresh uniform and put it on, it fit in terms of height, but in her case it was loose around the middle, Tomoyo remembered how she use to have a problem putting on a school skirt.

"I think they took our height, weight measurements from four years ago, and then guessed" Naoko spoke "but they fit right"

"I think so, my pants are loose thought, but I blame my tubby self back then" Tomoyo giggled,

"You weren't fat at all!" Rita spoke,

"You think so?" Tomoyo asked, Tomoyo looking at herself now. Not remembering that four years in prisons made her lose the extra weight, Theresa took interest and listened in

"No, you had a terrific figure" Naoko spoke "What made you think otherwise?"

Syaoran was pretending everything that he wasn't hearing this, we hoped to god that Sakura would wake up naturally and stop this.

"You remember Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said reluctantly,

"Yes"

"I was kinda in the same partnership with him, like Sakura-Chan is with Li-kun"

Naoko and Rita looked at the aforementioned pair on the bed, one sleeping, and one supposably sleeping. The reference didn't provide the correct metaphor for Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship, but it provided an example of their bond together.

"Obliviously we should've of hung around you more often" Rita spoke,

The girls giggled. Syaoran blushed deep red. He provide himself everything; every inch of his training to prevent the worst outcome. Syaoran had a cold nerve go down his back. That wasn't a good sign at all to any male. He tried to simulate pain, and got rid of it. It was painful enough to hear this in his condition, he couldn't turn over and he couldn't block his ears. Was it a dream or nightmare? Syaoran oped nightmare.

"Please Sakura-Chan! Hurry up sleeping in and wake up!" he thought to himself,

"That doesn't look to bad Naoko" Tomoyo fixed the tie on the back of Naoko's jacket, making the jacket at the waistline smaller, Rika was still putting on shirt waiting for Tomoyo to explain what she meant,

"Anyway, you didn't answer the question Tomoyo-Chan" Theresa spoke "What does Eriol-kun have to do with you being tubby?"

"Well you know how he cooks so well?"

"Yea…" Rika agreeing as if she knew the next sentence,

"Well, let's say I enjoyed his food a little too much" Tomoyo started to giggle,

"I see" Rita and Naoko joined giggling "But you always looked great, especially in the outfits you designed for yourself and Sakura"

"You sure?" Tomoyo wondered "what about that time when we all went down to Okinawa in the spring?" I felt terrible all that week; I felt full all the time"

"It must've been in your head" Naoko replied "a lot of teenage girls think that, no matter…"

Theresa put on her jacket and started to do up her hair into along braid like always. She took some interest in the conversation,

"You went to Okinawa?" Theresa spoke "I was actually grew up there"

Syaoran 'knew' this all too well, way too well to be helping him to preventing exposing himself. He couldn't help but remember how beautiful or cute Sakura and Tomoyo looked in their bathing suits. And he suddenly imaged everyone else, and how the vacation was. The girls finished getting ready and started fixing their hair. Tomoyo oped to do her hair like Theresa; as Rika made the comment before, they sized each other up in height and shape and they did almost look alike.

"But Sakura-Chan, how can she keep that figure?" Naoko spoke. Syaoran's breaking point was nearing. Now they were hitting something a little close to home.

"I think it's because of all that exercise with cheerleading and when Sakura-Chan was capturing the Clow Cards"

"I guess so" Naoko still wondered about that "you two done yet?"

"Finally…" Syaoran sighed, some relief in his head

"Yep, just let me get the jackets Tomoyo-Chan" Rika spoke

"Okay, let's wait for these two in the library"

Theresa with Tomoyo, Rita and Naoko, all filed out of the room and closed the door. Syaoran waited another ten second before her breathed proper for the first time in fifteen minutes, deep heavy breaths. He finally could move himself; he moved the hand that was supporting Sakura's lean towards him and with that let her fall face down onto the bed. He creped out and then turned her over. But Sakura had already woken up when she couldn't breathe. Sakura took a minute to regain focus on all her senses before getting up.

"Are you alright Sakura-Chan?"

"I'm alright Syaoran-Kun, huh…why are you sweating?" Sakura spoke as Syaoran stood up, confused by his reddish face and swear visible on his face.

"You don't want to know" Syaoran said helping Sakura up, "Lets say it was another product of Tomoyo's torture routine"

Sakura stared at him for a second confused and then smiled and nodded. Syaoran not all more confused, but understood that Sakura got the idea.

"I'll let you change first, I'm going to have a shower before I go" Sakura replied "I suggest you have one as well"

Syaoran looked at Sakura a little weirdly; it wasn't like Sakura to joke about his smell.

"Its alright, we can both change at the same, we did before we were imprisoned, and I know you're not going to hurt me, besides, I think we have to get ready to go to some meeting"

Sakura went to a locker that had her jacket on it; Theresa left it there to indicate it was her locker. Syaoran did the same and went to his locker to retrieve his uniform and some things for a shower. He tried to remember when there was a reason he and Sakura had to change at the same time, then he remembered the situation, it was a few weeks before that day, in fact it was in the mountains at Tomoyo's winter house. Sakura then walked into the bathroom alone, while Syaoran waited. In the meantime, Syaoran decided to wait; he had already enough problems to deal with, and his string of mistakes was only getting longer.

When Sakura was done, Syaoran picked up his gear and swapped places, Sakura a little nervous with him standing and looking at her clean body. Syaoran being a gentleman however tried to avoid contact as much as possible. He quickly showered, shaved and changed into his uniform, which he had taken with him into the bathroom. Sakura and Syaoran then emerged later dressed up and ready, surprising Tomoyo and Theresa in getting ready for action. Tomoyo felt something fishy and then for a moment believed Sakura and Syaoran showered in separate blocks at the same time. But it was highly unrealistic; Syaoran had proven to be extremely scared of even looking at Sakura dressing for bed.

Theresa rose from her seat "Its time we went to the meeting"

"Meeting? What Meeting?" Syaoran and Sakura asked,

"You're to meet the chief generals and admirals, as well as the leader of MITHRIL and the resistance movement"

Sakura gulped and looked at Syaoran, for a moment Sakura noticed his collar unfixed. She went to her duty of fixing it. Making Tomoyo giggled a bit. A knock came to the door, and without an answer, four soldiers in black uniform walked in, each one carried a high powered Mac .145 assault rifle. Sakura fringed and hid behind Tomoyo. Syaoran looked around to Sakura who less then a second ago was just standing next to her. He looked behind and saw that Rika and Naoko did the same behind him.

"We are here to escort Major Sakura, Major Syaoran, Captain Tomoyo, Lieutenant Rita, and Lieutenant Naoko. Madam"

"Very well" Theresa smiled for a moment then waited for them to start walking down with her. Sakura simply nodded to everyone else and followed suit.

Location: Somewhere 300km South of Tazovskiy, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 17:30hrs

Sakura walked out and with her friends walked down the hallway to the doors, the guards now actually saluted Sakura. Sakura wondered if it was because she had a rank pin indicating she out-ranked them, or if it as because Sakura was the mistress of cards. They reached the room door; they were solid wooden oak, elegant considering they were on the top floor of the complex. Two officers opened the doors to reveal a warm room; it had a long table with 20 chairs, simple phones, screens on the walls, and maps that been drawn over many times. Sakura proceed to sit at the table end closest to the door, facing the big screen.

Despite waiting around for almost five days thinking about nothing but getting an answer, Sakura still wasn't calm enough to approach this meeting with a level head. One on hand, she could end up in prison for denying her actual title given, on the other; Sakura could accidentally make a promise that couldn't be kept. When Sakura was seats, she looked at a place mark on the table that were laid out on 5 seats on one side, Sakura was next to Syaoran and Theresa, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko sat down the side At the other then; two small black doors open, in there came about twelve commanding Generals, Air chief generals, and Admirals. They were a range of militaries, European, and Asian. It was an equal spread. One of each force was represented of the four leading armies; Russia, China, England and Denmark, two seats remained.

"Attention, the CNC commanding and the CNC of MITHRIL" Everyone stood to attention, Sakura and her friends, sought fitting they did the same, regarding that they were just following the chain of command, or put simply, just doing what everyone else was doing.

"Major Sakura, Major Syaoran" Started the officer "Pavli Nemerov, President of the former Russian Federation, and Admiral Borda; commander and chief of MITHRIL operations"

"A rebellion soviet union?" Syaoran knew some history and knew well that something was fishy.

"Very much a metaphor of our only existence" The president replied. "You are standing at the table of the high command of this new Soviet Union, everyone at this table represent the four largest and most influentially armies outside America, as well as the once secret MITHRIL, which before the war, was one of our enemies"

"Enemies?" Sakura looked at Theresa, finding it hard to believe that the president and Theresa were in the same room.

"It's a long story, everyone at this table four years ago would've considered the other, untrustworthy, but things have changed, a great deal since"

Theresa sighed, as the President made it sound like it was good thing. It wasn't, it was in fact an act of desperate measure.

"Shall we begin this briefing?" A Chinese general spoke,

"Yes" the general opposite Sakura picked up a paper "Sakura, as a free and able bodied Citizen of the empire of Japan, an allied nation now inside the USFR, you are hereby conscripted into service of USFR Army, you have been listed as, Major, 1st divisionary army of the USFR"

"What!" Sakura panicked.

"But as of midnight 24:00 hrs, you will be transferred to the Special Forces division of the USFR"

"You are not going to be in combat roles, you instead are here for a reason" Theresa stated "your skills as a Card captor are needed elsewhere, this time for good"

"I don't understand" Sakura spoke,

"You are not aware of the events for the last four years?"

"No"

"Then we have much to teach you…Major" Admiral Borda spoke,

An officer started a film projector; it began to show a map of the modern world, it looks different from that Sakura last saw in geography. Nearly two thirds of the map was under American control. Then the film had shown footage of CNN before its dismissal, the cities in American were been destroyed by there own government not long after her capture

The English general continued "President Harold wanted to use the powers for war, so instead of solving the worlds problems, he began to pressure America on to a path of war, calling himself to congress, and demanding emergency war powers, ultimate control in other words, his support of mostly extreme right wing parties won him that right. Meanwhile the Sakura cards were been tested and used to aid America's new arsenal, president declared himself, the ruler of the Federal states of America"

Admiral Borda continued speaking, "He dismissed the government and began a global assault against the free world. He destroyed East Asia with nuclear weapons, Europe was obliterated with every country burnt to the ground, those who surrendered became apart of the Federal states. North Africa fell later, almost 50 million people died fighting, the new 'king' was on a genocide campaign to rule the world, the Federal states suffered as well, the food was rationed to the point of inhuman, rights abolished and anyone rebelling killed. This became what we tried to prevent after the same events half a century ago"

President Nemerov then continued "Also they awoke a threat, us. The Soviet Union was re-formed and grouped together the remnants of armies that could come to our soil. After a bitter fight, we have been fighting stalemate with the Americans. The Americans know that our nuclear weapons are now the same as there's, therefore we have now entered a stage we call 'the gates of Armageddon'"

"And how does this involve us?" Syaoran spoke

"In the four years of the war, we have managed to hold our ground very well, but we know that we cannot do this stalemate game forever" Theresa answered "and then operation 'Card Capture' came along"

The other General spoke "Since Sakura and Syaoran were the ones who were responsible for the chain of events that followed been captured by the Americans; we believe there is a way that you could reverse this terrible course of events"

"But how?"

"In the four years of war and devastation, we've came across two of your colleagues, who have helped us greatly in operation card capture and gave us reason to hope that this mission would be successful"

Sakura and Syaoran look at each other in confusion. They quickly assumed someone like Souske or Theresa, but they didn't know anyone they knew would be still alive, Sakura and Syaoran knew that their families were dead, so it wasn't possible. With silence for only a few seconds, Theresa stood up

"Tell them to come in"

The door that Sakura came through opened again. Two shadowy figures then walked into the room; same wore the same style uniform as Sakura, he rank pin on one of them was two golden oak leafs and gold star. The other was another rank pink for a Lieutenant. They were familiar in aura, too familiar, Sakura then opened her eyes just before he announced,

"May I present you with the two people responsible for your rescue, Lieutenant Li and Lieutenant Colonel Takashi" Said the General proudly.

As he spoke, the two figures appeared exactly like they were; Melin and Yamazaki stopped walking and stood at attention. Sakura all of a sudden wanted to jump out and hug them both, but resisted from doing so. Although a somewhat natural reaction, it'd have to wait, the high command staff was probably not people to wait for reunions to finish.

"Colonel Takashi and Lieutenant Li; reporting as order, sir" spoke Yamazaki in a formal manner; saluting sharply once he finished speaking. Theresa continued on behalf of the two senior members,

"At ease Colonel, Lieutenant"

Yamazaki and Li then stopped standing at attention and stood in a more relaxed manner. Theresa the continued to explain,

"We were extremely fortunate to get these two people, out of the 500 million refugees during the major conflicts in the year 2009. Lieutenant Li, who is now attached to the peoples republic army; instructed us the possible cards that she knew about which is helpful to us, and Takashi helped us with the rescue plans and the main attack on Tomoda; been a local to the area provided help for the URUZ team to infiltrate and rescue you" the general finished.

Sakura accepted this information with one gulp and continued listening. Theresa sat down again and resumed her quiet mode. Admiral Borda then continued.

"Operation 'Card Capture' was conducted in several phases. In October of 2010; we conducted a top secret mission to a research laboratory in California, Federal states of America. This mission was 100 successful. With that end…Bring in the cards"

"What cards?" Sakura asked,

A door opened, a man with a briefcase came in, with two armed guards around him. The officer approached the table where President Nemerov and Admiral Borda sat. The two CNC's then revealed keys from their pockets and gave it to he person with the suitcase. The keys fit in perfectly and opened the briefcase. The president, Admiral Borda had never seen the contents before. Theresa then stood up and walked over to Admiral Borda, when she caught gaze of the contents, her face stopped and gasped. Sakura and Syaoran then got up and went to see what it was. Sakura stepped forward and approached the briefcase. Sakura gazed inside and looked at the contents, Sakura then spoke

"Time, Return and Hope, these are the cards of the Sakura book, made to serve Clow Reed and then to serve…me" Sakura replied at her sight. Inside the cards lay in her view for the first time in four years. But Syaoran didn't look happy,

"These cards are dead, they have been damaged beyond their limits" Syaoran announced "once a card is ripped or burnt, and they have limited power and eventually die"

Theresa nerves all suddenly went cold, like if her heart had dropped a mile deep into the ground. Everyone else felt the same for the moment, Sakura looked up at Syaoran who himself didn't look steady, The president got up He turns back at the table and stares at the cards and then at Sakura.

"Is it to mean that these cards are nothing but paper?" Admiral Borda asked

"Exactly" Syaoran replied,

Yamazaki and Melin stood still down the other end of the table; suddenly felt a chill of sweat on their backs. The president and the leader of MITHRIL were taking their word on this, that they promised it would work. Theresa who was the leader of the project and was the person who first asked to bust Sakura out of prison; at the moment Theresa was worried very much about what would happen if Syaoran or Sakura said it was impossible to repair the problem.

"Is there no way to relieve or re-birth the cards?"

"from what we have, it is not possible, the Sakura book would be the only place that could properly restore cards if recently damaged, but in this state, a staff is required to re-new the energy sprit"

"And you don't have your Staff Sakura"

"The 'star' staff was broken in the fight, and I cannot create a new one without the Sakura Book" Sakura apologized and then thought of something "but please, I will try to…"

"That is alright Sakura, if not your fault" Theresa whispered, everyone in the room became silent, the president muttered breath could be heard only. The room was quiet, not only physically speaking, but in a sense that their mission was failed. But the people knew it wasn't Sakura's fault; it again was the American miliary that seemed again to won the day.

"I'm sorry sir, if I had kero, or even the book, maybe I could try another way to activate the cards"

"We don't have either you klutz!" a Chinese General exploded at Sakura "and I'm sure as hell you haven't tucked it away somewhere for four years!"

"General Chang" the Admiral Borda interrupted. The general continued his integration anyway; Sakura stood up were she was and started to answer the question, feeling like she had no choice,

"Kero was an animal, not a thing" Sakura defended herself.

"Then I suppose you have an answer to your little dilemma?" General Chang continued throwing questions and insults. In literally terms; he was going off the rails of the command structure, and basically attacking Sakura.

"I don't know" Sakura spoke,

"You don't know, that's just great, I knew this would happen"

"General Chang!" Theresa defended Sakura,

"Mr President, Sir! This is exactly why I didn't want the mission to happen, the chance that she wouldn't be able to perform"

The air chief commanders started to agree.

"Sir, its not their fault" Melin interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to face her and Yamazaki. The general responded furious at his subordinate's outburst.

"I'll tell you when to speak, Lieutenant. I vote to have Sakura transferred to the front"

"General Chang!" Admiral Borda spoke, "Lieutenant Li has a point, now stop for a second!"

The president remained quiet until now, he seemed like he was thinking of how to renew their chances of succeeding in this scenario. Sakura had gone back to her seat at the request of Theresa who wanted her to relax. Tomoyo and looked very worried at what Sakura was feeling; Sakura sat down and looked scared for a moment. Syaoran remain quiet and decided to just listen to the conversation. President Nemerov then stood.

"Sakura, is it possible to find access to re-new your cards, and create a new staff, without any equipment, the only other object we recovered was this" the president lifted the form on the top layer that held the cards, underneath was a brown ball with a red tail. Syaoran automatically recognized it.

"It's my sword" Syaoran then explained "the Sword can act as a staff, in activating the cards, but it cannot rebuild them, but it is a useful item"

"Major Sakura, Major Syaoran and Captain Theresa" the president spoke "I will leave it to responsibility for you to find a solution for this problem in twenty four hours"

"Yes sir" Theresa rose from her seat,

"This meeting is dismissed" the president spoke and rose from his seat. The military leaders all got from their chairs and started to leave the room, Sakura and her friends did the same and waited for Captain Theresa who was talking to Admiral Borda. Sakura then remembered Melin and Yamazaki; she looked at where they were, but they had long since gone off. From behind her; an officer was carried the briefcase ad then handed it to Theresa. Theresa thanked the man and started her way to Sakura.

"Let's go back to our quarters; we have a lot of work to do" Theresa spoke, in a relaxed voice; clearly Sakura could tell that she was still shook up by the fight.

"Thank you, for helping me, back there" Sakura gently bowed,

"It's alright" Theresa replied.

Sakura and her friends then walked off with Theresa back to their room, quietly and in deepened spirits, having been lost faith of the command council.

Location: General Chang's office, Unknown Base, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 20:30hrs

The general had been about to tolerate insults about his views; but today though wasn't his finest days. He didn't expect it, but from her own people? This is why he preferred to be shooting the enemy on the frontlines in Norway then deal with this. He sat down in his office and thought about his strategies in the battle of Hong Kong, the Battle of Beijing, the battle of Taiwan, the insertion of troops in India and finally, the battle of orient; his last battle before being promoted to a staff general. General Chang remembered when he could see M-1 tanks rolling down the streets of Hong Kong; after a extremely horrific battle. He had to order a full retreat and initiated the plan was set in place to blow up the central district with a heavy nuclear weapon. General Chang; when he escaped, could see the mushroom cloud burst; the one hundred thousand American troops and the thousand odd tanks already on the island and making their way to the mainland were incinerated, it also sank the entire south pacific attack fleet, and the flagship of the landing party; the USS America, along with the vice president.

He remembered those as the times he was a true warrior, now; he was a paper pushing freak, nothing he could do now; and then he his own subordinate go against him in the meeting. He had decided to speak with Melin. As he expected and waited, Lieutenant Melin Li entered his office. She was already tired; General Chang then thought it'd be easier to blame her for today in her state. Melin in fact had been in Norway fighting the American ranger squads in an attempt to stop the transport routes being unsafe. Her skills as a sniper had really developed well, a keen eye used in martial arts and her strength and physical fit body made her a prime candidate for such delicate job; it also made her the youngest sniper in the army.

"Lieutenant Li, Reporting as ordered, Sir" Melin Saluted and stood at attention

"At ease" General Chang muttered, "Lt. Melin Li, explain yourself on that outburst"

"You were attacking her too much; Sakura isn't one for been put pressure on like that"

"Nor are you, I only had to remind you what happened in Beijing"

The general knew Melin's past very well, it was General Chang that recruited her in the wake of the Battle of Hong Kong. Although she was great now, she had a shaky beginning, having started service immediately in the battle of Beijing, 3 days after she was drafted.

"I'm aware of my duty, sir, and I'm well aware of my beginnings"

"Then remember this, Li. I don't care what you think, as soon as this ordeal is over; I want you back in Norway"

"With respect sir" Melin handed him a paper "Admiral Borda gave me this to give to you; Captain Theresa would like me to join Sakura's team"

The general was furious when he read the first paragraph,

"That snobby little girl thinks she can use her friends in MITHRIL to get around me!" the general slammed the papers down on his desk "I need you in Norway, not here!"

"Sir, my cousin and would-be sister in law needs my help" Melin continued "if there is chance that Sakura can do this, I'm no better then the other twenty thousand troops up there"

The general slumped back into his chair and spoke,

"

"Hell if they even pull it off, they'll need a gunman or two" the general sighed "I've had you under my direct command, for three years now and I cant say you let me down, you've completed every mission I sent you on" the general picked up a pen ad signed the papers "Okay then, you'll have your transfer, I hat to lose you, but if Sakura even has a chance of making this work…"

I understand, Sir" Melin haste a salute "and thank you sir"

The general saluted back and gave her back the papers.

"Alright, get out of my office then, before I change my mind." Melin hasted her departed as he spoke.

Location: Quarters level 2, sector B, unknown base, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 5th, 2011

Time: 12:30hrs

The now Major Sakura of the United Soviet Federated Republics Army crashed onto her bed, the stress of her nerves were at breaking point. She wasn't an army officer, she just wanted a normal life; then she became a card captor, and when she managed to get that over with, she was captured and began World War three because of that, then she got busted out and forced to be a solider. When you put it that way, it just seemed Sakura's life was never peaceful; Sakura somehow tried to figure out where she went wrong with her life at that moment, where she should've turned left instead of right. Would've it of been alright?

Sakura just lay on the bed face down and continued thinking for a while. In the meantime Syaoran decided to be alone while Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika all decided to stay by Sakura's side. Sakura for a moment looked like she was crying; this was when Tomoyo decided to intervene,

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo held Sakura's hand as she lay on her side thinking what had happened. Sakura still had the images of General Chang exploding at her, Sakura decided to remain quiet for the meantime and in a way, not think about what she had to do.

"Sakura-Chan? I'm here you know if you need to…"Tomoyo expressing her feeling of pain for Sakura's situation. She was cut short as Sakura leant up and hugged her friend,

"Tomoyo-Chan, tell me is there a way?" Sakura spoke and sniffed, Sakura griped herself to Tomoyo and didn't want to let go of her. Tomoyo understood and sat there hugging Sakura has if she couldn't let go herself. As they did so, Theresa walked into the room, with the briefcase.

"Sakura-san?" Theresa not realizing Sakura was crying, she put the briefcase on a footlocker and walked over to Sakura's bed. There she sat down and looked at Sakura,

"Sakura-san, I know that the general wasn't pleased to hear that happen, but please don't take it personally, Syaoran-san said it wasn't hopeless"

Sakura looked at Theresa and nodded, slowly she let go of Tomoyo who did in kind. Sakura relaxed her head for a moment to get the thought out of her mind. Sakura then breathed and continued,

"He's right" Sakura said, Theresa for a split second though she meant General Chang, but wasn't "Syaoran-kun would never lie to me, if there is a way, we'll find it"

As she mentioned him, Syaoran walked into the room. With a concerned face; he took the briefcase and then walked towards the bed opposite Sakura. The keys remained in the locks, so Syaoran opened the case. He then emptied the contents. On the bed were the three cards and his own staff, or the sword as he referred to it.

"Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo stood up and approached the bed, Sakura followed suit with Theresa. Together, all four looked at the contents. The Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo for a second. Theresa looked at where Syaoran was looking at and was slightly confused when he was looking towards Tomoyo' chest. In actuality, he was looking at something that Theresa didn't notice before.

"Tomoyo-Chan, can you take off your necklace?"

Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran who was staring back at her neck. Tomoyo then remembered what Syaoran was talking about and removed the necklace. She placed among the other things, to Theresa, it was a rusty piece of metal that looked like a small key.

"What is that?" Theresa enquired

"Eriol's Key; it's almost identical to Sakura's" Syaoran explained,

Theresa thought for a second, and then asked,

"Could it be possible for Sakura-san to…?"

"No, it wouldn't" Syaoran answered the question "A staff is only bound to the person that it is used by, Sakura-Chan can't use Eriol's key, because simply, she is not Eriol"

"Then what about you?" Theresa asked "you have your staff or sword, can't you renew the cards"

"I cannot, the cards were sealed and signed to Sakura, not me, and even if they weren't, the sword wasn't design to seal a card, it can only use them, but that now is impossible because they aren't clow cards anymore"

Theresa signed at that prospect; so close, but yet not close. Sakura were about to give up when they heard a knock at the door. Naoko went to answer it, when I opened, Sakura jumped in surprise to see Melin. She was standing their with a rug sack over her back.

"Melin-Chan!" Sakura spoke surprised, but Melin didn't respond in kind, Theresa approached Theresa with some papers

"This was signed at 21:00 hrs, indicating I was transferred to your command, Madam" Melin saluted "Reporting for duty"

Theresa returned the salute to Melin, and replied, "At ease, you know I don't enforce rules of conduct, you can act normal in front of me and your friends"

With hearing that, Melin slumped her arms, and suddenly started to act like she normally did.

"Thank you, Theresa-san" Melin nodding. Theresa turned and walked with Melin, who was greeted with Sakura hugging Melin tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Sakura whispered into her ear. Melin had a tear in her eye as Sakura blushed and continued hugging Melin who was already feeling tight from the feelings of meting her friend. Syaoran came from behind Sakura and looked at his Cousin. Sakura let go of Melin who then looked at Syaoran,

"It's good to see you again, Melin-Chan"

Melin blushed more and ran to hug Syaoran. Who hugged her back, it was in a way a family reunion, but they looked like lost lovers. Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko walked up to others and all expressed their gratitude for Melin's Return. Sakura stood in front of her, with millions of questions on her mind. As Melin smiled she quietly nodded a bit subconsciously, slowly falling asleep.

"Do you need sleep" Sakura quickly noticed it happening

"Yes, but I can handle another hour" Melin replied,

Sakura remained unsure, she still had the problem with cards and staff to deal with, she only had another twenty three hours to find an answer, or what? Sakura didn't want to think that she'd be returned to a cell like before. Sakura walked back over the equipment that lay on the bed, two staffs and three cards, but only Syaoran's sword was the only thing that would work. Sakura wished in her mind that the key could work for her, she remained silent and in disbelief; her mind couldn't see anyway of getting around it. Theresa then decided to speak

"Sakura-san, I think for now, that should try sleep on the problem at hand"

"Theresa-san?"

"I think it'll be best if got tonight's meeting out of our minds, and thinking about it now wont do you any good"

Sakura nodded and looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo. Both of them agreed on the idea. Syaoran collected the suitcase and put the contents inside, including Tomoyo's necklace. Sakura then turned to Syaoran who was on his way out with the briefcase.

"Syaoran, can you leave it in here"

"Ok," Syaoran put the bag down and the continued on, until he left the room. Theresa and Sakura then remembered why he would do that. After a quick change into their sleeping gowns, they waited or Syaoran to return.

"It's alright Syaoran-kun, were done in here" Tomoyo giggled, Syaoran took her word for it and walked in, everyone was dressed, with the exception of Melin who was still changing. Syaoran made a quick turn, but trip on his feet, landing on the ground again face first. Tomoyo then suddenly saw why and slapped her head.

"Sorry, Syaoran-kun, I forgot about her"

Syaoran grunted and swore he could never tell if Tomoyo was just playing with him. He remained on the floor until Melin had finished changing. When she had, Syaoran got up and quietly went to bed, without any notice of what just happened. Theresa left the room to go back to her own. Everyone then went to bed. Everyone expect Sakura that is, Sakura remained quietly thinking in her sleep how to solve the problem, but her energy was only going to waste, Sakura started to slowly drift into a dazed sleep, quietly remembering the words she heard, and quietly wishing for the end. On either side of Sakura; Tomoyo and Syaoran both were thinking separately in their minds, how Sakura would pull it off. They knew was strong; and they were relying on her Sakura to create something out of nothing.

Tomoyo kept remembering the look in Sakura's face when she got yelled at by the general, her fear sweated off her face, then later as she cried on her. Tomoyo then silently wished she'd be alright, wanting herself to be closer to Sakura now. Syaoran in his mind regretted saying what he did before to Sakura; never before in his life how did he wish he regretted something. He did lie to her; there was no way Sakura could make a new staff, there was no way ever that Sakura could win.


	6. Renewed Faith

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**3rd Edition **

**Chapter 6: Renewed Faith**

Location, Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 6th, 2011

Time: 02:00 hrs

Everyone was sleeping; but like always, Sakura was the one exception to the rule. For almost an hour now; Sakura was lying in bed thinking long and hard about the task, and she couldn't stand it anymore. The very thought of failure now was like a horrible stench that couldn't be removed. But unfortunately, Sakura couldn't get her mind of the problem; Sakura then decided to think about else, in her head, already messed up with the problem of activating dead cards. If they were intact, or Clow book was present; Sakura at least had a fighting chance to solve the problem. With nobody else up; Sakura decided to think some more on her own. In a way, Sakura wished Melin was awake; so that she could talk to her. But it was oblivious that she was on her own for now.

What was more painful was the fact that Sakura then didn't now how to she'd cope; even if Sakura could do what ever it was she need the cards for, how could she live in this reality, a future as a criminal on the run? It felt bad in her mind how everything had changed so dramatically when she found the Clow book, met Li, and a bunch of other things in between. The when Sakura was overcoming her fears, she had her worst fear realised; and then this, in the meeting during the film, she saw what her own disloyal actions did, millions of people dead, incalculable damage, the whole future or destiny of the planet was to suffer and die. Sakura remembered how Eriol and Clow Reed said everything was fate; that it was meant to happen. But was this the correct future? Was this destiny? Sakura didn't believe that for second. But if Eriol was right about destiny, then did he know? And then why did he die protecting Tomoyo?

Something made the room was awfully cold that night; everyone was rugged up in their warm beds. Despite this; Sakura had swear on her face, it was the sweat that's created when some terrible feelings come to the surface.

"I wish…I wish I never opened to Clow book sometimes" Sakura whispered to herself, as she spoke; someone tapped on her arm. Sakura exploded in reaction and turned cover suddenly, her nerves all spiked sharply, Sakura almost screamed, but a hand cover her mouth before she could yelp. Sakura looked over in the direct and saw Theresa; she was kneeling down and looking back at Sakura with a surprised look.

"Come with me" Theresa quietly whispered,

Sakura nodded carefully and slowly walked out of the room. Sakura didn't remember Theresa sleeping in here, which made her wonder how she managed to sneak in. however the case; Sakura wasn't going to get her problems solved by not asking questions. When Sakura and Theresa had managed to get out of the room, they continued onwards to Theresa's quarters. Sakura didn't complain for one moment, as she had no idea why or how Theresa wanted to see her suddenly.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you" Theresa spoke quietly,

"Yes" Sakura nodding. Theresa got down onto her knees, Sakura then realizing how elegant her body was, it kind of reminded her of Tomoyo's, but she didn't know that Rika had pointed it out before that they almost looked alike. Theresa had on her floor a large mattress laid out and imbedded into the floor, easy for relaxing on your having to sleep on the floor, Theresa had it put there so she could sit on the floor without getting the cement hard carpet. Sakura sighed and wondered at what reason what Theresa could've called her out but she knew so far that Theresa always had a reason.

"I heard you speak, just before I got your attention" Theresa spoke quietly "it seems you were regretting ever having done what you thought was best, am I right?"

Sakura nodded a yes, but Sakura couldn't imagine that Theresa would understand how it felt. But Sakura decided to be open with Theresa; otherwise, it would be pointless to try anything else.

"Fate is something unavoidable, all of us live with it Sakura-san" Theresa explained, "I could feel you before crying, when General Chang was attacking you for failing"

Sakura jerked her hair up towards Theresa; Sakura then realized something unique about Theresa's aura. Before Sakura could ask though, Theresa decided to lie down on her back. The mattress was soft and Theresa had put pillows for her and Sakura to lie down on the floor; which at first made Sakura feel a little strange about this. Instead, Sakura somehow accepted it and did the same thing.

"I felt that you would do that, but you feel, afraid of something" Theresa again spoke. Sakura now was scared for a moment; Theresa was correctly guessing her feelings at the moment, unless she had experience in them or that she was lucky, only Sakura could guess, but then there was a third option that Sakura started to believe, but as Sakura opened her mouth, Theresa started to explain herself,

"I am something like you, we both have something that the world misunderstood from the beginning" Theresa breathed for a moment, Sakura looked at her intensely,

"You have magical powers as well?" Sakura asked, Theresa looked at Sakura for a moment and then responded

"Yes, but not in the way you know it to exist" Theresa continued "I am something called a 'whispered', a kind of super being that have knowledge of things and technology decades ahead of time, we also have unbelievable luck and telepathic properties that only few people can match, you would be one of those people"

Sakura nodded slowly; now she understood it perfectly, just like Theresa said she would. Sakura didn't believe her before when she said she could understand Sakura's feelings, but now, it made sense. Sakura then felt a greater field of despair thinking about the meeting; despite all the bad things Russia did to gain their secrets, Theresa was sitting in front of the same people that almost tired to kill her. She must feel pain every time she sees the president's face. Sakura then remembered how it felt at the prison, despite how much the guards didn't want to; they still did what they had to punish her and everyone else.

"So the reason why you're a Navy Captain, was because you were a 'whispered'?" Sakura said quietly,

"Yes, I was the commander of my own ship once, but you already know the story how I lost her" Theresa referring to her talk about how she once commanded a special submarine called the _Tuathan de Danann_, a one of a kind military assault submarine that was apart of the then secret organization MITHRIL. Theresa sighed in her mind about her two hundred and fifty crew members who she would never see again.

"Was it painful?" Sakura asked "all the times you made a mistake or a wrong decision?"

"Yes" Theresa replied "Like you, I am not perfect or better then you in anyway. I'm simply experienced"

Sakura started to understand what Theresa meant; it was something that only Sakura knew all to well. The reminder of the amount of times that Sakura constantly made mistakes in her youth; the fact she opened the clow book was an accident, the fact that Tomoyo found out about Sakura's magic, a mere six hours after first opening the book was a mistake. Then there were the countless mistakes and lucky accidents that occurred in the years to come. Ever since Sakura opened her book, her life became a non-stop, never ending adventure.

"Sakura, you have to determine your own reality, it's the same for every person who lives in this world" Theresa continued "and personally, I don't think you ever made a mistake opening the Clow Book"

Then Sakura suddenly remembered that in between her mistakes, there were moments much like her current situation where Sakura felt like it was hopeless, situations like the first, second and final judgments, the fight with Madoushi; the sorceress from Hong Kong, and a few complex problems that came with Capturing the Clow Cards.

"Sakura, you're first and best talent was being the Card Mistress" Theresa continued "Am I can't think of anyone else that deserves to be it"

For another few minutes; Sakura and Theresa talked about their worlds and how the hoped it would turn out. Then Theresa asked

"So, how long have you been in love with Syaoran-san?"

"Every since, he saved me from the return card, it was back when we were card capturing, seven years ago" Sakura then remembered how he gave his energy to pull her out of the tree at the shrine. He didn't want to, before that, he was self centered on being the master of the clow cards "After that, we were friends, but even after the judgment with Yue; he helped me heaps when I was converting and well…"

"He had fallen in love with you?" Theresa asked. Sakura grinned and replied,

"He did, just after my fight with Eriol-san; he was on his knees because he gave me his energy. He admitted his feelings then, a few months later, I did the same" Sakura giggled "I remember how I admitted it, he and I were on opposite sides of a gap that the Void card had made. I ran up and jumped over, and then I said it"

"You and Syaoran-san are very dramatic and romantic with love" Theresa laughed "I cannot image how you two were later"

Sakura giggled, after the void card; Sakura had put up her cape and battle costume for the day. All the disasters that took place were fixed and ended, and Sakura could start getting back to normal.

"What about you Theresa-san?" Sakura asked "Do you have anyone you love?"

Theresa knew of the person; but for years, Theresa was quiet about her feelings to him. he had saved her many times, and along the way, helped her to gain confidence in being a captain.

"Do you remember the man that slammed the door down on your prison cell?" Theresa asked "He is my most important person, to me, I love him"

"Kurz Webber?" Sakura answered.

Theresa suddenly was embarrassed by her fatal mistake. Not thinking Kurz busted Sakura's jail cell door. Kurz at some points was in fact the total opposite to her like scale, mainly for his pranks he played on Theresa was the Captain of the _Tuathan de Danann_. Sakura looked at Theresa who tried to think of way to get out that

"It wasn't Kurz?" Sakura then remembered someone else "you mean Sousuke?"

Theresa nodded her head and replied. Theresa was happy that Sakura saw it wasn't Kurz; it however gave her a weird idea or two.

"I can still remember him when we were both working together in MITHRIL" Theresa thinking of the serious sergeant "Despite how much I hated him saluting, when it mattered, he always helped me out and made me feel better if the situation was more then I could handle"

"Did you ever fight?" Sakura asked,

"We had a few arguments" Theresa regretted the times he had exploded at Sosuke for being a soldier and not her friend "But he sometimes surprised me, especially after a certain incident, he helped me relax and feel better. I was a nervous wreak for a week onwards; then for first in his life, he said something that made you feel better"

Sakura took curiosity in what she said. Theresa lay down again on her back and rested her head on some pillows.

"He told me to cheer up, that was all he said, but it made me feel so much better" Theresa continued explaining "but a while later, I found out he loved someone else"

Sakura sighed, on hearing that, Sakura's image of Sousuke dropped dramatically. It felt worse as Sakura suddenly felt how much Theresa's story was like Syaoran and Melin's relationship. Melin loved Syaoran for years, but despite that; Syaoran didn't love Melin the same way. It hurt Melin even more when he went off to catch the clow cards, only to meet Sakura and basically become a friend. Melin then made a desperate attempt to damage the friendship between them, but only failed further. In the end however, Melin had been more supportive of Sakura and Syaoran getting together.

"What was her name?" Sakura asked curiously

"Kaname Chidori" Theresa the went continued "She was a whispered like me, but she had led a normal life, unaware of her gift until she met Sousuke; who at the time was sent to secretly guard her; but after a few misadventures, they grew fond of each other and then I lost to her. But three months later, you were captured and I finally got a reason to get him back. But then Kaname died, when Tokyo was attacked; and for a long time Soususke, would talk to anyone, he just did his missions and remained quiet the rest of the time. He hated me for not allowing Kaname Chidori to come along with him"

Sakura paused for a long moment and take in what Theresa said, then in her mind Sakura knew how she felt. Sakura held out her hand to Theresa.

"We have lot more in common then magic"

Theresa paused for a minute and wondered what she meant. Then Theresa understood, she then held out her hand and clasped Sakura's open hand.

"We do indeed" Theresa then linked her eyes and yawned. Sakura yawned as well; she felt sleepy talking about her past with Theresa. Eventfully Sakura slowly started to fall asleep, as did Theresa. It became almost impossible to resist, wanting to fall asleep on the floor matress.

"I should go back to sleep in my quarters, before I fall asleep here" Sakura got up from the floor, Theresa doing the same.

"I suppose so, if we are going to solve this problem, we better get some rest" Theresa nodding. She then walked over to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura felt like doing the same thing and followed suit in doing the same thing.

"Thank you, for cheer me up" Sakura spoke finally. Quickly Sakura and Theresa departed each other and went to their respective beds. Sakura crept quietly into her quarters and slowly slipped into her now cold bed. Sakura stayed awake for a few minutes while she was re-warming her bed with her body heat. She again was alone, but this time, her mind felt suddenly felt happier then before, Theresa help her remember of her times as a card captor. Sakura then slowly drifted asleep; hopefully she though; that it wouldn't become another nightmare like last time. But Sakura felt a little happier and still felt her body's embraced feel when she hugged Theresa. But now Sakura now felt she was more positive and her problems were now ready to solve.

Location: Sakura's Mind

Date: April 5/6th, 2011

Time: 03:00 hrs

Actual Location: Quarters level 2, sector B, Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Actual Date: April 6th, 2011

Actual Time: 05:00 hrs

Sakura quietly felt comfortable, but then all of a sudden a cold chill blew down onto her face. Sakura woke up and noticed she was on the ground; Sakura rubbed eyes, assuming she had fallen out of bed. When she opened her eyes, Sakura looked around for a second, her surroundings weer completely different, she wasn't in the bunk room that she fell asleep in; in fact, she wasn't in Russia anymore. Sakura the got up off the pavement ground; and dusted herself off of dust and dirt. Sakura then realised she was wearing what she wore the night she was captured. It seemed to real; this was the park that the marines ambushed them. Sakura then turned around and ran towards the penguin slide, the about location where the explosions first went off. Nothing was left, except for Sakura's key and spent shells from automatic rifles. Sakura then saw the grime sight of Eriol's body that was dumped in the water by the marines.

Sakura then looked into the sky, smoke stacks coming from Tokyo central, in fact all around her; everything was a scolding fire, burnt out houses, and it was silent; no screaming or the sound of fire trucks, just silence. Most, if not all the buildings were blown apart around the parkland. But it seemed more was done then just arresting Sakura, it seemed like a war had broken out. Sakura started to walk down the streets of her once hometown; wondering where she was, until some landmarks came into view. Syaoran's home, which was burnt out, the interior was a shard decay of burning rubble. Sakura instead of going closer turned around and started running as fast as she could, she kept running until she came back to Penguin Park, there she turned to the left and bolted up the road towards her home.

Sakura then noticed something wrong; the distance between her home, Penguin Park and Syaoran's home was about two kilometres. But somehow, Sakura could still run the same speed if she travelled only fifty metres; no short breath, no tiredness, it was defiantly a dream that was how it felt until she tripped over and hurt herself, it really felt like it hurt. Sakura looked up and continued down the street that previous had several cherry Blossom trees ready to bloom in another few weeks. Sakura turned another corner and found her house. It was badly damaged, but like most of the houses in the street, it was still standing. Sakura approached slowly and walked up the steps to the gate; which now had been smashed off.

She walked across the ground and towards the door; the area just outside the front door and the grass below her window was covered with broken glass, tree branches and wood panels from the house. Sakura approached the door opened, it never was locked in reality, but the lock on the door had been shot off. The inside looked in relativity good condition, but the disturbing site of bullet holes and spent cartridges in the living room and kitchen, and the disturbing amount of blood on the floor, didn't leave Sakura feeling so well. Sakura slowly made her way to the stairs towards her room. Everything creaked, the floorboards, the walls. The house was badly damaged, every single window had been broken, and every piece of furniture was tipped over or smashed apart, the smell of the toilet and house pipes backed up. The whole house in darkness, expect for the shadowy light of the moon filtering through the western windows.

Sakura entered her room for the first time in four years, and it was trashed. Everything inside had been smashed apart; her desk had literally had a chainsaw put to it, Her desk chair and television set were outside on the grass below, her wardrobe was raided, and all her other belongings everything left in a huge pile on her bed. The floorboards, the ceiling and walls all were full of bullet holes, complete with Glass and plaster fragments everywhere. Sakura went to her desk to filter through the pile of trinkets, until she found a smashed picture frame, it was a picture taken six years ago, it was the actual picture Tomoyo promised to take once Sakura caught and sealed the lost Void card. It was Syaoran and Sakura standing together alone, complete in battle costume. Tomoyo wasn't all too impressed that Syaoran ripped his specifically made first battle costume that she made for him.

Sakura kept this picture next to others, ones from her card capturing days, but this one was the most valuable. She laid it down; the smashed glass was centred on her face. The other frames were snapped in two and laid on the ground. Sakura then felt she was being watched.

"It wasn't like this, six hours ago…in fact; it was just like you left it." Sakura turned around to meet the face and body a darkened stranger standing in the corner of her room; When Sakura figured the outline of the body to be her age and size; the stranger took a pace forward exposing his hat in the moonlight; Sakura stood where was and gazed at the outfit. The stranger then lifted his head up towards Sakura, revealing a shadow pale skin and the silver glasses that shinned like the moon's reflection in water. But it was all too familiar to Sakura, the voice of someone that was to him who looked so familiar.

"Eriol-kun" Sakura now definably could mistake the re-born youth of Clow Reed. He was covered in black robes and a massive hat, in Sakura's Memory; it was the same outfit he wore at the second judgement

"Why am I here?" Sakura wisely asked, she knew already that this was only a dream, and Eriol was in fact still dead.

"I came here to show you what happened just after you were captured, when you were captured at 8pm, by 6am the next day, the Federal American army will have invaded Japan, but in this point in time; Tokyo is evacuating its people, slowly; as then America navy has the 5th fleet is shelling Japan's primary naval and air defence stations"

Sakura turned and looked at a house across the street.

"What happened to these people, in Tomoda?"

"They were removed by force, three hours ago. In about two days time, this will all be levelled by bombs, to create what will Fort Dragon Air force base and new home"

"Which means…I never left Tomoda" Sakura then continued "Which means when I escaped, they dropped nuclear weapons on Tomoda"

"You are somewhat surprised?" Eriol emotionlessly spoke "Then again this war even surprised me; I only predicted it two minutes before it happened"

"…and that is why you knew where the bullet would come from, so you got in between the guns and Tomoyo"

"Everything happens for a reason Sakura, but I knew Tomoyo had to live at that point, and I'm still right now" Eriol continued "But this is one Reality…"

Everything around Sakura and Eriol started to darken around them. Sakura, whom was still grasping onto her picture, stepped back further; if she was in her bedroom, she would've fallen out the window. But instead, there was only a dark void with only their bodies emitting light. Sakura gazed around her, only herself and Eriol were standing in what appeared to be middle of space; Sakura still felt the cold chill, and the sounds of cold winds from her empty and destroyed room. Then it slowly was drowned out by another noise, the chilly wind suddenly disappeared, following that; the sound changed from a windy breeze, to what Sakura couldn't believe; cheering and clapping.

"…This is the other reality" Eriol finished his sentence,

Slowly the light regained control over the dark void to show they once again had moved; all around them now was a massive hall. Many leaders and dignitaries were seated or standing, the atmosphere, Sakura felt like it was a warm spring. At the centre of this palace like hall was a straight table with what seemed to be the most powerful nations represented, minus America. Sakura could then see, everyone she already knew Theresa and some people under a flag; representing MITHRIL, then there was a seating row just in front of them. Sitting there was Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chihura and Yamazaki. As well as some other people, like Syaoran's mother. Sakura then saw two seats empty, the one next to Syaoran and the other next to Tomoyo.

"This will happen 2 months after the attack …You and will or were present at the signing of the Moscow Treaty. Three months; it will make Russia, China, Japan and the European Union fall under one main united government. As to prevent a repeat of what happened to you; this will be better known as the birth of the United Earth Federation."

"But that's impossible, in such a short period of time" Sakura asked, Sakura then noticed something else, her outfit had miraculously changed to a sort of military uniform similar to what she was wearing around the base; but it was also similar to the outfit she wore in the picture she held on to.

"Because of the magnitude of events that you described and proved...the final battle was terrible and…well, it made a lot of people think and the need for this federation was born"

"But how does this help me? I'm in the other reality now, the one with the three billion deaths"

Everything around Sakura and Eriol again started to darken around them. But instead, the dark void remained, and only their bodies emitted light.

"Do you remember what Ms Mitzuki told you?"

Sakura tried to remember; Kaho Mitzuki was her teacher for a short period of time; who also assisted Sakura at the first judgement, against Yue. Sakura thought long and hard about what she could've said, until something clicked in her mind, something that'll she said at the first judgement on Tokyo Tower.

"That there is no such thing as a coincidence, there is only the inevitable" Sakura looked up at Eriol, who nodded concurringly,

"It was inevitable you were going to be captured" Eriol continued "but it was also inevitable that you would be rescued, and that you will be given a chance to prevent this from happening again"

"So both of these realties are meant to happen, there just not the opposite?" Sakura replied. Eriol nodded again, He the continued,

"And then there is your ultimate spell of spells"

Sakura again tried to remember what Eriol meant, but then she remembered.

"I'll be alright for sure" Sakura whispered slowly. Eriol held his hand out and showed his key, it suddenly and glowing a faint light from inside the metal started to shine.

"This is your staff Sakura-Chan" Eriol pronounced, as he did the tiny key started to hover above the palm of his hand. Sakura looked at the glowing object, clearly Sakura couldn't understand how or what Eriol meant, seeing that the staff looked like his own. The sun staff.

"But, Syaoran-kun told me before…" Sakura hesitated and remembered what he said "…Syaoran-kun told me that sorcerers cannot use other magic expect their own"

"That is true" Eriol replied "In Li-kun's and everyone else's case"

Sakura confused and looked stunned at Eriol's comment

"You and I have the same magic and we are the only people who can use this magic" Eriol explained, Sakura looked up and retrieved the key from his hand; Sakura clasped it in and brought it up her view and opened her hand up. Suddenly Sakura saw another staff, namely her first one; the eagle headed staff that Sakura used to re-capture the Clow Cards.

"Sakura…the incantation, now its time to open it again"

Sakura stepped forward and placed her hand above the glowing key and started to recite the incantation,

"O Key that hides the power of the dark…"

The key started to brighten into a powerful beam of white light. Her circle became a bright piecing gold radiance, forming around her with the combined power of Eriol and Sakura,

"…By Covenant, Reveal thy true form to me!"

The pressure inside Sakura started to build again, the paranormal forces around her started to force the staff to open. Sakura energy channelling started to strengthen the light and the circle, the entire body was weaker then before, but the strength of the key and the magic vibrating her nerves,

"This Sakura Commands…RELEASE!"

The bright flaming ball of white light then exploded with the pinging noise of the key opening to the staff, the energy exploded across the deep void they were surrounded by, the ring started the create winds around her, the staff became a stronger light of power and began to reform into the staff made by Sakura at the Final Judgement on Tokyo Tower.

The Massive energy from the staff forced back into Sakura's body, the power rejuvenated her body wounds in full health, and Sakura became the Mistress of the Sakura Cards again. The suddenly it went black.

Location: Quarters level 2, sector B, Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 6th, 2011

Time: 06:00 hrs

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled at her unconscious body for the third time,

Sakura looked she was having a nightmare or some kinda of medical problem. It first alerted Syaoran and Tomoyo, but now Theresa, Rika, Naoko and Melin were worried. Theresa had then had to made a call for her subordinates; Melissa, Kurz and Sousuke to help if they could.

"Sakura, wake up!" Syaoran yelled, Tomoyo then noticed something. Sakura started growing; in her sleep and started to show signs of waking up. Everyone took a sigh of Relief, but Sousuke was standing by with a med kit on the side; in case of remote chance that Sakura had actually gone into shock. Sakura coughed for a bit, but she managed to sit up and look at everyone, the room was dimly lit, for an early morning. Everyone looked like hey just go up, standing around Sakura trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What happened Sakura? you were struggling in your sleep for ten minutes, then you started to violently toss and turn like you were been electrocuted" Melin spoke from behind Tomoyo. Sakura then sat up slowly, she put her hand down when she felt and heard glass under her sheets. Syaoran and Tomoyo both heard it as well.

"Sakura, what is it?" Theresa asked. Sousuke then noticed the sound of an object under her bed. Sakura lifted away the blankets and saw something that shocked everyone else. Sakura finally remembered the dream, and how she was holding onto a picture in its frame. Sakura now had it here with her. Tomoyo and Syaoran could recognize the picture, but were lost for words on how it ended up here; After almost a minute, Sakura the suddenly snapped to action.

"Syaoran-kun, where is the suitcase?"

Syaoran looked at her confused; Syaoran seemed to see it odd that Sakura would ask for it after what happened. But Theresa was already two steps of ahead of Syaoran. Holding the suitcase she handed it to Melissa who then put it on the bed opposite Sakura, she undid the locks to open it. Sakura then jumped out of the bed and pushed past everyone.

"Sakura, what is it, what's the matter?" Tomoyo looked confused as Sakura almost pushed her over. Sakura at the moment had a one tract mind towards something that nobody else could tell. Sakura then picked out the three cards and put them on the bed. Melissa took a gaze at the Sakura Cards for the first time

"What the hell are these?" Melissa looked at the three damaged Sakura Cards.

"Those are what Sakura-san's cards look like, at least three out of the fifty three"

Sousuke and Kurz heard this and in were shocked, the walked over to the bedside and looked at the cards as well

"These are Sakura Cards" Sousuke looked down at them

"That's correct" Sakura spoke, still looking in the suitcase. Inside the bag were a few other objects, such as Syaoran's staff, and a few dozen files. Sakura dumped them all out and started dissembling the case's form mattress that was on top.

"What are you looking for?" Theresa asked,

"Eriol's key"

Theresa and Syaoran both looked at Sakura confused. It didn't seem possible, but Sakura felt she had a reason for looking for it. Sakura then found it, the small trinket at the bottom of the case. Sakura took it out and looked at it. Theresa and Tomoyo then took a look at it; since last night, the damaged key had some how reversed its rusting and looked brand new almost,

"Eriol-kun…showed me how to get my powers back"

"That's impossible…Eriol's Dead!" Naoko spoke from then end,

"But that doesn't explain how that picture got here" Sousuke inspecting the picture, he took it out of the frame and handed it over to Theresa who looked at the image closely.

"Tomoyo, do you know when this was taken?" Theresa handed the photo to Tomoyo, who was standing next to her. Tomoyo looked at the images and automatically recognized the setting.

"This was taken at the final battle that Sakura and Syaoran were in. Sakura caught the Void card here. It was final task Sakura performed as 'Card Captor Sakura', and after that, there were no more strange incidents"

"Card Captor Sakura?" Melissa and Kurz both thought aloud "What kind of crazy title is that?"

Theresa ignored her subordinates comment and continued on Sakura who was walking to a clear spot in the room.

"Eriol said that this is my staff as well"

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran spoke loudly to Sakura.

"I'm going to re-activate and convert Eriol's staff to my power"

"That's not possible" Syaoran spoke, both shocked at Sakura ignoring his warning "No sorcerers can active another person's staff! Tomoyo-Chan, Melin-Chan; tell her"

"I don't know, magic isn't my degree" said Melin,

"Sakura, could you open the staff, with your incarnation?" Tomoyo spoke,

"Only one way to find out" Sakura body flung into full action, with restored strength. Everyone took a step back and allowed her to get out of the bed. Instead, Sakura performed a barrel roll flip over everyone's heads, kind of something Sakura did as a cheerleader. Everyone ducked down and Sakura to fly over them. Everyone including Sakura was in awe at the amount of energy she suddenly had in her body, especially after getting out of bed.

Sakura took no notice of the blinded stares of everyone around her; she couldn't even start to explain it to herself, let alone to everyone. It was a feeling of power in her body not encountered since when she first changed the staff to the star wand. Sakura look at Syaoran, and started to concentrate on opening the staff. Syaoran stepped forward for a minute and attempted to prompt Sakura to not do such a foolish thing, but something stopped him…a feeling of trust between Sakura that he was experienced when the moment counted for them to work together.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun… I'll be alright for sure"

The key Sakura was holding suddenly started to glow a white luminosity. Syaoran stood and looked at Sakura, he smiled for the first time in a long while, he stated to trust Sakura and slowly stepped back. Just as Sakura started; Behind the group, the door burst open, the President and Admiral Borda came in.

"O Key that hides the power of the dark…"

The key lit up to everyone's surprise; the circle that surrounded her lit up a bright glare of gold. a roar of thunder started to produce from nowhere, and in credible light filled the room will bright light. The president came and awe witness Sakura's full penitential power unleashed,

"…By Covenant, Reveal thy true form to me…"

"What is Sakura doing!" The president yelled at them, both frighten and amazed at Sakura's display.

"…This your mistress Sakura Commands; RELEASE!"

The room became absolute white of little less then three seconds, when the light divided, Sakura then held up her new staff; it was exactly like the star staff, just like how Sakura had it when she had it when she was at the first judgement. The winds started to die down a bit more, and with that helped Sakura Relive herself. The energy had almost all but gone from her. But she was still able to move quite well. The tornado like wind forming around Sakura produced a powerful head wind that pushing into everyone's face. Theresa held on Sousuke as she lost her footing on the ground, everyone else shielded their eyes as the bright light became almost unbearable to see. Sakura the held up the three damaged Sakura Cards and threw them up, the cards the held position in the air in a triangle formation, spinning on their long axis,

"O Key that combines the power of the stars; listen to my plea…

…Discard thine former your old, and be reborn to your new…

…Under your new mistress, Sakura…RELEASE!"

The card all flashed for a second, each one suddenly was renewed. The cards practically looked brand new and kept spinning until Sakura lowered her staff. The room then suddenly became dark again. The bright light faded leaving everyone to re-focus there eyes for a moment. The three cards then descended; Sakura put her hand out as all the cards guided themselves towards her. Each card landed and formed a neat stack. Sakura now relieved looked up at everyone, who were staring in complete disbelief.

"I did it" Sakura announced

"Card Captor Sakura is back!" said Tomoyo cheerfully

"I still think that name is so 1998" Kurz spoke, only to be hit in the head by Melissa. But now Sakura was back in the fight. Sakura looked up at the cards, all of a sudden her head started to feel dizzy. If another ten seconds her body and limbs started to feel flimsy, Sakura blinked her eyes as if she was tired, and then it went black.

Location: Command Room 1, Sector A; Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 6th, 2011

Time: 15:30hrs

After an unbelievably long four hour debriefing; president Nemerov, Admiral Borda and the high command finally agreed that Sakura had managed to talk to a dead person in her sleep, and then take about a item from past, and somehow against all odds; managed to not only re-born her staff, but managed to re-create the three cards, Despite Syaoran admitting in the meeting that it was actually impossible. For now; Sakura kept her staff in the key mode and hung it around her neck again like it always had been hung.

Sakura was now sitting down again where she had been sitting in previous meeting, halfway through the meeting, Sakura was allowed out the medical wing after she collapsed in her quarters. Sakura had noticed a major improvement in her friend's moral since yesterday. Tomoyo was now feeling much brighter then yesterday. Syaoran was still as tense on the outside, but Tomoyo and Sakura could tell that on the inside that he was probably happier then anyone else, that Sakura had managed to get her staff and cards back. Melin was absent from the meeting for some reason; despite the reason that she was now a member of Captain Testarossa's unit. Naoko and Rika quietly resumed siting down the end like before, but this time taking more interest in the meeting.

"She was lucky to get her way; I want to see this magic myself" General Chang still not convinced that Sakura had managed to rebirth her own magic. Sakura reminded quiet while the commanders at the table yelled at each. At the start of meeting; the entire High command staff saw the Security video in the quarters. The reason a security video caught this was because it was turned on when heat from Sakura's magic accidentally triggered a weapons fire alert to the security wing of the base. Automatic camera's then caught the event live. After the video was shown, General Chang and several other unconvinced Admirals and Generals argued for the next four hours

Theresa was simply too tired to really listen to everyone's complaints about the mission. General Chang wasn't one to quickly agree with anyone. Even if he did on the inside, he had a reputation to live up to. General Chang was the only member in the high command staff that didn't back the entire plan to getting Sakura out of jail, he was also was Melin's old boss, a former commander in the people's republic army, he had served for many years having seen his country blown to pieces, mainly because Sakura's magic in Japan would mean that every country around there would be hit; and china was very big target. General Chang then played a pivotal role in what was better known as the battle of Hong Kong.

The battle took almost a week, but killed almost half a billion people; in that stage of war, it was a pivotal deployment for the United States, the first time they would use the cards as weapons. The outcome however, was disastrous. The United States, or now known as the Federal States wanted to take Hong Kong intact. General Change however left them Hong Kong twenty metres below the water; after the battle, the Federal States of America drastically re-thought their tactics; and General Chang was given hero honours. Later on however, General Chang was transferred to less complex jobs after the fall of Beijing and his government. To his protest, he was then transferred off the field and into a desk job at the Rebel Headquarters, and unknown, un-named base 400km south of Tazovskiy.

But it appeared that General Chang was worse off sitting at this table and getting told by a young lady that her plan was better. But it was too late for him to make a case, the video tape proved everything. When the argument was finally settled, the president began.

"We don't stand a chance if all we are going to do is argue about something so trivial as this"

"Then…" Theresa rose from her seat "Can we please start explaining Operation Last Chance?"

Sakura wasn't keen to let the argument between the generals and staff, and remained silent until now.

"Operation Last Chance?" Sakura asked "What do you mean"

Theresa started to explain; Sakura listening and taking notes along the way

"Operation Last Chance is the second phase of Operation Card Capture" Admiral Borda continued, "Operation Last Chance; involves a team of people from MITHRIL plus you and your team, to be inserted on the 31st of March in the year 2007. Our purpose is to prevent the Central Intelligence Agency of the then United States of America from gaining knowledge of magical abilities of Sakura, whom will be now code-named 'mistress'. Assuming that the CIA will still be able to collect images, we will track them and damage their intelligence gathering services. At the same time, we will make contact with the Captain Theresa Testarossa of that time period"

Sakura then realized the intentions of the mission and nodded her head agreeably. Syaoran and Tomoyo remained hesitant about the mission, until Syaoran asked a question.

"I'm assuming this is why you took the time and return cards?" Syaoran then continued "And I to assume that you think that Sakura will be required to time travel; not only herself, but eleven other people?"

"That is correct, is there something wrong?" Theresa asked worryingly

"No, it's just that it's never been attempted" Syaoran answered, he then looked at Sakura "It also could be fatal if Sakura tries"

Everyone in the room then focused her ears on Syaoran, again. Sakura didn't like the sound of that last sentence; but why did Syaoran say it; he said before that it was also impossible to open the staff. Syaoran then explained carefully

"Sakura's magical energy draws from her own body and nothing else; When Sakura converted the staff and the three cards before, Sakura had lost all of her energy"

Sakura remembered how she had collapsed after converting the three cards and the staff; it reminded her of how she lost her energy in the earlier days of converting the Clow cards. But since then her magic had grown very strong, but her abilities had faded over the four year period she was in prison. But if it had only been the three cards, Sakura would've only had minor loss. But because after four years of not magic; plus the added factor that Sakura had to re-born the star staff and had to 'make' the three cards,

Tomoyo looked for a moment as did Rika and Naoko. Everyone looked like they did when Syaoran initially said it was impossible to open use the cards. But this time Sakura could let everyone believe it was hopeless; she stood, surprising everyone including Syaoran

"Admiral Borda-san" Sakura spoke "With all due respect to you and Syoaran-kun, I'm willing to take that risk, if it means that mission will have better chances of succeeding"

Everyone in the room was speechless when Sakura Basically had crossed the line between a civilian to a soldier. Even Theresa was amazed. But it totally shocked Tomoyo and Syaoran, and slightly worrying Naoko and Rika, who at the moment were only minor characters in this conversation.

"Sakura Kinomoto, are you sure?" Theresa saying her last name, just be sure this was the actual Sakura she knew.

"Theresa, with respect, you said it last night" Sakura realizing she spilt the secret about her midnight talk with her.

"Go on, major Kinomoto, explain" Admiral Borda always knew Theresa wouldn't harm her; and didn't really care if she had a pep talk with Sakura. The high command seemed to not care either

"She told me that I have to determine my own reality, it's the same for every person who lives in this world" Sakura continued reciting what Theresa said "and I have to do correct what happened, no matter what. Ill do it, if it will correct what has happened"

No one, including Syaoran argued with Sakura at this point. Tomoyo felt a little proud for what Sakura said, although she was amazed that Theresa had talked to her without her knowledge. But for now, Sakura had only but one option to follow her new goal in full strength. As all the members of the high command agreed, Admiral Borda and former Russian President Nemerov agreed.

"Captain Theresa Testarossa, your mission will begin in ninety two hours time. Assemble your MITHRIL team, and prepare the correct equipment for Operation Last Chance.

Location: Quarters level 2, sector B; Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 6th, 2011

Time: 16:30hrs

Sakura once again crashed her head down on the bed; this time in a less stressful posture. The meeting had been a killer for her nerves, especially after her open display of defiance to the high command. Sakura felt like all the energy drain from her body the moment he had stopped speaking like she did; as if she re-opened the staff again. Behind her, Syaoran and Tomoyo approached her, they were concerned on what Sakura had said to everyone's surprise, but Sakura for the remainder of the meeting was pretty definite in General Chang's protest to call of the 'silly operation'.

"Sakura-Chan, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked politely,

"I'm fine; it's just that it was almost like…" Sakura turned over to her side "…I've never had to do that to anyone before"

"You did the right thing speaking up" came a voice from the door "Any natural leader would remember to their values, and would sacrifice everything to get it done"

From the doorway, Theresa and the person known as Sousuke walked in. Sakura then quickly stood up as the two approached her. Sousuke stood still at the door and waited while Theresa approached Sakura's bed. Naoko and Rika, who had gone to their beds; suddenly also stood up at attention. Reluctantly, Theresa stopped in the middle of the room when she noticed everyone standing up at her presence.

"Its okay, you don't have to act like Sagara-san" Theresa embarrassed at what everyone did to her. Theresa wasn't somebody who liked the military style discipline that was enforced; it made herself feel even more out of place when people saluted her and called her 'Madam'.

Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa were probably the only people around at the moment who knew how to address Theresa a way that made her feel comfortable. Sakura slumped down to her bed and sat down. Tomoyo and Syaoran did the same on the bed opposite.

"I just came to thank you for keeping the project active" Theresa nodding and then bowing slightly, "on that; I've arranged dinner to be served at 19:00 tonight up here"

Sakura acknowledged and then continued to listen as Theresa asked Sousuke to take the box of gear to her. It was in fact a bag full of clothing and other gear.

"This stuff has arrived up from the inventory room; it'll be issued to you for 'Operation Last Chance'

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded and backed from a bed to allow Souske to dump the stuff on it. Everyone crowed around a spare bed, as Sousuke opened the bag and lifted out a metal box that was on top. Theresa somewhat delighted to see it then took it off Souske and opened the case.

"I thought I would find these ready for use" Theresa commented as Sakura looked at them.

"What are these?" Syaoran picking up a small mobile like device,

"These are your new weapons" Theresa lightly explained "They look like a regular mobile phone from that year, but it has a satellite phone range, GPS tracker, micro scanner, audio translator, and has a two thousand volt stun gun in the bottom where a phone charged would go. These are the most modern pieces of spy ware equipment we can give you. These were originally developed by the British intelligence department MI-6; but since they no longer had a use for them"

Sakura instantly felt embarrassed at the capabilities a simple tiny brick had. Syaoran and Tomoyo were slightly confused at the device which looked almost like a regular cell phone.

"I see…" Sakura felt pressured to count these items as weapons, seeing she had no clue what a stun gun was or what half the devices mentioned were. Hopefully Theresa would explain it later; Sakura only knew a few things about guns and stuff, and most of it probably was useless banter. Tomoyo then refocus her attention to an item or cloth that was pulled of the bag, it was familiar, but looked completely different to what she remembered.

"These are…?" Tomoyo looked as she automatically recognized the shield and wing insignia on the grayish scarf. However Tomoyo knew all to well that this didn't look right at all.

"These are uniforms we have created with our best guess according to some photographs, the pictures and colors had faded, but we had nothing else to go on.

"The uniforms are completely out of design" Tomoyo picked one up "Sakura-Chan can you put this one for a second?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for a second who suddenly looked serious at her, a particular look in her eyes only made Sakura quickly walk out of the room. Tomoyo then looked at the uniform for Syaoran, she started to mutter something. Tomoyo suddenly felt the cloth and realized a few things about them, not just the colors but the design and certain things that it seemed only to obvious to Tomoyo. She turned to Syaoran who in his mind started to look worried at Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun, put these on as well, I need to see for myself weather this works" Tomoyo almost demanded Syaoran to do as she said. Theresa looked completely surprised at Tomoyo's reaction to the uniforms which had apparently also changed her overall mood. Quietly in the corner, Naoko and Rika suddenly realized what was going on and both whispered to each other

"Her sixth sense is becoming active, her fashion sense"

Two minutes faded fast as Tomoyo waited for Sakura and Syaoran to change. Naoko and Rika both were starting to enjoy what would be a funny show afterwards.

"I've changed Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura entered the room again; only this time wearing the uniform for her old high school. It felt weird that she was wearing it here, but when Tomoyo ordered her to change into something, she did it regardless; this was were Tomoyo's magic lay"

"Oh my, this is incredibly bad work; I can't believe this is meant to be out uniform!" Tomoyo promptly responded looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at her uniform; which had some major mistakes that everyone could notice, and then there were only the mistakes only Tomoyo's sixth sense could find.

"The colors are not navy blue and grey, the skirt is too short, and that itself is not grey either" Tomoyo walked around the 'target', at the moment scaring Sakura and Theresa simultaneously. It was like Tomoyo had suddenly become something that felt was uncontrollable, Sousuke even gone far as flinching and feeling the need to pull his gun out from a holster.

"This scarf, the emblem looks wrong; it should have three feathers per side, not two!"

In the corner, Naoko and Rika silently giggled in their minds as Sakura was 'attacked' by Tomoyo's eagle eye in fashion details. Theresa felt like she had all of a sudden seen Tomoyo become as threatening as the enemy or anyone in the military.

"I may have been in jail for four years, but I've never seen this uniform have an emblem on the scarf tie mark. Whoever did this really didn't put a lot of effort into this"

"But… we had Melin-Chan help us with the measurements" Theresa spoke, but felt a little scared as Tomoyo tuned to face her.

"Melin-Chan does not have fashion knowledge; she does not know how the true uniform should look and feel!" Tomoyo turned her attention back to Sakura. "The socks have no strips of any description, the jumper was mad of wool, not something like this!"

Tomoyo tugged the jumper, the material was more elastic then it would've been if it were wool or something in a more natural material. This started to make Tomoyo mad, a rare thing to somebody like her. Just as she continued to examine Sakura's poor uniform, Syaoran walked in. wearing a uniform much like the one it wore in around the school. Tomoyo paused on scrutinizing of the uniform Sakura wore for a second and turned to only be shocked by what Syaoran was wearing.

"What made you think this would be acceptable in a Japanese high school!" Tomoyo almost panicked as he saw Syaoran wearing a uniform with a much lighter dark blue, the sleeves were only to the elbow and the normal red double 'V' on the left chest was gone.

"This uniform is even worse, the design on his uniform is all wrong. The pants don't even match the color of his jumper!" Tomoyo almost started to yell at Syaoran's face, almost scaring him.

"Testarossa-san, do you want me to restrain her? She appears to of gone hostile" Sousuke whispered into Theresa's ear,

"I wouldn't approach if I were you…if could be fatal"

Tomoyo looked at everything and then turned to Theresa.

"Theresa-san, with your permission, I would like to re-do all these uniforms" Tomoyo confronting her like she was talking to a superior officer. Theresa let Tomoyo calm down before she nodded approval. On that Tomoyo turned around and approached Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun, go get changed back, I need that uniform. Sakura-Chan with me, we have a lot of work to do!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the arm and almost dragged her along and out the room. Theresa simply stood alone with Sousuke trying to figure out what just happened. Despite being in front of her, it felt like they saw or heard nothing. After a short time, Syaoran came back to the room, slumping and finding a bed to crash on. Naoko and Rika couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Theresa turned her head to he two girls who laughing their head off.

"What's so funny?" Theresa asked, Sousuke took an involuntary step back from his superior, at the moment he felt some degree of confusion and perhaps uneasiness. Syaoran, who was still standing; walked over to the table where Sakura had left the picture frame from this morning. He then replied,

"In all the years I've known Sakura, I've also known Tomoyo's true magical powers"

"Tomoyo-san has magical properties?" Theresa asked,

"Not of a type that you would associate with me or Sakura-Chan, but Tomoyo-Chan has an incredible memory and sixth sense, and as you saw…a very high demand of quality in everything she does" Syaoran handed Theresa the picture "Tomoyo always pressured her fashion designs to withstand heavy damage for heavy usage over a long period of time in some cases, but despite this, all the outfits were worn once only. The picture you have has the very last one she made"

"So, Tomoyo-san basically felt insulted?" Theresa started to understand the values Tomoyo placed on her talents. It was a strange trigger, and it had some strange effects on Tomoyo; but whatever it was, it triggered her magical powers. Syaoran nodded concurringly as Theresa looked up at him.

"Once she starts a task, Tomoyo-Chan will stop at nothing to finish it. Just something that makes Tomoyo a formidable person to deal with at times" Syaoran continued to explain. In the corner of his eye, he tracked Rika and Naoko who were still laughing, but now reduced to only a giggle.

"It's not a funny thing!" Syaoran responded to them, Naoko and Rika however continued for a few seconds, before stopping,

"I'm sorry, but we like it when Tomoyo-Chan goes into her danger mode, it's just too funny to pass"

"You mean you've seen this mode before?" Theresa asked "Despite your lack of knowledge of their activities, how would you know?"

"Tomoyo-Chan has designed outfits for him to wear in plays, the first time, he had to wear a princesses' outfit" Naoko explained, recalling a time when their class played sleeping beauty and Syaoran with some unfortunate luck was given the least suitable role for him in the entire play. Theresa simply was embarrassed and could find a word to reply with; Syaoran looked back and forth at the two groups, both of which were only abusing him now.

"What part of 'I didn't want to do it' don't you understand?" Syaoran yelled,

"Regardless of the matter, we'll let Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san continues their temporary task" Theresa continued "in the meantime, I suggest all of you try to rest as much as possible and Syaoran-san, can I have a word with you?

Syaoran was taken back from her sudden request, but followed it through like he did. Theresa left the room with Naoko and Rika having Sousuke teach them the use of their 'mobile phones'.

"This paper was given to me from your cousin, Melin Li" Theresa took stapled set of papers from a folder that she was carrying. On the top was the official nonsense of the People's Republic army of china and then there was the usually banter of transfer of division business. Syaoran took a good five minutes to scan one page before he got stuck on something.

"What does this mean?" Syaoran found some of what was written slightly confusing to him

"The lieutenant has a damaged left lung and no nerve pressure in her left foot" Theresa started to explain "Both are believed to be combat injuries sustained in a battle during her years as a sniper; we are uncertain how she got them or when, but her official army record don't mention Melin ever being shot or wounded whist a member of the people's republic army. However, given the battlefields that your cousin has been to; battle of Hong Kong, Battle of the black sea, and her recent work in Norway"

"Unbelievable…" Syaoran muttering the words aloud, "…can these fatal wounds?"

"the records indicate that she's had a collapsed lung for three years; by all means, Melin should be dead" Theresa continued to speak in her matter-of-fact tone "her body would be having an incredibly hard time functioning as a human being, let alone being one of the best snipers in the Chinese military"

"You think that something else is contributing to her survival?"

"That has been a firm belief I've had at the back of my mind, despite how much Melin has denied it to her superiors, many of her officials believe she has equivalent properties for being magical"

"Melin-Chan hasn't got magical powers!" Syaoran snapped unexpectedly, feeling as if he was being integrated by Theresa "…That is that, Melin-Chan's power is too insufficient to be of concern"

Theresa paused for a moment, frozen stiff and quite at the outraged remark Syaoran spoke, she almost missed what he said next. Syaoran then remained quiet hoping she didn't hear it; he felt like he had said too much. He turned his back to Theresa and started to walk back to the room before her hand grasped his arm,

"Please wait…" Theresa responded finally "What do you mean 'too insufficient'? What are you hiding?"

Syaoran found himself having said something he really should've said before but had no choice now but to tell now, he turned around and leaned back on the wall next to him,

"It's technically unknown if Melin-Chan ever had magical powers to begin with" Syaoran breathed once and continued "When Melin-Chan was born; the Li Family's elders wait exactly thirty days as in the tradition before committing her to the first judgment. This test was to determine her magical strength and destiny; however, Melin detected no magical power of any description, despite both her parents possessing great power sewn into them"

"She failed the test?" Theresa asked,

"No exactly failed as in losing, Melin-Chan had no hidden aura of any description; she was basically a normal healthy baby. After following a month of debate between the elders, her mother and father apparently were forbidden from the Li family home in Hong Kong. But on their wish, Melin would be brought up by the second highest of the Li Family, Ieran Li-sama"

"wasn't she your mother?"

"Yes…" Syaoran nodded his head for a moment, respecting her loss "at the time of Melin-Chan's birth, Ieran Li-sama was in the fourth month of her pregnancy with her fifth child. When I was born and was dedicated with magical powers the month after, it was decided to have Melin brought up along side me as my sister"

"Over the next ten years, Melin-Chan and I became the youngest and last two people to be born in the 36th generation of Li Family, however Melin was mostly not included many events within the Li Family; weddings, funerals, birthdays. Despite the restrictions, she was trained in martial arts by Wei-sama and led a normal life as a girl"

"But Melin had no training in magic"

"We believed that it was pointless for Melin-Chan to tested for magic over the decade"

"…and it was left like this?" Theresa sighed, at the discrimination that Melin faced. But her memory of Syaoran looking at the report encouraged her to continue on, "But when you looked at the report it seemed you believed otherwise for a moment"

Syaoran nodded for the moment,

"One thing that quirked me for years; was Melin-Chan's inability in this field" Syaoran sighed another breath "this feeling only grew when Sakura made her second visit to the Li Family residence five years ago, on the request of Ieran-sama, Sakura was given a full magical power examination, to judge the growth of her magic over the expanse of her lifetime" Syaoran then placed his hands out of his pockets holding a small badge, his rank insignia, he started to play with it as he explained "All power in a human processing magical skill have their 'aura' strengthen in a what would be a mathematical equal to a liner, this Strength continues to grows until the person dies"

Theresa felt that quickly she was learning something that probably was deeper then the actual power Syaoran and Sakura had. Syaoran knew that telling Theresa a lie would be pointless now,

"With the given Liner power that Sakura-Chan had, it would be impossible for her to have magical properties before the age of three; in other words, she wasn't born with magical powers, her 'aura' had been triggered by an anomaly in her lifetime later on" Syaoran placed the little metals back in his pocket again "When I learnt of this, I decided to do some research into the Family history, after an exhausting search for a month, I found something that proved amazing"

"What was it exactly?"

"In the one thousand two hundred years of the known Li Family, only once before had their been a child born without magical powers, roughly two hundred and fifty to three hundred years ago, a girl had been born and failed the tests, and had been removed from the Li family with her parents" Syaoran continued on more "after much protests, from the Li family, this person had married a person who immigrated from Europe, who was an outcast to a family who had banished him from England. These two married and had one child, when the child was tested for magic, he had an almost twice the power of anyone in the Li Family at the time. after twenty five years since the first test, this women was then re-tested for magic. The person had amazing power herself; this resulted in not only her re-admittance into the Li Family, but her direct ascension to the 2nd head of family. The son of her, then became the most powerful person ever to live in the Li Family"

"Who was this son? Theresa asked; strangely knowing the answer, however Syaoran replied,

"The creator of the original Clow Cards, Clow Reed"

"So you're telling me that…" Theresa was cut off by Syaoran's hand covering her mouth,

"Melin-Chan may have greater potential then she might believe" Syaoran spoke "its very possible that Melin-Chan may even have the equivalent power as Sakura"

Theresa thought about that for a minute and then spoke,

"Syaoran-san, when you can; could you please have a talk to her about that?"

"I could try, but from the looks of it" Syaoran looked at the records he was holding; the list of battles was also listed and went onto three pages "It wont matter what I have to say"

Location: Command Room 1, Sector A; Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 6th, 2011

Time: 23:30hrs

It wasn't ethical or humanly righteous for Theresa to be called to the high command room by herself, without warning or anything close to an invitation, especially at this hour; when it seemed impossible for a command meeting to take place. Despite those facts, Theresa appeared in the room, only to find two men sitting at their seats. Theresa immediately hit it that this was either bad news or very bad news. She had left Sakura and the entire group to sleep, there didn't seam to important enough to have everyone in her team come.

"Captain Testarossa" President Nemerov spoke quietly, "Please sit down"

"What's this about?" Theresa asked, as she sat down the room was quickly darkened.

"Theresa, did you bring the medical status sheets on Sakura?" Admiral Borda asked. Theresa lifted her arm and relived a folder that she had taken with her. A few moments later, Admiral Borda then took the file folder and started to read it, in the meantime Theresa looked around at the other desks, not one general, admiral or Air force commander was present,

"Admiral, can I enquire to why I'm only here?"

"I've ordered the generals and Admirals to assist their subordinate's immediately," the president quietly explained "about thirty minutes ago, we received word that a massive ground force of broke the border near Mongolia and are heading directly north to north west. At around the same time, there was heavy bombing on several coast towns north and north east of the base here. I've ordered the air force and missile divisions to defend us against a nuclear threat in case it comes up, but we believe that the Americans have caught up to us"

Behind the president and on the other two side walls, the projectors started to show a satellite image of the base at night time. Admiral Borda then continued to explain

"As we feared, the American spy satellite network was put into overdrive in the aftermath of the strike on Japan. They started to do a triple scan of every square inch of land we still control; and they now believe they have us, which unfortunately, they are right" on the screen, six images were shown in pairs side by side each pair had one was a visual and one night vision mode. "This fighter jet landing gave away out position, in the first two images we can see it, in the last it has gone inside, also, the inferred image shows the runway lights and several other heat signatures outside the mountain, before the Americans might have scanned this place, but only seen a tank or two, nothing would've looked weird, but now the fighter jet was in this, they have check it out.

"So the Americans have us" Theresa sighed "What now?"

"Frankly speaking, the Americans realize that we had her and our attempts to fool them have all failed, but we don't yet know what they are planning on doing, they could nuke us or they could attempt taking the base" Admiral Borda explained "If they've sent troops in, its most likely they are going to take the base as a measure, I've half of the remaining Arm Slaves into that sector, with those, they will give us something in the vicinity of eight hours to retreat from the base. The other half will assist in anti missile and anti aircraft operations…if required. I've asked every single plane we can spare to fly within twenty minutes of this base and ten minutes of the frontline"

"With our forces, that'll suppress the forces greatly for a while" President Nemerov paused for a second before continuing "However, we have only a few weapons to suppress a ballistic missile attack, the M-9's can use there cannons and rocket launchers, and we are lining a counter ICBM missile station to protect us, but we calculate that will only suppress thirty missiles with seventy percent success rate"

"I see" Theresa thought and the replied aloud "what do you want me to do then?"

"You have at maximum four hours to get your unit ready to go, I suggest waking them up in the next thirty minutes would be wise" Admiral Borda replied "take the suggestion as a order and follow it out, in thirty minutes, the base will be alerted about the pending attack. You know what to do"

"Yes Sir" Theresa replied sharply,

"Prepare for battle"

Location: Quarters Level 2, Sector B; Unknown Location, Former Federation of Russia

Date: April 7th, 2011

Time: 00:01hrs

At the precise moment of a moment past midnight, klaxons of every description blared full red alert to the entire base, every room was suffocated in the noise of the alarms which yelled to everyone on station. Momentary, the base flew to life with its entire personnel awaking or returning to their posts. In only a matter of seconds, everyone was awake and moving.

Inside their room, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo almost suffered a heart attack when the klaxon blared for the first time. The lights in there room were the regular color white, as well as the standard flashing red lights that created a heightened mood. Once Theresa had very quickly briefed Sakura, everyone quickly was getting ready. After an exhausting eight hour job; Tomoyo had triumphed and finished all the uniforms, even made the proper hats and winter gear to spare.

"Major Kinomoto, use your army winter gear only, the rest of your locker gear has been packed away in your backpack!" Sousuke yelled to Sakura, who for some reason was looking for the school uniforms. On the floor beside each bed was a backpack issued to everyone, they were a regular camping backpack; loaded in each was enough gear to survive a week in the woods, or a month outside on the streets. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko and Rika all had the same gear while Melissa, Kurz, Sousuke and Melin were carrying much larger backpacks, as opposed to Yamazaki and Theresa who had no backpack at all.

To Sakura; everything was happening so fast, everyone around her getting dressed in their uniforms and putting on a backpack, Theresa, who was already dressed was walking up and down with Yamazaki checking the gear in a small bag that Yamazaki was going to take.

"Major Kinomoto!" Yamazaki spoke to her for the first time "Please wait until we've been ordered downstairs"

"Yamazaki-kun? When did you get here?" Syaoran asked,

"Five minutes ago" he quickly answered back "just get your uniform on, and make sure your comfortable in it; you'll probably be wearing it for a few days!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement and tucked his shirt in. on his bed was a bunch of equipment that he had to put on him before he even put the bag on. He quickly threaded the belt through his combat pants, which were warm thermo gear in winter camouflage colors. Tomoyo had Theresa help her put on her gear, seeing some of it required minor adjustments. Kurz and Melissa both helped Rika and Naoko who were slowly getting ready. In another ten minutes; Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Rika and Naoko were standing wearing a full field combat outfit, all of it in the typical Russian black and grey, with their shirts, pants and trench coats a mixture of black grey and white. Sakura's feet felt unexpectedly comfortable in the combat boots that she had been given.

While they were waiting, Kurz, Melissa and Melin were organizing their gear in the corner; each of them had a steel box with them, obliviously their gear. Sousuke finished suiting up Theresa and Yamazaki in the same outfit as Sakura and Syaoran, proceeding to suit himself up. To Theresa, this was considered a smooth operation; everyone was working together like clock work; Sakura's group was ready, and Melissa's URUZ team plus Melin would be ready in a few minutes. Upon finishing getting dressed, Melin opened her case for a moment, gazed inside and then shut it tightly, placing it into an empty area of her backpack.

"Alright!" Sousuke spoke as he put his case into the bag and closed it up.

"URUZ team is ready Captain, Colonel" Melissa stood up to Theresa and Yamazaki. From a technical stand point, both of them were evenly ranked in their respective services; Theresa Testarossa being a Navy Captain and Yamazaki Takashi being an Army Colonel. In terms of the operation, both of them were considered the commander. Before anything else could happen, the room phone rang. Yamazaki went to answer it; for a few seconds it's sounded pretty normal until he instructed Theresa to join him.

"Yes sir...we are all ready…URUZ team, CLOW team, both are ready to go…yes sir…ten minutes…yes sir"

Yamazaki hung up the phone and then whispered something into Theresa's ear. From what Sakura saw; Theresa felt a little stressed when she heard what Yamazaki had to say. For a moment, Theresa stood still, pretending to still be hearing something from Yamazaki's mouth. When she felt better, Theresa turned to address everyone.

"In sixty minutes time, the Federal American 6th, 7th, 16th, 44th and 50th amour divisions will be within firing range of this base, but in thirty minutes time, we will be gone, Admiral Borda has ordered the evacuation of this base, expect for us. We are commencing out operation in thirty minutes time, after we have been addressed by the entire high command and the regiment at this base. The ceremony will commence in ten minutes, as off 00:17 hours, Admiral Borda and president Nemerov have commissioned the 274th Special Forces unit, code named 'Winter Strike'. Our orders; save and protect the future"

"Alright URUZ two is active" Melissa lifted her backpack on, everyone in her team and Melin did the same. Sakura followed suit; but fell short of the same effortless, the bag was very heavy to Sakura, but manageable. Slowly everyone else put their bags on. Sakura checked a special pocket on one of the bag straps, on it had a small star; the pocket was big enough to store all fifty three of the cards, if she had all of them. Sakura then felt it necessary to open her staff. If she were escape in a hurry or do anything, she would have been able to use her 'weapon'.

After the quick light show had finished, Sakura looked around one last time at the bedroom that was her home for a two days, she looked back at the bed and noticed the picture was gone. She then remembered that Theresa had taken it before and placed it in her bag which Yamazaki now had. Sakura lifted her head up high and started to march forwards.

Despite leaving ten minutes ago from their quarters, it took exactly that amount of time to walk down to the ground floor where to their amazement, a small crowd had gathered around a elevated platform which was actually a truck docking bay. Sakura felt ridiculous that they were cheering her departure when all their lives were at stake. Despite this everyone marched out and walked up to where there were asked to stand, everyone was half cheering/half worried. But at the moment would be the last cheer they would have in their lives.

"The president wanted to give you one last gift before you leave Sakura-san" Theresa explained carefully to Sakura as they approached the stage "it will be the last thing you have to do before we leave"

Sakura agreed, they obliviously wanted to do this, which explains why they did up and go when they heard the news. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo lead everyone on URUZ team and CLOW Team up onto the 'stage' and stood in a single row.

"Attention!" the person with a microphone spoke, at that instant, the crowd died down in noise and listened "presenting the service medals to the departing team on 'operation last chance', the president of the former Federation of Russia will be presenting the medals with head of MITHRIL, Admiral Borda"

Everyone looked intent on watching the show, despite what was going on. Sakura only hoped that they would have this finished as they said it would, it was too risky already having a ceremony before the enemy was at the gates. At the end single row, president Nemerov was standing beside Admiral Borda; whom was a tray with various medals.

"Testarossa, Captain 1st Rank Theresa" The president approached her as the first person in the row "For service and fighting with the highest expectations in the Russian/Rebel/MITHRIL Naval Operations, you are awarded the Honor of Lenin Distinguished Service medal for your conduct, honor and diligent service whist Commander of the submarine squadron _Red team sigma_, your efforts cannot be forgotten"

Theresa looked at the medal, it was a brass and silver medal, but it was the receipt for losing her own submarine, the _Tuathan de Danann_. She looked up straight and saluted for the crew she had lost.

"Takashi, Colonel Yamazaki" The president walked alone to him, who had been standing right next to Theresa "For providing your services to the MITHRIL and Russian intelligence bureau, providing tactical and intelligence gathering that have prolonged the Russian frontier; you have also been awarded the Honor of Lenin Distinguished Service medal; your contribution to the intelligence department has been more then the expectations of your duty"

Although Yamazaki didn't look like, the pain of Chihura not being here was saddening to himself. It grudged the medal in his hand and kept himself from feeling emotional.

"Kinomoto, Major Sakura" the president approached her slowly until he was able to shake her hand "For bravery defining the odds behind enemy lines, you are given the 'European service medal for Prisoners Of War', and the 'Order of the Commenweath' from the united kingdom for bravery against immense adversary in the most extreme of conditions. You are also awarded the Russian Cross for being wounded in combat; and finally the Distinguished Service Medal of the Federation of Russia"

Sakura held out her hand as she received the four medals, without doing anything except escape from jail; she had been given some of the highest awards in several countries that she wasn't even a citizen of. But it felt like a proud moment for her, as well as a guilty moment to, if was the end result of four years in jail and four years of global conflict; to her, if felt like it was only the beginning. Sakura pocketed the four medals in a front pocket on the opposite side of her card's pocket. The President and Admiral Borda continued down the line to Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko; who all respectively were given the European service medal for Prisoners of War. Tomoyo was also given the Russian Cross for her stomach wound that she received in the battle in Tomoda. After Naoko, the URUZ team and Melin were standing to attention like regular soldiers.

"Li, Lieutenant Melin" The president approached Melin who had stiffened her body and replied with a monotone 'yes sir', "For bravery and dedication to your duty on the frontlines, you are given the Republic Medal of China, the Russian Cross, the Medal of the people's republic and the soldier's medal of the European Union. You are also given the 'Order of the Commenweath' and the 'Empire Distinguished service' awards for your actions in the battle of Hong Kong a defending on the previous and present land of the British Commonwealth.

"Yes Sir" Melin Replied receiving the medals, straight away Syaoran could tell that Melin wasn't even acting like her normal self. But to everyone around her, it was normal. Melissa, Kurz and Sousuke were the last to receive the medals. It now appeared that the armed forces here had been saving up their accomplishments to give their medallions out now. In the back of Sakura's mind; she could not stop thinking how this was happening too quickly or how out of place this ceremony was. Sakura gazed out to the group who all still were present, nobody seemed to have left the crows, in fact, and it had grown.

The president and Admiral Borda returned to the podium that they had been at before .Sakura looked intensely at everyone who now were waiting for their leader to speak,

"This Unit is about to commence the most difficult campaign of the war, a war in which should never have happened. With out combine forces in this new team, they will become an unstoppable force that will turn the tide of history. All the hopes of the lives lost and the lives of our brothers and sisters in arms all over the world pray together that Sakura and her team will complete their mission. For four years now, we have worked everything we have to this definitive moment in our history, this moment will forever not exist in the history of the known world, but the lessons we have learnt will hopefully turn the tide of our struggle towards our ultimate goal" everyone started to cheer, despite the fact that Sakura and didn't understand a thing he just said

If the cheering had been any louder, they probably wouldn't have heard the impact of a missile outside. The alarms all went hyper and everyone started to panic and run in every direction.

"All hands, the ceremony is over, now prepare to battle!" the president yelled over the microphone,

All the soldiers started running outside as the sound of three more missiles impacted onto the mountain itself. The ground rumbled at the sound of the rocks being moved around them. Admiral Borda and President Nemerov then turn to run down a hallway, Yamazaki and Theresa and the URUZ team quickly followed suit. The emergency alarms in the building rang heavy beats. Sakura and Tomoyo ran with all their might, despite the heavy backpacks restraining their speed, Sousuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran with her to what appeared to be an empty hanger inside the building. I was empty and it contained several parked helicopters and several unused M-9 Arm Slaves.

Sakura allowed herself some time before standing up straight again.

"Sakura, you have to leave, now!" Admiral Borda spoke "the Americans don't intent to let anyone here live"

Sakura quickly looked around at the Russian President, his senior staff who had joined him finally. They were pretty worried that Sakura wouldn't make it.

"Two final things before you leave Sakura" Admiral Borda was the given a medical case from a doctor "Because of your energy output on this, we need to give you the dosage of adrenalin now"

"Understood" Sakura confirmed, the previous day when they were in the medical examination, it had been decided that Sakura would be given several energy boosters to help provide some energy to keep Sakura from collapsing halfway through the spell. It took only a few minutes, a few minutes they didn't have to have the liquid injected into Sakura. It was quick job considering how long they took to inject the liquid into her arm. Syaoran knew this had to happen after Sakura had told her about it, and didn't feel as defensive when they proceeded.

At long last, everyone was in place, nothing else had to be done, Sakura pulled out the three cards and took her stance. But before any words could be spoken, Admiral Borda spoke

"Before you leave Sakura" Admiral Borda tossed something to her "Remember to open this when you finish your mission"

"Yes Sir" Sakura spoke once more.

Sakura raised she staff again and waited till everyone going with her was close enough to do what she had to do first. The Star Staff had unexpectedly closed some time ago, so Sakura went the procedure of opening it again.

"O Key that hides the power of the dark…"

The key lit up again and the circle that surrounded her lit up a bright glare of gold underneath everyone crouching down around her. A roar of thunder started to produce from nowhere which echoed thought the large hall,

"…By Covenant, Reveal thy true form to me…"

An incredible light started to glow from the staff and Sakura, everyone looked up as Sakura finished,

"…This your mistress Sakura Commands; RELEASE!"

The bright flaming ball of white light then exploded across the hanger with the pinging noise of the key opening to the staff, Sakura looked around as she could barely see the hanger outside the vortex of wind swirling around her. Sakura fiddled her pocket for a minute before finding a Card labelled 'Hope'

"O Card that combines the power of the stars; listen to my plea…

…Use the power of your heart to shield me and those I care for now…

…Under your new mistress, Sakura…RELEASE!"

The card glowed into a white and dissipated from her hand, all around her and everyone in the magic circle, a bright orange globe had formed, it swirled a bright light of yellow and white in some places, indicating where it was at the weakest. Sakura blinked her eyes for a few seconds; the adrenalin was starting to kick in, right on the mark. Sakura quickly didn't hesitate and raised her staff again, the orange globe slowly devoid it self of the white spots that worried some people; Tomoyo and Theresa realizing that her energy was now up, Sakura pulled the last two cards out of her pocket and flicked them into the air,

"O Card that combines the power of the stars; listen to my plea…

…Use the power of your heart to shield me and those I care for now…

…And allow us to travel to the time we now need to defend….

…Under your new mistress, Sakura…RELEASE!"

Another bright light started to push out of Sakura; from everything inside the Globe, the colors were inverted, which scared Tomoyo for a moment, which had never been in frozen time. But Sakura pushed all her energy towards her staff, it was working…everything went white and for almost five minutes. For that time, it felt like nothing had ever happened.

It was all so sudden in, Sakura's mind; which was quickly flashing something in the equivalent of her memory. Sakura quickly was seeing time reverse, the events of her escape, the battle of Murmansk, the Indian blockade, the battle of Nepal, the battle of Neking, the Battle of Beijing, the Battle of Hong Kong, the fall of London, the landing of the 3rd American army in Spain, the battle of the north sea, the battle of Iceland, the battle of Mexico, the Russian and European Union alliance signing, The attack on Singapore, the Nuclear weapons attack on Berlin…all the images of these events in the past four years were quickly reversing in Sakura's mind, Quickly Sakura's energy was being drained as she kept pushing onto keeping a stable shield for everyone.

Her body was shaking, draining every last ounce of blood and nerve pressure into her heart. Sakura was however still winning, he shield was holding, rumbling violently but it was holding its thick orange color. Suddenly the shield was starting to break from just above Sakura, the yellow then white then almost clear image of the sky changing, but it was bad if their was a hole. They all felt the cold wind from outside and for another thirty seconds, the clouds disappeared around them. Sakura suddenly started to feel weak, and light. But it didn't mean Sakura could give up, on final effort into her mind, pushing every last molecule of energy. Then it suddenly, the entire circle went white and started to disappear, but Sakura knew she had done it. The wand was humming a warm liner of power, pushing some energy back to her.

The cold winds of the night time in a place all to familiar to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo reflected onto them before they could see where they were. For another few more seconds Sakura slowly withdrew her power from the staff and back into her drained body.

"We're out of it" Theresa spoke "Is everyone alive?"

In the darkness everyone were suddenly impacted into the soft snow around the area the had crashed,

"URUZ two, roger" Melissa spoke

"URUZ six, roger" Kurz Spoke

"URUZ seven, roger" Sousuke replied

"Tiger fourteen, roger" Spoke Melin inexpertly calling out her call sign for the first time

"Werewolf, Roger" Yamazaki responded before anyone else spoke "Naoko and Rika are safe"

"I'm alright" Tomoyo spoke, unaware what everyone else was saying,

"I'm alright as well" Syaoran spoke. Everyone was calm and now waiting for one final voice, but it never came.

"Where's Sakura-san?" Theresa panicked, thinking only of the worst. Everyone had somehow managed to spread out over a ten meter radius when they fell two meters on the hill slope. Immediately; Melissa and Sousuke got up and used their flash lights to look around the area. After a quick scan, they saw everyone in a wide circle from where Sakura would be. A moment before Sousuke started to yell her name, they heard a quiet yelping noise from the snow. Syaoran also noticed it and looked to where Sakura had been standing, instead of a slightly angled ground, there was a hole of some description, and from there a quiet voice was yelling out of it

"Sakura-Chan!" Syaoran rang over, stopping short of the well that Sakura apparently made.

"Sousuke, Kurz; get her out of there!" Theresa ordered them

Kurz and Sousuke dropped their backpacks and quickly went to work

"Melissa, we need a rope!"

"Right" Melissa went to her belt where a rock climbing rope had been attached to her before they left. Sousuke quickly was digging out snow from where Sakura had landed to make the hole bigger; eventually they uncovered Sakura's head

"Thank you!" Sakura yelped from her hole

"Hang on, Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo yelled from behind Theresa who was commanding the rescue team.

"Rope is secured. Give this end" Melissa passed Sousuke a Piece of rope with a weight on the end. Sousuke started to lower the rope until it incidentally bumped Sakura's head.

"Hang on to that rope!" Souske instructed her carefully. After a quick pull, Sakura was out with her backpack still attached.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?"

"Yea, nothing to bad…" Sakura looked at he soaked uniform and gear.

"Where are we?" Kurz looked around at the night sky and then at he mountains around here. Tomoyo quickly recognized where they were and started to run over to the edge of a nearby hillside, and from there a small house was plainly visible at the end of a small valley. Sakura and everyone else caught up to Tomoyo as saw the Homestead, flickering with light.

"We are at where this entire problem began" Sakura spoke "We're home"


	7. Silent Strike, Shadow Light

**Sakura's Last Chance in Time**

**4th Edition **

**Chapter 7: Silent strike, Shadow light**

Location: 2 Kilometers North West of the Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house, Japan

Date: April 4th, 2007

Time: 02:40 hrs

Combat Mission Time+00:00:10:34 since mission start

Despite their rough landing, everyone wasn't any worse for wear, it had taken over five minutes to even get Sakura out of the hole that she had made with her body. Theresa had already determined that when Sakura had finished using her magic, she was unexpectedly five meters above the ground, without any form of restraint; Sakura fell feet first into the soft snow. Tomoyo and Sakura, joined with Syaoran were all looking beyond the hill towards the homestead were as they stared, their past self's were all quietly sleeping peacefully.

"Have we got everything we took with us?" Theresa looked back at the team on the ground

"Yes Madam" Melin replied "All gear has arrived with us"

"Very well, firstly; we need to get ourselves into an area halfway between this house and the CIA van which will be parking on the side of the road in three hours time"

Yamazaki was taking off his backpack to get out the small bag that Theresa head for her gear, inside was some standard issue code books from MITHRIL and some maps.

"We need to get here, now" Yamazaki pointed to a valley that was roughly the same distance from the van's future location and the house "We will set up base from there, URUZ team and Tiger fourteen will do sorties to damage their commutation route, and it possible, take out both the field agent and the van's equipment"

"That will be suitable" Theresa nodding her head before Sakura interrupted,

"Theresa, that valley your pointing at…is where Syaoran-kun and I landed when we took a early morning flight on the 9th, in five days time"

Yamazaki and Theresa nodded, taking Sakura's honesty seriously, Sakura knew how to read a map, and from the looks of where they wanted the camp, it would basically expose them to their past selves, and to the CIA who took pictures in that area.

"Ok, what about this area?" Theresa pointed to a hill on the other side of the house.

"That's almost perfect; the only time we went there was two days before, when we cycling back from the local township, other here" Sakura replied "The only area I can think of that is helpful is if we were on this side of the road and around here" Sakura pointed to a Smaller valley that was opposite the roadway, it made the distance between the CIA van harder, but it put them in a position to literally sniper attack the agent three times if needed.

"Ok, we need to get their by dawn, Tiger fourteen, URUZ six" prepare your sniper rifles and go to that location" Theresa called the two people over to read the map

"That sounds ok" Kurz responded.

Melin simply nodded and walked to her backpack to pull out the steel case that she had check before; she opened it up again and started to assemble her rifle from the detached parts, when she was done, she reached into a pocket on her bag and attached the sight control to the top. Kurz had also completed his sniper rifle, but left the normal Sight on.

"We'll see you in three hours" Yamazaki spoke to the two as they started walking down the hill towards the said location

Melin and Kurz jogged off with their rifles and backpacks. Leaving only Melissa and Sousuke to defend them, that's if of course in the extreme unlikeness that the CIA agent saw them in that time. Sakura looked at Melin as she was assembling her weapon; she looked like a true expert on the battlefield with her movements. Although it was true that Melin was always very dedicated or had a one minded track to whatever need getting done; this was a completely different Melin to the one Sakura remembered over half a decade ago.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere staying here" Theresa started to speak "pick up the bags and let's go, need to get cover before you get up"

Sakura was partially confused by what Theresa said last. To Sakura's mind; it was a cryptic saying that made no sense. But Tomoyo however made perfect sense of what she meant and laughed. As the group walked down the track that had been cleared by Kurz and Melin's footwork, Sakura wondered for a second about Melin; this was a totally different side to her that she'd never seen. But it felt similar which made herself and Tomoyo not worry.

"…it's like she only has a one track mind, all the time" Sakura thinking aloud by accident,

"Who has a one track mind?" Tomoyo asked; Theresa and Yamazaki were busy reading a map and Sousuke and Melissa seemed to point their assault rifles at everything that wasn't moving; in the unlikely chance that the CIA agent they were after would suddenly pop out of nowhere with thirty marines. This was Sousuke's impression on things at least; he had a pretty fine tuned over tuned sense of battlefield instinct that drove mad those few that knew him as a civilian.

"Theresa…I mean Angel" Melissa Stumbled on her words for a minute, "What will we do once we establish the bunker?"

Sakura turned her head over to Theresa who seemed to be a little concerned about Melissa calling her by name. Sakura and Tomoyo both pondered this for a while.

"We will hold base there until tomorrow, then we will distract the CIA van and make them look in the other direction"

Syaoran was a little confused with what Theresa and Melissa were saying, but he managed to understand; Sakura however was unable to understand the weird names they were calling each other. Syaoran himself didn't know why they were calling each other by those names, but he didn't want to question them. Theresa turned to look at Sakura who had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Theresa spoke, making Sousuke and Melissa look back at her "We forgot to tell you about the call signs we now use"

Everyone stopped walking for a moment and centered their attention on Theresa and Sakura.

"For now on Sakura; you are known as CLOW 1, Syaoran is CLOW 2, Tomoyo is CLOW 3, Naoko is CLOW 4, and Rika is CLOW 5" Sakura starred at Theresa dumbstruck to what she even meant in those names "its so the CIA don't learn our real names; that's why I am 'angel', Yamazaki is 'Werewolf', Sousuke is URUZ 6 and Melissa is URUZ 2"

"I think I understand now" Sakura lying, things didn't make sense the first time around with her, the attitude of having a slow mind. Tomoyo however, made up for Sakura in seeing things quickly. Tomoyo nodded and calmed Sakura, promising to explain it later on. At the moment Sakura and everyone had to meet the two snipers at the position in three hours, otherwise, the people in the lodge would most likely spot some people that looked very familiar.

Despite the short distance they had to walk; Sakura and Tomoyo were both having difficulty walking with the backpacks, the heavy loads didn't help their balance on the soft snow and rocky terrain. Eventually however, Sakura started to get use to the weight and managed to move with little to no problem. Tomoyo however constantly felt weak in the knees and fell over. Eventually, Syaoran gave up and continued and supported Tomoyo as they walked along the difficult by the all too familiar track towards the winter homestead.

As promised; everyone finally reached Kurz and Melin at the point that Sakura had suggested, but at least an hour late. Sousuke arrived first and relieved Kurz, who started to assemble a trench like hole near the side of a hill. Theresa and Yamazaki simply stood with their binoculars drawn looking at the homestead and started to speak in Russian,

"So this is the where it all started" Yamazaki spoke first,

"It would appear" Theresa replied, "Little does 'this' Sakura-san know, is that her reckless display will result in 3.5 Billion Deaths, half the world blown to bits…"

Sousuke could partially understand Russian, and picked up a few words from the conversation, however it didn't appear that Theresa wasn't being kind to Sakura. He knew that Sakura was responsible for what happened here. But whatever the matter, his job was protecting both Sakura's with his life. Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura assisted Melissa in what ever way they could, but they simply were unless people here. They simple were guests to these people from MITHRIL, everyone expect Melin and Yamazaki were members of this organization that kept Sakura wondering; what they were doing at the time of the attack? If they knew about it before, would they have been able to prevent this?

In the military efficiently that both Melissa and Sousuke were known for, the 'base' camp was established. All of it was a sub-level igloo padded with tarps and a tent for a roof. Inside, it was comfortable enough to keep your clothes on, with enough space for all of them and room to spare space for bags and a radio setup. Sousuke was already setting up radar set while Theresa was starting the radio system in near lighting speed. Sakura and Syaoran simply stood there both amazed and left like they weren't doing enough. However, Theresa said that she should rest for now and let them take care of the details.

"Ok, everyone in, and wipe your feet!" Melissa spoke cheerfully. Sakura and everyone except for Kurz and Melin went in this base. Inside, it was about the size of a bedroom, however the headroom was not available for everyone. A dim orange light was all that lit the tiny space. Sakura crept along to the side wall, dragging her heavy bag with her. Tomoyo and Syaoran followed suit, With Naoko and Rika waiting for Yamazaki to go in.

"Werewolf, Angel, shall we start commutations with MITHRIL?" Sousuke spoke to Theresa quietly,

"Yes, use digital UHF frequency 56.7, encoder level 5. Code 51" Theresa explained,

"Code 51?" Sousuke asked, "Angel, I only remember MITHRIL has only 50 codes"

"Yes, but this one ill understand" Theresa replied with a smile,

Sousuke and Melissa stopped and looked at the captain. In all the years they had know the captain, rare was such the occasion that Theresa would act with such a devious smile. Sousuke didn't mind, as long as he knew Theresa was doing her job, he would follow her in any battle. Sousuke started to enter the code without the hesitation of asking more questions. Unexpectedly, the computer didn't reject the code number signal.

"Ok, now that MITHRIL Headquarters know, they will decide on the appropriate first measure" Theresa explained, "in the meantime, our mission now is to distract or in any way disturb the agent's eyes from the Sakura that will…"

"SnapLock!" Kurz screeched over the radio. "Heavy Contact, Black Van, I repeat, a Black Van at the house!"

"Confirm, URUZ six's assessment and snaplock declare; I also have a Van and another Vehicle in sights" Spoke a voice belonging to Melin, Sousuke grabbed a rifle and readied himself. Theresa and Melssia claimed to the radio and listened in

"Tiger fourteen, can you confirm identification" Melissa calmly asked,

"Four female, but they appear to be armed"

"URUZ two, seven; get moving!"

Melissa and Sousuke rushed out with their assault rifles drawn and moved off. Yamazaki and Theresa remained at the station, now with everyone in the tent suddenly worried.

"Can you confirm if they are American?" Theresa asked. Sakura kept to herself quietly and wondered for a moment, Tomoyo also starting to think as well, something was more fishy with the things that were being said.

"I'm unable to confirm, they appear to be scanning the area for threats" Kurz spoke "Permission to surround and attack?"

"To all units; do not attack, I repeat do not attack" Yamazaki spoke In a firm manner "Gain positions, but do not fire, unless fired at"

"Roger" everyone spoke,

It finally hit Tomoyo, she hesitated and forgot about the head room in the bunker. With a sudden hit to her head, Tomoyo fell face down onto the hard ground. Theresa quickly turned to see Tomoyo as Sakura and Syaoran quickly reacted. Tomoyo still on the ground was clenching the pain,

"Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Tomoyo lifted her head, reliveing her forhead bleeding slightly "Yamazaki-kun, ask Melin-Chan if she can read the number plate"

"What will that accomplish?" Yamazaki spoke and turned to Tomoyo; if as she said something wrong. Behind Yamazaki's back, Theresa grabbed the radio speaker,

"Tiger Fourteen, can you get and ID on the Van or the car?"

Yamazaki turned to Theresa who was looking back at Yamazaki in a serious tone. Sakura helped Tomoyo back up into a sitting position while Naoko and Syaoran were quickly looking around for a medical kit.

"Angel, Werewolf. The Van ID plate is 557-ERT"

"That's the mini-van from mom's company!" Tomoyo rose again by mistake; and once again hit her head on the ceiling. This time, Tomoyo fell backwards onto Sakura who herself fell back.

"How can you be certain?" Yamazaki asked, everyone looked at him suddenly as if he had done something wrong.

"URUZ two here; I have identified something, coming out of the van, more people"

"Tiger Fourteen, confirming…its Sakura"

"Understood" Yamazaki sighing under his breath;

"Angel to URUZ two and seven, remain where you are until further notice. Tiger Fourteen and URUZ six remain where you are and update me with you"

Everyone took a cold minute to get everything sorted in their minds. Without Tomoyo even knowing; she had damaged Yamazaki Takashi's reputation as an Intelligence agency specialist. However, this wasn't the time to compare skills; Yamazaki was about to belay Theresa's order and demand that whoever was there was taken out. Only the confirm singal from Melin made him stop short of giving the order.

"Werewolf!" Theresa spoke "What were you thinking?"

"I figured the people were CIA agents"

"There's only one CIA van in this area of Japan!" what makes you think these were the people we were meant to target?"

"Battlefield instinct, Captain" Yamazaki replied "Naval Tactics wont help you here"

Tomoyo sat still and quiet, Syaoran reaching out to her and taking her back to the corner where Sakura was quietly shocked at Yamazaki's performance. In the past; when he mentioned something out of the ordinary, It was quite easy to believe he was lying. However; by the look in his eyes, Yamazaki wasn't lying, in fact he was seriously committed to tell what he thought was right.

"Instinct? That's the worst possible tactic to use here, what would you have done if the Sakura in the cabin was killed?"

"Send 'this' Sakura in her place" Yamazaki ignored his wanting to point at Sakura and everyone, "I'm going to setup the Night time infer-red gear"

Yamazaki grabbed a bag and walked outside. The room was quiet for a few seconds more before Theresa slammed her fist onto the ground.

"Dammit, why does he have to be so dam stupid! This isn't the war anymore, and he's pretending it still is!"

Theresa crept back to the radio and clicked the on button.

"We heard it all, Captain" Melissa spoke over the radio

"Understood, URUZ two, maintain all combat units, have URUZ two hone in on Werewolf's signature, give him some cover, he'll be a few hours if he going to activate the sensor unit"

"Roger Angel, we'll do what we can" the radio cracked off and stopped. Theresa turned to Sakura who was placing the second bandage on Tomoyo's bruised head. Syoaran looked up to Theresa with a some what untrusting eye. Theresa blamed herself; both Yamazaki and Theresa were meant to be the leaders of the unit. However, it was clear that one of the two was being an irrational thinker in terms of this operation.

"What was Yamazaki-kun thinking?" Sakura asked finally,

"I apologies for him, the Colonel Takashi isn't the same person you remembered. The war has been eating away at his normal feelings and he is known never to be open about his emotional. He is what the Russian Army would call 'the prefect Spy'. Cold hearted, cruel, professional; all the traits required for the job he did" Theresa sitting up against the wall, her eyes looked like she was very stressed from the mission already into its sixth hour.

Sakura thought in the back of his mind of the Yamazaki who was a cheerful and friendly character four years ago; and then to the scar-faced Colonel from the front lines.

"Takashi-san hasn't had an easy time of things, even with my experience; I have a hard time understanding what he so furious about"

"You mean he's never talked about it?" Rika asked,

"Colonel Takashi worked in the Russian military for four years, never once has he told anyone about his personal history. His entire life from what we understand is devoted purely to the tactical control of the 3rd Army of the Russian Federation Forces. His life before that is a complete mystery or classified" Theresa felt somewhat hopeful that Rika and Naoko; whom apparent knew Yamazaki better then Sakura; would be able to explain the details better.

Sakura remained silent and kept close to Tomoyo. Syaoran started to understand the complexity of what was going on now. He remained posed in wanting to ask more questions. But his will to ask overpowered his sense of restraint.

"Is there anything you tell us?" Syaoran spoke, "His history in the army for example?"

"Where do you want me to start? Colonel Takashi has a rather impressive record of victories in India, Iraq, Iran, Ukraine, North West Russia, and most recently at Norway, he is the best out there. He has only lost at Norway, because was recalled to Headquarters for you"

Colonel Yamazaki Takashi, despite his young age was the best of the tacticians in the field. He's imaginative mind won the approval of superiors and earned him a quick rise in ranks. With in the three years he started, he had already been promoted from corporal to Colonel, mainly field promotions, but nobody would deny the man was a hard worker. He fought on the front lines in 2008 when south Asia became another frontline. He was trapped on the sub-continent for three months when his unit was left for dead behind enemy lines. Determined to return for a reason unknown to his own people; His careful intelligence gathering and intense jungle warfare tactics he quickly learned the leadership position of his unit and several others trapped behind the lines.

The fruits of his labor produced at the end of the three month survival, not only did he survive the jungles of India and Thailand, but managed to damage or destroy American Arm slaves, Helicopters. However, the images caught in his mind from the close combat, the over rush of adrenaline in his body countless times, the screams and bangs of gunfire in the jungles, it pushed him to the limit. Half of the soldiers; most of which were only three years older and conscripts were with killed in action or were mentally ill by the time they reached safety. Young boys that had see too much killing themselves months after they were rescued.

Yamazaki was considered the hero of the group and given a straight promotion to Lieutenant. His actions in the southern front quickly earn respect from his commanders. Some disliked the age characteristic of the young solider. But didn't question the scar on his face; he gained it sometime in his three month trek towards the south East Asian front line; when Hong Kong was still in Chinese control.

"The Colonel probably has a reason for this, I know that he hinted something of anticipation when they said the attack on Tomoda took place; but he's been in angry mood ever since you arrived at the base"

"Was he expecting something from us?" Tomoyo asked

"I think it was something more like someone, Theresa sighed. "But they said she was killed days before"

Sakura and Tomoyo also complied in fainting their heads down in dread.

Location: 20 Kilometers South East of the Tomoda, Japan

Date: April 23rd, 2007

Time: 03:30 hrs

The motorbike was stolen, and driving excitedly down the mountain road. The driver didn't appear to care about anything else but getting away from the city right now, on the bike was a younger Yamazaki. In his heart, there was nothing but fury; behind him the township of Tomoda and capital of Tokyo were both burning, his country was defenseless and unready for the slaughter that was now confronting Japan. Yamazaki was in Tomoda no less then 30 minutes ago, rushing on the motorbike towards Chihura's house; when the threat that America was about to invade the city and put it into submission, he only thought of getting his most beloved person out alive.

He heard from friend that Americans were doing some kind of house-to-house search of the south side of town. Chihura and all her friends were standing between nothing but the walls of the house and the armed American marines. His original plan was to go get her, but by the time he got there it was too late, the house was burning down after it had been hit with 88mm shells from a nearby tank. He turned face and rode out of town as fast as he could.

"Dammit, Dammit I was too late!" he thought in his mind as he increased the throttle more. He sped up the hill and around another corner. When the ground was finally level again, Yamzaki hit a blind spot and almost hit a burning wreckage of a car. He skidded to a stop for a moment. All around him were smoldering wreckages of what were cars. There were also craters in the ground and trees fallen onto the roadway; all of a sudden, Yamazaki was in fear of the worst. He mounted the bike again and drove around the wreckages. The roadway was littered with craters and fallen trees. As Yamazaki feared; he heard the sound of the rotor in the distance, it was coming closer to him.

He accelerated the bike and drove into a tunnel, where he was safe for a moment. However he continued alone to the other side was, waiting for him was an attack helicopter just waiting for prey. Yamzaki skidded to a stop short of the tunnel end when he heard the high pitched engine noise of the gunship hovering above the exit of the tunnel. He didn't stop, instead he drove as fast as he could and tried to avoid the expected gunfire. He exited the tunnel and into the bright search light of the helicopter waiting for him. it immediately started to shoot the 50mm rounds it the ground, but narrowly missing him. Yamazaki thanked himself for the quick thinking and continued to speed along the road. But the Helicopter however wasn't letting him get away easy.

He wasn't an excellent biker, but Yamazaki had already brushed with dead twice in two hours. Now he was up against it for a third time; he however didn't stand a chance between a gunship. It was already too fast for Yamazaki to handle; dogging the fire of the cannons and narrowly missing the burning wreckages. So far his luck was holding, but he was about to run out of it; up ahead was a narrow bridge on the waterway. It was close enough to the water to fall in from the side. Yamazaki then foolishly sped towards the bridge and into the open. The helicopter predicted his movement and fired a missile straight at the bridge.

It flew over Yamazaki and exploded in front of him by a few meters; thinking of nothing but avoiding the fire, he tilted and seared past the fire and toppled over the side of the bridge. His back in flames; Yamazaki and the bike fell ten meters into a cold river. The cold and painful splash cooling his hurting body, the weight of the bike suddenly took over and dragged him below the water. Above him, the bridge started to collapse and various bits were falling down around him. Yamazaki detected himself from his sinking bike and swam underwater, away from the collapsing bridge. The helicopter didn't bother to check if he had hit the target, the fact the bike wasn't on the other side was enough for the pilot to believe that his prey was dead.

The noises of the helicopter subsided and the flaming and cracks of the bridge remained. Yamazaki pulled himself to the river bank and looked around. Right now his best gamble was to go down the river until he found something that he could use to make his escape from Japan. Yes, it was oblivious now that Japan was unsafe; simply going to the next town would be pointless as well as hopeless. His best chance was hike to the west coast and look for a fishing boat that was stupid enough to wait around.

Almost three days after his trek began; Yamazaki was tired, hungry and regretting his decision to stay off the road. Having absolutely no experience whatsoever in survival in the outdoors, however, he had somehow managed to get himself past the next town north of Tomoda and towards what appeared to another roadway. Yamazaki chose to remain vigilant of his original order and remained close to the road, but never got onto to the roadway. The hot day was beating down on him when he heard the sound of trucks coming from behind. Yamazaki quickly jumped down into a bush on the side of the road, looking carefully at the jeep approaching. Oddly the vehicles didn't appear to be American, no white stars or desert camouflaged white and grey.

Yamazaki used his sight to carefully look for any insignia, and then he realized it wasn't American, which to him was perfect enough. He waited until the trucks were only fifty meters away before he raised his hand out and walked into the open. If he was wrong now, he would have no chance of escaping death a fourth time. The lead jeep beeped twice and the convoy of three vehicles came to a stop. From the back of the first truck, eight solders came out of the back; all of which were thankfully Japanese. Yamazaki still hesitated to putting his hands on head, as if he was being arrested.

"Who are you!" yelled the commander on the lead vehicle, whom got off and approached the strange person in front of the convoy,

"Yamazaki Takashi" He yelled back

"Where did you live?"

"Tomoda"

"Bull…everybody that was in Tomoda was killed or taken away"

"I'm not joking sir, I lived in south Tomoda, I went to Tomoda High school, and I even knew Sakura-san"

The general stopped and hesitated to pull his gun out, "You're lying! Nobody who knows Sakura is left alive"

"I can prove it!" Yamazaki reached for his back pocket; amazingly he had held onto a pinkish and blue wallet that he had been given, inside was a school ID card, 900 yen and a photograph folded three ways in. Yamazaki noticed the corner piece was smoldered, from his motorbike crash three days before. He quietly walked over to the commander and gave him the picture, well aware that two other men had guns pointed at him.

"I don't believe it! You're technically the only person from Tomoda that hasn't been shot or arrested!" The commander waved off the guns and told them to get into the truck "Get on, were heading up to Hokkaido; were the Russians have bought some land for us to reorganize the army"

For the next day, the small convoy raced up the coast as fast as it could, mainly because the captain of unit Yamazaki came across, had informed his superiors of his find. Immediately; the remaining Generals and the sole Admiral left demanded that Mr. Takashi be brought up to Hokkaido. Yamazaki felt that by every passing hour, they were going to expect more and more out of him, when he didn't know anything about Sakura having magically powers. But in the meantime, the leader of the unit, a Captain by the name of Yang informed him about what was going on.

The pandemonium around the world right now was through the roof, nobody was ready for a war. China was still having trouble scrambling its air force. The entire south east Asia rejoin had gone into chaos, the Americans had the advantage right then, but the mistake was that they brought too few ships and planes; China and Russia were already teaming up with both Korea's and whatever remained of Japan to start the counter attack. Right now, there was no military command in Japan to control the troops who were all rushing to the north with whatever and whoever they could take. There were reports of heavy fighting in Tokyo, and still as far south as Okinawa where it was reported as intense; some local people had setup their own militias's and were making flawed attempts to retake their capital. The Government heads had been killed and the Japanese royal family was missing.

Yamazaki suddenly felt the weight of the events around the world. All of a sudden, in four days, he went from high school student with loving girlfriend to refugee on the run from the enemy. Then he thought about his most Beloved Chihura; for the first time since he ran off from Tomoda, he could seriously think about what had happened to her. He was furious, he didn't understand the purpose of arresting Sakura, but he was outright mad that they had to bring all his friends into it. Sakura; was a sweet loving girl that cheered up the coldest face truly the most destructive force since the invention of the Nuclear bomb? Yamazaki had heard the initial broadcasts on the radio; claims that at 'demon girl' had been captured, just after that was said; half of Tomoda was occupied by American marines.

"You said your name was Takashi right?" the army Captain interrupted his mind set. Yamazaki didn't mind, he would have plenty of time for that when he was safely out of the war zone.

"Yeah?"

"My Radio officer just told me that command responded, they have arrange a Russian Frigate to take you to Vladivostok Naval Station, Russia" The Japanese cleared his throat for a minute "Somebody, I don't seriously know who, and personally I don't know why; they seem to see you as some kind of informant, you sure you don't wok for Russians or something?"

"No sir, I don't. All I know is a few things about Sakura; things like house address, blood type, height, weight, favorite color, who she likes, the half dozen rumors about her and Syaoran…"

"You seem to know her like she's a star of some show" the captain chuckled, "You sure your not some weird pervert trying to get a lift?"

"If I was a pervert, sir" Yamazaki continued "How would I know the name of a random friend in high school, a name at the very least seems to be making your superiors jump for joy?"

The Captain looked at him blankly; it kind of annoyed that this 'kid' didn't see the funny side. Yamazaki didn't like to joke about bad things; it always made him feel guilty for no reason. Also considering her 'painful' influence; Yamazaki never did anything even slightly perverted. Again; Chihura was in his mind, why did she keep popping up in his head? Perhaps it was because Yamazaki was disturbed by his burnt back that the pain distracted him from thinking, but now a medic had inspected the and cleaned the wound. His mind was now set on nothing else.

"I'm sorry Takashi-san, the last few days have been crazy like all hell, all of us are from Osaka, and we've been driving up north ever since the war began"

As Yamazaki knew all to well, or at least from society; Osaka was normally the place for people who liked to joke about anything, which mad him slightly annoyed that they could even see the funny side in this war.

"Captain, have they said what happened to Sakura?"

"The Americans have her somewhere, probably in a basement in Washington" the captain adjusted his cap "Why would they take quarter of the population of Tomoda as well is beyond me"

Yamazaki sunk down in his seat, three quarters of the population of Tomoda was killed in bombings, yet the captain said that something like a quarter had been taken prisoner. But considering the population of Tomoda was roughly five million people, it was highly unlikely that the captain's information was right. Despite being a 'professional' liar in his youth, Yamazaki hated getting the wrong information about something. It was one of a few ironic things that Sakura found out in the previous two years; that and his sense for detail, which in some aspects gave Tomoyo a run for her money.

Yamazaki thought for a moment of those times, how when Sakura started to fall asleep on a daily basis in class, when Syaoran and Melin came and left, and his brief friendship with Eriol, who to his own surprise actually proved that half of his lies were in fact true. Then froze in his mind for a moment; in those two years; there was a lot of unexplained events that took place, and strange enough, It all involved either Sakura, Tomoyo and eventually Syaoran. He remembered how the windows were smash from a strong wind one night, and from after that single event, a sting of more strange events took place. Suddenly something clicked in Yamazaki's mind; could it have been Sakura causing trouble? But if she was doing all that, why would she bother hiding it?

Inside the mind of Yamazaki Takashi; his mind entered what Chihura once dubbed a year ago as 'Hyper thinking' mode; all at once his mind went into full bloom. It was like someone had deliberately dropped a finished jigsaw puzzle on the floor, now he had to put it together again. He thought seriously for a moment, comparing his strong memory of rumors to Sakura and possible events in relation with Sakura. In the end, he himself felt that every rumor was true when he thought about it, despite how many times something weird happened, the day after the problem was fixed, Sakura was fast asleep at her desk. But Yamazaki knew that this alone would be the tip of the iceberg.

Location: Vladivostok Naval Station, Federation of Russia

Date: April 29th, 2007

Time: 17:30 hrs

"State your name in full" spoke the Russian General, by the name of Joseph Safford.

"Yamazaki Takashi"

The general was a welcoming man at first appearance, but the last few days had worn away the welcoming appeal. But despite the events of the last week; this person that just walked into his room had been the first good news he had since four days ago. From outside the small office window, the general was looking down at the outside; busting with activity, soldiers from china and conscripts from the remote towns in Russia were arriving in constantly now, the American attack force now was outnumbered four to one in manpower. Moscow felt it could take back Japan quickly if it got its troops together, however, the rush on the capital in mere hours after the attack pushed emergency calls with china and both Korea's to request their assistance.

In twenty four hours of around the clock pandemonium; Russia, China and Both Korea's were jumping up and sending everything that had to Vladivostok and the Korean peninsula. This serious jump of cooperation took two days to get to the front, by which America had taken all of Japan and the small bit Russia had taken in Hokkaido. However, by the third day, with Japan under control of America, the Russians were now sending everything they had to destroy the American north pacific fleet which was stranded waiting for backup. China was still trying to get control over its people as was Western Europe. Already America was threatening its nuclear weapons at its nearest neighbors and the world market was crushed into obliteration.

Yamazaki stood on his own with two guards behind him; both glaring down his back, waiting for the general's order them to snap his spine/

"What is your affiliation with Sakura; you claimed to know this girl, am I correct?"

"Sakura is a friend from high school, I was aware of rumors about her, and in the last few days, I I've managed to conclude those rumors were related to her magic"

"You mean you don't know about her magic?"

"I only knew it through rumor, but I have managed to piece together those rumors and I have managed to make the mall connect":

"I see" the general didn't fly off the rail when somebody didn't give him the answer he wanted to hear, but he also despised liars more and realized that Yamazaki was wise not to lie in his face.

"I can tell you what I've heard about Sakura, but I'm guessing the CNN have already told you what you need to know"

"We don't get CNN out here" The general chuckled unsavory "Now tell us, what do you know and we'll consider not sending you back to Japan with the conscripts"

Yamazaki started to explain what purely was a rumor around the schoolyard was; the rest he heard on his radio on the way out of Tomoda. Yamazaki didn't really want to go back to Japan or anywhere towards the war; he had already lost his girlfriend and family for sure. After a three hour lecture as to the 'possible' facts he knew about Sakura, the general was satisfied with what he had said.

"Considering the magnitude of the attack, the very fact you got out of Tomoda alive and free probably tells you why we were so anxious to get you here"

"Sir?" Yamazaki forgetting the general's name automatically referred him to a rank manner.

"The Americans announced that they had killed Sakura's father and Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's brother has been unheard of, we assume they were killed in the attack. They have detained Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika and Chihura…"

"Chihura's alive!" Yamazaki examined,

"Why is she so important?" The general suddenly got the feeling that whoever this guy was, he had some closer links to the less mentioned girl then Sakura. The general was quiet for a moment as he quietly knew why,

"She was your Girlfriend, or sister?" The General didn't mince his words; he felt that being blunt about something was the only way of getting the message across,

"….She is my girlfriend" Yamazaki quietly responded; inside, his anger was burning away at his nerves. On the one hand he was relieved that Chihura was alive and well, but she was somewhere on the planet, she was locked away being beaten to death for things she didn't know about; and why her? She'd never have guessed Sakura had magical powers, so why was she being interrogated?

"I think that a lot of people have been split up in the last few days, don't expect to be the only guy that has lost his girlfriend or family" the general turned back to the window and looked outside "In two days, the United states have made a unprovoked attack on Japan, three days afterwards, they continued their attack on Canada and Mexico. The next day; they had wiped out Cuba, and they now have mobilized every ship in the Atlantic fleet, which right now is steaming towards Europe to blockade all of the major shipping routes"

"Do we know why America has done this?" Yamazaki spoke "they wouldn't do this, just because Sakura has magic powers"

As Yamazaki asked, a door was closed. he didn't hear the door open or any footsteps before or after.

"That's because America itself has had its government overthrown…hard to believe it but it seems that the president and several key members of the government had expelled the congress and started to declare some changes, three divisions of the National guard and four divisions of the United States army also seemed to be on this deal and have marched on their own capital, the vice president was killed off, as well as the supreme court judges, and it seemed have the CIA and pentagon were in on this cause there has been only little resistance from their own"

Yamazaki was stunned on hearing this, it was an outright disgrace already that for on reason, the United States broke ranks and attacked, but now he kind of understood the reasons. For years; the political instability of the economy and several drawbacks in military campaign forced America to already have an unstable government, this was almost inevitable for the western world; the fall of the United States of America; and it seams as just like they expected, the results would be catastrophic.

"Yamazaki, we don't know we the location of Sakura or Chihura, but the moment we know and the moment we can, ill assure you that every single effort will be pushed towards rescuing them" the second person continued to explain "However; until then, you need to help us, as far as we know you the sole survivor of the Tomoda siege, and by far the only remaining person with knowledge about Sakura. Everyone else in Tomoda is either dead or captured"

"What are you implying?" Yamazaki was starting to get suspicious of what the General and the second unnamed person,

"Commander Ivan Konovlos here works with the Russian Intelligence and Special Operations Department in Moscow; from what you've told us about your escape from Tomoda and your account about Sakura's magical powers, without knowing what they are, you have the best trademarks for an agent in any agency"

"You want me to work for you?"

"Basically, Russia is shorthanded on intelligence gatherers and now that you've been confirmed a possible source to Sakura's magic, we have to hide you from the Americans" the commander spoke "now, considering the outset of this war so far, I wouldn't gamble on leading you at an installation for long, the risk of you being exposed as a source is too high"

"Therefore; we are asking you to join our services and say nothing more about your past; our superiors will be informed, but we cannot risk our command structure breaking up if they know who you are. That also means that you will not be allowed to discuss your past with anyone, understood?"

"Why should I do this, I will keep it a secret, but what's in it for me?" Yamazaki half thought of the idea of being a spy cool, but didn't like the idea of the dangerous work that went with it.

"Because if you do it for us, you'll be helping us secure Sakura and your girlfriend, if you help us, you will see Chihura again, but we need your help in doing that"

"I see…" Yamazaki thought for only a few seconds. Inside his mind, he imagined a reunion with

Chihura in his arms again. Her precious love embracing onto him, who in is image was now a fully uniformed officer in the Russian Army, the pride of the uniform for a moment made him agreed somewhat, but the look on Chihura's face in his mind made him decide,

"…I'll do it"

Location: 2 Kilometers North West of the Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house, Japan

Date: April 4th, 2007

Time: 20:42 hrs

Combat Mission Time+00:22:12:05 since mission start

Theresa concluded her story and finally took a sigh of relief. Sakura and Tomoyo themselves both felt their nerves and hearts shaken up by the impact of the story towards what they saw of Yamazaki. Naoko and Rika felt a great deal of guilt; Rika especially was saddened, considering the she was the last of them to see Chihura alive, also knowing that Tomoyo; whom yelled at Yamazaki could've shared the same fate as Chihura had the rescue team come later. Tomoyo now felt almost like she had insulted him during the first visual of their targets. However, Syaoran believed Sakura was merely cold for only the reason that despite how warm the tent was trying to be, it was below zero outside.

"I suppose you should go to bed, URUZ two and six and seven will be returning in the morning, and Tiger Fourteen will be back in an hour or so. Tomorrow we'll need your eyes and ears to help us get this CIA agent off your backs"

"Understood Theresa…Angel" Sakura corrected herself,

Sakura Tomoyo Naoko and Rika started to unload their backpacks and fixed up their sleeping bags, Syaoran ha already done this while Sakura and Tomoyo were fixated by Theresa's story. Much like him, Sakura and Tomoyo copied their techniques to what Syaoran had, but in the process had a hard time setting out their beds, for another ten minutes Sakura and Tomoyo muddled in their sleeping bags changing their clothes. Unlike when they were at the base however, Syaoran was more comfortable with them, he still looked away, but he knew he couldn't see them.

"Were done Syaoran-kun" Sakura spoke. Syaoran turned over; both Tomoyo and Sakura had finally finished and were in their sleeping bags. However, Both Rika and Naoko were still mudding around in their bags on the end. Quickly Syaoran blinded his sight by staring at the tent roof. It felt like Tomoyo was doing this on purpose now; using Syaoran's gullible intent to some degree of entertainment. But to whatever except that Tomoyo forced Syaoran, he always seemed to find the reason to be gentlemen about things and avoid getting caught. For a long time; Tomoyo liked to play several jokes on Syaoran to test his will, as well as his patience. These jokes ranged from simple gags to things like this, it seemed like Tomoyo liked to see Syaoran blush in his shade of red.

"Don't worry; Naoko and Rika are in their sleeping bags" Sakura held his arm begging for him to turn over. Syaoran gave up and turned to face a very sleepy face staring back at him; before Syaoran could respond to that scene, Sakura kissed him on the forehead,

"Goodnight Syaoran-kun" Sakura said half embarrassed already by what she just did. Tomoyo muffled her giggling under her mouth for a moment while the sight made her laugh slightly.

"Goodnight…Sakura" Syaoran spoke softly as she closed her eyes. Everyone else was quietly falling asleep, except for Syaoran who for some reason was unable to sleep. The entire tent was darkened out with lights off and nothing but the sound of the radio ticking noise that showed that it was still on. Another two hours past before Syaoran heard the footsteps of someone approaching the tent.

In the back of his head, he had forgotten that Melin was due back some time ago; was this her? It was hard to tell considering that Syaoran had never been a solider in his life before the same time yesterday, or that in itself was confusing. Was it in his past; yesterday it was 2011, today its 2007. Four years had past since the battle which wont happen for another two weeks to come, and what will they do once they actually finish the fight? Syaoran thought to himself about these questions for a good two hours before the sounds of tent flap opened. Syaoran who was crouching on the floor looking for a weapon looked up at the person.

Instead of a face, he was met by the barrel of someone's rifle. Syaoran slowly tilted his head towards the person that was holding the gun. Syaoran noticed at the waistline that the person was dressed in Chinese Army field clothes, and then the gun obliviously would belong to Melin. He then lifted his head up faster. But stopped when the sound of Melin pulling back the hammer on the side. Syaoran all of a sudden turned white as the barrel slowly twirled in a micro circle. Syaoran continued to slowly move his head like before he was starring directly down the barrel of Melin's sniper rifle held in one hand, the other hand in her pocket. Melin looked back down towards him through the scope. The crosshatch directly centered on his forehead.

"Bang, your dead" Melin spoke quietly before lifting her gun up and over her back; Syaoran let out a breath of relief and sat down properly. Melin crouched down and proceeded towards her backpack. Syaoran watched on in awe as Melin ignored the person behind her and started to make her sleeping bag with no noise whatsoever. Melin then took her rifle turned on its safety lock and removed the cartridge and left it under her small pillow. Without changing, Melin slipped into her sleeping bag and lay down. Syaoran hadn't moved an inch, only observing Melin who now appeared silently sleeping, until,

"Hey! Are you going to stare at me all night?" Melin whispered in a harsh tone. Syaoran crept back into his sleeping bag between Sakura and Melin. Syaoran looked at her for a glance and noticed the rifle was in her sleeping bag with her. While Syaoran wondered if it was even loaded or if there was a slight chance of it going off in her sleep.

"My gun is with me, a good solider never abandons their tool or leaves to far from you" Melin answered the unasked question. Syaoran in his mind was paused as to how she knew that question without any words. Melin only looked to the sky and fell asleep. Syaoran refusing to even look at her now; being it is quite oblivious that she didn't like him.

Location: 2 Kilometers North West of the Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house, Japan

Date: April 5th, 2007

Time: 12:22 hrs

Combat Mission Time+01:14:22:05 since mission start

With the exception to the fact that Sakura had absolutely no idea what Theresa and Yamazaki were talking about, the plan was flawless. While it wasn't the best plan, it was the best for the situation. The CIA agent had to be distracted, in order for him to not see Sakura perform magic. The problem was the amount of space they had and the fact that they could simply kill the agent, he had to make it out alive, but without any evidence of Sakura's magic.

Theresa split the teams up in two three teams: Sousuke and Melin would be the people confronting and distracting the agent; as they were the fastest and most able bodied persons in the unit. Meanwhile Kurz and Syaoran would monitor the van at it first possible location; their job would to disable the commutations van. Meanwhile Melissa and Tomoyo would monitor the homestead from the opposite angle to where the CIA pictures were taken. In the meantime, Sakura and Yamazaki would do the same job as Sousuke and Melin; the reason for this was that the van's actual location was never known, as far as anyone knew there was an eighty degree angle from the homestead where the agent could have approached. Yamazaki figured that once they could get the actual pathway of the agent and his van, it could remove forty degrees of approach angle, and according to Melin would be enough to 'Kill the bait'.

Back at the base, Naoko and Rika were both give a dummies guide to operating the short wave radio by Theresa who together would help keep all the 'fire teams' together. Everyone was working this time; but everyone was also suited to the job, except of course for Tomoyo who had swapped with Sakura because her injured legs were still a concern. Yamazaki was pretty consistent with Sakura being with him now, her energy was in good condition now and she had fully recovered from the trip two days ago.

In the tent base, Theresa watched on as her two apprentice radio operators were using the console after a quick five minute crash course. Theresa was behind the two taking command of the operations of the group. For the first time in three and a half years; Theresa was back in command of team URUZ.

"CLOW four to all units; report in please" Naoko spoke, after asking Theresa on what her own call sign was. Naoko was usually a quick learner but it had been w while since she had to use those kills, it's only natural that her start up would take a little longer then before.

"URUZ seven and Tiger fourteen, roger" Sousuke spoke back on his radio

"URUZ six and CLOW two, in waiting position and standing by" Kurz replied on his headset radio. Kurz and Syaoran were teamed up for the job of distracting the van and if possible; do damage to the CIA's encoder program. If they could work out what frequency they worked on and what code they used, MITHRIL would have no problem intercepting the transmission.

"URUZ two and CLOW three, in secondary position and standing by for picnic mode" Melissa replied on her radio. Because of the light that hit the face of the hillside until 2pm, Melissa and Tomoyo were sitting in a second position. Tomoyo thought about it and picked location almost too good to be true, it was covered, but it was a clear view of the hot spring and the grounds, the mountain in which the agent was going to be was at visible, but not perfect to see. Melissa and Tomoyo have to go to the other location for now, but at least they would have no problems with the view.

With everyone now in place, it was now a matter of tracking the agent down and preventing his eyes meeting the Sakura who at this time was inside the homestead ready to go out for the afternoon. Theresa at this very moment became tense; her tactics here were more important then anything else she had accomplished. There were no MITHRIL services that could help her now, while they were aware of her presence at the moment, Theresa had to rely on five new recruits. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were not as good as the URUZ team or tiger fourteen; but Theresa was feeling better knowing Sakura and everyone in CLOW team promised their full commitment, a promise that on a battlefield can mean more then anything.

"CLOW one, Werewolf; start your scan of the north east approach" with those words, Theresa knew that the battle had began.

"CLOW one and Werewolf, roger, starting to scan section one" Sakura had quickly learnt some military term on the way to their location. Seeing that they in the position for at least three hours; Yamazaki decided to teach Sakura some terms that he used himself on the field. Since the start of the day, Sakura had looked at Yamazaki in a kinder light; after hearing the story from Theresa, she decided to let him off, despite his mistake, Sakura admired that he had already forgiven Tomoyo for her outburst.

Because of Sakura's oblivious fear of firearms, Yamazaki was elected to carry a PN P-90 SMG, while an effective close combat weapon in tight areas; the weapon wasn't exactly something that he wished to use in the forest. But in Sakura's eyes, he may as well be carrying a nuclear weapon; the fact that someone could be injured was enough to make Sakura extra cautious of her surroundings.

"I know the feeling; It's your first time in combat" Yamazaki spoke all of a sudden "it's pretty hard to keep those feelings down, I wouldn't be surprised if your feeling sick from them by now"

Sakura thought for a moment, according to Theresa; Yamazaki was the sole surviving sane person in his original unit. On his maiden campaign; he was left behind and almost killed. Sakura couldn't even being to match the amount of torture that she faced to what kind of torture he faced.

"Theresa-san told me….about what happened on your first campaign…I feel a little bad that all this has happened, because of me"

Instantly, Sakura wished she hadn't said anything; but it was too late, Yamazaki turned to Sakura and looked at her. The worst thing that he could do was offload the loaded gun at her; Sakura fell silent for a ten second period, with her hearing and sight suddenly going out, her mind was in full pause waiting for the muffled bang. Nothing happened however, for ten seconds, Yamazaki started at her before he poked her arm. The moment he did that Sakura's mind started its earring and sight to normal.

"…by the looks of your skin, the interrogator had given you a lot of nerve tonic, usually when that happens, the skin turns white and the nerves can be seen clearly as pinkish" Yamazaki explained; Sakura recovered and looked back at Yamazaki, whom to her surprise wasn't looking angry,

"Sakura-san, in the four years of this conflict, I didn't entirety blame you…something yesterday reminded me that if the me from now looked at the me of the Soviet Federation security forces and found out that I blamed you for killing Chihura-Chan, he'd probably never believe it. You were a victim like everyone in the war. While you don't realize it; I've forgiving you now, now that I know that you fear it as much as I did"

Sakura nodded concurrently, as she did, Yamazaki suddenly turned around. Nothing, but Yamazaki was already dashing towards something. Sakura quickly dropped the topic and ran as fast as she can behind Yamazaki who was holding the SMG in a ready mode.

"Werewolf! What is it?" Sakura reverted to his call sign, remembering one of the rules that he taught her.

"I just heard a van, heading north west, radio command, inform them to send URUZ six and CLOW two due south until further notice, a van is heading in the direction of them"

"CLOW one to angel" Sakura waited for a moment for the radio to crackle before she heard the voice of Rika,

"Sakura….um CLOW one" Rika made her first blooper "What happened?"

"Inform angel that we need URUZ six and CLOW two, to head south, Werewolf suspects the CIA agent has arrived in the area and is heading towards them"

Back at the base, Theresa almost hit her head on the low roof when she heard the news, she scrambled places with Naoko and switched the radio to Kurz Webber's radio set,

"Angel to URUZ six, Scramble south! you have a suspected vehicle heading your way, get off the road!"

"URUZ six roger, heading north, not able to head south now"

"URUZ six, please hide somewhere!" Theresa a little angry they were going the opposite way,

On the far north end of the road, Kurz and Syaoran had begun their walk up the road from were Sakura and Yamazaki were. Their main job was to rush to wherever the van would park and disrupt them in any way; however, Kurz would have a hard time explaining why he had a sniper rifle and a handgun on him, simply looking a like a passerby wasn't going to work here.

"Come on, we haven't got time" Kurz spoke back to Syaoran who was carrying a backpack with him.

"Didn't they say head south?" Syaoran asked,

"Do you want to climb that?" Kurz pointing out the oblivious rock cliff that was lining the south side and corner of the road; the best thing for them to do was go down hill, or to the north and hide in the forest scrub. Kurz snug his rifle back and ran with Syaoran who was able to stay behind him.

"This will do!" Kurz could hear the definite sound of a panel van heading towards them. He jumped over the road bars and headed down the hill. Syaoran took a little longer, unable to jump with the backpack. With no less then a few seconds to go, Kurz turned around and grabbed Syaoran and literally pulled him over the edge. Without knowledge, Kurz didn't realize the steepness of this side of the road, once he pulled Syaoran over; he lost his footing and tumbled backwards down the side of the hill. Syaoran, having no gripping on the road; was also pulled over and fell down in the hill. They for another fifteen meters down the slope, crashing through bushes and all kinds of flora and fungi before clashing into a small stream that passed through bottom of this valley.

The radio had switched itself on somehow and the handling sounds of water and two bodies thumping around on the ground buzzed the sounds of crackling radio reception into Naoko and Rika's ears. Both ejected the headsets from their head as they instantly heard the high pitched static pierce the sound waves. For a good minute, both radio operators and Theresa were rubbing their ears to better health and perhaps regain hearing. On the other end of the line; the soft gushing sound of a half frozen river was only audible.

"Hey kid; you alive?" spoke a half winded Kurz

"Haven't fallen into a creek for a while" Syaoran picked himself up "all out radio stuff has got to be damaged now"

Syaoran and looked around for Kurz whom was behind a tree also getting up from the rubble of their decent into the valley.

"I wouldn't say that, just everything except maybe the laptop screen" Kurz half laughed. Kurz was strangely finding some entertainment from this incident. In any regard; Syaoran was now waiting for the impending lecture about how stupid his move has cost the mission. But for as long as he waited, Kurz was waiting for him to speak, until he gave up and started walking up the slope.

"Where you going?" Syaoran asked stupidly

"I'm going to get my gun, you coming?" Kurz answered "wait; where is the radio?"

Syaoran looked around until her found a black box device lying on the floor; he picked it up and wiped the dirt off the screen and dial. The screen status board appeared to be in working order as was the radio gear, Syaoran clicked the speaker button once, but all there was static. He clicked the button several times before turning to Kurz

"I think the radio is dead, I'm getting nothing but static" Syaoran spoke

"Check the frequency and the reception bars" Kurz was steadily starting his climb on what appeared to be a difficult snow slope between the thin trees. Syaoran read the top numbers; it was the right frequency, but two points over. Syaoran adjusted it to the right number and then looked at the bars; two out of eight. He clicked it again to hear Naoko's voice;

"URUZ six or CLOW two. This is Angel base; anyone there? Please reply"

"This is CLOW two" Syaoran replied

"Thank god, what happened?" Naoko's voice cheerfully sighed relief for a moment,

"We, um…..fell down" Syaoran half lied,

"This is Angel" Theresa's voice interrupted "is URUZ six alright? What happened exactly?"

"URUZ is currently retrieving his gun; he said that we had to escape the view of a van approaching us, so he fell over the side!"

"Understood…." sighed the voice on the other end "Tiger fourteen and URUZ seven reported in just before that the van has stopped not far from their location, I suggest you start running towards them, it appears our target has arrived"

Kurz did it in his mind the location of the van from here; he and Syaoran went with Sousuke as far as where the start of the cliff line on the other side of the road, the van couldn't have been too far from him.

"There you are!" Kurz exclaimed, finding his rifle in a bush covered in mud. "I'm going to have to check my rifle now, tell angel that it will be a while for we're operational"

"Understood" Syaoran reached for his radio "CLOW two to Angel base, URUZ six is requesting more time for equipment checks, can you wait for us?"

Back at the base, Naoko back to Theresa who was looking on a map. Theresa had placed several items on the map to represent the various teams and targets.

"CLOW five, ask where werewolf is at the moment"

"Angel Base to Werewolf…please respond"

Inside the thick forest; Sakura and Yamazaki were running as fast as possible towards the kill zone that was between the CIA van and the homestead. Sakura wasn't able to run as fast seeing her leg was still hurting slightly. Plus, unlike Yamazaki who was by now experienced with this kind of movement; Sakura was no really combat trained or ready, her pure athletic skills were what was keeping her up to speed now. Sakura held the distinct sound of her radio beeping in one of her chest pockets. Sakura stopped for a second and started looking for the radio. Yamazaki ran for another few metres before stopping and turning to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing, hurry!" Yamazaki yelled

"The radio is beeping" Sakura finally found the radio and switched on "CLOW one to angel base?"

"Come on, I don't have time for peppy talk" Yamazaki grabbed Sakura and started dragging her along. Sakura tried to resist but Yamazaki's grip was firmly on her arm. Sakura gave up and started running. Eventually he let go and let Sakura continue and talk to angel

"CLOW one, where are you?"

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled into the speaker "Were running, but I don't know where we are running"

"Angel! We are headed North North-West, we are proceeding to sector two where URUZ seven and Tiger Fourteen are at the moment" Yamazaki yelled over the top of Sakura's voice, still running, and waving his rifle up and down as he ran.

"Understood, URUZ six and CLOW two will be late but a few minutes, they have suffered equipment failure"

The order wasn't answered as Sakura and Yamazaki jumped over a ditch and started running up a hill. Yamazaki then suddenly stopped running, jumping down to the ground. Sakura did the same thing and stayed close by. Sakura rustled a few leaves and as she started to crawl forward; only to be stopped by Yamazaki kicking her arm.

"Shut up, we don't have the time for you to make loud annoying noises" Yamazaki sharply hissed,

"Sorry…"Sakura whispered, rubbing her hurt arm. The boot made a pretty nasty scare despite having overalls projecting her. Sakura sniffed a tear in her emerald eye; the pain of the boot wasn't what made her feel don, merely the rough treatment that Yamazaki was dishing out, however Sakura remained loyal to his bidding and remained quiet, slowly and quietly this time moved herself towards the edge of what appeared to be a cliff face. It wasn't much as a massive or open face cliff, trees still grew and covered the sight of what's was in front of them, nor the height of where they were was impressive, only fifteen meters from the plain.

Sakura blinked her eyes repeatedly for ten seconds straight. Although her current view wasn't exactly perfect, it was right in front of her; Parked less then fifty meters from where Sakura and Yamazaki lay was the Van. It looked like it had only just stopped, by the sound of the motor still running. Sakura dared not to breathe a single breath; her eyes fixed on the target ahead of her, a single grey and black van stopped short the corner end.

"CLOW one, give me you radio"

Sakura took a full three seconds before understanding that Yamazaki had told her something; she reached for her radio and slid it out from beneath her. Yamazaki snatched the radio once he could grab it; he carefully ducked down even further. Both Sakura and Yamazaki were flat on their stomachs already, but Yamazaki compressed himself even more to the ground.

"Werewolf to Angel" he whispered quietly into the radio.

"Go ahead, this is CLOW four" Naoko replied

"We have spotted target visually I'd say our range is fifty to forty meters range and twenty meters up"

"That's too close!" Theresa took the microphone from Naoko's hand

"Angel, we are well covered, it doesn't appear that the targets would have a easy time if they picked this as a path"

Back at the base; Theresa sighed somewhat loudly in front of the other two, she gave up on the notion of arguing with him, if he believed he had the best position, there was no need to hold an argument over radio.

Location: 2 Kilometers North West of the Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house, Japan

Date: April 5th, 2007

Time: 15:32 hrs

Combat Mission Time+01:16:32:45 since mission start

Only a few hours had pasted since when Yamazaki and Sakura had spotted the CIA van. Because the agent hadn't moved, Yamazaki was increasingly tense about what was going on. For a few moments every ten minutes, Yamazaki peered through his gun scope and looked towards the windshield of the van; still no one was there in the front seats the van. Yamazaki sighed and stopped looking at van for a second; instead he looked over to Sakura. For someone on their first sortie, Yamazaki believed that Sakura was handling it well considering that she had never been given any training or had any experience on the battlefield. In a way it disturbed Yamazaki deeply that Sakura was able to deal with the intensity so soon. Perhaps it was the few years of Card capturing that gave her the right mental training, or that she somehow was being quiet on purpose.

Sakura remanded both aware and unaware of the situation; having no idea what to do, Sakura remained where she was and mimicked Yamazaki on everything he did. Occasionally she would do something that made Yamazaki heavy tap her to inform her to remain quiet. Sakura only been in the army for some two and a half days; and already, she was slowly getting use to the rules. What Sakura didn't realize was Yamazaki hated the idea of herself and Syaoran been given 'special treatment' ranks and roles in the mission. Yamazaki had settled on them becoming part of the army, but he was furiously objective towards giving Sakura and her friend any officer treatment. Yamazaki made himself to Theresa clear before the mission that he would treat Sakura as if she was a new recruit.

Suddenly Yamazaki snapped his head forward and gazed at the van. The sound of a door opening shattered the peace that Yamazaki was annoyed over and Sakura was enjoying; Yamazaki quietly raised his gun scope and pointed the assault rifle on the man clearly visible. Sakura looked down at her watch to see the time; twenty to the four. Right now in the homestead, Sakura and Tomoyo are getting ready to go outside with Eriol and Syaoran, unaware that their lives would change dramatically either way. Sakura for the first time realized how much would be at stake in the few hours. If the agent didn't spot the anomaly, would they still get away with keeping their magic a secret? Sakura at the moment didn't wonder anymore into the subject, the possibilities and outcomes in relation to one event were overwhelming.

"Sakura, when this man is inside the bushes, radio command tell them that 'the bait has arrived', prepare to fight" Yamazaki spoke in very low voice. Sakura nodded quietly and switched the radio on quietly. Four minutes past, then five; the man refused to move until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white box. Yamazaki observed through the scope what he was doing; Sakura stopped holding the radio and looked over the Yamazaki; whom she swore licked his lips in excitement. Yamazaki indeed was grinning; already he knew how to play this person. Obliviously afraid of going out alone, smoking to calm his nerves. Yamazaki waited started to count, and on time, the agent started to move towards the forest. Sakura picked up this and spoke to the radio.

"CLOW one to Angel Base" Sakura said in a soft tone "the bait has arrived" Sakura waited for a confirm response; when a minute past he looked over to Yamazaki, who was staring back at her. Sakura nodded and started to get ready to move. Yamazaki was annoyed, sixty seconds into the battle and Sakura was already stuffing up.

Location: 2 Kilometers North West of the Tomoyo's Winter Retreat house, Japan

Date: April 5th, 2007

Time: 15:42 hrs

Combat Mission Time+01:16:42:15 since mission start

Deep inside the forest area between the homestead and the van, Sousuke and Melin were hiding in the bushes looking for the agent. To Melin, this was fun; the objective was not to kill the agent but disorient and if possible; insure that he doesn't see the card being unsealed. Other then that, there were no rules that disallowed scaring the agent into submission. In the 2nd rung of branches; Melin readied her sniper rifle and dropped her backpack down on the branch below her, perfectly hooking it. Melin wanted to able to move freely and a small backpack with a radio and extra ammunition wasn't going to really help. Some three hundred meters closer to the homestead, Sousuke was low entrenched in thick scrub. An expert in hiding from the enemy, it felt like child's play fighting the agent whom probably wouldn't realize what kind of surprise was waiting for him.

Melin spied through her scope of towards the distance when she was shocked by the appearance of the agent. Obliviously stumbling on the scrub that surrounded the area, he wasn't exactly staying on the track. Melin gazed slowly over the person. One arm in his pocket, lit cigarette in his hand, looking down at the ground, In Melin's three years in the Chinese army, she defined this kind of target as the dream shot. An unaware solider was easy prey to even an inexperienced infantry. All of a sudden the possibilities of attack were numerous; but Melin decided to remain on her original plan. Her attack would only stall the agent five minutes if it worked.

Unaware of the sniper rifle being pointed at him, the agent was trudging along the path, the purpose for him to out here was a definite mystery, but the CIA believe somewhat in 'lucky accidents'. However the agent here didn't believe so; the only thing that he wanted was to be at home and trying to resolve his disputes with his wife, whom was now threatening divorce, the fun life of being a field agent carried too much of the James bond reputation. Despite that imaginary outlook, the reality was misleading into many mixed problems.

"This is the ditch of life, I don't care for lucky accidents or not" the agent snuffed a cigarette onto the ground and moved forward "what the hell am I going to find in Japan that's so dam interesting anyway?"

Melin gripped the trigger and started to track his movement slowly, he moved unaware that his wish was going to be soon granted. When he was close enough, Melin hit the tree hard and jumped up. The force of the hit forced that backpack to come of the branch and fall to the ground. The agent suddenly stopped and dropped his box of cigarettes on the ground; he looked at the bag carefully and started to approach it. Suddenly the branch above him shook again. Nothing fell but it made the agent nervous. He agents dropped his own backpack and withdrew his gun.

"My oh, aren't we tough" Melin whispered quietly from another tree behind the agent. She jumped up again, the tree again shook. The agent turned suddenly, but then another tree shook its branches. The agent ducked down low and grabbed his gun and aiming at a tree. Melin was almost 20 meters above the agent and was always at his right side, her well known gymnastic movements, Melin was an expert in martial arts and was extremely flexible cause of her training; added her combat experience, it made her unbelievably scary to the enemy. Melin sat silent for moment, then she jumped up to the original tree on the first branch, she then dropped and with the aid of her sniper rifle, yanked her backpack from the ground, she swung up with only a second to spare before the agent saw her.

Melin retrained her original position, realizing that she would be trapped for a few seconds, Melin couldn't jump incase the guy actually fired. The agent moved closer to the tree, pointing the gun directly at the place where the backpack was. He kicked the tree a few times before turning for his backpack. The agent was a lazy worker in terms of investigating, he didn't even bother looking up the tree stump where Melin and the barrel end of her sniper rifle would've been clearly visible, Melin held her breath in tightly, for four minutes the agent waited looking at all the trees looking for whoever it was that caused this racket. The agent constantly turned his back to Melin, who smiled at how inexperienced the person was to fighting.

Skillfully, Melin silently moved herself to a position where she could use her rifle. The agent had since now given up and now was resuming her course towards the homestead. Melin knew that she had ten minutes to void the agent render him without recording gear or preventing him noticing the magic. Melin aim the rifle squarely towards the agent's right hand which was holding yet another cigarette in his and Melin timing the movement carefully and when she felt happy, she quickly pulled the trigger.

The silent round literally blew it out his hand; he ducked down and looked backwards, he couldn't see anything but he guessed that it was from the bunch of trees that he was drooped by a child size backpack. The agent suddenly started running in an off angle direction towards where the pictures were taken. Melin thanked herself before gasping in horror. His direction now put him on a direct intercept with the homestead, even closer then the original angle. Melin jumped from the tree and started to run, the impact of the ground didn't even stop Melin's strength and speed pushing her body over the terrain. A few seconds later the distinct noise of a silence bullet. Why normally impossible to hear, Melin had a strange gift for hearing just about anything. She then heard someone approaching, she jumped up and reached an over hung tree branch. She barely had time to take a breath before the person was visible. To her surprise; it was the agent running away from the homestead and towards the mountain. Melin then remembered that her partner was guarding the homestead direction. Sousuke then appeared, rifle in arms looking up towards the tree.

"Tiger fourteen, stop hanging around, he's headed towards URUZ six" Sousuke noticing the signs of a hidden sniper. Melin then jumped down and looked around. For a second; a trait of destruction in the bush made it easy for Melin to track the scared agent. Meanwhile the agent was running full force towards the mountain side, the gap between the visible range had suddenly went from eight minutes to four, given that we would be here he was now hadn't Melin foiled him. Ahead, Tomoyo and Melissa were on the other side of the opening on the mountain side wondering what was going on, while Melissa suddenly focused herself on the suddenly noise of gunfire and people running around, Tomoyo silently was looking towards the homestead, as expected she had to find all kinds of strength to avoid focusing on the small group outside.

"There's me and Eriol-kun" Tomoyo looked on for a second with a tear was in her eye. She re-gained focus on the situation at hand, Melissa sitting next to her felt more angry towards Sousuke and Melin; they failed to stop him and now there was only herself and a girl protecting Sakura's secret. Suddenly Melissa came up with a idea. She looked over to Tomoyo who was dressed in white camouflage, it looked more like white only then white and grey cladding. Suddenly the plan looked feasible.

"Tomoyo-san, I need you to take off your radio and other gear, insignia included" Melissa turned to Tomoyo whom was worried over her expression. Without asking any questions, Tomoyo quickly took off any army gear expect for her clothing. Melissa whipped out the radio

"Angel base, I need contact with all units, right now!"

On the other end, Naoko and Rika without hesitation pushed buttons and started a relay to all the radios. At the same time; Sakura, Syaoran and Melin picked up their radios and replied.

"Tiger fourteen and CLOW one, listen up, cause I only have a few minutes for this" Melissa spoke, "CLOW three says that mistress could be unleashing her magic anytime now, the agent is going to be there in time….listen carefully, we only have four minutes to pull it off…"

Melissa started explaining her plan to everyone including Tomoyo who suddenly got the idea of what she had to do, it was risky, but if it worked, it would give the other units time to surround and force the agent out of the area. According to Tomoyo, the past Sakura wasn't going to unseal the staff yet, but there was less then ten minutes of so, by Tomoyo's guess.

The agent finally slowed down when he thought that he had managed to loose the enemy or whoever was behind her. He was exhausted running around in the forest. The scrub constantly throwing him off balance and onto the ground; finally it was clearing up. The slope was unsteady but the undergrowth was clearing out finally. He looked ahead towards the area he had come across, to his left and down was a homestead, and straight ahead was nothing but opening for thirty metres.

And Sitting down in the middle of the opening was Tomoyo, who looked surprised looking a man who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who…Who…who are you?" Agent pulled his gun out at Tomoyo; she didn't flinch at the slight of the gun, but inside her body was pressured to bursting point.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I live here" Tomoyo answering the question and at the same time pointing at the homestead

"What the hell? Don't play tricks with me missy, what's going on here!"

"Nothing at all, this is my home" Tomoyo smiled slightly

Upwards and to the other side of the opening, Melissa had her gun pointed squarely towards the agent's gun. Melissa wondered if this would work, but somehow it was, so far. Tomoyo however looked to the corner of her eye when she say something bad. The agent looked over towards what Tomoyo seemed to be looking at, down in the valley, it only looked like a few kids huddling around one of them. Tomoyo cursed herself, the past Sakura was about to unseal the staff, in full blank view of the agent.

"Who are they!" the agent was calming down, he somehow forgot about the bullets that shaved so close to him. More wondering how a girl dressed in white and wasn't afraid of a gun being pointed at her end up here.

"Those people…" Tomoyo adlibbed something in her mind, more worried about getting his face averted from the past version of themselves "…are…my relatives, this is the Daidouji residence, in fact, how come you are here?"

"You! Then what was…" the agent couldn't finish his sentence before a bright light flashed from below them, the agent jerked his head and saw one of the people glowing with light and a bright yellowish circle appearing below her. Tomoyo cursed herself even more for the incredible bad luck in her prediction; she needed to do one hell of an acting job to get out of this one. The agent was either confused or angry but with a gun in his hand, she need to hope that this next plan worked.

"Who are you really and stop joking around!" the agent relocked his gun and pointed straight at Tomoyo; inside she was scared stiff, but what she was going to do was going to peck her limit in sanity.

"Nothing at all" Tomoyo started straight at the agent. Unaware below of what was happening in the hills, the past Sakura opened the first card below. In the hills however the golden stream of light reflected off the ground and off Tomoyo's eyes in the eeriest manner possible. Suddenly it looked weird with all gold eyes staring at the agent. Somehow Tomoyo knew this would happen and started to act,

"Who are you? What are you!" the agent screamed as Tomoyo started to walk forwards slowly trudging the snow and dirt,

"I am normal…just like you" Tomoyo put on a weird voice, like a little girl almost it felt like something out of a horror picture,

"Please put down you gun" Tomoyo spoke and raised her hand. Just as she did that, from out of nowhere, something quickly hit the agent's handgun, the weapon exploding in his hand. The Agent leaped backwards to the floor, more distracted over this supernatural being instead of the real one in the valley. Tomoyo grinned; with him disarmed, Tomoyo felt better and started to enjoy this slightly. She continued to walk forward; the agent concerned for his own safety cradled to his feet and saw the girl called Tomoyo raising her hand towards him again. Suddenly three then trees behind him exploded in their branches as more 'magic' hit them. The agent was more then convinced that it was time to leave and sped down the track and towards his van.

Once she was convinced that the agent was gone, Tomoyo collapsed onto the ground, from behind the bushes, Melissa jumped out still holding the rifle she had pointed from behind Tomoyo.

"URUZ two, to other attack units, target has turned tail, find and scare him!"

Unaware of noticing it, the van was picking up the strange radio broadcasts. For some ten minutes the radio operator of the van was inception messages from some people called URUZ and CLOW and Angel. For a moment he believed I was a bunch of die heart military fans playing around, until he heard some muffled bangs not far from where he was. Down the road; Kurz and Syaoran heard the plan and were now starting their attack. Their mission was very simple; drop an EMB next to their van and run as fast as you can away. The EMB stood for the Electronic Magnet Bomb, a symbol of 21st century warfare; it wasn't exactly an A-Bomb, but the damage impacts were the same in scale. The main purpose of this weapon was to fry the computers and engine on the van and make it impossible to communicate with the headquarters.

Kurz had somehow quietly approached van and watched it carefully for anyone around it. He placed the device underneath the van itself and then quietly left the area with Syaoran waiting for him at the same location that Sakura and Yamazaki used.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked Kurz who was lying down and waiting with sniper scope at the ready.

"Not until the lady tells me too"

Syaoran reached for his radio and clicked it on; now waiting for an order from URUZ two. Meanwhile inside the forest, the agent had given up on trying to find out what has the bright light was and ran full bore towards down a path he had discovered,

"Whatever the hell that was, bet any money that it wasn't CG or make believe" the agent the ran down a few meters before tripping down. Ahead of him was yet another surprise, in the middle of a very small patch, was Sakura sitting down; after experiencing the wrath of Tomoyo's power, he didn't want to take his chances, but at the same time he turned on a recorder, he may run, but he would have some evidence that this happened. Sakura didn't say anything instead, a blaze of wood behind him exploded as bullets impacted. The mad ducked to the ground and fell face first into the snow. When he looked up again, the girl was missing, he got up and started to trudge towards the space she was sitting, suddenly another round of bullets came rushing out of nowhere, but this time the agent knew the sound

"An assault rifle!" these aren't just some teenagers, they freaking terrorists!"

From the top of a small mound, Yamazaki silently chucked at the confused agent, he reloaded his PN P-90 and started to moved forward. the agent had long since run from the area, leaving towards the van,

"How are you doing CLOW one?" Yamazaki talked to a tree, a few seconds later, Melin who was hanging upside down lowered Sakura to the ground; once she was done Melin did a back flip and hit the ground.

"That was amazing Meli….Tiger Fourteen!" Sakura amazed at the brute strength of Melin in lifting.

"We need to make sure that data is destroyed, if he made any" Yamazaki cut the break short; from behind him, Sousuke appeared and threw Melin her rifle. Sakura nodded and everyone started their way towards the van.

"This is URUZ six, were in position, target has reached its base, I repeat, the fun is over"

"Understood URUZ six, this is URUZ two; all units cut radio and all electric gear now. Do not reactivate for five minutes"

"Understood, CLOW one out" Sakura turned off the radio. At the same time, Naoko and Rika turned off the radio and the power supply to all the gear in their base.

Back out on the mound lookout near the van, Kurz and Syaoran remained unseen to the agent who suddenly burst of the bush and ran towards the van. The agent ran to the back door and started hitting the back door. For five hits he kept yelping for the radio operator to open,

"What's wrong man? You left twenty minutes ago and you look like you came back from the front lines"

"Terrorists! Tons of them!" the agent tried to recall what he saw

"Got any proof?" the radio operator wasn't surprised, the odd radio transmission had given him reason to believe the story,

"Only this recording" the agent clambered into the van and closed the door.

"Alright, he's inside" Kurz spoke, "hit it!"

Syaoran pressed a trigger on a device that he was aiming at the van. Suddenly a muffled bad from below the road level could be heard, followed by the sound of a tire being blown out.

"Nice shooting kid" Kurz commented and laughed

Inside the van; there were two confused men, all of a sudden the computers sparked for a second and died on them

"What the hell!" the radio operator started switching things on at random trying to see if anything was still working; but Every circuit board on the van was fried; if anything survived It would be only impossible to see it now.

"Start the van, let's get back to the operation headquarters. Whatever is here; they have completely immobilized our ability to inform our superiors"

Kurz watched on as the CIA agent's van attempted to restart, only to fail repeatedly. For another two minutes, he remained entertained at the prospect of the an early defeat for them, but the fact that the agent saw the magic from past Sakura and the fake magic from Tomoyo meant that they still wouldn't go down without a fight. For another ten minutes, Syaoran and Kurz waited, finally, and after the agent replaced the battery in the engine, the van sped off. Officially now the battle was over.

"CLOW two, turn on the radio, its been over five minutes now"

Syaoran turned the radio on and waited before hearing Naoko' voice repeating,

"Angel Base to CLOW two or URUZ six please respond"

"This is CLOW two, enemy has left area, radio equipment on van badly damaged" Syaoran spoke proudly.

Theresa sigh some relief when she heard the noise of Syaoran speaking; they were only people they didn't report in five minutes after the EM pulse knocked out the electronic gear. She looked at both Rika and Naoko who officially finished their first task.

"This is Angel" Theresa picked up a headset and continued "CLOW two, I'm officially calling this operation over; URUZ two, seven, CLOW one, three, Tiger Fourteen and Werewolf is heading back to base. CLOW two and URUZ six, prepare course for home. We've won the battle for now"

With everyone now in the clear everyone could relax. Sakura smiled with Tomoyo; while they didn't stop the agent outright, they did prevent him from being able to record Sakura's real magical powers. Now all the agent had was a story that sounded like a fairy tale or a horror story. Now the battle had begun and it was time to fight with some heavy weapons.


End file.
